Emalf
by prynciz GTJ
Summary: The Powers That Be has a strange way of giving people special gifts, and bringing people together. Or sometimes, tearing people apart. Some people have to learn the hard way not to interfere with it.
1. Different

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Ok I'm in love with the storyline personas of the B.o.D. You know the powers and darkness stuff. So this story has been floating in my head for like eight months. And it's been on my mind a lot lately, so I decided to just wing it and write down what I was thinking. I don't know exactly where this is going, or if I'm even gonna keep it up. But I like it so far. So I will have a Chapter 2, at least. **

**So basically, this story kinda supernatural and a bit kayfabe. But for the most part, it's pretty realistic. Um, it takes place in '03, but there will be plenty of past and present Superstars in this. I'm not following the real rosters or their storyline feuds. Hopefully it won't be confusing. **

**P.S. See if you can figure out what the name means. *Hint Hint* It's kinda the main focal point in this chapter.**

**Tell me what you think. Review peeps!!**

**Ch. 1: Different**

As I opened my eyes and looked out the window of this hotel room, I can't help but feel strange. This room is just disgusting with its white walls and peach curtains. Ugh, it's making me sick. I looked down and saw my shirt. Pink, oh pink. I'm really starting to hate that damn perky, happy color. Wait, I love pink.

I can't help but wonder why the hell I would think, even for a second, that I hate pink. Maybe it's hormones. My phone started to ring. "What!" Damn, am I cranky!

"Dang, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I really don't have time for Keibler's perkiness today. "Whatever. You know, I'm feeling a little sick, so I'm gonna go take a shower" She bores the hell out of me sometimes.

"Okay Sadie, I hope you feel better." Ugh, does she have to call me that! My name is _Sayde_. You know, like_ Jade_, but with a _S_.

When I got to the bathroom, I stood over the sink and cut the water on. I felt a sharp pain in my back and gripped the sides of the sink. I closed my eyes as I winced from the pain. When I tried to open them, I couldn't. My hands wouldn't let go of the sink. My head tilted back, without me wanting it to. I felt a cool breeze on my arms.

I saw blue. Then I saw black. I heard laughing in my head. Shit, I'm going crazy! I started to shake uncontrollably. My eyes opened and rolled in the back of my head. I heard glass break. When my eyes decided to roll back, the mirror in front of me was shattered. I jumped and the next thing I knew, the shower curtains were up in flames. I heard thunder coming from the sky.

I passed out on the floor.

* * *

When I came to, I was in the hospital. "Why the hell am I here!" I tried to move, but I couldn't. My arms and legs were strapped to the bed. What the, am I in a psyche ward?

"What the hell are you on?" I heard someone say. I wasn't paying attention on account of me trying to get my arms and legs free. "Did you hear me?" The person said again. I finally stopped wasting my energy with the straps and looked up. Stacy and a few of the Superstars were there. It was Rob. "Nothing. How in the hell did I end up here?" I said as I started to move my arms again.

"Just stop it, dude. You're not getting out." Rob said. "Come on, Robbie. This is not cool at all." I whined. Eww. Something's really not right. Sayde Hawkins does not whine. I really need to get out of this place. "Why the hell am in here anyway?" I growled.

"The hotel room caught on fire. Started in the bathroom. Faulty wiring." He said. "How did I get out of there?" I asked. "That's what everyone's been trying to figure out. Sadie, you had flames all around you. You don't remember how you got out?" Stacy asked.

"No. I remember the curtains in flames. Thunder, I heard thunder. Black and blue. I passed out. That's all I remember." My voice cracked as I spoke. My mouth is dry as hell. "Yeah, dudette. See, you inhaled all of that black smoke. So they had to hydrate you." Rob said in his laid back voice.

"Okay, why the fudge am I tied down then?" I asked, hysterically trying to get out of the restraints. Rob, Stacy and Trish burst into laughter. "Keep trying, hun. But you're not getting out of those." Trish spoke through laughs. "Yeah, Sadie. You tried to fight the paramedics." Stacy chuckled. "What? I thought I was out from the smoke." I asked, now noticing the oxygen tube thing up my nose.

"Don't worry. You didn't hurt anybody. You just scared the hell out of, like, everybody." Stacy scoffed. "Well, I'm alive. So can I go now? Rob get me the hell out of here." I screamed. "Dudette, chill. I'll go see if you can be discharged."

_

* * *

_

One week later…

"And she's alive!" Adam Copeland, or Edge screamed as he grabbed me and lifted me in the air. We're in Charlotte. And I've been cleared to wrestle. Yeah, I kinda left all the important stuff about me out. Couldn't help it, I was too busy almost burning to death.

I'm a wrestler, in case you haven't noticed. My full name is Sayde Emalf Hawkins. Strange ass name, huh? I love it. Let's see, it's 2003 now, so I'd have to say I've been doing this for about five years. I recently turned twenty-six. 100% Texan. Hell yes. And I'm a badass princess.

"Sades, be careful next time, okay." That's Jay, or Christian. "Oh gosh, chill guys." I laughed at the two overdramatic losers. One of which I've been dating on and off for a few years now. "Amy!" I yelled across the room to Lita. Getting away from E&C can be pretty hard. Especially the E. "Ah, the little devil is okay." She said as she walked up to us. "I am so not a devil." I whined again. Ugh, I think the fire and smoke burned a few of my brain cells, like seriously.

"You are too. The whole room caught on fire Sayde. How you managed to get out of there injury free, is either a miracle or you're the devil." She chuckled. "Amy, shut the hell up. I don't even remember how I got out." I said as I waved to everyone backstage.

I had a match with Amy tonight. Pretty good, if I may say. "Bar. Let's go." Steve Austin yelled. Now, normally I wouldn't go with these fools. But today is different. Everyone's been all worried about me and I need a little break. Hopefully Bradshaw, my fellow Texan, is joining us. That'll be hilarious. Somehow they always end up in some kind of beer drinking contest.

"A, we're going." I said as I headed out of the arena. "What about Rob?" She asked as I dragged her out the door. "He'll be alright. I'll meet up with him at the hotel later. Get those Hardys and lets go." I yelled as I walked toward their rental.

As she ran back inside to get the brothers, I walked to their rental. I had some weird chill going on. I also felt someone staring at me. I looked, but I didn't see anybody. I stared into the darkness of the sky as I waited. "You rollin' wit us?" I heard someone say beside me. I rolled my eyes at the voice. "No, I'm just standing by you guy's truck because I like so totally want you, Jeff." I sassily said.

"Damn, you mean." He said as he got in the back. "Sorry. My nerves are so shot. I don't even know why." I said as I got in beside him. Amy and Matt were in the front. Matt, being the designated driver for us future drunks.

When we got there, I noticed that half of the SD! roster was here. "Ya know what, lil devil?" Matt spoke as he got out of the truck. That's my new name now. It's better than Sadie. "What?" I asked, following him. "You should go make friends with Taker and his brother. Ya know, since ya'll three all have this little fire and brimstone thang goin on." He laughed.

"Not funny, Hardy. You know those two creep me the hell out." I shivered at the thought of those two. They're straight up weird. Straight up. I mean, Kane is one of the best in the biz. And Taker is already a damn legend. But they take storyline a little too seriously. Sometimes, I think those two believe they're really magical. Or something. They're just odd. I recently found out that they really were half brothers. Weird as hell. Well, maybe I shouldn't use the word hell when I'm talking about the brothers weird. It seems like they're familiar with the place.

"Hey, is Adam your boyfriend today?" Amy asked as we headed for the entrance of the bar. "No. We're just chilling. Unless he can't get any from a rat. Why?" I asked. "Cause, ya'll need to stop playin' and just get married, that's why." Matt chuckled. "That's funny Matt. See, I've been thinking the same thing about you and Aimes. I'll be the flower girl." I chuckled back.

"Good one, lil devil." Jeff laughed. Bedlam was the name of the bar. So when we walked in, we couldn't expect any less than that. Steve Austin was just getting ready to propose his drinking contest. "Perfect timing, guys." I grinned as I took a seat in one of the empty booths.

After a little while of watching Steve drink every challenger under the bar, I started to feel hot. Like sweating hot. Like I need a fix hot. I decided to go to the ladies room. I grabbed Amy and we left the boys in the booth.

"Whoa, you're red as he-" Amy started. I cut her off. "A, don't say it." I've had enough of that word. Especially since I'm burning up. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. It's nothing." I replied as I turned the faucet. As I splashed the cold water on my face, my eyes began to roll back again. "Okay, are you sure you haven't been hanging with the B.O.D? Cause you'd fit in perfectly if you keep that up." Amy laughed.

She stopped when she noticed that I didn't move. I was in front of a mirror. My pupil-less eyes staring straight into it. "Okay, Sades. What are you on? Like seriously." She said as she tapped me on my shoulder. When she did, my eyes instantly rolled back forward and my temperature started to cool down. "I'm cool, but could you get me some ice. I'll be out of here in a minute." I said as I tried to rush her off.

"Sure, whatever." She said as she headed out of the restroom. "I knew it!" I said to myself when I looked at the mirror. The mirror was starting to crack. Sound familiar?

When I got back to the booth, Jeff was gone. "Don't tell me he's trying the Austin challenge." I laughed. "Yeah right. He's gone to flirt wit someone, as usual." Matt chuckled. "So, I heard you went all psycho in the bathroom, lil devil." Mat said with a grin. I frowned at Aimes. "No, I just got real hot." I said as I tried to brush it off.

That was more than just me getting hot. That was strange. I swear I heard someone talking to me. A guy. But that's impossible cause only Aimes and I was in the restroom. I'm really wondering if those fumes from that fire is affecting me. The doctors said I was completely healthy.

Whatever. I'm fine.

I listened to the mellow music in the bar until I smelled cigarette smoke. Now, normally, the smell of cigarettes would make me want to puke. But to add to the weirdness, it smelled wonderful. I had to follow it. "I'll be right back, guys." I said almost in a whisper as I darted up to follow Randy Orton. He was the one with the cigarette. As soon as I got out of the bar, that cold chill came over me again. Like back at the arena when I swore someone was watching me.

"Sup lil devil." Randy smiled when I caught up to him. "Hey. Gimme one." I said. He gave me a funny look. "You don't smoke. Besides, isn't that kinda weird with you and fires and shit?" He asked. "Don't worry about all that. Just give me one." I growled. "Here. But you're finding your own way to light it, fire child." He said as he hesitantly handed me one of his cigarettes.

"Need a light?" This voice came from behind me. "Uh, yeah. Where are ya?" I asked. I had wandered over to the side of the bar. Pitch black darkness. The guy touched my shoulder and in an instant my body started to heat up again. "Here." He said as the lighter flicked. "Oh God." I gasped when I saw who it was. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just, I didn't know you were here." I said in a soft voice. "I'm Sayde, by the way. Thanks for the light." I said as I started to walk away. I felt like I was gonna pass out and I needed that ice way more than ever. "Hey." He said from behind me. When he spoke, he grabbed my hand. "Aaahhhh." I screamed. I quickly jerked my hand back. I swear he had one of those joy buzzers or something in his hand. "What the heck?" I screamed.

"You okay?" He asked. "No. Did you just shock me?" I asked. Now, I know he's weird as heck, but I bet I sound like an idiot now. How in the world can a human shock someone. I need some aspirin or something. "Uh, I know you were in that fire last week. You sure you alright? You sound a little weird." He said with a chuckle.

"I know you did not just call me weird. You, out of all people." I growled. I had to catch myself. I mean, I could just go off on him. But then I'd have to worry about him breaking me in half or sacrificing me to God knows what, so I'll just keep my mouth shut. "What's that supposed to mean?" He said in a deep chilling voice. "Um. Nothing. Thanks again, man." I said as I headed back toward the front of the bar. "Call me Taker." He replied with a chuckle. "Yeah, Taker."


	2. Glow

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Okay, here's chapter 2. I still don't know where I'm going with this, but something popped into my head a few hours ago and I just had to write it. This is what I came up with. I like it. Hope you guys do too.**

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**Ch. 2: Glow**

After my little meeting with the weird one, I've tried to stay away from just about everyone. I feel so strange. I feel like I'm on fire.

I can't avoid everyone for the rest of my life, so I'd better get ready. Got a show to get ready for.

* * *

"Hey dudette. What's crackin'?" Rob spoke as I walked into the Save Mart Arena. "Why is it so damn hot in here?" I grouched as I walked toward the women's locker room. "It's just you, dude." He shook his head at me. "Whatever. Help me stretch." I said to him before I entered the locker room.

"Hey look. It's the fire breathing dragon." Torrie Wilson laughed to her little crew. Ugh. I'm pretty cool with just about everyone in the locker room, but Torrie and her girls really can work a nerve. And they know it, so they tend to occupy the whole nine-to-five of mine. Normally, I'd just smile or just completely ignore her, but today, I had the urge to just flash out on her.

I had the urge to just punch the little smirk off of her face. First off, her little joke was lame as he-, well, you know what I want to say. "Ignore her." Stacy said to me. "Guess what girls?" Torrie enthused. Her little entourage waited eagerly to hear whatever the he- heck she was gonna say. Stacy, Trish, and I were really not interested. We just wanted to get dressed and get out of there.

"Well girls, I got a date with Adam!" Torrie yelled in a little high pitched voice. Trish gave me a strange look. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Gail Kim cheered. "Yeah, that's nice and all, but isn't he dating the little Carrie wannabe?" Victoria chimed in. "Well, he said that they weren't dating. He said she was available when he wanted it." Torrie gigged. "Can we kick her ass now?" Trish said to Stacy and I. "Chill." Stacy answered.

I don't see how she deals with us. Well, mostly Trish. She's always ready for a fight. I think it's rubbing off on me, cause I'm ready to kill Torrie. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sayde. I didn't even notice you were in here. I'm so sorry about that fire. I'm glad you're okay." Torrie gave a fake smile. I didn't bother giving one back. Instead, I walked out of the locker room and headed straight for the men's. I noticed Matt walking out so I stopped him.

"Hey, is Adam in there?" I asked. "He should be out in a minute. What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "I just need to talk to him." I said. "Alright then." He said as he walked away.

Like seconds after he left, the locker room door opened and there was Adam. "Oh, hey babe. What's-" I grabbed his arm and led him to a dark corner of the backstage arena. "What's going on, Sades?" he said as a look of confusion spread across her face. "I was available when you wanted it, huh?" I growled. The tone in my voice was chilling. Kinda scary, cause I'm not one for all the intimidation stuff. "What?" He asked, seemingly shocked by either my tone or what I'm saying.

"Heard about your date with Torrie." I growled. "What? Oh, She asked me out. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I said I'd go." He quickly replied. "Yeah, and the part about me being 'available' was just you feeling sorry for her, too?" With every word I say, I get hotter and hotter. "Sades, I did-" He started. "Don't finish that. We're not together anyway, right. Have fun on your date." I growled as I pushed him away from me. "Whatever." He growled back and headed into the light.

I got a weird chill again as I stood in the corner. I felt someone's eyes on me. Instead of looking around in the dark, I felt with my hands. My fingertips were burning up. I heard that weird laugh again, but this time it wasn't in my head. I actually heard it out loud. "Who's back here?" I whispered. Gosh, I wish I wouldn't have left my phone in the locker room. At least I'd be able to see.

The person laughed again. And this time, I knew who it was. "Oh no." I mumbled as I quickly turned around to leave. But before I could run, the person had my arm. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He turned me around to face him. He placed a piece of paper in my hand. He still had my arm and he lifted it up.

"What the fudge are you doing?" I whispered. I heard a flick from the paper and in an instant the paper in my hand burst into flames. "Oh my god! Help me somebody!" I tried to scream. My voice was just a whisper as this psychopath laughed. Once the flames got down to my fingertips, they disappeared. Like magic.

"What the? How did you do that?" I whispered as I tried to get my arm free. "Fire child." He spoke. "Man, let me the heck go. You are so weird." My voice was still a whisper as I tried to get him to release my arm. "I need your help." He slowly spoke. "Heck no. Let me go, or I'll scream." I threatened.

He laughed. "Silly girl. You can't. I won't let you." He laughed again. "Look psycho, I don't know what you want, but whatever it is, I say no." I growled. "I could help you." He said. "Yeah, you're crazy. The only thing I need help with is getting away from you." When I said that I tried to kick him in the nuts, but he caught me with his other hand. He laughed. "You actually thought that would hurt me?" He laughed again.

"Oh my gosh, just let my arm and my leg go. Please!" I begged, which is something else I would never do. "Emalf, I need your help." He said. "What did you call me?" I asked. Now this dude's really scaring me. Where the heck is everybody. Someone should be looking for me. "Emalf. That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

"My middle name. How in the heck did you know that." When I spoke, he let go of my leg. "If I tell you, will you help me?" He asked, sounding a little less creepy and more human. "Help with what? What exactly do you need that I can help with?" I whispered.

"I know you started that fire. In the hotel bathroom." He laughed. "What? I didn't start anything. That fire was a result of bad electricians." I said. "I guess those same electricians were the cause of that paper catching on fire in your hand, too." He sarcastically said. "You don't think that I actually did that, _do you_?" I asked.

"I know you did." He answered sounding a little more human. "Yeah, you're crazy." I let out a nervous chuckle. "Maybe, but I know you started both those fires, Emalf." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. "Really? How do you know then, Kane?" Ugh, just saying his name creeps me out. "I can, too." He laughed.

"Okay. I've come to the conclusion that you are on some type of drug and I don't see how you passed any of the drug tests they gave you. Now let me go!" I tried to scream. "Watch." He said as he lifted his other hand up. I sighed. He laughed again. His hand was practically in my face. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew it was there. "Dammit! I always end up with the cra- what the heck is that? Oh my God!" I whisper-screamed. His hand started glowing red. Then it just burst into flames.

I was trying so hard to get out of his grip, but he had my arm so tight. He laughed and put my hand over his burning palm. I froze and closed my eyes. Bracing myself for the pain of my burning flesh. He started to put my hand into the flames he was holding in his palm. I felt the flames, but it didn't burn at all. It was just hot. "Holy shit! That is so amazing!" I gasped as my eyes shot open. "Still think I'm crazy?" He asked as his palm flame went down. "Yes. How the heck did you do that? What are you? Is that some kind of David Blaine magician crap? " I asked.

He laughed. "No. To be honest, I don't know what I am. That's why I need your help." He said. "My help with what?" I asked. "Finding out our purpose. Why we are like this. Why we do this." He said as the flame blew away from his palm completely. His hand was still glowing, so he grabbed that glove he always wears and put it on. I didn't even notice that he had let me go, until he grabbed my arm again.

"So, that explains the glove." I nodded to myself. "Who is _we_?" I asked. "My brother." He answered with a aggressive tone in his voice. "Whoa, bad blood." I laughed. "No, he's in danger. And you are too." He whispered. "Crazy ass, what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to figure out a way to get away from him.

"He's fallen off of the path. And you're new to it." He said. "The path of what? Crazy? Cause I think he's still on there. Maybe you need to slow down and he'll catch up with you." I laughed. "Clever." He sarcastically said. "No, I'm serious." I growled. "I'm serious, too. He's forgotten what he is. And in the end, it's gonna destroy him." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Whoa, I never thought I'd see the day when Kane showed real emotion.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" I asked. "Whether you wanna believe it or not, you're just like us. You have abilities that no one else does. You have to help him." He said. "Help him what?" I asked. I don't even know why I'm asking. "He has abilities like us. He's more powerful than us. He wants to be normal now. He's lost himself in this cesspool of a world. He won't talk to me. He thinks I need to be normal like him." He scoffed at that last statement.

"Well, something is seriously wrong with both of you if you think that he's normal. And if you think that I'm anything like you two. And I have no abilities." I chuckled. "You're always hot now, right?" He asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked him. "Emalf." He said. "Okay. I don't get it." I sighed. "It takes time to explain. Look, I'm not evil and I don't want to hurt you. I need you to help my brother. And you need me and my brother to help you. You won't understand what I'm saying right now, but you will in time."

"Okay, well let me go." I whispered. Gosh, why can't I talk right? "I have a question. Have you met my brother before?" He asked. "Yeah, like years ago. Last week was the first time I ever talked to him, though. He lit my cigarette for me. And then he grabbed my hand. Almost like how you grabbed my arm, come to think of it." I rolled my eyes. "Do you get chills every once in a while?" He asked.

"Look, buddy. You said one more question. I answered it. Now let me go!" I squeaked. He didn't move or make a sound. "Okay. Yeah, recently I've been getting the chills every once in a while. Why?" I spoke. Anything to get away from this weirdo. "This might sound a little strange when I ask you this but-"

"Please, as if this whole little conversation with you hasn't been." I scoffed. "Anyway, when my brother grabbed your hand, did it shock you?" He asked. "Oh fudge, how the hell-heck did you know that?" I asked, completely amazed and completely creeped out. "He felt it too." He said in almost a whisper. "Good, now can I go?" I asked. "I know you're on both shows, so I need you to talk to him again."

"What? Why? No. I just wanna leave." I said. "It's the only way to control your body temperature." He said with a laugh. "Okay, whatever, Obi Wan." I growled. "Don't worry, Emalf. You and I are gonna become good friends." He laughed as he let me go. "I Doubt it. And my name's Sayde." I said as I darted out of the dark alley-like area we were in.

As I ran, my right hand started to glow red. Great. Now I'm officially a weirdo, too.


	3. Professor Weirdo

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Okay, I like where this is going, so I'm gonna keep it. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**Ch. 3: Professor Weirdo**

"Hey, Sades." That's Jay. "I don't want to hear it, Reese." I said as I tried to walk away from him. I call him Reese, short for his last name, Reso. "Come on, lil devil. Can you just listen to what he has to say?" He pleaded. "Reese, I'm through. Let him tell Torrie whatever the hell he wants to say to me. I'm sure I'll hear it in the locker room." I growled as I walked past him and into the catering area.

"Yo, lil devil!" Jeff yelled from across the room. With all the chairs in the catering area, he chooses to sit on an equipment box. Only my friends. "Hey, man. Aimes here yet?" I asked looking around for her. "Nah, her and Matt on they way, though." He answered as he snacked on a pack of skittles.

As soon as I managed to push Jeff over and took a seat, my phone began to ring. I didn't know the number, so I didn't answer it. As soon as it stopped ringing, it started again. I rolled my eyes and went ahead and answered it. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

No one said anything. All I heard was breathing. Great, more weirdness. I just hung it up. "So you and Adam through for good now?" Jeff asked. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't too much mind the rats, but Torrie? I don't think that I can deal with that. I mean, I work with her." I sighed. "I hear ya. But maybe he didn't do nuthin' wit her." Jeff suggested. "Yeah right, Jeff. That's sweet and all, but no. He so did. And you know he did." I grouched. After I spoke, I got a cold chill.

Oh no. Not again. This is getting to be annoying. After Raw Monday, I didn't feel anything. I felt normal. My hand even stopped glowing. Well, after two days. I was so relieved when it did. I had to tell people the reason I had one glove on was because I wanted to be like Mike. Some strange Superstars thought I was talking about the basketball player. Where the heck have they been for the past thirty years?

"Ask him." Jeff said. "Nah. I think I'm gonna leave him and his new chick alone." I replied. "Oh please." He laughed. "I'm serious." I said as I shoved him on the arm. When he shoved me back, we started to play fight. "Okay Jeff, you win." I laughed as I grabbed my arm.

I didn't even have to look for him. He was on his way to Jeff and I when I started to look around. "Sades, can we talk?" Adam sweetly said when he walked up to us. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." I sighed as I got up. He walked us over to a dark corner of the backstage area. But the experience I had the last time I was in a corner let me know that wasn't a good place to talk. "Let's go outside." I said to him. He agreed and followed me out the back exit of the arena. As soon as I stepped outside, I got another cold chill. Weird.

"Look, I know you're pissed off. But just hear me out, please." He began. "I'm listening, but make it fast. I have to do something." I said as I folded my arms on my chest. "You know how I feel about you. Torrie's jealous. Sweetie, you're my favorite girl." He sweetly spoke as he gently ran his hand down my cheek. "Yeah. I'm your favorite. Not your only." I growled as I quickly snatched his hand from my face.

"No. I'm through with all that, Sades. After that fire, I had a thought. What if you wouldn't have gotten out of that fire? I would've lost it babe. Seriously." He said. "Trust me, Adam. You would've been fine. I'm sure whoever your second favorite girl is would've made you feel better." I sarcastically said. I swore I heard a chuckle, but it wasn't Adam.

"No, no, no. Sades, _you_ are my only girl." He smiled. "Whatever, Adam. I'm guessing Torrie wasn't good the other night." I chuckled. Adam's facial expression was hilarious. "Whoa, Sayde. Where'd this newfound aggression come from?" He asked seeming amazed. "I guess when I realized that you're never gonna change." I smirked. "Ugh, Sayde. I'm trying to tell you that I'm through with all that. I want you. Only you. No one else." He said.

Now, he's done this before. And I've taken him back each time. What can I say, I love the guy. But then when his eyes wander or we get into some kind of argument, we're over. It's draining. If I could, I'd just forget about him and all of my stupid feelings for him. I wish that I'd never agreed to go on a date with him three years ago.

"Adam, I've heard this before. And frankly, I'm tired of it. When you used to do your thing with those ring rats, I didn't say a word. Now you're doing it with our coworkers?" I growled. "Sayde, I didn't do anything with To-" He started. "Don't tell me you didn't. The only reason you go on dates is so you can bang the chick afterward. Hello? Remember our first date? Matter of fact, I think that's the only reason you kept pursuing me. I wasn't easy."

"That's not true! Why are you being like this? What's wrong with you?" He angrily said. "I guess I'm finally using my common sense." I smirked. "If you had common sense, you'd believe me." He growled. "Excuse me?" I growled back. "I mean, I'm here spilling my heart out to you, and you're taking it like a joke! That hurts, Sayde. That's so not you." He softly spoke.

I'm torn. Part of me wants to laugh in his face, and the other half wants to kiss his lips. "You don't think you hurt me, too? All the times we've broken up so you can screw a rat and the next week you're asking to get back together. You don't think that hurts, Adam?" I yelled in his face. Normally, I'd be in tears, crying my eyes out. But today, I'm not feeling it. "Knowing that all of the rats in the world has had _my_ man. Wondering if you're gonna end up with something that could kill the both of us. Adam, I can't live like that anymore." I sighed. I might as well get the glove back, because as I was going off on Adam, I felt my fingertips get extremely hot.

"I'm sorry, Sayde. I really am. I promise I've changed. just give me one more chance. I promise I'll change your mind." He pleaded. Despite my 'newfound aggression', I really love him. I can't bring myself to say what I know I need to. "I'll think about it, Adam." I half smiled. "Okay. I'll take that." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I promise it'll be different." He grinned as he headed back inside. I rolled my eyes.

Maybe he didn't score with Torrie. After all, he is running after me now. Whatever.

As I stood around outside, I got another chill. I heard a laugh in my head. It wasn't Kane's this time. "Man, I need to get my head checked!" I said to myself as I closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths in and out and opened them.

Great.

"And now she talks to herself." The black leather-clad giant said as he stood in front of me. I didn't talk. I just stared at him. "Come on, you'll talk to yourself but you won't say anything to me?" He said with a smirk. "And you think I'm weird." He chuckled as he began to turn and walk away from me. "What do you want?" I asked. Dammit, why'd I open my mouth. He turned around with that same smirk. "Damn. Can't a guy be nice?" His deep voice drawled.

Whoa, southern boy. He's really from Texas. Hey, maybe he's not so weird after all. "There are plenty of people here to be nice to. Why me? I've been here for five years, why talk to me now?" I asked. I wasn't really intending to start a conversation with him, but I'm starting to let my mouth take over everything else.

"I've been trying to figure you out, girl." He spoke. "Uh, okay." I kinda whispered. "You're not like the others. You're not intimidated by me." He said. I let out a nervous chuckle. "See, that's where you're wrong, buddy. You creep the living he-heck out of me. Sorry." As soon as that came out, I grabbed my mouth with the hand that wasn't beginning to glow. The other, I put into my pants pocket.

Strangely, this guy seemed amused by that. "I'm not that intimidating, am I?" He smiled. I nervously chuckled again. I want to tell him that that smile is creepy, too, but nevermind. I took my hand from my mouth. "Um, I guess not." I sighed. "That's better. What part of Texas are you from?" He randomly asked. "Huh? Uh, San Antonio." I answered. "Cool. What are you?" He asked.

I had to think for a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. "Okay, my dad's Latino and my mom's white. I can't speak a lick of Spanish." I said with a smile. "Cool, naturally tanned." He chuckled. "Where's _your_ parents?" I asked, halfway getting into this awkward conversation. His calm was gone from this point. His tone, body language, even the way he talked changed.

"They passed away. Years ago." The look in his eyes made that chill come back tenfold. I actually started to shiver. "I'm so sorry. Wait. All that Paul Bearer stuff was real?" I asked, not realizing that I had asked that aloud. The scowl on his face let me know that I had said the wrong thing. "Yeah. It's a part of my life that I'm trying to get far away from." He said with little emotion.

"I can understand that." I sympathized. "Yeah, well, you better get back inside before your boyfriend comes looking for you, and I have to hurt him." He chuckled. "Hold up, wait. First, I don't have a boyfriend, and second, you were listening to our conversation. Weren't you?" He smirked. "Hey, I was already out here. So technically, I just overheard the conversation." He chuckled. "It was _you_ laughing!"

"You two are amusing." He said with a smile. "Okay." I nervously said. After I said that, a freezing chill ran through my whole body. "I'm cold as fudge!" I said to myself. "Fudge?" He said with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, fudge. It's better than saying the real word." I said. "Real word?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. You know. The F-word. I'm not gonna say it, so I use substitutes." I said, a little embarrassed. I'll say anything but that word. I don't know why, but that's how I've been since like, forever.

"That's one of the most craziest things I've ever heard, girl." He laughed. "Really?" I asked. I'm sure he's heard a lot more stranger things in his life than that. Like hello he's some kind of magical being that can make fire appear in his hands.

"Yeah. What do you say when you want to tell somebody to fuck off? Fudge off?" He asked. "No." I laughed. For a weird guy, that was funny. "Well what the hell do you say then?" He asked, seemingly very interested with this. "Um, I just say go away, or something." I said. "See, you're gonna let people walk all over you. Like your boyfriend there, you should've told him to fuck off." He said with a smirk.

"I told you, I don't have a boyfriend. And it's none of your business, dude." I sassed. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "You're funny. I'm gonna teach you how to tell people to fuck off." He said. Yeah right, Professor Weirdo. "Yeah, very funny." I laughed. He didn't. "You're serious?" I asked, kinda scared. "Hell yeah." He said.

"No thanks, bud. I can handle myself." I smirked. "Okay. Tell me to fuck off then." He said. "What? No." I nervously chuckled. "Why not? I thought you could handle yourself?" He said with a smirk. "I can, but you didn't do anything to make me want to tell you that. So I'll be going now." I said as I tried to ease over to the door. As soon as one of my legs moved, he grabbed my arm. "What the heck man?" I tried to yell.

Oh my gosh, way too familiar. My voice is now a whisper. Okay, think. Kane said something about him making me do that. But, he's not here. Ugh, forget it. "_Now _am I doing something to make you say it?" He asked with a sly smirk. "What is wrong with you?" I asked him. In all seriousness, I really am wondering that. "Nothing. Just say it." He said with that smirk still intact. I never noticed his green eyes. They're eerily gorgeous. Ewwww. I did not just think that.

When I looked into his eyes, it sent another chill through my whole body. I know he noticed that, cause my arm shook in his hand. Right after that quick shiver, I felt another shock. "Dammit, what was that?" I asked. "What was what?" He asked me. I couldn't read his face to see if he was lying or not. Ugh, I'm getting rusty. "Nothing. Now can you let my arm go? I kinda need that to wrestle." I said.

"Nope. We're gonna stand out here until you say it." He said. "Oh goodness. Do you get your kicks from hearing people say that or something?" My voice had came back to normal. I still couldn't scream, though. He chuckled. "I can't tell you how I get my kicks." He said with a suggestive look. "Okay gross, let me go!" I said as I tried to jerk my arm from his grip. He chuckled. "Tell me to fuck off, then. I promise you'll feel better." He said in all seriousness. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him.

I'm so tired of standing here staring at him. "Fine then, _fuck_ off. You happy now, weirdo?" I growled. That smirk came back as he slowly let my arm go. "Yeah, weirdo." He said. "Now, don't you feel better?" He asked. "Yeah, I do. Now that you've let my arm go. See ya." I said as I headed to the door. "Later, weirdo."

* * *

"Sades, when we told ya ta make friends wit the B.O.D., we wasn't serious!" Matt laughed as he followed me into catering. "Shut up Matt. I didn't even know you were here. Where's Amy and the girls?" I asked, looking around for them. "They're in the locker room." He said.

As soon as I got into the door, I was bombarded with questions. "Sades, what the hell was all that about?" That one was from Molly. "What was what?" I tried to play dumb. Yeah right, like that will work. "You and, and, the big scary biker guy." Stacy dramatized. "Taker? That was nothing. We were just talking." I said. "Talking, right. And why'd you call him that?" Amy asked. "Cause, Amy. That's his name. Isn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh, sure. But when Matt called him that one day, he went all coo coo for cocoa puffs on him." She said. "Well, he told me to call him that. Even though I would much rather call him weirdo. But it turns out, he's not as weird as I thought." I guess that's what his little brother was talking about. Him being 'normal'. But I still think that he is strange as heck and he is soooo far from the norm.

The girls just gave me an odd stare while we got dressed. "I talked to Adam." I finally spoke. "So…" Trish, who was pretty quiet all day, said. "So, I kinda blasted him for just about everything." I said as I began to lace my boots. "What, so you two are through?" Amy asked. "Nah. He served me up some of his usual. He wants us to get back together. I told him I'd think about it." I answered as I stood up. One final touch to my gear, a single white glove. "I say, there are other fish in the sea." Stacy smiled. "Same here." Trish followed. "Well, what about you two?" I asked, looking from Molly to Amy.

"We, unlike those other two blabber mouths, feel that it's your decision. You don't need our help." Molly replied. "That's sweet." I smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about it girl. Everyone's gonna love you. We all miss you." Victoria grinned as she talked on her cell. She had been so quiet, I didn't even notice she was in here. Another one of Torrie's little crewmembers. She probably was just listening to what we were saying so she could tell Torrie.

"I wonder who's coming back." Stacy said as we all exited the locker room. "I don't. Nine times out of ten, it's someone else who we're all gonna want to kill." I chuckled. "Excuse me?" Stacy squeaked. "I'm sorry. Everyone else _except _for Stacy." I retorted. "Thank you." She laughed. "Good luck tonight." Victoria cheerily said as she headed to the gorilla position. I have a match with her. She gives me terrible headaches. Well, her whole crew does.

* * *

The crowd here in Richmond is awesome. I feel it. I finally got my own entrance theme. A modified version of Metallica's Orion. As I walked down the ramp and took in the atmosphere, I smiled to myself. I love this. When I slid into the ring, I was ready to go.

A few seconds later, Victoria's music hit. A few deep breaths to calm my nerves and it's on. "Let's keep this professional." I said to her as we got into a lockup. "I'm always professional, sweetie." She said as she kneed me in the stomach. "Ouch!" I screamed as I held my ribs. I didn't see that one coming. "Oops, sorry." She chuckled as she stood in front of me. "Oh, it's okay." I smirked as I took a few steps back.

As she taunted the crowd, I pretended to be in serious pain. As soon as she turned back to face me, I speared her to the ground. With encouraging cheers from the crowd, I straddled her and began to pummel her face. "Stop it!" She yelled as my fists connected with the side of her head. Before the ref could begin to tell me to stop, I was off of her. With a smile, I spoke. "Oops, sorry." I laughed and raised my arm. The crowd loved it.

From that point on, it was professional. I'm not a real violent person, but if you start with me, I'm gonna defend myself. And that's just what I did. She doesn't know how well I can shoot wrestle. I could have her in tears.

She won the match with her Widow's Peak. Setting up for our upcoming feud. I'm finally on the Women's Championship path. It's about time. Five years in the WWF/WWE and this is my first time pursuing it. It's worth it.

"What was all that in the beginning?" Trish asked as she put her arm in mine. "She kneed me, for real. So I gave her a taste of her own medicine. No biggie, now lets drop it before I get fined." I whispered as we passed a few of the Superstars backstage. "Well, I've been doing some detective work, girls." Stacy said as she put her arm in my other one. "Well, inspector Keibler, what'd ya find?" I asked as we headed toward catering to get a bottle of water.

"The bitch is back." She answered. "Well, that's kind weird Stace. Cause I haven't left." We all laughed at Trish. "No, seriously. She's coming back." Stacy was serious. "Who are you talking about?" I asked as I grabbed a cold water bottle. "Sunny." She whispered. Trish rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "Lets see, you know that little persona that she has on camera? Well, it's not fake. She's dead serious about that. She thinks she's the shit." I answered.

"All true." Amy said as she grabbed Trish's arm. "Yeah, I've worked with her. Before I came here. WCW. Neither of us was there long, but trust me, she did enough." I growled as we all headed to the locker room. "So you two got into it?" Trish asked. "Well, kind of. Take Torrie and her friends and multiply them by about ten. And you'll understand what kind of a problem she was." I sighed as we entered the women's locker room. Pain in the ass, seriously.

"And it looks like she's friends with them." Amy scoffed at Victoria and a blonde chick. "Who's the new girl?" I asked Amy. "She's here with Sunny." Stacy said. She really did do some detective work. Typical Stacy.

"Great, just what we need. A Sunny clone." I nervously laughed. With all the weirdness that's going on in my life right now, I really don't need this. "Hi girls. I'm the WWE's newest Diva, Maryse." The blonde spoke to us. I could barely understand what the hell she was saying. She's French. "Hi. We all said." "I look forward to be working with you guys." She smiled as she walked back over to Victoria. "_I look forward to be working with you guys! _Oh my gosh, she's so fake." Trish whispered. We all quietly chuckled at that.

* * *

"Hey babe!" Adam yelled as I headed toward the parking lot. "What?" I growled as I turned to face him. "Hey, I was thinking. Maybe we could go out to dinner or something. Or we could go to my hotel and order some room service." He said with a seductive grin. "Look Adam, I don't feel like it, alright. I thought you understood when I said I'd think about us getting back together. Guess not." I said as I attempted to turn around and walk away. He gently grabbed my gloved hand and pulled me close to him.

"Come on, Sades. Don't be like that. What happened to my little sweetie?" He said as he tried to pull me into a hug. "I don't have time for this Adam. Fuck off, okay." I growled as I pushed him away from me.

I left him standing in the dark with his mouth opened. And boy, did it feel good. I'm changing, and I think I like it. As I continued walking toward the parking lot, I was stopped by someone grabbing my gloved hand. The hand was waaay too big to be Adam's.

I turned to see that it was Taker. "Hi, friend." He grinned. "What do you want?" I grouched, trying not to smile. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to say good match." He said. "Thanks. I guess." I said as I stared at his gloved hands. One of which, still held my gloved one. No chills this time. "I see you stood up to your little pest boyfriend." He scoffed at the last part. "You love to eavesdrop. And yeah, I did. Thanks for teaching me how, Professor Weirdo." I chuckled.

"No prob." He said as he let my hand go. Ya know, he's really not that bad. He still creeps me the heck out though. As he walked the other way, I noticed Reese walking toward me. Great. "Sayde! What the hell are you doing talking to him?" He angrily whispered when he got to me. "You just answered your own question, idiot." I chuckled as I began to walk to the parking lot again.

"No, seriously. You don't need to be around him. Trust me." he said. "Whatever, Jay." I growled. "I'm serious, Sades. I'm only saying this because I care. He does things, strange things. He's strange. Especially outside the ring." He said. Trust me, Reese, I think I know. "Okay, Reese. But if you were being nosey long enough, you'd know that he walked up to me. Not the other way around. And besides, all he did was compliment my match." I scoffed.

"Okay. But just be careful when he's around. He's not right in his head. And neither is his brother. They're strange." He gave his last warning and walked away. "Finally." I sighed when I finally got to our rental car. Molly and Stacy were impatiently waiting for me. Ha.


	4. Sensei of Future Monsters

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Heya, peeps. I'm really getting into this story soooo…**

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**Ch. 4: Sensei of Future Monsters**

"Hey Sades. It's me. Look, I know you're a little pissed at me right now, but I really need to talk to you babe. Call me." Oh, Adam. He never quits. He's been calling me for days. He's the type that doesn't take kindly to rejection. That, or` he's mildly retarded.

Anyway, I'm in my hotel room right now. By myself. Trust me, I got a lot of ribs for that little fire incident. And being yet again in a hotel room by myself is just another bullet. I've been trying to avoid mirrors and making my hand glow. Not like I know how that happens anyway. But so far, I've been doing a pretty good job, I guess.

I'm gonna be on Raw today. Sunny's gonna debut. She's as strange as the Brothers Weird. She likes to be called by her stage name. I, on the other hand, would very much rather be called Sayde. Corazón is the name I was given. I hate that. I don't even speak Spanish and they stick me with that. Amy speaks more Spanish than I do. My gimmick is like this Latin seductress who gets what she wants, at any cost. Which is the complete opposite of me. I'm more laid back. I'm a little passive. Kinda shy, and quiet most of the time.

* * *

"Happy Wednesday guys!" That's Stacy. She's always so damn chipper. I'm just really not feeling it today. "Shut up already." I mumbled to myself as we walked into the arena. "I heard that, you little grouch!" Stacy chuckled. She thinks I'm joking. Sorry Stace, I'm not. "Didn't sleep well, sorry." I gave a sympathetic smile as we spoke to everyone. Both Hardys ran to us.

As they blabbed on about something wacky they did on their way to the arena, I noticed Stacy silently and sneakily slip away from us. One of her little spying missions, I presume. That, or she's gone to flirt with Jay. Ugh, I forgot the two annoying Canadians were scheduled for this show. I left to go get my script and check in with my road manager.

Everything's been relatively normal, so when I passed an opened office door and felt a chill, it completely changed my mood. I went from bad to worse in the matter of two seconds. I ignored the chill and continued on. After I read my script, I headed back down the hallway. That office door was closed this time around. But, I still felt that chill. I wanted so badly to just pass by it and continue my day, but I couldn't. I was drawn to it. Kinda like when Randy had that cigarette.

I don't smoke and I thought I never would. But it was calling me. I stopped at the door and stared. Plain beige door, nothing fancy. But there was just something about it that had me so interested in it. I slowly and not willingly, might I add, placed my hand on the knob. When I did, I felt a shock of electricity coarse through my body.

I wanted to move my hand, but something, some kind of force had my hand glued to the doorknob. My head tilted and my eyes rolled back. I felt like a psycho. "Sayde, is that you?" An all too familiar voice spoke. As soon as she did, that force, or whatever the hell it was, let me go and I had control of my eyes and head. "Yeah, it's me." I said as I tried to walk away from the doorway. "It's me, Sunny. How have you been." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder and walking with me. "I've been good. How about you?" I said, trying to be nice. I would much rather just snatch her hand off of me and push her to the ground, but I'm not like that.

"Well, I thought I was finished with the business, but I got a call and they wanted me back." She bragged. "How nice. Well, I've got to go find someone. I'll see you later, alright." I said as I sped up a little. "Yeah, alright. Hey, have you seen Taker anywhere?" She asked. I quickly turned around to look at her. "No, why would I?" I asked with a little hesitance in my voice. "Just asking. I've been looking for him for about an hour. We've been kinda dating and he's supposed to be here today." She bragged with a smirk.

First off, eww. Him and her? I mean, he's ewww, and she's ewww. So I guess they're perfect for each other. But I didn't think he was the type to really date. To be honest, I thought he was gay. Ha. "No. I haven't. Well, I have to meet someone in here, so…" I said as I walked back to the door. Back and fourth in a hallway, yeah, I'm a loser. "Yeah, I'll be seeing you. We're gonna have some fun." I smiled at her and grabbed the doorknob again. No shock this time. It seemed like she was waiting for me to enter the room, so I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob.

When I finally opened the door, I felt another chill. The room was pitch black dark when I walked in. I closed the door behind me. When I did, I thought I heard someone move. "Hello?" I whispered. "Is someone in here?" I whispered again. "Emalf." Somebody said. "Oh, heck no. I'm so out of here." I said as I tried to find the doorknob again. He started laughing.

"You can't leave." He said. "What do you want?" I asked, looking around for him in the darkness. "Did you talk to him?" He asked. "That's all you want? Yeah, I did. I talked to him last week. Can I go now?" I growled. "No. We've got problems." He said. "What do you mean we? Cause I could care less about you and your big brother." I said, still searching for the doorknob. Whoa, am I being aggressive, or what?

"You too, Emalf. She's trying to get to you, too." He slowly spoke. "Who is she and what the heck did I do to her?" I asked. Ugh, I give up on finding the doorknob. "She's evil." He said. I chuckled. "You are too, so you two should be perfect for each other." I said. "I'm serious. She's trying to take over my brother. If she gets him, then we're done." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"She's already trying to get you. Touch your shoulder. The one she grabbed outside the door" He said. "You're talking about Sunny?" I chuckled. "Yes." He said in all seriousness. "And how in the heck did you know she touched my shoulder? Were you spying like your big bro?" I asked. "I felt it. My brother felt it. Just touch your shoulder." He sounded a little annoyed, so I just did what he said.

When I put my hand on my shoulder, I felt a sting. Then a sharp pain when I moved my hand. "Dammit, what the?" I yelled. "She's already started. We need to get him back on our side, before it's too late Emalf." He said. "We? What do I have to do with any of this? Why am I included in you guys supernatural bullshit?" I screamed. I'm beginning to freak out.

"Your spirit is connected to ours. You are the reason why we weren't complete. We will be when you get my brother back." He's really serious about all this. "Look, I'm so not trying to join the occult. And whatever you're on, you need to get off of it. But, that's gonna take a while, so I'm gonna need to leave now." I said as I tried to find the doorknob again. "You're doing exactly what my brother did. He didn't want to believe he was a monster."

"Maybe because he realized you were full of shit, too." I chuckled to myself. I didn't notice that he was moving around the room until the light cut on. "I'm not full of anything." He growled as he took a few steps toward me. I was right by the door, I could've been out of here, dammit. "Okay, dude. You're kinda freaking me out." I nervously chuckled. He gave me that maniacal little smirk he always does and grabbed my wrist.

I should've seen that coming. I let him take me across the room to a mirror. "Does that look like I'm full of shit?" He asked, pointing to my shoulder. "How in the heck did that happen?" I gasped. My shoulder had been cut. There was a big gash. Bleeding all over my cute little sky blue tank top. "Your friend, Sunny." He chuckled. "Dammit, I can't wrestle like this. This is straight bullshit. Let me go. I'm so out of here." I growled as I tried to yank my wrist from his grasp.

"Be still." He said as he tightened his grip. It hurt, so I listened. He took his free hand and placed it over my wound. "Wait, please don't touch it. I'm gonna go to the hospital, before I lose too much blood, or something." I pleaded. "Shut up, dammit." He growled. I closed my eyes and held my breath, praying that this psycho doesn't kill me. Or lick the blood, or something. I felt him put his hand on it. It stung a little.

I didn't feel much after. "Open your eyes." He growled. I listened. What I saw made me want to faint. His fingers were inside the gash. I didn't feel it or anything. It's like some Copperfield stuff. His hand started to glow red and my shoulder, along with the rest of my body started to feel hot. "Oh, God. This is unbelievable." I whispered. "You're good, now." He said after a few minutes. He slowly removed his fingers. Gosh, that made me want to puke.

We both watched as that gash quietly and quickly healed itself. "Fuck!" I whispered, not even realizing that I said it. "So, am I still full of shit?" He asked with a smirk. "I don't know. I know that I've never seen anything like this before and it's scaring the life out of me." I said. "Get used to it, Emalf." He chuckled. "My head is killing me. Do you know how to fix that without sticking your hand in there?" I chuckled. He just gave me a scowl. Sorry for trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay. Lets say I believe you, to a certain extent. What the hell can I do to help?" I asked, giving in to his madness. Well, after that, wouldn't you? Oh, I said hell. Yeah, see I'm kinda almost there anyway. So what's the harm in saying it now? He led me to a couch on the other side of the room. "Before you can help, you need to understand us. And you need to learn how to control your abilities. Cause since she's here, you're gonna need them."

"Wait, what you're saying is that Sunny's ass is gonna be putting more gashes on me, or something?" I asked, a little scared. "Maybe. She wasn't this powerful a few years ago." He said. "A few years ago?" I asked, a little shocked. "Yeah, we've dealt with her before." He answered as his un-gloved hand started to glow red. "Wait, if you two dealt with her years ago, then why in the hell is your dumb ass brother dating her? Shouldn't he be like staying away from her?" I stared at his hand while he slowly moved his red fingers.

"He doesn't want to believe that we are what we are. Sunny's got him hooked to the point that he's forgotten all the shit that she did years ago. Brainwashed." I'm still thinking that he's a psycho. "Okay, but I still don't see where I come in." I nervously chuckled as a few sparks came from his hand. "You have to get him to embrace the monster that he is." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Isn't this ironic, he was telling me I should leave Adam alone and his girlfriend is a freaking she-devil. Ha.

"Um, why don't you do it. I mean, he is your brother." I sassed. He chuckled and his hand burst into flames. "Holy shit, how do you do that?" I half yelled.

"It's all in the mind. I'll teach you later." He said with a smirk. "Wait, I can do that?" I gasped. "I don't know what you can do, exactly. That's part of the reason you need to talk to him. He knows more about this stuff than I do. He just chooses to be an ass and ignores it." He scoffed when he said that. "He's stubborn, I can tell. So it's not gonna be easy. And you didn't answer my question, why in the heck can't you talk him into embracing whatever it is you want him to embrace?" I asked, still staring at his flaming hand.

He quickly closed his hand into a fist, which instantly put out the flame. "He's mad at me. He thinks I fucked things up with his ex. Just because she couldn't handle what she was seeing. He blames me for her leaving him." He growled. His face started to turn red. "So, be honest. You didn't scare her away?" I asked with a smirk. "Ha, I wish I could take credit for that, but no. I didn't scare that little fragile vexation away. He did."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think anybody would want him anyway. No offense but you and your brother aren't the typical idea of boyfriend material." I said, using hand quotes on that last part. "You're not the typical idea of a powerful fire child, Emalf." He quoted back. "Speaking of that, can you teach me how to make a flame in in my hand? Cause I really wanna burn that bitch Sunny for what she did to me." I growled.

"She was just sending us a message that she knows you're one of us. Avoid her. She's too powerful for you right now. But I don't have to teach you to summon flames in your palm." He smirked. "Okay, so how do I do it then?" I asked, a little excited. Hmmm, now I'm starting to feel like I'm the one being brainwashed. "Think about it. Envision the flames in the palm of your hand." I listened to his instructions. My whole right arm began to tingle and after a few seconds, my fingertips did too. As I watched my glowing hand slowly spark into a flame, I realized that I would never be the same again.

"Oh my. I'm really one of you, aren't I?" I nervously chuckled. "Welcome to the family, Emalf." He laughed.


	5. Lunacy Has Found Me

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes:Umm, I got carried away today, and wrote all this, so I decided to post this chapter, too. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**Ch. 5: Lunacy Has Found Me**

After I stared at myself in the mirror for about thirty minutes, I decided to get ready for my match. I haven't seen Sunny since she grabbed my shoulder earlier. Kane wants me to stay away from her, but I can't. She cut me. Supernatural abilities or not, it's personal now. "Oh goodness, Sades. Are you okay?" Amy asked as she ran up to me. "Huh? What are you talking about? Of course, I'm okay." I said as I tried to brush her off. "Your shirt's bloody as hell. What happened to you?"

"Oh, that. Psh, girl. Uh, that was fake blood. I played a little trick on one of the guys back there." I lied with a big fake grin. She gave me one, too. "Oh, uh okay. Well, see you out there tonight." She said as she walked off from me. I let out a big sigh as I continued to walk to the locker room. I felt a chill as I walked up to the men's locker room.

The door opened right before I passed by. "What's up, little weirdo?" Taker smirked as he started to walk with me. "Oh, nothing much." Normally, it'd be strange that I somehow knew he would come out of the locker room, but now, I guess I just have to embrace it. "How'd you get cut?" He said, staring at my shoulder. I stopped walking and turned to look him in the face.

"How did you know I got cut?" I asked, seriously suspicious like. "Your shirt." He pointed to my bloody tank top. I pulled the little spaghetti strap down and showed him my shoulder. "See, no cut." I weakly smiled. "Yeah, well why'd you ask me how did I know you got cut then? Sounds to me like you did." He said with a serious look on his face. "I did, okay. Why are you worried, you don't know me." I said with an attitude. "I'm not, trust me. Just wondering how it healed so fast. You know, all that blood looks pretty serious." He said in a suspicious tone.

"I'm a quick healer, that's all." I smiled as I started walking again. As soon as I get into the locker room, I'm taking this shirt off and burning it with my new ability or, whatever the hell it's called. All I know is that I won't be wearing that thing again. It attracts too much attention. After my match, I'm gonna find Kane and ask him how'd his brother know that I had been cut. That was strange, but I felt a little connection with him as we talked.

* * *

After my match with Amy, I was off to find my new Sensei of all things Darkness, Kane. I was on my way to the vacant office he was in earlier, when I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like the wind was slowly being drained out of me. I slowly fell to my knees. I closed my eyes and put my hands up to my throat. I felt like I was gonna pass out. God I feel helpless. "Emalf!" I faintly heard Kane scream. I completely forgot everything else from that point.

When I came to, I found myself in the vacant office I was headed to. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black in here. I sensed Kane's presence. I don't know how, but I did. "Kane? What happened to me?" I said in a whisper. "I don't know. That's why we need my brother. He knows and he felt that, too." He said in the darkness. "He felt what, too?" My voice was getting stronger. "He felt you choking. I did too. We felt your helplessness." He said from across the dark room.

"So, you two are like empathetic, or something?" I asked, with a hoarse chuckle. "Yeah, actually we are." He said back. "That explains why Taker asked about my shoulder." I said to myself out loud. "He talked to you earlier?" Kane asked. "Yeah, he asked how I got cut. That's why I was coming to talk to you. I wanted to know how he knew that."

"I told you. We felt it. We felt your flesh being torn. Sometimes, we can intercept the feelings of others. I think he took that pain from you. That's why you didn't notice that you were cut." He said. "Okay, first off, why in the hell would he do that for me? And if he knew his bitch ass girlfriend was doing this, why didn't he stop her?" I growled.

"I can't answer why he intercepted the pain. I can answer the other one. He doesn't know his 'bitch ass' girlfriend did it. I told you, she's got him hooked. He's basically blind to anything supernatural she does." He said. "Well if he wants to be so damn normal , then why is he taking pain away from me and shit? Isn't that embracing the monster?" I asked. "In some way, yes. But we need him back, fully." He answered.

"Fuck this. I'm gonna go get some answers." I growled as I stood up to leave the room. As soon as I put my hand on the doorknob, I felt Kane behind me. "I knew you were gonna do that." I chuckled as I let go of the door. "I wasn't gonna stop you, Emalf." He said. "Okay, then. See ya." I said as I grabbed the doorknob again.

I managed to avoid Aimes and the rest of the gang while I searched for Taker. I'd been searching for a few minutes when I remembered how I had sensed Kane was in the dark room and that he was behind me. I stopped and decided to let my senses take me to him. I focused my mind on him. I closed my eyes and started to walk. I let my senses guide me to my destination. This is oddly exhilarating. Maybe finding out that I'm some kind of magical being isn't so bad.

Yeah, I thought that for about five more seconds. After the seconds, I walked straight into hell. "Hey, Sayde. You okay? Why are you walking with your eyes closed, girl?" Sunny chuckled. She was in front of me. I opened my eyes just in time to see her reaching for my shoulder again. I quickly moved a few steps back. "Smart girl." She maniacally smirked at me.

"You were gonna do it again, weren't you?" I growled, keeping my distance from her. I know Kane told me to stay away from her, but hey, she's right here. And I want her. I guess he forgot to tell me that along with my new special abilities comes a new attitude. "Gonna do what, sweetie? I think you should go back to the hotel and get some rest." She said. "Don't play. No one's around. It's just me and you. Whatever the hell you want from us, you're not gonna get it." I said as I stepped closer to her. My aggression is taking over. "Please, you neophyte. You're a disgrace to them. Didn't Kane tell you to stay away from me? You don't listen very well, do you?" She chuckled as she tried to grab me again.

I quickly slapped her hand away. "Nice try, bitch. But not good enough." I smirked as I envisioned the flames in the palm of my right hand. I let the heat run through my whole body and into my hand.

Sunny seemed taken aback by the flames in my hand. But she quickly gained her cocky composure and slowly and sarcastically started to clap her hands together.

"Bravo, bravo. That doesn't scare me, you little idiot. If you were smart, you'd stay out of my business." She stopped clapping and placed her hands on her hips. Her blood red manicured nails were glowing like mine and Kane's hands before the flames appear. "No, if _you_ were smart, you'd stay out of our business. And leave Taker alone." I growled as the heat from the flames engulfed my whole body. It felt incredibly great. "He's mine, Flame. And soon, your little mentor will be, too. Tell him don't worry about you, you don't have anything I want. But do give him this for me." She said as her open hand smacked into my cheek.

I grabbed her other arm with my flaming hand and she let out a loud scream. She quickly yanked her arm away from me. "You're gonna regret that, you little bitch." She growled. "Check your face, by the way. Looks like you got scratched up pretty bad there, Sayde." She chuckled as she walked past me to continue on down the hall. As soon as she spoke those words, my cheek started to hurt excruciatingly bad. I quickly grabbed my cheek. The pain was so bad that I ended up down on my knees again. "Aaah!" I yelled. I took my hand from my face to check for blood.

I wasn't bleeding, but it hurt like hell. I still could sense that Taker was nearby. And if Kane's right, I know he feels my pain right now. I just wish he'd feel that his goddamn girlfriend's trying to, well, I don't know what the hell she's trying to do, but I don't like it. I came across another vacant office room. I got that vibe that I seem to get when either one of the brothers are around. I'm a quick learner.

Instead of taking a shock from the doorknob, I decided to knock and talk. "Anybody in here?" I asked as I knocked twice. "Ah, it's my little weirdo, friend." He chuckled as he opened the door. He backed back to let me in. As soon as I was inside the room, I closed and locked the door. "Whoa, are you holding me hostage?" He smirked. My scarred face showed no emotion. "Look at my face." I said through my teeth.

"Wow, that's some major claws. Cat fight?" He asked. "Nah, hellcat fight." Literally. "You know, you should get that checked by one of the trainers. Who did that to you? One of the Divas?" He asked, with a little hint of concern in his voice. "Yeah, actually. You might know the bit- never mind. That's not what I came in here for." I said, collecting myself before I spill the beans on his psychotic evil ass girlfriend.

See, I have a strategy. Befriend Taker, and mess with his mind a bit. As long as he's confused, her grip on him will eventually be no longer. Actually, I plan on swaying him back to his brother and I. As psychotic as Kane is, I actually believe every word he said. I can feel the connection between us. It's so unreal that in a matter of a few hours, my whole perception of those two have changed. "Whoa there, girl. I know my charm is irresistible, but I'm taken." He smirked. Yeah, taken by a goddamn demon. "First off, gross. You are so not my type. And second, refer back to my first remark."

"I was joking. You're not my type either baby. Now, what's so damn important that you had to lock us in this room together. You know people could get the wrong idea about this." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "It's kind of complicated." I said. I really didn't think about how I was gonna get him to snap out of whatever the hell he was under. "I got a match to do, so you stay here and think about what you wanted to talk about. I'll be back." He said as he started to walk toward the door.

Dammit! I'm losing him. I was about to panic, so I did the first thing that came to mind. One of his hands were ungloved. I quickly grabbed it before he got to the door. As soon as I touched him, a burst of electricity ran through both of us. The lights flickered off and on about three times. "It's you." He whispered. I was still holding his hand when he turned to face me.

He stared at me for a few seconds. His face was like stone. Electric sparks were still coming from both of our hands as he gazed darkly into my eyes. He's scaring me, now. "Hello, are you okay?" I asked, trying to snap him out of his trance-like state. He didn't even blink. Instead, he opted to roll his eyes back, scrunch his face, and make a long hissing sound.

The lights started to flicker again as the muscular, and eerily statuesque man stood. He's coming back. The real him. I can feel it. As the lights became stagnant, the room door burst open. "Sayde, oh god." Adam said as he bolted toward me and Taker, who still hadn't moved. Adam tackled Taker to the ground, and broke our hand connection. "What the hell, Adam!" I screamed as I helped him up.

"You need to get out of here, like now Sayde. Lets go." He said as he grabbed my hand to lead me out of the doorway. "Wait, wait. Adam let me go!" I screamed as he dragged me out of the room. He didn't listen, of course. I didn't even get to see if Taker had gotten up.

Adam dragged me outside behind a few of the production trucks. "Dammit! Why, why in the hell did you do that?" I yelled at him. I was so pissed, I pushed him to get my point across. "Stop it, Sayde. Did you not see what the hell that guy was doing? You don't know what he's capable of doing. Why were you locked in a room with him anyway?" He yelled back as he nervously paced the concrete in front of me. "No, the question is, how in the fuck did you get into the room if the door was locked?" I yelled.

"I was looking for you, alright. I was asking the girls have they seen you and Sunny told me you were back here." He said, calming down a bit. "She gave you the key, right?" I growled. "Yeah, yeah she did. And not a second too soon. Sayde, what was he doing to you? Are you alright?" He asked as he stopped pacing to gently touch my face. I pushed him away. "He wasn't doing anything, Adam!" I screamed. I tried to walk away from him and go back inside, but he blocked me.

"Move, dammit!" I yelled. I was burning up. I could still feel electric shocks running through my body. "No. You have to understand that he and his brother are not normal. Jay told me you were talking to him last week." He said. "Well, you and Jay should mind your own damn business, okay." I said as I tried to push past him. He wouldn't let me. "Sayde, seriously. You don't know what he's capable of doing. I've seen some strange things when I used to, never mind." He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Listen, Sayde. I love you too much to let him or his brother hurt you. He's dangerous, Sayde. He's dangerous. He's, he's- you- just stay away from him." He shook me a little as he spoke.

"No. Let me go. I have to go back." I begged. "Sayde, he's not like us, sweetie." He tried to get me to understand him. "Adam, I'm just like him baby. So I must be dangerous, too." I growled. He gave me a confused look and let my shoulders go. "What do you mean, Sayde? You're just like him?" He whispered to me. "Nothing. I think I can help him." I tried once again to get away from him. "Help him with what, Sayde? He's a fucking maniac."

"I know what you're gonna say. _Adam, he's not a maniac. He's misunderstood. _Yeah, right. No one talks to him, Sades. They all avoid him. doesn't that alarm you? He's a freak." He yelled. "You are not my keeper. And I'm not your girlfriend. I can talk to whoever the fuck I want. don't try to chastise me for talking to him. I can handle my damn self, Adam." When I pushed him this time, he actually let me get past him. "Sayde, please." He said to me as I ran back inside. I didn't even look back.

"It's working." Kane said to me when I came in the backstage entrance. "What's working?" I asked, walking away from him. "Whatever you did. He's coming back." He said as he followed me. "Yeah, well if it wasn't for Adam, it probably would've worked. I just had that feeling, you know. Like we were connecting." I said as I kept walking.

"It's gonna take more than that anyway." He said as he continued to follow me down the hallway. "Well, what's it gonna take?" I questioned when I got to the room I was dragged out of just a few minutes ago. "He's not in there." Kane said. "Well, why in the hell did you let me walk all the way over here, then?" I grouched. "You didn't ask." He chuckled. "Whoa, you actually laughed at something. But, it wasn't funny." I growled.

"Yeah, it kinda was." He chuckled again. "Whatever." I mumbled as I opened the door. I thought I was gonna be hit with an intense shock of electricity, or something, but I got nothing. "I knew you two would come in here." Sunny maniacally grinned. "Nice burn." I smirked at her. Her wrist was hideous. "Nice scratch." She smirked back. "Well, now that all the cute shit is over, let's get down to business." Kane growled as he stood in front of me.

"Whoa, big guy. I don't want any trouble. We're gonna have to put a hold on this little reunion. See, I've got to fix something your little newbie messed up." Sunny smirked as she sauntered past us and walked out of the room. "You're just gonna let her walk?" I yelled at him. "This is just the beginning, Emalf. Just the beginning."


	6. Whisper Things Into My Brain

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Hopefully, I don't confuse you too much with this chapter. I know the whole story is confusing, but that's the way I'm writing it. There's lots of unanswered questions in this, but they will soon be answered. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**Ch. 6: Whisper Things Into My Brain**

"Sayde. What's with the scar?" Amy asked as we loaded our bags and suitcases into the rental car. I'm traveling with my girls this week. That's Aimes, Trish, Stacy, and our only boy, Rob. He's the chauffer, ha. He knows his way around. And talk about being packed. I'm on the left, Amy's in the middle Trish is next to Amy, and Stacy had dibs on the passenger seat. "Uh, I broke my nail and scratched my face. No big deal." I tried to give a quick explanation. I'm guessing she bought it, cause she let it go. "Hey Sades, have you talked to Adam? He was like, freaking last Monday. He came in the locker room and everything." Trish said as she walked toward me. "He's Adam, it's what he does. DUH!" Stacy chuckled.

When we all got into the vehicle, I started to get a little hot. Ugh, I never thought I'd ever say this but, I really want to see Kane. Hopefully, he could explain why I'm so hot all the time. "So girls, did you hear about the big tiff between Torrie and Sunny's new protégé?" Stacy asked, beginning her usual weekly rumor mill. "The French one, right?" Rob said form the drivers seat. We all rolled our eyes. He's always in girls business.

"Yeah, her. You know that Torrie claims that she's the queen of the women's locker room. So when little miss French-Canadian comes along and Torrie's followers flock to her, Torrie got pissed. So she got in her face." Stacy continued her story. "Did they go to blows, or anything?" Trish asked, getting excited. "No, but Torrie sure did end up with a big scratch on her face. Come to think of it, kinda like the one Sayde has."

"Hey, lil devil? Did ya mouth off to the little blonde too?" Rob chuckled. "Very funny, Robbie V, but keep your eyes on the road. I'd rather not get lost like we did the last time." We all burst into laughter as we remembered the last time Rob drove with us. When he talks and drives, he can get very distracted. "Speaking of Sunny, Sades, did you talk to her last week? She was looking for you." Amy asked. "Yeah. But I'd rather not be around her anymore." I said.

"Well, so far, she hasn't been too much of a bitch. So maybe she's changed. you know, seen the light." Stacy laughed. Yeah, she's seen the light alright, the light of the supernaturally retarded.

After driving for about two hours, we found a hotel that was close to the arena. We're in Detroit. As soon as Rob pulled up to the hotel, I instantly got a chill. I shivered a bit. It caught the attention of Amy. She gave me a weird look, but she didn't ask any questions, surprisingly. We got out of the car and checked into the hotel. Stacy asked if any other Superstars were there, specifically Jay. She's been seriously jonesing for him.

Luckily for me, and unluckily for Stace, he and Adam had reservations here, but cancelled them. I wonder why. This place had plenty of availabilities. Oh well, at least I get a room to myself.

As I walked to my room, I started to feel this sensation. A burning sensation in my fingers. My right hand, as usual. When I passed room number 613, I felt an abrupt breeze of cold air. I had the feeling that someone was watching me.

I looked around the hallway, but saw nothing. I focused my eyes back on room 613. That room door was eerie. I got a weird vibe from it. The offices that I found Kane and Taker in gave me a different vibe. Not quite a command, but more of a desire to enter it. Kinda like a weird ocd type feeling. Like if I didn't open the door, something bad was gonna happen.

My room was two doors down, but my feet were stuck in front of _this_ door. My head tilted back on it's own and I closed my eyes. The next thing I remember is the room door hitting me smack in the face, causing me to fall to the floor. "I'm the only one who gives you the time of day, and you kick me out? Your own fucking brother doesn't talk to you, that should tell you something. You'll be calling again." Sunny yelled as she stormed down the hallway. Not even noticing me sprawled out on the floor.

Now me, being the inquisitive personality that I am, decided to take a peek into the room. I got up and acted as if I was walking past the room to go to my own. As I walked, I took a peek in. I wasn't surprised at what I saw. Taker. He was walking toward the room door. He instantly saw me. He gave me a blank stare. His face, emotionless. Needless to say, I stopped walking as soon as his eyes locked with mine. His normally green eyes looked as if they were slowly losing its color.

It's like something in those not-so-green eyes told me to come into the room. I listened, not taking mine off of him. I walked right up to him. He was standing by a couch. We stared like that for maybe ten minutes until I got the nerve to say something. "Are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice. He didn't respond. Didn't even blink. He hasn't since he spotted me. "Hello? Anyone in there?" I waved my hand in front of his face only to again get no response. "Okay, clearly I'm not the weird one." I said to myself as I turned and headed for the door.

As soon as I got to it, it slammed in my face. I jumped and turned around to face Taker. He was still staring, but his face had a slight smirk. A dark and nefarious, smirk. It sent shivers down my spine, and not in a supernatural way, just a plain scared shitless way. He slowly sauntered toward me, the smirk becoming more vile with each slow footstep. Without turning around, I quickly grabbed the doorknob, twisting and shaking it. It was no use. The door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shakily asked. He lowly chuckled. "You've answered your own question, woman." He said when he was directly in front of me. "Okay, well I see that you're off your rocker right now. So, I'll go." I said as I turned around to try again with the door. Out of nowhere, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his chest. I didn't feel the same sense of electricity that I've felt when I came in contact with him other times.

This was strange. I didn't feel that connection that I did last week.

I felt something deep inside letting me know that I really needed to get out of here. "Where are you going in such a big hurry? You just got here." He growled into my ear. "Let me go, dude. You're freaking me out." I tried to pry his arm away from me. He just tightened his grip.

"Aww, I'm so sorry that we're not entertaining you." He darkly spoke as he let me go. As soon as I was free, I ran toward the door. Only to be caught again. He quickly grabbed my right arm and yanked me back to him. "You're hurting me, dammit!" I tried to scream, but again I was unable to. "We apologize in advance, Flame. Because when we're finished with you, you're gonna be in a lot more pain." He grimly said, putting emphasis on the last three words by squeezing my arm tighter.

My initial thought for this situation is to panic and cry. But that same feeling that was letting me know that I needed to get out helped me out again. Notice, he keeps saying 'we and we're'. The first thought in my head was his demon other half, Sunny. "Snap out of it, Taker. That bitch girlfriend of yours has in some kind of trance. That or you're hypnotized. Alright, listen. Remember me? Remember your little weirdo friend? You know, the one you forced to say fuck off." His eyes stared deeply into mine as I pleaded with them to snap out of it.

"Silly woman. I have no friends." He spat. "Yes you do. You might not consider me a friend, but I do." He let my arm go and continued his stare. His face started to show a little more emotion. "If it's any consolation, she's not the only one who cares about you. Your brother and I do." I continued to talk to him. That last part came as a surprise to me. I mean, I know his brother cares, but me, I don't know. I'm still kinda iffy on this whole occult stuff anyway.

"My brother," He darkly chuckled. "cares about no one. Not even himself." As soon as the last word came out, he closed his eyes and dropped to his knees. That was so shocking, it made me jump.

He let out a horrible and painful yell. He grabbed his head with both hands as he rived in pain. There it is again, that feeling of helplessness. This time not for me, for him. I don't know what to do.

I kneeled beside him and gently placed my hand on his right arm. I instantly felt that familiar shock of electricity when I did. He felt it too, cause this time he responded. He jumped a little, like I had startled him. "What the hell just happened?" He hazily spoke. I removed my hand from his arm and stood up. I know how quick he is and I would rather not be pummeled to death right now, I have a match tomorrow.

"Are you alright?" I softly asked. It seemed as if I was just making my presence known to him. He seemed to be startled to see me when he looked up. It looked as if he had been asleep for a while. I was a little relieved to see that his eyes were once again green and eerily gorgeous. "Did I hurt you?" He asked as he took his hands away from his head. "No. Why, were you planning on it or something?" I nervously asked, taking a few steps back. I'm not sure if he's still whacked out or not and I'm not taking any chances.

"No. I just wanted to make sure." He stood up and walked toward me. "I got a question. Did Sunny run outta here with a big ass pipe or somethin?" He asked with a chuckle as he checked his head for any bruises. "Uh, no. but she did kinda hit me in the head with the door when she stormed out." I grouched as I rubbed my forehead. "Sorry about that. We got into it and she ran off with her little girlfriends." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I've gotta go. See ya around." I was trying to get to the door, but he stopped me.

"Wait a minute. This is the second time I've been locked in a room with you. You not tryin' to rape me, are ya?" He grinned. It seems as if he's back to his normal, creepy, annoying self. That's good, I guess. At least he's not trying to hurt me, or whatever the hell he was trying to do earlier. It seems as if he doesn't remember any of that.

"Uh, no. I saw you like that and I wanted to make sure you were alright." I lied. "I'm good. Thanks for checking on me, kid. I need some air, come with me?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess so." I didn't spot any of our coworkers around when we made it to the lobby. That was a relief.

We walked to a little café that was a few buildings down from the hotel. Nice place, kinda quiet and discreet.

It smelled like cigarette smoke and coffee. I slowly inhaled the scent and closed my eyes after we were sitting. "Ya tryin to bring the crazy back to ya, darlin?" He chuckled, sitting across from me. I opened my eyes and gave him a frown.

"No. That smell just, I don't know." I sighed. Ever since I got that cigarette from Randy, I've been drawn to the smell of cigarette smoke. It smells good to me. I know it has something to do with all this Kane and Undertaker occult psychobabble. Ugh.

"You tryin to quit or something?" He asked. "Nah. I'm just trying to get used to things. There's been a lot of changes going on with me lately." I sighed again, wishing that I could confide in him about all this craziness. Strangely, he seems like the listening type.

"Changes like what?" He asked, seemingly interested in my answer. "Stuff, just stuff. Stuff that I have to get used to real fast." I sighed for a third time. He stared at me like he could see through me. I wish he could.

I wish he could see all the trouble he's unintentionally causing me. "Stuff that you don't want to tell me, right?" He said with a knowing smirk. "Don't feel special. The stuff I'm talking about buddy, I wouldn't tell anybody." I smirked back. "Thanks, that makes me feel much better." He sarcastically said with a chuckle. I unintentionally laughed. "Aha, a real smile."

I couldn't hide it. I was smiling. "Yeah, don't get used to it." I said, still smiling.

"Okay, new subject. How's your boyfriend?" He asked with a sneaky smirk. I frowned. But before I could reply, I remembered what had happened the last time I saw him. Adam speared him, and something supernatural was going on with us, well him. I know I'd be mad as hell if Adam had randomly speared me.

"Wait, you're not mad at him?" I blurted out, letting my inner thoughts escape my mind. He gave me a look of confusion. 'Why? Should I be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I looked away and nervously chuckled. "No, psh. Why would you be?" Other than the fact that he knocked your ass to the ground last week. "I see you've succeeded in bringing the crazy back to ya." He chuckled. "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath, still looking away from him. "And this is my last time telling you dude, he is not my boyfriend." I spat, staring intently at his face. My newfound aggression seemingly taking over me for a few seconds. Apparently, that tickled him, cause he laughed in my face. "Whatcha gonna do if I keep calling him your boyfriend?" He said with a smirk. "You'll see if you do it again. Us Chicanas are known for our tempers, ya know." I smirked back.

"I see you got jokes, kid." He replied. "Nah, I'm just giving you a warning before you wake up without a certain appendage. If you get what I'm saying." I sadistically smirked. "Was that a threat?" An equally sadistic smirk quickly emerged in his face.

"New subject, please. It looks like you're enjoying the talk of getting castrated." Yeah, even though it's obvious that he's pushing his dark ways deep inside, some things seem to stick regardless. I think I've found a loophole in his apparent mind control.

"You scared?" He taunted, that smirk still intact. "No. Why, should I be?" I replied, my smirk still matching his. Our eyes were entwined , lost in one another's, looking deep into the abysses of our core. Me, searching for the real him that Kane says we're connected to. And him, I really can't say, but I can tell it's deep. I started to feel tingling in my right hand as I stared. His left hand was resting on the table, which I noticed earlier.

Trying this again, I slowly and unnoticeably inched my hand across the table to his. I placed my hand over his and expected the lights to flicker. But to my surprise, nothing happened. He continued to stare intently at me, though. It's like the feeling that was in our hands the last time, was transferred to our eyes. His eyes weren't blinking again also. Good sign, I think. I had completely forgotten where we were by now.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Ardor Café. What can I get you two lovebirds?" Well, I had forgotten until this idiot walked up to our table. Taker's eyes were still focused on mine, which somehow forced me to keep mine on his. By his eyes being so damn breathtaking, I couldn't help it. It's like I was put in some kind of trance. "Okay, you two. I can see I'm interrupting something, so I'll come back in a few." The waiter nonchalantly said as he walked off.

After the waiter spoke, Taker slightly shook his head and blinked few times. I quickly moved my hand from his. Seemingly unaware of the trance-like state he was in just a few seconds before, be spoke.

"Did that guy just say we were lovebirds?" He asked with a chuckle. Hmmm, I guess he was aware of what was going on around him. "I think so. Why?" I asked, letting my confusion cover my face. "Because sweetheart, I'm so not your type, remember?" He said with a scoff.

"Right. You better set him straight before your girlfriend does some detective work and decides to come after me. I might have to kick _her_ ass." I smirked, teasing him for what he said to me about Adam a couple of weeks ago.

"I'd rather you than me. If I hurt her, I'm pretty sure I'd kill her." He darkly said. I had to double take him just to make sure that I was talking to the same guy. "Huh?" I hoarsely managed to say.

"Look, I feel like I can confide in you, kid. There's a vibe that I get from you. It's like I can talk to you about shit that I can't tell anybody else. Shit that others would say is straight up bull. You're bringing me back. The real me." He stared into my eyes again. "Wait, what do you mean by, the real you?" I slowly and nervously asked.

"Taker." He replied simply. The confusion grew. "Uh, you _are_ Taker." I said to him. "I was. I'm not anymore. I've been consumed by this corrupt world and its way of living. I've become one of _them_!" He angrily said to me as he looked around the dimly lit coffee shop. He glared holes into the happy little couples drinking their cappuccinos and embracing.

"Let him out, then." I replied. I then remembered what Kane was saying. "He's not gone. He's just deep down inside. I can feel it. Embrace the monster, Taker. We need you." I whispered to him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, the pupils were in the back of his head. His left hand grabbed my right and he intertwined them together. With his right hand, which I noticed was glowing a blood red, much like mine and Kane's, he cupped my face and brought it closer to his. Confusion has completely taken over my whole state of being. I couldn't even speak. He brought his face closer to mine and made a hissing sound.

I couldn't tell if others could see or not, but if they did, I bet they're ready to call the police, or the crazy house. With that in mind, I opted to get out of his grips. I tried to get him to let go of my hand, but when I did, he harshly crushed his lips onto mine.

That took me by complete and utter surprise. But when our lips connected, I felt a bolt of energy run through my whole body. That electric shock came back tenfold and it felt amazing. It was orgasmic.

When our tongues touched, my whole body started to shiver, and the lights started to flicker. I lowly moaned as the sparks of electric energy flowed through the both of us. My eyes went into the back of my head and after a few seconds, I heard a few people screaming.

I smelled smoke and my eyes quickly rolled back, simultaneously, his did too. Taker broke the kiss and the hold he had on my right hand. When I looked at him, I noticed a different glint in his eyes. He appeared more darker, more sardonic, and more monstrous. His whole demeanor was different. He gave me a dark and sadistic smirk and grabbed my hand again.

He got up and in the process, pulled me up. The lights were still flickering and I noticed what the few people in the shop were screaming about. That little idiot waiter was having trouble with the cappuccino machine. I had the urge to do something devious. And the thought that came to mind, that machine. I envisioned the cappuccino machine being engulfed in flames. As fast as I saw it in my head, it was actually happening in my face.

I let out a shocked laugh as the waiter and everyone else in the shop started to scream and panic. Well, everyone but Taker. He just turned to me and crookedly smiled. "You're Emalf. He was right." He said as he stared at me. "Kid, you don't know what you just unleashed." He darkly chuckled as he watched the flames dominate all of the other machines and the counters.


	7. He's Getting Better, Can't You Tell?

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Alright, I was kinda stuck on this. But now I've got more crazy ideas in my head, so here's what I got so far!!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**Ch. 7: He's Getting Better, Can't You Tell?**

I gave him a confused look when he spoke those words. "What do you mean by that?" I whispered as the flames spread. "You'll see." He darkly spoke. It was so hot in the little café and everyone was running out. The weird waiter was one of the last to leave, making sure we got out of there safely. I wanted to avoid being seen anywhere by fire, so I quickly walked back to the hotel and went in my room. I don't know where Taker went.

_Next morning…_

I woke up this morning with the headache from hell. Worst night of sleep, ever. "What'd you do?" That now familiar voice took over my thoughts. My eyes were closed and I thought that he was talking from inside my head. "Wh-what?" I whispered, still not opening my eyes. "What. Did. You. Do?" He repeated slowly. I opened my eyes to see that Kane was standing over me. "How did you get, never mind. Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Get up. Get dressed. We have things to do." He grouched, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the bed. "Uh, hello? It's too early for this." I grouched back. "You started that fire last night. Quick learner." He said with a dark chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of Adam's shirts that I had in my suitcase and put it on. What can I say, I'm attached to the guy. Anyway, I smell like smoke and I'm way too underdressed to be walking around in front of this guy. No matter how much I think he's not interested in me, he is still a dude.

"About that, I don't know what came over me. It's like one minute, your weird ass brother kissed me, and the next, I'm mentally seeing the whole counter in flames." I said as I gathered my things to head to the bathroom.

"He what?" He asked with a very confused look on his face. "Look, I smell terrible, so you can ask all the questions you want when I leave out of here. Just chill, watch tv or something." I said before I closed the door.

When I finished all my morning needs and got dressed, I was ready to be hounded with questions. "It's about damn time." Kane grumbled when I walked out of the bathroom. "You're funny." I chuckled. I took a seat next to him on the couch.

"No, I'm serious. I'll never understand why all chicks take so goddamn long in the bathroom." He grouched. "All of this, buddy, doesn't happen in two minutes." I laughed. He frowned at me.

"What exactly happened yesterday?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

I gave him the whole story. He didn't interrupt, just nodded and raised his eyebrow occasionally. When I finished, he still didn't say anything. "Okay, you can talk now." I said to him. He was just staring at me. No expression, so I couldn't read him. "Um, are you there? I'm finished talking now."

"You knew she had him in a trance how, exactly?" He asked, raising his shaved eyebrow. "I read between the lines. He kept saying 'we'. Duh. Plus, you said that Sunny was trying to brainwash him. So, BAM! Conclusion, he's hypnotized or something." I answered. Ha, he flinched when I screamed bam.

"Smart. And it was a trap the whole time. She knew she had hit you with the door. How'd you know to talk him out of it?" He asked, frowning at my chuckling. "Uh, I wasn't gonna slap him out of it. But seriously, it was just instinct, I guess. Like something deep inside telling me to just talk to him."

"That was him telling you. Just like something telling you to leave. He was warning you to get out." He explained. "Wait, if he was telling me to leave, then why did he freaking _telekinetically, _yeah I've done my research, shut the door in my face? That was him, right?" I asked.

"You're a real quick learner to say that you don't believe in this stuff." He chuckled. "Oh, I believe it now. Trust me. I just want to know why the hell I'm involved with it. Speaking of hell, am I from it or something?"

"No." He chuckled again. "He's almost fully back. We've got to get Sunny away from him." He said. "He might be with her now, dude. You know, I did kinda just leave him outside last night."

"That was very smart of you." He said. "Uh, sarcasm is my thing. And how was I supposed to know to stay with him?" I questioned. He chuckled again. "I wasn't being sarcastic. Taker has some issues. And he would've probably snapped you in half if you would've stayed. He has a lot of demons inside, as do I." He said with a hint of gloom.

"And by you beginning to bring those demons back, I don't know what he's capable of doing. He's tried to balance those demons, but they seem to take over. Mark's a very complicated man, Emalf." He nodded. "Mark?" I said, a little confused.

"You do know that our names aren't really Kane and Undertaker, right?" He asked, seemingly annoyed. "Psh, yeah. I just never heard anybody say it. I mean, why do you two and Sunny love your stage names? Why not your real names."

"Because we are our stage names. We are our personas. Well, a part of us is." Confusing, much?

"Okay then, what is the other part?" I asked, scratching my wet head. I decided to air dry it today. You know, to avoid thoughts of setting this hotel room on fire with the blow-dryer. The more I'm away from anything electric, or potentially flammable, the better.

"What we were before we were tainted." That dark, nefarious growl came from the door. I jumped when I heard him. But, Kane just closed his eyes. The hell, I didn't even hear the door open.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Keeping his distance from us on the couch, he locked his eyes on his little brother. Kane opened his eyes and stared at him. It seemed as if they were talking to each other.

I feel like I shouldn't even be here. Like I'm interfering with whatever they were doing. I silently and slowly inched up off the couch and stood up. It seemed as if I was unnoticed. So I decided to head toward the door.

As soon as I made my way past Taker, I was frozen where I stood. I couldn't move. I was stuck. "Where do you think _you're_ goin'? Got somethin' better to do?" His deep voice growled from behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, kinda. It's creepy enough with just one of you, but you two together is taking it into overdrive." I silently cursed myself for saying that out loud.

I heard them both chuckle simultaneously. "You're right, man. She _is_ funny." Taker said to his brother. "You say that as if he told you that." I said. Once again, thinking out loud. I got more chuckles from my remark. "You have much to learn, young Emalf. Much to learn." Taker darkly whispered into my ear.

I could move again and I ended up jumping and tripping over his foot. I was so startled. I didn't even know he had walked up to me. Luckily, if you could call it that, he caught me. I rolled my eyes as he darkly grinned at me. "Ugh, I don't have time for this." I got out of his arms and again, headed for the door.

"Hey, kid. You're not going anywhere. So sit your ass down." He growled. Man, did that send shivers down my spine. "No. I have to go to the gym. I'm meeting my girls in the lobby. Besides, my job is over. He's back. He's talking to you so I guess ya'll can get back to all of your occult shit. Besides, she said she didn't want me anyway." I said, finally reaching the door. I was taking my time, you know, just incase one of these fools threw a fireball or something at me.

"She wants you the most, Emalf. Your powers are almost equivalent to mine. Mine are too powerful for her, they'd eat her alive." Taker said. "I get it now. Emalf's the female Lord of Darkness." Kane spoke, almost whispering. He's sleepy, I guess. "Um, I'm a Lord of who, what, and huh?" I'm genuinely confused, which should be the norm for me when I'm around these two. "You're not a Lord. You are a Lady." Kane said as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Thank you for telling me that, Kane. You, sir, are a genius." I grouched. But seriously, he's acting like a retard. "He didn't mean it like that, smartass. He meant that that's your title in the supernatural world." Taker explained. I'm shocked that he actually defended his brother. From what Kane said, I thought they wanted to kick each other's asses or something. "Aww, brotherly love." I teased, walking toward the unmade bed in which Taker has completely claimed. Kane seems to have fallen asleep on the couch, so he said nothing about my little remark. Taker, on the other hand, sat up and scowled at me. In return, I gave him a big smile.

I have a feeling that it's gonna be fun annoying these two. "So, are we finished here, cause I told you guys I have somewhere to be." I said, taking a seat on the bed beside Taker. "Don't you have questions about all this?" He asked. "Nah, I just want to do whatever it is I have to, to get your little girlfriend off of my back. Oh yeah, speaking of that, I do have a few questions to ask you." I said with a smirk. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Shoot."

"Okay, so if you're some kind of all powerful Lord of Dogfood or whatever the hell Kane said, how was Sunny able to put you in a trance?" He sat for a few seconds and stared hard at me, like he was searching for the answers through me. After a while, he finally responded. "She's a woman." He said simply. I let out a big sigh. "Thank you for telling me. You know, when I need to decipher what someone's gender is, I'll come get the B.o.D. You're good at it." I chuckled. He frowned.

"Women have that naturally," He continued, ignoring my comment. "No powers needed. It's called seduction. Whether it be the things they say, the way they move, the way they touch. It's all seduction. But I do think she used some of her power to get me to forget all that shit she did to us years ago." I want to know what she did, but I've really got to go. By now Adam's probably gotten word of that café burning down and I know he's gonna be here soon. I just know it. I can feel it.

"Well, you and sleeping beauty over there need to figure it out. And do whatever else it is you need to do cause I've got to go. Don't mess with my stuff, either." I said, getting off of the bed and making my way over to the door again. "You're rolling with us from now on, kid. So go ahead and gossip with your little girlfriends, we'll be here when you get back." He menacingly grinned.

* * *

Man, I wish my newfound aggression would've shown up just now. I would've gave him a mouthful. "Oh, sweetie! Thank goodness you're alright." Stacy said when I made my way to the lobby. She dramatically grabbed me and pulled me into a boa constricting hug. "Okay, Stace. Chill. Let the girl breathe." Trish chuckled. Stacy let me go, and quickly grabbed my gloved hand. I mouthed 'thank you' to Trish because Stacy was dragging me off to the other side of the lobby.

"Guess who's here?" She excitedly asked me once we got wherever we were going. She continued squeezing my hand like a maniac. "Let me guess, Jay?" I uninterestedly asked. "Not only him, silly. Adam's here. He and Jay heard about the fire and got worried that it would bring back bad memories. They wanted to see how you were doing. Isn't that sweet?" She happily asked me as she squeezed. "Ouch, python. Yeah, it is sweet, I guess." I nonchalantly answered, scoping the rest of the lobby for the giggling crew.

"Guess what else? Jay asked me out!" She said, jumping up and down, shaking my arm with her. "Finally." I sighed. It's about time he asked her out. Hopefully, there will be no more midnight 'Let's talk about Jay' talks. I swear I know more about what Jay likes and what makes him laugh than I do about myself.

"There's a catch. We're not gonna go… unless you and Adam go with us." She grinned. "Um, nice try, matchmakers, but no. I guess you don't have a date." I said with a smirk, knowing I'm not gonna let her down. I just like seeing her beg a little.

"Come on, Sades. Pleaeeeease? You know how long I've been waiting on this. I've been waiting since forever." She begged, continuing her massive strangulation attack on my hand. Instead of it glowing red, I'm pretty sure it's blue and purple now. "Yes, you have. So why should Adam and I go with you guys? Shouldn't you two be alone?" I asked, trying another way to get out of this. Even though I know I can t. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go with her? "Come on, Sades. Please?" She begged again. This time with her secret weapon, that damn puppy dog sad face.

"Okay, Stacy. I'll go. Even though I know that this is a trick to get us back together." I smirked at her obvious guilt. "You got us but it's still a real date. Now lets go, Amy's already at the gym."

After we left the gym, I headed back to my room. Today's Sunday, so Raw's tomorrow. I can't wait to get back to my house in two days. Where I can pretend to be sane in privacy. When I got to my room door, I got that familiar electric shock from the doorknob. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the two weirdos in the same spot that they were in when I left them three hours ago.

I slammed the door shut, trying to get their attention. "That must've been one hell of a workout." Taker said, without moving a muscle. "Yeah, well we had a lot to gossip about." I shot back. He lowly growled at my retort. "I hope you're finished, cause as of now kid, you're in training." He said.

"No, I'm not. I've got a date." I said, headed toward the bathroom. Two showers in one day, I'm turning into a germaphobe. I'd rather that than going out and smelling like sweaty guys at a gym. "With who?" He asked when I returned from the bathroom. "None of your evil little business." I teased as I searched for something to wear. I left all of my dressy clothes at home. I wasn't exactly planning on going on any dates. I could borrow something from one of my girls, but nah.

"Damn, can you put something on?" Kane nagged once he sat up. "You two are in my room. And I thought you were asleep." I'm in a towel. I should've brought my suitcase in with me. "Whatever." He grouched and laid back down. But he's so right. I really do need to put something more on. I don't trust these two as far as I can throw their big asses. I grabbed my clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

I decided on a black halter crop top. It shows off my awesome abs. A cute miniskirt by Seven, and a pair of black major stilettos that Stacy bought me a few weeks ago. Speaking of her, I probably look like a shorter, half Chicana version of her. "You know, you two look like hobos. Without the smell." I chuckled at the two who still haven't moved from their earlier positions.

Neither looked up when I spoke. "I'm allowing you to go now kid, but you and yer little friends are gonna have to get used to you not being around much." Taker growled. Now, I was tight-lipped earlier, but this is crossing the line.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned on my heels to face him. "Excuse me," I started my rant, beginning to feel the now familiar tingles running through my body and heading straight to my gloved hand. "What the hell are you on?" I yelled. That got both of their attention, because both of them shot up like they do in the ring and stared at me like I was an alien from outer space.

They didn't respond, but I didn't care. "I don't know you. And you sure as hell don't know me. And you damn sure don't own me. I may seem passive, but don't let that fool you. I'm tired of people walking over me and controlling my life and you're not even gonna start it." I growled staring deep into Kane's eyes. I don't know how I turned my attention to him, but I was boiling. "Whoa there, Lady. I'm not the one who said it." He said with a smirk.

"I don't care. I was addressing both of you losers. Now, we're gonna have to work on some rules. Cause you two seem like the dominating, controlling, psychopathic type. And since I literally have flames running through me, you two aren't gonna be getting away with it. So to keep the peace until we're finished with whatever the hell we've gotta do, we need boundaries." I said, still looking at Kane, who looks like he wants to fall out again.

I looked over at Taker. He was still sitting there, staring at me, intently. His eyes seemingly glowing a light green, almost blue. It gave me the shivers. Kane noticed and laughed. "The hell's so funny?" I said, heading toward the door, grabbing my purse from the little nightstand by the bed. "You'll see." He lowly replied.

"Yeah, I'm really scared. If you two are still gonna stay in here, just remember not to go through my stuff, okay." I was finally at the door. "You'll learn, kid." I bleakly heard Taker say before I closed the door. That tone in his voice made me shudder, but I can't let that bother me. After all, I do have a date with Adam. I've missed him and all of his awesomeness. I don't have time to worry about the Brothers Weird and whatever they're up to. And I know it's something. They're cryptic is very telling. But that's another problem for another day. Hopefully.


	8. We Create The Battery

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Okay, there's something you should know about me. I'm a Metallicahollic. So all of my OC's will love Metallica, or their music. I reference them (or their lyrics) often in my stories, in case you haven't noticed. Their lyrics especially in this story. **

**Doesn't the title of the chapters just go with this story? I think so.**

**Anyway, just wanted to let you know incase you're wondering why the characters for both my stories love them so much. **

**A new face is being added to the story! Just thought I'd let you know. You gotta read to find out who it is though! He's awesome, to me, so I just had to add him. Plus I think he's adorable.**

**Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I got carried away. LoL**

**And again, it might be a little confusing , but you'll get it soon enough. ****=D**

**3:) **

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**You guys don't know how freaking giddy it makes me to know that you're enjoying my writing! You guys are awesome!!**

**Ch. 8: We Create The Battery**

"Hey babe." Adam said as he pulled me into the biggest bear hug, ever. "Gosh, why are you guys trying to kill me?" I whispered. I was off of the ground and he wasn't letting up. "Sorry, Sades. I'm just glad you're alright. You know, you are gonna give me a heart attack girl." He said, putting me down and letting me go.

"I'm alright. Stop worrying." I smiled at him. He looked adorable. I love it when he puts his pretty long hair in a ponytail. He's dressed very casual tonight. And I'm glad for it, cause I'm not the typical idea of dressy either. Jeans and a button down t-shirt. "I see you still have those Chucks." I smiled, referring to the pair of custom 'Edge' Chuck Taylor's I had gotten him for Christmas two years ago.

"Of course, love. Why wouldn't I have them?" He smiled softly. "I don't know." I sighed. Jay was headed right toward me with his arms outstretched for me. I rolled my eyes at him, but let him grab and lift me off of my feet. "Sadie! Girl, stop scaring us. You're gonna make me get worry wrinkles." He chuckled as he let me go. "On that pretty little face? Never." I chuckled, squeezing his cheeks.

"What's up ya'll?" Matt asked as he headed toward us. Amy, Jeff, and Trish following close behind. "Hi loudness." I chuckled. "Stace, I thought it was just gonna be the four of us?" I whispered to Stacy, who was grinning at my obvious confusion. "Well, we are. Matt and the guys are gonna meet us at a club later on. We're headed to a restaurant. See you later on, guys." She said, waving to Matt and the gang as the four of us headed to Adam and Jay's rental.

"Stacy, this is all so surreal. I mean, weren't you one of the ones who told me that there were other fish in the sea? Why the sudden change in him?" I questioned as the boys walked slowly behind us. "Jay. He explained a lot of things about Adam. Now I can see that he truly cares for you." She said, sounding so giddy. Sometimes, I want to hit her.

"Oh, well. Since Jay has explained Adam to you, then maybe you can explain his ass to me." I scoffed. "Oh, lighten up sweetie. He said he's changed. You'll never know unless you give him another chance, Sayde." She said as Jay opened her door.

Adam opened the passenger door for me. He's never done that for me before. Maybe he has changed. "Which cd, Sades?" Adam asked me, handing me a cd holder full of CD's. "Umm, I'm kinda in a Puppets mood." I said as I took Metallica's _Master of Puppets _out of the little slot it was in and placed it into the player.

"Awww, come on, Sades! We need some perky music. Something I can dance to." Stacy whined. "No, _you_ come on. This is classic. And plus, my babe wants to hear it and we've got control of the radio." Adam chuckled from the drivers seat. "You're lucky I like this song." She pouted, making Adam and I laugh.

Once we got to the restaurant, Stacy was singing every word to all of the songs. This chick's crazy. The restaurant was called Swēte. Jay said it meant sweet. Stacy just smiled while Adam and Jay went up to the maître d'. Her smile was even bigger when they walked back over to us. "We have separate reservations, so see ya." Stacy grinned as she and Jay left with the maître d', leaving Adam alone with me.

"You look awesome, babe." Adam spoke, breaking the obvious silence between us. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I smiled at him. He blushed, which I find very attractive. Ugh, he's being too sweet. "So, were you a part of this impromptu date?" I asked him as the maître d's new assistant lead us to our table. "No. I mean, I told Jay that I was thinking about asking you out, but those two set all this up." He almost shyly replied.

I love his new innocent shy-like little attitude he's using right now. Once we were seated, we sat in silence. We read the menu and ordered. Tired of the silence, I decided to speak. "How was your week?" I asked. He smiled. "Kinda miserable. I thought you weren't gonna speak to me again."

"Why would you think that?" I asked. "Well, seems like I've got competition." He sighed and lowered his head. "Competition? Yeah right. Who?" I chuckled. "Undertaker." He spat, like his name was the worst taste ever. That made me laugh, though. Kinda loud actually.

"Adam, sweetie. Trust me, there is no competition. Taker's just an acquaintance. There's nothing romantic about us. At all." I tried to reassure him. But seriously, there's nothing going on like that between us. Ewww. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Well, why'd Torrie see you two at that damn café together?" He questioned. "Hold up? Why in the hell is Torrie watching what I'm doing and reporting it back to you?" I questioned back, feeling my body temperature rise in anger.

"She's not. She was leaving the café when you and him walked in. She called and told me that she saw you two because she was concerned about you and fire." He defended her.

"Yeah, I bet that's what it was." I growled, totally not feeling this date anymore. "Sades, you don't have to worry about her. You're the only girl for me." He said, grabbing my gloved hand. I'm glad I decided to wear a black glove, because I'm pretty sure my hand was glowing. "Yeah, Adam, yeah." I sighed.

After that mini argument, our food came and we ate in silence. "Are you okay?" He asked after we ordered dessert. "Yeah, I'm good." I replied. "Look, I'm sorry about questioning you. But you don't know that guy like I do." He sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I've seen some very unusual, unexplainable things when Jay and I used to hang with him." He whispered.

"Wait, you and Reese hung with him? Funny shit." I chuckled. "No, not funny. Look, I don't want to go into details, so let me just put it like this, he's powerful. Really powerful. And once you're in, it's literally hell to get out." He warned.

"What do you mean? Once you're in?" I questioned. "I told you too much already. I know I can't stop you from hanging with him, but just be careful." He said, rubbing my hand. Ugh, confusing much. "Okay, thanks. I guess. Now onto another conversation." I said I wasn't gonna let the Brothers ruin my date, and it seems that they already have, for the most part. I need to make the rest of this date Taker, Kane, Sunny, and Torrie free.

"Remember when we had our first date?" He asked. His eyes began to sparkle as the smile spread across his face. "Yeah. We were in Toronto, and it was freezing cold. I had forgotten my coat and was trying to be cute. I kept thinking after the date, how in the hell can I be cute with blue lips and icicles in my nose. " We laughed. "Aww, babe. I thought your blue lips and icicles were adorable." He smiled.

"You remember when I tried to teach you how to play _Battery_?" I chuckled at the remembrance of that. Man, does he suck on the guitar, well not really. Just on that song. "Yeah. Man, do I suck." He chuckled.

We reminisced over dessert for a little while more. We had to finish and get to the rental before Stace and Reese were so we could sit and listen to music together. We decided on _…And Justice For All. _

We were jamming to _Dyers Eve _when Stacy and Jay came strolling in, hand in hand. I can totally relate to this song. It point blank describes me. Ugh. "Have fun?" I jokingly asked the two, who looked to be completely smitten in love.

"Did _you_?" Stacy asked back. It seemed as if Adam was wondering the same thing, cause he looked up expectantly at me. "Yeah, I had a awesome time with my little Smiley." I cheerily replied, making Adam blush.

"I'm Smiley again?" He asked. "You'll always be Smiley, my sweets. Remember that." I giggled, squeezing his cheeks much like I did to Reese earlier. I'm pretty sure Taker and Kane would have my head mantled on a wall if I even thought about doing that to one of them. Speaking of that, new thought.

"Aww, you guys are adorable." Stacy exclaimed, causing both me and Adam to roll our eyes. "Okay. Enough with the mushy gushy. I hear this club's banging." Adam said as he proceeded to pull out of the parking lot. "It is. Now, lets start the night off right with some Britney!" Stacy exclaimed. All three of us had to look at her.

"Fine, whatever." I said as I searched for one of her cd's. I have no clue why Adam has any of these, but his weirdness is part of his charm. Adam and Jay seemed to enjoy us singing along and dancing to _I'm a Slave 4 U_.

When we got to the club, I couldn't wait to chill with my girls and guys. I called Rob, who was in his hotel room reading comics, as usual, to come down and party with us. Hopefully, he'll come. Before we headed inside club Wanton, I got this weird vibe. Ugh. It's like when you come down from an awesome high, or at least I think that's what it feels like.

The place is awesome. It kinda perked me up again. I grabbed Adam's hand as we walked in. The bright blue neon lights smacked me dead in the face when we walked in. It seemed as if everything glowed. The bar was even lit up. The dance floor lights were changing colors, even the little tables that were across the room were lit up. The ever changing colors on the dance floor reminded me of Jeff. That seems like something he'd love.

"This is badass." I whispered to Adam, who seemed to be lost in the lights right along with me. "I know, right?" He replied as we continued to look around for our crew. "Here they go!" Matt's loud ass voice came through clean and clear over the loud electro rock music that's playing. "Alright, where's my girls?" I asked, trying to avoid his little teasing. He was pointing from me to Adam with a big grin on his face.

I couldn't have said that soon enough. Amy and Trish both walked up to me, one with a big smile and one with a frown. You guess which. Ugh.

"Have fun?" Trish mockingly asked. "Actually, yeah. Smiley was a complete gentleman." I replied. Trish looked as if she wanted to barf. Matter of fact, I know she's gonna tell me that once they get me alone.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna get us some drinks. I know what you want." He said, noticing the shift in energy between Trish and I. I nodded and watched as he left. "Okay, back to reality, Sayde. Last week, you were ready to end everything with him, and now he's Smiley again? What the hell did I miss?" Trish began her little tirade. "Trish, I didn't ask him out. And he didn't ask me. Jay and Stacy thought this up."

"Wait, I thought Stacy was with Trish on the whole Adam situation?" Amy asked. "Yeah, she was. Until Jay convinced her otherwise." I said, smiling at the two of them on the dance floor. "I'm thinking about giving him another chance." I said, thinking out loud again. "I seriously think you've lost it, Sayde. But it's your choice." Trish said. "Well, I don't care. You seem pretty perked up tonight, so obviously he did something right." Amy smiled, coming to my defense.

"He made me laugh. I need that right now." I sighed. "Dudette!" The voice of Rob came from behind me. "Robbie! Hey, man. I thought you weren't gonna come." I smiled at him. "I decided that it wouldn't be a party without me." He chuckled. We all rolled our eyes.

"Doesn't seem like it's gonna be a good party. Look over there." Amy said to us. We looked over at the bar, and she's right. Torrie's here. In Adam's face, as usual. Her crew's here too, along with Sunny and her little protégé. "I need to get the hell out of here." I whispered to Amy. "Come on, don't let them ruin your fun. Adam's here with you, remember?" She said to me. And she's so right.

"I've got an idea. I'll see you in a bit, guys." I said walking over to the bar. Torrie was so into Adam's face, she didn't even notice me walk up.

"You were gone so long, I thought you had disappeared." I smirked when Adam turned around and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hi, Torrie." I said to her frowning face. "Here she is. Babe, I was just telling Torrie here how much fun we had at Swēte." He grinned, oblivious to the obvious triumph and defeat that was going on between Torrie and I.

"Yeah, it was absolutely amazing." I smiled. "Yeah. I bet it was. Where's Undertaker? Left him in his coffin tonight?" She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I scoffed. "Actually, I would." She shot back. "Why, you want him now, too?" I growled.

"Hell no. You're the one trying to take other people's men. I told Sunny about you two being at that little café." She smirked. "Ooh, you've really got me now." I replied.

"I know, Emalf." She darkly smirked. "Wait, what'd you call me?" I asked. How'd she know my middle name? "Okay, girls. We're here for some fun. Torrie, I'm not gonna let you ruin our night. Here babe." Adam said, handing me my tequila that was on the bar table.

"Whatever." Torrie said, leaving the bar. "Hey look, it's the new guy." Adam said, taking my attention off of Torrie's back. "Damn, he's pale." I chuckled at the seriously white redheaded guy talking to Maryse. He's kinda cute. In a vampire kind of way. "What's his name?" I asked, immediately interested in him. "I don't know. He's Irish." He said, not interested in him anymore.

There's something familiar about him. I'm thinking he noticed my stare, because he turned from Sunny's clone and walked straight to me. "Good evening, Lady, fella." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Adam nodded. "Hi. I'm Sayde. And you are?" I asked. "Name's Sheamus." He replied. Oh, that accent's cute. "I'm Adam." He said, reaching his hand out to shake.

"Oh, man. You don't have to tell me who you are." Sheamus smiled. "Well, welcome to the WWE, Sheamus." I smiled as I shook his hand. That familiar joy buzzer like shock came back when our hands made contact. "What the hell?" We both said in unison. That made Adam chuckle. Sheamus and I just looked at each other.

"You felt that too, right?" I asked, making sure I wasn't loosing it. "Yes. That was…interesting, to say the least." He nervously chuckled. His cheeks were turning red and his hand was glowing much like mine and the Brothers Weird. "My sentiments exactly. Well, it was nice talking to you Sheamus. Hopefully we can chat again, soon." I said, quickly trying to get away from him.

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully." He replied, seemingly trying to get away as fast as I was. "He seems nice." Adam said, taking sips of his drink. I haven't touched mine. "Good evening, Adam, Sayde." That annoying, yet unforgettable voice came from behind me. "What's going on Sunny?" Adam smiled at her. I rolled my eyes and didn't say a word. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to talk to your girl here in private for a sec. That's all." She smirked.

I tried to plead with my eyes to make him stay, but it didn't work. "Sure, I'll be waiting for you on the dance floor." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Aww, so cute." Sunny teased. "Your little spell didn't work, here to try something else?" I replied sarcastically. "No. Not in public, silly." She smirked, taking a seat beside me.

"Well as much as I would love to have some evil banter with you, I'm kinda on a date." I said, getting up from my bar stool. "Look, neophyte. You might think you've won, but it's just the beginning. He loves me. And I love him. True love keeps you in the trance, sweetie. You and his idiot brother might think that he's fully back to his old ways, but he's not." She smiled.

"Um, well, I guess when he said that he'd kill you, that was just the love speaking, right? And him kissing me was a sign of your love, too." I chuckled at her satisfied expression quickly faded to shock. "What? Well, I don't need him. I have other ways to get what I want. Other people to use." She said. She quickly grabbed my gloved right hand.

"Sheamus is the one." She whispered to herself. I snatched my hand away and stared at her intently. "He is the one, what?" I questioned, knowing she wouldn't tell me. "Oh please, you'll find out." She smirked. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to go. Got things to do. People to use." She said before getting up from the stool next to mine.

After she left, I took that tequila and downed it all. I could've sat at the bar and downed about ten more. Ugh. This date has just about gone to hell.

"You okay?" Adam asked once I got to him on the dance floor. "She's a bitch." I sighed. "I know, babe, Dance with me?" He asked, pulling me into his arms. Poison's _Every Rose Has its Thorns_ was playing.

I buried my head into his chest. He smells so sweet. It instantly calms me down. "Don't you miss us, babe?" He asked, rubbing the small of my back. "Actually, I do. You know, I've been spending the past few weeks trying to convince Tak-uh, someone that you weren't my boyfriend. I kinda forgot how fun it was to be your girlfriend."

I'm pretty sure he liked that comment. "So, what are you saying?" He asked. "Don't get your hopes up, Smiley. I just want to chill for a while, you know clear my thoughts. If I do decide to give us another shot, I'll have to be on my A game. And I'm just not there yet." I sighed.

"I understand that. I waited for you three years ago, and I'll do it again." Ugh, he's good at melting my lukewarm heart. "That's swee-" I started to say before I began to fall on the different color floor tiles. I started to have throbbing pains where Sunny had scratched my face. "Sayde? Babe, you okay?" He yelled. I could blurrily see the tiles turn a blood red before Adam carried me to the VIP booth that the rest of our crew occupied.

"I'm okay." I repeated that the whole time Adam and the crew gawked at me. It seemed as if the room was spinning. I could only fully see Sheamus, Maryse, Torrie, and a smiling Sunny. Sheamus was glowing a blood red, much like his hand was. I called him over with my eyes. I don't know how, but I did. And he listened.

I was laying on one of the couches in the little closed off part of the club. Jeff let him through and he came to my side. "Hey, fella? Is the Lady alright?" He asked Adam, who was right beside him, almost glaring at him.

"I don't know, one minute she was dancing and the next, she's about to pass out." He sighed. "I'm fine." I said to Sheamus. I reached my hand out to him and he took it. That caused Adam really glare at him. I felt that shock again when our fingers touched.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my Lady?" He asked. "You've already done it." I whispered to him. Once we broke contact, I instantly felt better. I sat up and noticed Sunny frowning at Sheamus and I. That's when it hit me, she did something to my drink. Duh! How could I be so stupid?

"That fucking bitch!" I growled in almost a whisper. Sheamus heard and gave me an odd look. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you." I said as I got up from the couch. I'm a little woozy, kinda like I'm drunk. I didn't even pay attention to the others, who were staring at me like I was some kind of freak, which I kinda am. I left the VIP space and made my way over to Sunny.

"What the hell did you do to my drink, bitch?" I growled at her. She smirked as she sipped her mojito. "Hm. You should try this." She grinned. "One more time. What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. My. Drink? Bitch." I said, getting in her face. "The scar on your face is repulsive." She said, staring intently at it.

"You still didn't answer my question." I said, getting even closer to her face. Before she could say anything, I heard a loud scream coming from the VIP area. It was Sheamus. I wanted to go see if he was alright, but like Kane and Taker, I guess Sunny has the ability to halt your movement, too.

"Not so fast, youngblood. And speaking of _young __**blood**_," She smirked, taking the red straw from her glass. "Your face is bleeding, sweetie." She said as she took the skinny straw and traced the scar on my face. I didn't feel a thing. Instead, I heard Sheamus scream again.

To my surprise, blood was dripping from it. "How the hell did that happen?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. "You want to know the secret ingredient to my mojitos?" She darkly spoke as she placed the literally blood red straw into her glass. "You are mad, woman." I growled. She chuckled. "Why thank you." She said as she stirred my blood into her drink, quickly changing the color from clear to red.

What the hell? I think she's gonna drink it. I closed my eyes and thought for a few seconds. I felt a cold chill as soon as I opened them. "Are you the devil?" I asked her as she slowly stirred. She darkly chuckled again. "No, Flame. I'm far worse." She answered. I felt another cold chill and I gained control of my legs and arms. I could move again. Thank you Taker & Kane.

"You're lucky I don't have to continue with you. After I drink this, I won't need you anymore." she smirked as she began to slowly bring the glass up to her mouth. "I thought you didn't need me at all?" I smirked as I quickly slapped the glass from her hand. "What the fuck did you do? How the hell did you get loose?" She screamed as the glass shattered on the floor. I chuckled. "Don't underestimate me, bitch." I said as I sassily walked my way back over to the VIP section.

"Sades, your face is bleeding!" Stacy said, rushing over to me with a napkin. "What happened, did Sunny do that to you?" Trish asked, grabbing a seat on the couch next to me. I can tell she's ready for a fight. "Nah. I did. My nail again." I lied.

"Where's my date?" I asked no one in particular, grabbing the napkin Stacy was holding to my cheek. "Outside with Sheamus. That dude started screaming like he was in pain or something. So Adam took him out for some fresh air." Jay said. "Ya know, Sades. I think that guy's crushing on you." Trish said with a grin. "Trish, I don't know him. He doesn't know me." I said, trying to brush that idea off before it even got started.

"Come on, lil devil. He's cute, isn't he?" She continued. "Hell yeah. He's like an Irish James Hetfield." Okay, that's more than cute. That's downright sexy. "Okay, what's the problem?" She continued. "I'm on a date with Adam, for one." I chuckled at her relentless antics to get me away from Adam. "Okay. We'll leave it alone for now." She chuckled.

I decided to go check on Adam and Sheamus outside. When I got there, Sheamus was gone. "You sure you're okay babe?" Adam asked. "I'm cool. I cut my face though." I said. "Oh, poor thing. I'm sorry this date was terrible." He sighed as he pulled me into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. Next time, we'll have to find a place that's more secluded. Where none of our coworkers are around." I chuckled.

"Hey, my head is killing me, could you take me back to the hotel. It's been a long evening." I said. "Oh, sure. I'll text Jay and tell him to catch a ride back with Rob. He came by himself."

"No, don't end your night because of me, come back and chill with the crew." I really don't care too much about him ending his night, cause I still have my suspicions about him. I don't want him to try to come into my room with me. I've went through enough tonight.

* * *

After I convinced Adam that I didn't need him to escort me back into my room, I was in the clear. When I got to my room, I felt a cool breeze from the door next to mine. Room 614. I stood in front of it with my keycard in my hand.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I don't know if I was dreaming or fantasizing, but I was loving what I saw in my head. _Candles, rose petals, red sheets. Soft lips, whoever I was kissing had soft lips. And a mustache. It tickled my face when our lips touched. "My Queen." _The guy said right before I snapped out of my fantasy.

I opened the door, not quite knowing what to expect. Nothing different. The two weirdo's were still in their same spots they have claimed. "I'm back sleeping beauties." I yelled as I grabbed my suitcase and went into the bathroom.

I changed into a tank top and some cute pajama shorts. "Did you learn anything, Emalf?" Kane shot up with a smirk. "Yeah, I learned that you two are like zombies." I chuckled as I stared at them. "No, seriously. Did anything interesting happen on your date?" He asked with a knowing smirk. "Uh, a lot actually. But from the look on your face, you already know that." I rolled my eyes.

"We're proud of you, Lady." Taker said, not moving anything but his mouth. "Proud of me for what? Having a date from hell?" I asked. "Nope. You almost died tonight. If she would've drank your blood, you'd be gone." He stated simply.

"Huh?" I asked, beginning to feel like I'm about to pass out. "Emalf, you drank Sunny's blood tonight. If she would've drank yours, she would've taken your powers, your soul, and your life." He darkly said.

Okay, I need to sit down for this. "So, if I wouldn't have knocked the glass out of Sunny's hand, I would've died?" I asked, trying to grasp that idea, almost losing my balance in the process. "Pretty much." Kane said. "That would explain why I passed out at the club earlier. Why is this shit happening to me?" I fell to my knees and began to sob. "Well, that happened to you because you didn't listen to me." Taker lowly chuckled.

"Fuck you! You told me that I could go!" I screamed at him. He shot up as soon as I began. "Watch yer mouth when you're talking to me, Emalf." He growled, getting off of the bed.

"No. _Yer _the one who forced that word into my vocabulary, so don't you tell me what the _fuck_ to say when I'm talking to you." I growled back, still staring at the ground.

I heard footstep coming toward me, but I could care less. I'm fed up with this shit. "Say that again for me, sweetheart." He growled as he grabbed me by my hair and stood me up. He leaned down so that our faces were inches apart. "I'm waiting." He smirked.

"Fuck you, Mark." I growled and spat in his face. Too bad his hand was still entangled in my hair. He hissed and threw me into the bathroom door. My head hitting it made a big thud sound.

"Okay, back to your corners." Kane said, helping me up.

"It's not my fault the little bitch doesn't listen." Taker taunted, sitting back on my bed.

"And it's not my fault that I'm gonna kill his ass." I growled as I ran toward the bed. I leaped on top of him and with both of my hands, started to choke the hell out of him.

"Damn." Kane chuckled, as if I wasn't trying to kill his big brother. Taker seemed unfazed by my chokehold. He taunted me by smirking.

"You're funny." He said, instantly grabbing me by the neck with one of his hands. Not necessarily choking me, he easily got me to let go of him and sat up, with me all cowgirl style on his lap. His green eyes started to glow again as he stared into my hazel ones.

After a few minutes of him staring, he slapped my thigh, signaling mw to get up. When I did, he did also. The grip still tight on my neck. His gaze still on my eyes, he walked us over to where Kane was seated. "Take it, man. I can't keep it anymore." He said to his little brother. He locked his gaze on Kane and they stared for a little while.

I heard gasping after a few seconds. Kane was gasping. He was on his knees. "What did you do to him?" I yelled, trying desperately to get out of his grip. "Your pain is doing that to him. You've got to take it back. He can't handle it." He said in almost a whisper. "What? How?" I asked. "The same way you gave it to me, darlin'." He replied and let go of the hold he had on my neck. "I gotta choke him?" I asked, confused.

He didn't respond. He just stood there, watching his brother writhe in pain. Whatever. I'll give it a try. By now, he was laying face up on the ground. Almost in tears. His face was red and his eyes were wide open. "He's not gonna snap on me or something, is he?" I asked, seriously scared of the both of them. I looked at Taker, who shot me a look that made my knees feel like jell-o.

I climbed on top of his little brother and placed my hands around his neck. I stared into his eyes and within a few seconds, I felt like I was dying. I got off of him, but I couldn't stand up. I ended up back on my knees. I began to bawl like I had lost my dog or something. "What is wrong with me?" I cried. I felt someone pick me up and place me somewhere. I'm guessing the bed. My eyes were so teary, I couldn't see anything.

I cried for what seemed like forever. When I stopped, Taker was beside me and Kane was back on the couch. "What did you two do to me to make me cry?" I asked. "Emalf, we didn't do anything. He gave you your pain back. You made me feel your pain. All of your pain, at the same time. Fuck, girl. Stop holding in so much." He scoffed. "Yeah. That's pretty contradicting for you to say when you do it every day of your life, Mark." I scoffed back.

"What I go through is completely different, Sayde." He growled. "Do us a favor, Emalf. Don't ever empathetically give us any of your feelings again, okay. They're a little too much to handle." Kane said from the couch. "How'd I give it to you, exactly?" I asked. "Eyes and mind." Taker answered.

"Oh. I'll try not to do it again." I don't know how, though. Cause I still don't exactly know how I gave it to him in the first place. "You back to normal now? Cause we need to figure out what exactly happened tonight." He asked. I nodded.

"Okay, to start this off, I have a question. How did Sunny's blood end up in my drink? I mean, that is the only way I could've drank it, right?" I asked. Taker nodded. I sat up in the bed and Kane came and sat on the other side of me.

"Did you get distracted at all?" Kane asked. "Wait, I got into it with Torrie. She called me Emalf. I don't know how she knows my middle name. Much like you two. Cause I didn't tell anybody."

"There's your perfect distraction. Sunny put Torrie in a trance. Much like the one I was put in. Except Torrie wanted to be put in this one. Number one rule at bars, don't take your eyes off of your drink, ever." Taker said.

"Oh yeah, there's this new guy. His name's Sheamus. He's cute, Irish, pale as paper, and he's a redhead like you." I said to Taker, thinking of the sweet guy I talked to at the club. "Damn, you're on a date with one dude, and you're scouting another? Chick's a playgirl." Kane chuckled.

"I'm not. I think he's like us. You know, powers and stuff." I said. Taker raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?" He replied. "Yeah, let me tell you exactly what went on tonight." I said, getting ready to tell all of the retarded ass events of this strange evening.

"Wait, that means all the mushy shit between you and that dumb ass boyfriend of yours?" Taker grouched. "He's not my damn boyfriend. And yes. Cause some of it's funny." I chuckled. He groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. That was so girly I damn near fell on Kane laughing.

After I explained the whole night, without interruption from either brother, I expected some kind of response. Instead, I sat for a few minutes waiting for one of them to say something. Five turned into ten, ten turned into fifteen, fifteen turned to twenty, and I was tired of waiting. I got up and climbed on top of Taker and stared into his eyes. "Can you feel how annoyed I am right now. I'm tired of waiting on you two to respond." I grouched.

"I think you just like being on top." He suggestively smirked. "Don't make me puke." I frowned. "Whatever, I'm sexy." He grinned as he pushed me off of him and onto Kane. "Yeah, sexy to demon bitches and drag queens." I teased back. "That hurt." He chuckled. Hey, at least he can take a joke.

"Back to seriousness, Emalf. If he is one of us, you can call him. If he is one of us, you have that connection with him." Kane said as he pushed me back onto his brother. "Ouch. What do you mean call him, I don't have his number." That made both of them crack up.

"What he means, genius, is that the same way you called him over with your eyes, you can do it with your mind." Taker said, once again pushing me on his brother. "Oh, I think I understand now." I smiled. "Congratulations. It took you long enough, genius." Kane said, pushing me back onto his big brother's stomach.

"Dammit, I am not you guy's toy. Ya'll are really trying to make me throw up." I said, trying to sit up. Taker grabbed me and pulled me back down onto him. "You know you love us. You're one of us, so you have to love us." Taker said. "Ugh, Kane, a little help?" I begged, laughing at Taker. "Sorry, no can do. I agree with my big bro. You love us." He moved over and got comfortable resting his head on my lap. "You got it wrong. I hate you two." I chuckled, trying to wiggle away from them. "Aww, baby. We hate you too." Taker darkly chuckled.


	9. Welcome To The Family

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: And the plot thickens…**

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**You guys are awesome!!**

**Ch. 9: Welcome To The Family**

"Ugh, did you two even leave last night?" I asked my not-so-empty hotel room this morning. Whatever powers I have are really enhancing, because I can sense the brothers in here. "Yes, we did actually. Well, after we listened to you ramble on about the little pale dude in your sleep." Kane chuckled.

"I thought you were dating that annoying Adam character?" Taker asked, reclaiming his spot beside me like he was yesterday. "You're the character. And no. I'm not."

"Good, cause you don't need any more distractions. We've got serious work to do. And today, it starts with you calling that dude you were dreaming about over here." He said. I yawned. "Ugh, it's like five in the morning, I have to go to the gym, and prepare for my match. I'm getting the push of a lifetime right now." I explained. Taker, who's eyes were closed like he was meditating, peeped over at me and rolled his eyes.

"Daisies are the only things that's gonna get pushed through you if you don't stay." Kane chuckled. "Dude, that's so not funny." I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "I didn't intend for it to be." He frowned before he pushed me over and took a seat on the other side of me. I'm glad this bed's a king-size.

"Fine. Whatever. Now what do I have to do?" I asked, ready to get this over with. "Just think about him knocking on the door. If he's really one of us, he'll come in no time." Taker said. "Wait, before I do all that, I need to at least brush my teeth." I said, getting up without waiting for a response. "Watch my legs, girl!" Taker grouched as I crawled across him to get out of the bed.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the bathroom. "Take, man. Ya know she's gonna be in there forever, right?" I heard Kane say. "No she's not." He said as if he really knew. Ha, I was gonna try to hurry it up, but nah. Plus, Sheamus is cute. I want to look halfway decent. What's not helping are these bags under my eyes. Yeah, I'm gonna be in here for a while.

After about a good fifteen minutes, someone started banging on the bathroom door. "What!" I yelled. "It doesn't take fifteen minutes to brush 32 teeth." Taker yelled. "Oh daddy, can you please give me a few more minutes." I scoffed as I turned on the shower. "Dammit, girl. Hurry up!" He yelled.

I didn't hear anything else for about another hour. I dried off and put on my undergarments. Makeup time. My face is a mess. And so is my hair. Sometimes, having thick hair is a hassle. Especially when it's super long. It stops at about the middle of my back. Ugh, and it's so dark brown, it can be considered black. I'm thinking about dying it, or at least getting highlights. I don't know. But as of right now, I don't have time to think about hair. Besides, I put a shower cap on. At least it's dry. I'll wash it tonight.

"I'm givin' ya ten seconds to come out of that bathroom, Emalf." Taker growled. Great, he's at the door again. "You know, you're really annoying." I yelled back. "Six, five, four…" He counted. "Three, two, one. Fuck you." I laughed.

My laughing was quickly turned into a scream because of the door slamming open. Shocked, I quickly tried to cover myself with my hands, which didn't actually cover anything. "Girl, please." He scoffed. "Get out!" I screamed at him. He shook his head and grabbed me. Once out of the bathroom, he threw me onto the bed.

"What the hell? You know when someone locks the door, it usually means they don't want anyone to come in." I grouched. He chuckled. "You have clothes on." He said as he stared me up and down. Ugh, that gave me the shivers. It felt like he was sizing me up so he could devour me.

"Maybe in your dreams, woman." He scoffed. I frowned. "Hold up, how'd you know what I was thinking?" I questioned, cause that's too much invasion of privacy. "You don't have to read minds to know what you were thinking, Emalf. It's all over your face. Don't worry, we don't want you like that." Kane laughed. "Yeah, that's all for little punk ass Adam." Taker laughed.

"Or maybe, the Hetfield looking redhead." Kane joined in the teasing. "Yeah, well at least I can get a guy. You, Big Red, can't get a girl. And you, Deadman, attract bitches that want to kill you." I smirked. They both gave me death stares.

"What's the matter, you can dish it out but you can't take it?" I teased, adding salt to their already wounded egos. "Can we just get this guy over here?" Kane said from beside me on the bed. "I'm not doing anything until I put some clothes on."

"You got two minutes, and counting." Taker responded without looking at me. I guess I really did hurt their feelings, but oh well. I thought Taker was gonna kill me last night when he threw me into the door. But then again, I'm glad for it. He brought out a side of me I didn't know I had. Both of them, actually. I don't let people walk all over me anymore. That's definitely a plus.

"Ugh, killjoy." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. This fool's actually counting. I had to speed dress. Hopefully, I look presentable. "Okay. I'm done." I growled as I walked out of the bathroom. "Took you long enough." Taker scoffed, taking his spot back on the bed.

"Hater." I said under my breath. I guess he heard, cause he looked at me and gave me a frown. "Can we get this thing rolling now. God, you two act like you're the siblings." Kane said. "So, what do I have to do again?" I asked, pushing Taker's legs out of the way so I could sit. He smirked and slammed his big legs on my lap. "I don't think so, buddy." I growled as I pushed him off of me, almost making him fall out of the bed. I laughed. He sat up and glared daggers into my smiling face.

"Focus your energy on the little pale guy coming to you." Kane said, stopping the little hate fest that was going on. "His name's Sheamus." I corrected him. "Ooh, bro. Don't fuck up her new boy toy's name. She's gonna hurt you." Taker teased, adding his two cents. Now it was me giving the piercing glare.

"Close your eyes. You can connect better. Use your attraction to him." Kane instructed. I opened my eyes and gave him a confused look. "I'm not attrac-" I started, but Taker stopped me. "You so are. Now shut up and do what he says." He grouched.

After scowling at him, I closed my eyes and focused my energy on bringing Sheamus here.

Within minutes, I heard knocks on the door. "That was fast." I whispered with my eyes closed. "Congrats, kid. He likes you, too." Taker scoffed. "Before you ask, let me explain. His attraction to you makes the call even stronger. So either he was thinking about you, talking about you, or was looking a picture of you, you know. Something of that nature." He explained.

A small smile crept on my face, making Taker scowl. "Get the door, Emalf." Kane said, pointing to the door. "How awkward would it be if I just let him in here with you two on my bed?" I asked when I stood up, hands on my hips. Kane laughed. Taker rolled his eyes for like the fifteenth time. "He knows he's supernatural. He knows you are." He said.

"Okay, that's nice and all. But what would you think if you walk into a girls hotel room with two guys in her bed?" I asked. "If the girl's hot, I'd kick the other punks out and have her all to myself." Taker laughed. "Very funny, you pig. But I would rather not have him thinking I'm a slut." I said as I slowly dragged toward the door.

"With the clothes you wear? I'm surprised everyone doesn't think that." He laughed. "Fuck you."

"Later on baby, you have to answer the door for your little boyfriend now." He smirked. Okay, I actually think I threw up a little in my mouth. Gross.

When I got to the door, I half expected Sunny to be on the other side. I opened the door and there he was though. In all of his pale glory. "Hi." I whispered. He's kinda breathtaking. "Morning, my Lady." He smiled. Whoa, he has some pretty white teeth. I like so want him. "Can we talk inside?" He asked sweetly. "Uh, sure. But don't mind the two idiots in my room." I let him in and closed the door.

"Ah, just the two I've been looking for." Sheamus grinned at the two brothers. "Wait, you three know each other?" I asked, confused. "No, but from I've heard, those two are the masters of the Supernatural." He said. "Masters, riiiight." I sarcastically chuckled. All three of them looked at me like I had grown another head. _"I'll handle you later." _I heard Taker say in my head. "What?" I said aloud, staring at him. He just smirked.

Great, now I've gotta deal with him in my head. "You're interested in the supernatural?" I questioned, turning my attention to Sheamus. "Actually, my Lady, I am supernatural." He smiled at me. That made me giggle like a little kid. "I feel it in my veins. Power runs through my whole body." He spoke with passion. Gosh, that's total turn on.

Taker darkly smiled at that. "Did you know I called you over here?" I asked, tired of Taker staring at Sheamus. I'm seriously questioning his sexuality. "Yes. When your hand touched mine, I felt this instant connection. I got this weird feeling at the club last night. I got the same feeling a few minutes ago when I was watching your match at last month's PPV. I don't know how to explain it, but I knew this was your room yesterday. It's like your aura was all over the door." My aura? I want to marry him.

"Really?" I blushed. He smiled and walked a little closer to me. "Yeah, so anyway. Long story short, we're supernatural too. All three of us." Kane said, interrupting our little smile and stare fest. I turned and scowled at his crooked little smirk. "Do you have any active powers?" I asked, curious about him. "When I get pissed, things around me tend to short circuit, or more recently, catch afire." He explained.

"I had gotten tired of all my papers and contracts burning, so I read up on this. I'm glad to know I haven't gone crazy." He said with a chuckle. "Well, if you hang around those two long enough, you will." I said, triggering groans from the Brothers.

"Your name's Stephen, right?" Taker asked, staring once again at Sheamus. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know that?" Sheamus asked, seemingly intrigued with Taker. Ugh, this is too much. I've come to the conclusion that Taker is gay and he wants my Sheamus. Yes, he's mine. Well, not really, but if Taker keeps giving him those big googly eyes I might not have a chance.

"You'll learn, young Stephen. In time, you'll learn." He said, amused with Sheamus' obvious astonishment with him. "He doesn't need to learn in time, he needs to learn now. As do I. I almost got killed last night. We don't have time!" I yelled at Taker.

"You almost got killed?" Sheamus asked me. "Yeah. At the club. His ex-girlfriend wants me dead so she could have my powers and become the Lady of Dogfood or some shit like that. All I know is, I want to live." I said. "Lady of Dogfood?" Sheamus asked. "Ask them. I have no clue. I'm a neophyte." I chuckled at his confused little face.

"So is he, girl. Look, Stephen, since you're new to this, my little bro over there's gonna catch you up on what's going on. I need to spend some alone time with Sayde." He scowled at me.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my heels." I whispered to myself. I think he heard me. That look on his face kinda confirms it. "Come on, man. There's this nice little café a few buildings down from here, wait never mind. That place _mysteriously_ burned down the other night." He chuckled darkly as he ushered Sheamus out of my room.

I rolled my eyes at Taker, who was still staring at me and took a seat on the couch. I decided to watch something on the tv. After flipping through about fifteen channels, I settled on some Lifetime movie. Taker had been completely quiet the whole time. I thought he had fallen asleep. He wasn't, lucky me.

The TV cut off right when the little romantic comedy was getting good. Ugh, my life must be really miserable if I enjoy watching people on tv make out. I turned around, suspicious that the tv would just cut off like that. He was sitting up in the bed with a maniacal smirk on his face. Ugh, I want to slap it off.

"Do it." He chuckled at me. "Do what?" I asked, wondering if he had read my mind again. "You said you wanted to slap the smirk off of my face, do it." He said. "First. I didn't say shit. So how in the world did you know that?" I questioned. "Don't worry about all that. Just do it if you want to." He chuckled, but the look in his eyes let me know he was dead serious. "Yeah, so you can throw me into the bathroom door again? I think not." I said.

"I would apologize, but, that's not my style. And you pissed me off so quickly. It was your fault." He scoffed. And to think that he was halfway tolerable a few days ago. "And how is it my fault? I didn't tell you to grab me by my hair and sling me into the fucking door!" I yelled from the couch. "Didn't your other little boyfriend warn you about me? I'm the wrong one to upset, darlin'."

"Ooh, I'm still quaking. Did you see the tremble? Can you sense the fear in my eyes?" I teased. He smiled, to my surprise. "You get your kicks from trying to get me to beat your ass, huh?" He darkly chuckled. "You'll never know how I get my kicks." I said, turning my attention back to the TV. I had cut it back on.

"We're not finished woman." He growled, the tv clicking off again. "You're doing that, aren't you?" I asked, for a moment, amazed with his ability to do that. He just smirked. "Okay, you wanted to talk. Talk." I said, once again turning my attention to him. He motioned for me to come lay beside him on the bed. I hesitated, but went ahead.

"You remember when I told you that I felt like I could tell you shit I couldn't tell anyone else?" He asked, almost sounding a little more normal. "Yeah. Why?" I asked, trying not to look at him. "I still feel like that." He softly spoke. Sounding sweet as any normal man. I had to look at him to make sure the same guy was talking to me. "Thanks." I answered back. I didn't have an actual response to what he just told me. So thanks will have to do.

"Are you always that aggressive and sarcastic?" He asked with a chuckle. "Actually, I didn't get aggressive until I met you and your little brother. I was kinda passive. I've always been sarcastic. Always will be." I smiled to myself. Sarcasm is my shtick. "You, passive? That's kinda hard to believe. No one's ever caught me off guard and choked me like that." Was that a compliment?

"Until I met you and your brother, I used to let people walk all over me. I used to let people kinda run my life for me. Like Adam, for example. Three years of my life, I had to deal with all his shit. I just held it in and let him continue toying with me." I sighed. "Trust me when I say that I know _exactly_ how you feel. I felt your pain, remember." He said, putting his hands to his temples and gently massaging, as if he had a migraine. "Sorry about that." I whispered, a little embarrassed about that.

"It's alright. I feed on other people's pain on a regular. But yours was a little too much for me. And it caught me by surprise too. I didn't ask for it. You just gave it to me." He closed his eyes as he massaged. "I still don't know how I did that. All you said was eyes and mind." His cryptic is really annoying. "Lesson number one, Emalf. Your eyes and mind are the sources of your power. Never underestimate the power of your eyes and mind." He said, pointing to my eyes and then my forehead for emphasis.

"I get that, but I wasn't thinking that I wanted to give you my pain." I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You're not getting the point. All of your emotions are connected to one another, which also means they're connected to your powers. You were angry at me. You wanted me to feel your anger. Your anger, like mine and everyone else's stems from some type of hurt or pain."

"I think I get it now." I nodded. "Good. You need to figure out a way to keep your feelings intact. If you let your feelings go haywire, your powers will also. You've seen what erratic powers can do. Need I remind you about the hotel?" He said. "I wasn't angry then. I felt fine." Well, besides a little too much perkiness from Stacy. "Your subconscious didn't. Inside your head, you wanted to scream." Whoa.

"Well, how in the world can you control your subconscious?" I asked, knowing he'd give me some kind of weird cryptic. "All the bullshit that's bottled up inside, let it out. You have so much hate and pain in your body, I don't see how you wake up everyday." Come to think of it, I don't either. "Well, whatever you have inside must be excruciating because I can see that you're in pain when I look at you."

"I can handle it." He said, looking away from me and up at the ceiling. A blind man can see that he was lying, but I wasn't gonna say a word. He'd probably do worse than slinging me into a door. "How do you read minds?" I asked him, tired of the silence between us. "I can't read everyone's. Used to be just my brother, but you've been thrown into the fray."

"That's called telepathy, right?" I asked. "Yeah. In time, you'll be able to do it too." He said, still staring at the ceiling. "So, you can listen in on any and all of my thoughts and put your two cents into them?" I'm really not liking this telepathy thing. He chuckled. "No. Only the things you let me hear. And then yes, I can put my two cents into it. It's that eyes and mind thing again. But this time, it's more with the mind. You really have to get a grip on it."

"I'll try." I whispered. "When you were under Sunny's trance, why'd you empathetically take the pain of that cut away from me?" I asked. I've been wanting to ask that. "You asked me to and I listened." He stated simply. "Huh? Let me guess, subconscious again, right?"

"Now you're getting it, kid." He sarcastically clapped his hands. "Whatever." I said back. "You feel the connection of our powers, right?" He asked. I nodded. "When I touched your hand and you felt that shock, it was a signal. Same with you and your pasty new crush. When you two shook hands, you were connected. So, before you ask, yes he did take your pain at the club. You asked him to. Just like you asked Kane and I to get you out of Sunny's grip."

I'm pretty sure my head's gonna explode with all of this new information. I got up from the bed and grabbed my guitar case. When I sat down on the bed, Taker had an amused smirk and one of his eyebrows was raised. "What?" I asked, trying not to burst into laughter at his face. "You play?" He asked. "Yeah. It calms the nerves." I said, carefully taking my acoustic guitar out of it's case.

"Voluptas?" He said, reading my painted guitar case. "Yeah, Voluptas. Also known as Volupta or Hedone. The beautiful daughter of Cupid and Psyche." I smiled to myself. "The goddess of sensual pleasures and bliss, right?" He asked, catching me completely off guard. I looked at him, this time my eyebrow raised. "Yeah. You're into Greek mythology? Why am I not surprised?" I chuckled in amusement. "There's lots you don't know about me, Sayde. Why'd you name your guitar after her?" He asked.

"I'm a mini Voluptas. Not to be cocky, but I am the definition of sensual. And I can't tell you the rest, cause you don't need to know how I get my kicks." I gave a sexy smirk and winked at him. A dark and seductive smirk crept upon his face. Okay, this is getting a little awkward. "Play somethin'." He said. That smirk was still intact. It gave me shivers, and not in a bad way. In an aroused way. That alone makes me want to puke.

I decided to play _No Leaf Clover_. I've converted some of Metallica's songs into awesome acoustics. Yeah, acoustic guitars are not just for country-westerns anymore. Adam and I used to play together. I played the rhythm guitar and he was lead. We also shared vocal parts.

As soon as I played the first few notes, he chuckled. "No Leaf Clover. An acoustic version? Interesting." He chuckled. "Yeah, well I have a Gibson Les Paul and an Explorer. But Eros and Psyche are my pride and glory, so I keep them at home. I have another acoustic at home. Adam got it for me. I don't play it much anymore." I sighed, starting to play again.

I slowly got into the rhythm of the tune. I closed my eyes and started to sing. I said to myself that I wasn't gonna, but I couldn't help it. Every time I play, I have to.

When I finished, I heard claps from multiple people. "You're pretty good, Emalf." Kane complimented. "That was awesome." I could tell that Irish accent anywhere. It made me smile. "Didn't know you could sing, kid." Taker said, giving me a nudge. "Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Mark." I smirked, getting ready to put Voluptas back in her case.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you have a pink guitar?" Kane chuckled, reclaiming his seat on the couch. "Because chicks like pink." Taker said. I rolled my eyes. "You two have fun?" I asked Sheamus as I placed my guitar case by my suitcase.

"Not really, my Lady." He said. "Oh no? What happened?" I asked completely engulfed in his eyes. "Well, Kane here informed me of our impeding danger. She wants us both dead." He sighed. Wrinkles appearing on his forehead. Ugh, his frustration is adorable.

"_Not really." _Taker said from inside my head. "Oh shut up!" I yelled out loud. "What'd I do?" Sheamus asked, genuinely confused. "Dammit! Sheamus, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him." I said, pointing to a smirking Taker. "What'd I do?" He darkly chuckled. "Whatever. And I did not allow you in my thoughts. Sheamus, you're lucky he can't telepathically get into your head." I said shooting hate glares at Taker. He was enjoying that.

"_I kinda am, darlin'. Keep it up." _He said, inside my head once again. _"I'm really starting to hate you." _I said, without saying back. Whoa, how in the hell did I do that? The look on his face let me know he was thinking the same thing. No telepathy needed. _"How'd you do that?" _He asked. "_Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You're supposed to be the expert at this supernatural shit. Not me."_ I growled. Talk about a head trip. I feel like I'm gonna faint. Once you start hearing people in your head and actually begin having conversations in your head with them, you'd be too.

"Hey, Sayde. Are you alright, love?" Sheamus asked me. I was staring at him, hard. "Ask Taker." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cellphone. It was on silent and I had missed about ten calls. "Unless you want to get fired, your asses had better get ready to go to the arena. And I'm not riding with you." I said.

"You will if you want to live. Sunny's almost got you yesterday. We need to stick together. Or at least you have to stick with one of us." Kane said. "Okay, I'm going with Sheamus." I said. A big smile on my face and his. "I'd be honored, my Lady." He bowed to me. I'm in love. "Stephen, don't be a kiss ass. She's not a Lady yet. Might not get the chance if she's guarded by you. You're also a neophyte. You're not prepared for Sunny." Taker said, bursting both our bubbles.

"Bullshit." I growled. "I'm tired of your mouth, Emalf." Taker growled back. "I'm tired of you trying to control me, Taker." I glared at him. "It's not a matter of who's in control, dumb ass. I'm trying to save your fucking life. If Sunny catches you by yourself again, I'm pretty sure she won't hesitate to slaughter you." He angrily growled, getting up from his spot on the bed.

I saw Kane motion for Sheamus to stand by the couch. "God, I don't see why I'm being punished and tortured because your retarded ass skank of a girlfriend's heart is broken!" I yelled.

"She has no heart. Why are you so goddamn stubborn? Nobody's trying to control you." he yelled back, his face turning red. "Fine. If I can't stay with Sheamus, then who can I be with?" I reluctantly asked. "Yours truly, darlin'." He lowly chuckled at my frowning face.

"I hate you." I shook my head and headed toward the door. Ugh, I just know everyone's gonna have a field day with this one. Sheamus is gonna get some serious heat for being with the B.o.D. and my friends are gonna think I'm a fucking lunatic. That or I'm being held under my own will. Which I kinda am in a way.

"Those two are always like that?" I heard Sheamus ask Kane. "Yeah, man. Welcome to the family."


	10. Outta Your Mind & Into Mine

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: Hey my peeps! I hope you're enjoying reading this story cause I'm loving writing it. Hopefully you guys are understanding the story, well at least most of it. & Sheamus at the Extreme Rules PPV... it was awesome! Vicious.**

**Just an update on my other fic. I haven't abandoned it. I just have some major writer's block. My Sayde muse has been more active in my mind lately and I write the first thing that comes to my head.**

**BTW… I just read that the doctors are hopeful that Bret Michaels will make a full recovery. Phew! I love him.**

**3:)**

**Tell me what you think.**

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!!**

**& You guys are still freaking awesome!!**

**Ch. 10: Outta Your Mind & Into Mine**

When the four of us showed up at the arena together, everyone had their eyes on us. Especially my friends. They looked shocked and appalled. Luckily, Sheamus was right beside me. He asked to carry my bag, how sweet. On the plus side of this nightmare, Taker had a nice ride.

I waved at the many staring faces. Hey, at least they waved back. They might've looked like robotic zombies, but at least they did acknowledge me.

Taker and Kane used to have their own locker room, but since they so-called fell out with each other, they have separate ones. The big guns get their own rooms. I can't wait until I get this push. Hopefully, that'll be one of the perks of being the Women's Champ.

"I'm so not dressing in your locker room." I said to Taker. "Sunny's here. So if you want to die, go right ahead." He said, opening his room door. "Fine. But you're gonna have to get out or something." I said, grabbing my bag from Sheamus.

Man, I'd love to change in front of him. Wait, that sounds a little slutty. Whatever. I don't care, Sheamus makes me all hot. "Good luck in your debut. I'll be watching." I smiled at him as I walked into Taker's locker room. "Whoa, this is badass." I whispered to myself. The room is pretty awesome. It has two couches, a TV to watch the show, and a bathroom fit for a king. "You are so overrated." I whispered.

"And sometimes, I think you're not even worth saving." He growled. "Well, according to Kane, you're the one that needs saving." I said, taking a seat on one of the couches. "Needed. Past tense. Now, it's up to me to save your ass." He said as he headed to the bathroom. "Wait, I need to change first. My match is before yours." I'm starting my new feud with Trish tonight. She won the Women's title from Victoria a few months ago. "You change in here. I won't look. Promise." He smirked.

"Hell no, I don't trust your perverted ass." I said, folding my arms on my chest. "Look, Sayde. If I wanted you, I would've had you." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you cocky monster. In _your_ dreams." I scoffed, getting him back for his little comment earlier. "Just get dressed, damn." He growled as he disappeared into the back.

I got dressed really quickly. I don't know, something about him just screams rapist. _"I'm not a rapist, you little twit." _He said inside my head. "Who cares, just get out of my head." I said aloud. As soon as I reclaimed my seat on the couch, someone knocked on the door. "Answer it. That should be Kane and your pasty boyfriend." Taker yelled from the back.

Man, I wish I had brought a robe or something. My wrestling gear is kinda revealing. I feel way too underdressed. As soon as I opened the door, that feeling quickly went away. "Please tell me you're coming to keep me company." I smiled at Sheamus. "If it's alright with you." He smiled back, leaning on the doorframe.

"It doesn't matter if it's alright with her, it's not _her_ locker room." Kane chuckled. Damn, I didn't even notice him there. "In due time, my dear Kane, I'll have my own locker room." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the couch. "Shut up, you sound like my brother." He scoffed, taking a seat on the other couch.

"Ugh. That's very degrading." I groaned. "So, how long have you been wrestling?" Sheamus asked me, changing the vibe in the room. "Almost six years now. Not nearly as long as the hairless monster and his brother, but I've been doing pretty good for a Diva." I chuckled at Kane's scowl. "You're awesome. You kick arse." Sheamus smiled. Arse, ha.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I love your accent." I said, without thinking too much. I so wouldn't have said that if I wasn't so into him. The Brothers Weird are right, I'm crushing on him, hard. He blushed at my comment. "Thanks. I've been wondering, why do you have such a strong Southern accent? You look Hispanic." He asked. "I'm part Latina, but I was born and raised in San Antonio. I'm all Texas, all day." I smiled. "Southern belle." He said, face getting redder with every second that passes.

"Hey, since were asking questions, I have one. Why in the hell are you so damn pale?" Kane asked, interrupting our little chat. "I don't know. I just am." Sheamus answered with his gaze still on me. "You look sickly." Kane chuckled. "Ugh, shut up. I happen to like his paleness." That time, I wanted to say that aloud. Sheamus gave me a weak smile. Ugh, I don't think he's that into me. He is blushing like hell, though.

"_Guy must be gay to not advance on you. Especially in that outfit._" Taker chuckled inside my mind. "_You'd love it if he was, wouldn't you? Then you could have him all to yourself._" I said back, without speaking. "_First, I'm a rapist. And now you think I'm gay?_" He asked. "_Ugh, it doesn't matter what I think about you._" I snapped back.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Sheamus asked me, snapping me back to the room. "Huh? Oh, yeah." My eyes were focused on his face the whole time I was talking to Taker in my head. "I know you're out here somewhere. So you can stop hiding." I said, causing Kane to laugh.

Taker emerged from the other side of the room, a scowl on his face. "Hey man, she's good." Kane chuckled. "Okay, what am I missing?" I asked, confused yet again. "You can sense him. That's cool." Kane said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I have to go to hair and makeup. Do you have to escort me there too?" I asked Taker as I stood up from the couch and headed to the door.

"After you, my belle." He smirked as he opened the door. "Ugh, loser."

When we got to the makeup area, none of my girls were there. And all of my nerve workers were. "There's the little weird girl now." Torrie darkly chuckled when I approached the chairs. Ugh, am I on her mind like 27/7?

"Bite me, bitch." I growled under my breath. She heard me, though. "Ooh, I guess you grew a pair when you started hanging with Undertaker, huh?" She said, garnering chuckles and snickers from a few of the other girls there.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need to get my makeup done." I said, trying to walk away from her. "Yeah, it's gonna take a while to cover up that massive scar on your face. How'd you get that anyway?" She chuckled. "You're gonna be getting something pretty massive in a second." I growled. I felt my body temperature rise. I could feel the heat building up in my gloved right hand.

"_Emotions. Control them._" Taker said through our mind-phone. "Ooh, I'm scared. Whatcha gonna do? Get your new little boyfriend Sheamus to defend you?" She continued on. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Shut up. Is your life so damn miserable that you have to spend it keeping up with mine?" I growled. She scoffed. "If you're thinking I'm jealous or something, you're seriously fucked in the head." She replied.

"Really, you could've fooled me." I chuckled. "_I'm tired of standing here. I'm gonna fix your makeup._" Taker said. He was leaning on a wall. Keeping just enough distance away from everybody to be noticed. "_Hell no._" I replied. "I'm next." Torrie smirked as she took the seat I was about to sit in.

"_Come on, girl. I promise you I won't make you look like a fool._" Taker said. "Whatever, but if you do, I'm so gonna hurt you." I said aloud. Torrie and her little crew gave me confused looks. "Whoa, I think they should've put you into that sanitarium Sayde." She chuckled. My body temperature was slowly cooling so I let that one slide. But I wanted to burn her mouth off.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you." I said as I reluctantly headed back toward Taker's locker room.

"That shit was funny." He chuckled, catching up to my speed walking. "Yeah, very. You see what kind of chaos ensues when it comes to you?" I don't mean to blame him for all of Torrie's shit, but I'm still boiling. "You'll learn to like it. But FYI kid, she's so jealous of you." He chuckled, opening the locker room door.

"Trust me, I'm nothing to be jealous of. I'm trying to make it in this male chauvinistic business just like she is. If she'd spend some time on her wrestling skills and not her tan, maybe she'd get somewhere." I said, taking a seat beside Sheamus, who hadn't moved from where I had left him earlier.

"What happened?" He asked. "Yeah, I can feel the heat." Kane said, fanning himself for dramatic effect.

"Claws came out at the makeup spot. Little hothead over here got into a war of words with Torrie." Taker chuckled. "Yeah, it was all his fault. For some reason, he's always the topic of someone's convo with me." I scoffed. "Okay, we've talked enough. Take it to the bathroom, missy." Taker said, pointing to the back part of the room. "What am I missing here?" Kane asked, with a confused look. Sheamus pretty much had the same look, but I'm guessing he decided to keep quiet and not question Taker's big ass. I had to laugh at those two as I got up.

"I didn't get my hair and makeup done, on account of Torrie. So, your genius brother offered to fuck my face up for me." I chuckled as Taker lightly pushed me into the bathroom.

"Now explain to me again why I should let you anywhere near my face?" I asked as I took out some of my eyeliner and lip-gloss, placing them on the counter. "Shut up and give me everything that's black in that little bag of yours. And I'm gonna need Corazón's signature blood red lip-gloss." He said, picking up the eyeliner and inspecting it like he was some kind of expert.

"Oh no, you're not gonna have me looking like some kind of gothic vampire. Corazón is a seductress. Not a member of the occult." He gave me a look that let me know he was serious. But I was too. "Look, just let me do it. If you don't like it when I'm finished, you can do it yourself." He said.

I rolled my eyes, but went ahead and handed him all of my black makeup. "Please don't mess up my pretty face. It's my moneymaker." I smirked at him. He grabbed me and placed me on the counter. "That's not your only moneymaker." He suggestively said as he once again stared me up and down. "You're right. I'm probably gonna have to dress more scantily-clad than I normally do. You know, with this atrocious scar on my face." I sighed. I don't wear concealer or any of that other stuff. To each his own, but full facial makeup is not for me. I feel like a clown or I'm a dead person in a casket. I feel fake.

He looked down at me and cupped my face with his hand, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes. Yes, I admit they're breathtaking. With the back of his other hand, he gently rubbed it across my scarred cheek. My eyes were focused on his, so I couldn't see, but I knew his hand was glowing. I could feel it.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. Of course, I listened. I started to feel little strokes from a little brush on my eyelids. He's really putting makeup on me. After a little while, he stopped and tapped me on my shoulder. "Take a look." He said, helping me off of the bathroom counter.

I took a deep breath in and held it. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I wanted to faint. I instantly let the breath I was holding out. "Damn." I said to myself. First off, he knows what the hell he's doing with makeup. Second, but most importantly, that damn scar on my face was gone. "How'd you do that? Where did it go?" I asked, rubbing my cheek where the scar was.

Then I remembered Kane. He healed that big gash in my shoulder. "You're awesome, dude!" I enthusiastically said as I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. That caught both of us off guard. I hadn't planned on doing that. My happiness took over, I guess. "As much as I love the physical contact, you shouldn't do that." He emotionlessly said removing my grip from him. "Ugh, it was just a hug. Get over it." I said, as I turned back to the mirror.

I grabbed the brush and comb to put my hair in a ponytail. I don't know why, but I rarely wear my hair down. "Let it hang. It look's better hanging." He said, staring at me through the mirror. "Uh, no." I chuckled. "I'm serious. Put a little ponytail up there and let it hang. You'll look badass." He said, nodding to himself in agreement.

"If I remember correctly, didn't you wear your hair like that? You know, when you did have hair." I chuckled at the frown he gave me. "I have hair, woman. Slowly but surely, it'll be longer than yours. And yes, I did wear my hair like that. I looked pretty good with that style, if I may say so myself." He teased. "Whatever. And you looked like a girl. A pale, demonic, muscular, tattooed, and bearded girl." I laughed.

"And for that little comment, you are gonna wear your hair like that. Give me the scrunchie." He growled as he snatched the brush and scrunchie out of my hands. "Fine. At least I don't have that big ass forehead to worry about." I chuckled. "Shut up." He yanked my hair before he parted it and put the scrunchie in.

"There. Consider yourself made over." He said once he finished. I rolled my eyes. But I must say, I do look good. The little smoky thing going on with my eyeshadow and the heavy eyeliner make my hazel eyes pop. Okay so the hairstyle isn't that bad either. My hair does look great hanging.

I'm guessing that he was gonna be a cosmetologist before he started wrestling. "_Ha ha. Very funny. Get out._" He said from inside my head. "You get out of my mind." I shot back as I headed to the couch. "So, how do I look?" I asked as I took a seat beside Sheamus.

"Hellfire and brimstone meets a seductress. Nice." Kane said. Sheamus smiled, but said nothing. Ugh, he was the one I wanted to hear from. Maybe Taker's right. He might be gay, cause I look amazing. "Hellfire and brimstone never looked better, doncha think Stephen?" Taker said as he took a seat on the other side of Kane. "Yeah." He said in almost a whisper.

"Show's starting." I said, motioning for Taker to cut the tv on. He did. Steve Austin started the show, cutting a promo on newcomer John Cena. Cena then preceded to run out and defend himself, but ultimately ended up getting his ass handed to him. That was funny.

"My debut is next, I'd better get going." Sheamus said, getting up from his spot next to me. "I guess I have to go, too." Kane grouched. I watched as Sheamus took off his navy-blue t-shirt and black track pants. Whoa. It's like he was stripping or something. Well, maybe in my head it was.

"Damn, you need sun man." Kane laughed, covering his eyes. "Doesn't work anyway." Sheamus sighed. "Good luck out there." I smiled before they left the room. "Thank you, my Lady."

"Great, I'm stuck here with you." I said under my breath. "Get over yourself." He growled, staring at the tv screen. "Whatever. How about you do the same thing. Your massive ego is so annoying." It truly is. "It's not any bigger than yours."

"Mine? I don't have one." I laughed. "Whatever. You do. And it's huge." He chuckled. "I so don't. And yours is huge. Even bigger than the egotistical Adam." As I spoke those words, Kane walked back into the locker room. "What the hell are you two talking about?" He asked, completely confused. That look on his face is kinda cute. Almost normal and human looking.

"What'd it sound like?" Taker darkly laughed. "Whatever. I'll just get this necklace thingy for Stephen and I'll leave you two alone." Kane said with a smirk. "I was talking about his ego. Ewww. Perverts." I scowled at the smirk Taker had. "Whatever you're calling it nowadays, it's still funny." Kane laughed as he grabbed the Celtic pendant Sheamus had on earlier.

"You two make me sick." I growled. Completely grossed out by those two, I decided to focus all of my attention on the television. Sheamus just walked out. His debut match is against the very brash Randy Orton. It's gonna be good. I haven't seen Sheamus wrestle before, but I can tell he's gonna be brutal in the ring. Just by looking at his build. Man, is he hot.

Taker and I sat in silence during the whole match. They're both a little green. Just a little. The pure talent is there. They just need a few more matches under their belts. But it was awesome.

"Sir paleness is pretty good." Taker said, I'm guessing to himself. "Okay, your obsession with Sheamus needs to stop right here and right now." I said. "Sweetheart, I don't swing that way. And I have a question. What are you gonna do about your little pest Adam?" He darkly chuckled as he pointed to the knocking room door.

"Who is it?" I asked, even though this isn't my locker room. "Sayde, we need to talk. Now!" Adam yelled as he beat the hell out of the door. "You could've warned me." I growled at Taker's smirk. "Do I look like your messenger?" He grinned at my frowning. Ugh, he makes me want to pull my hair out.

I opened the door, trying to let myself out. But instead, Adam pushed me further in and let himself in. "Excuse you." I growled at him. "This isn't your locker room, ya know. You just can't barge up in here like you own shit." I said to him.

"Sayde, chill. I'm not here to talk to you. I want to talk to him." Adam growled as he walked up to a smirking Taker.

"_Your boyfriend's kinda pissing me off._" He said to me without talking. "_For once, I agree with you._" I said back. "What are you trying to do to her? She's not a demon." Adam said to a completely blanked out Taker. He was staring back at Adam, but his gaze was like he wasn't even there anymore.

"I don't want her to go through all the shit I went through. So whatever the hell it is you have over her, let it go. I'm not gonna stop until you leave her alone." Adam continued, not noticing Taker's obvious trance-like state. "Adam, shut up. He's not doing anything to me. And he has nothing over me. Who I hang with is none of your business. I thought you understood that?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, Sayde. Either he worships the devil, or he _is _the devil. Take your pick. Either one, you're still fucked." He said. His little face was turning all kinds of shades of pink.

"_Tell him the devil's scared of me._" Taker darkly chuckled inside my head. Tell me why I found that attractive. Please. Tell me.

"You sure you didn't inhale toxic fumes or something? You need to get your head checked." I said to Adam. "Maybe _you_ do, Sayde. Seriously. Look at you. It's like you've turned into one of them. Look at your hair and you've never worn that kind of makeup before. And you wear gloves now. I'm just trying to help you." He pleaded.

"You need a psychiatrist, like pronto. Listen at the name of the company we work for. World Wrestling Entertainment. _En-ter-tain-ment_, get it? If you think he's really a demon from Death Valley then some screws need to be tightened in your head. Now get out!" I yelled at him. Surprisingly, he listened. But not without glaring holes into the still zoned out Taker.

"He's gone now." I said to him. "He knows more about us than you think. I don't know what Sunny's done, but he reeks of her." He spoke. "And where the hell were you when he went on his little tirade?" I asked, standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. "I was concentrating on not breaking his little ass in two. If I remember correctly, that punk speared me a few weeks ago." He said, once again staring me up and down.

"He did. And could you stop staring at me? I'm not a piece of meat." I covered my chest with my arms. "What the hell do you expect me to do? I mean, you _are_ like putting it in my face. Would you rather me look at your precious Sheamus?" He asked with total attitude. As soon as he said that, I took a seat, still covering my upper half.

"I don't care who you look at, just don't look at me like that. It's odd." I shivered a bit at the thought of him ogling over my body. "Whatever, woman. You'd shiver more if I had my way with you." He seductively smirked at me. "I would like to be the first to say, never." I scoffed.

"Whatever you say, my Queen." He chuckled. As soon as those last two words came out of his mouth, my head tilted back, my eyes closed, and I was back to that hotel room. Well, in my head I was. _His face and his voice was unnoticeable. As his rough hands crept up my stomach, I ran my hands through his hair. He has hair. Nice. For some reason, I stopped him. He had a black wife beater on . I slowly rubbed my hands up his muscular stomach and chest. Man, I wish I could see who this is._

"Okay, your little out-of-body experience needs to stop now." I faintly heard someone say. "What the hell was that?" Kane asked me as soon as I opened my eyes. "Nothing." I smiled. "You know you've been sitting there for about thirty minutes." Taker said, staring at me intently. Well, at least he's not staring at my chest.

"Dammit! My match is coming up." I said as I jumped up. "Good luck out there, my Lady." Sheamus smiled as he held the door for me to exit. "Thanks." I smiled at him and sauntered my way over to catering. "Yeah, thanks. You're such a sweet boy." Taker teased him as he followed behind me.

"Really. What was all that about?" He asked me as we walked. Damn, no matter how hard I try to get ahead of him, he seems to pop back up beside me. "Well, I think I had a vision, of some sort. It happened to me last night, too." I was power walking to catering, trying to avoid this conversation. "What kind of vision?" He asked catching up with me.

If Adam was around, I'm pretty sure he'd say I was running from him and he was chasing me. "Ugh, can we talk about it after my match?" I asked. I think he noticed the little embarrassed look on my face. I really don't want to tell him about those little daydreams.

I know it has something to do with the supernatural, but I wish it wasn't. I wish it was just a dream. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be back here. If you need me, _you know how to reach me._" He said, half out loud and half in my head as I headed toward Amy and the rest of the girls.

"So you're hanging with the B.o.D. why?" Trish asked, without so much as a hi. "Hello to you too, Trish. Hey A, Stace." I spoke to my other girls. "Don't hi us. Answer the question." Stacy grouched in her little perky-aggressive voice, which made me laugh. "Um they're nicer than you think." I replied as I started to stretch for my match. "I said try Sheamus out. Not his pale ass big brother." Trish laughed. I'm confused, as usual.

"What?" I asked her. "Sweetie, haven't you noticed that Undertaker is eerily pale too. Especially in the nineties. Then his hair was red, too. He looked like death. But Sheamus looks like a younger more alive, and more suitable for you, might I add, version of him." Trish explained. "After I beat your ass for that title, then we'll worry about me getting a man." I laughed at Trish, who was badly imitating Taker by trying to roll her eyes in the back of her head.

"Ooh, look girls. She repackaged herself as the devil's whore." Torrie chuckled as her and her crew passed us. "Too bad she isn't booked for any real matches any time soon. I'd Chick Kick her dead in the mouth for you." Trish rolled her eyes at Torrie.

"I'm not worried about her. A, are you okay?" I asked Amy. She's been quiet the whole time. "Um, Sayde. Why is he staring at you like that? You seriously don't think that he's strange?" She whispered to me while Stacy and Trish focused their attention to Randy and Jay.

Amy was talking about Taker. He was leaning on a wall, almost completely out of sight. With the exception of his almost glowing eyes. "_Hey, you're staring again. And you're scaring my friend._" I telepathically said to him. "_All of your friends are wimps._" He said back. I chuckled aloud at that. "What's funny?" Amy asked, instantly snapping me back from inside mine and Taker's head. "You. He's harmless." I said, trying to ease out of that.

"Whatever, Sayde. He's still creepy. But you know, if he's what floats your boat, I guess I'll have to deal with it." She sighed. "Ugh, he doesn't float my boat or anything else like that. He's just a friend. Like Robbie." I said to her. "Yeah, well everyone knows that even if someone were to hit on Rob's ass, he'd be too stoned to acknowledge it." Amy said, causing both of us to burst into laughter. She's so right.

"So, what's really going on with you. I mean, I thought he creeped you out." She asked as we walked over to the Gorilla position. "He just kinda grew on me. He's cool." I waved at Jeff and Matt as we passed them. "You like him." She stated simply. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her. "What the hell gave you that idea?" I asked. "It's obvious. You started hanging with him more. You're dressing darker, I mean, look at your face. You're attracted to the dark side. Or his dark side." She's seriously confused.

"Amy, listen to me. I don't like him like that at all. Ugh, just the thought of him and me together makes me sick to my stomach. Gross, A. Just gross." I scoffed. "Well, people are assuming that's what's going on." When she said that, someone from the production crew motioned for us to get in position. She's supposed to walk out first. "Well, now you know, there's nothing going on." I sighed as her music hit.

"Hi Flame." That annoying voice came from behind me. "_Don't turn around._" Taker said to me. "Can you pleas not try to kill me now? Can this wait until after my match?" I groaned. She laughed. "You're funny." She said. "I know. She's a riot, isn't she?" I've never been so happy to hear his deep chilling voice.

"How sweet of you to come to your bride's rescue. She doesn't even love you. How could you choose her over me?" Sunny whined. She sounded almost human. Wait, did she say bride? "Excuse me, bride?" I questioned, turning to face Taker, who was behind me now. "It's not my call. I didn't choose her. And I wouldn't marry you, even if you were as powerful as her." He said to Sunny, completely ignoring me. "What the hell are you two talking about?" I yelled, causing some of the stage crew to stare. Sunny rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. You don't have time. Number one contender's match, right?" Taker smiled in an almost normal smile. It reminded me of when he had first started talking to me. "Yeah, whatever."


	11. Death In the Air

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: This chapter is a little sad. **

**But I need to rant/whine about something for a bit. Esha, our boy is leaving.**

**Batista, please don't leave. Please, you gorgeous thing you! Yeah, from what I read, he is leaving. And it's all Triple-Sized Schnozzle's fault. Something about a damn movie role. Ugh, 'Tista would've been great in a movie. Especially an action movie. Well, at least to me. :) I hear he want's to pursue a movie career now anyway. Hey, if it's what he wants. But to lose to Cena? Or 'quit' to Cena? Gimme a break. They already snubbed him at 'Mania. My Sheamus should've kicked him in the head like he did to Triple Schnoz. That was some good TV.**

**At least he would've went out with some dignity. I don't think anyone deserves to leave the WWE with their last match being a loss against Cena. Well, maybe Thwagger does, or Matt Striker, or Michael Cole. **

**I'm hoping he stays, but it's unlikely that poster boy SuperCena would quit. He could get hit by twenty friggin' busses and a train and WWcEna would still have him come out the next week unscathed & smelling like roses.**

**Enough of my tirade, enjoy the chapter & Tell me what you think. **

**3:)**

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing you awesomely awesome peeps!!**

**Ch. 11: Death In the Air, Strapped In the Electric Chair **

"Yes, Mr. McMahon. I think it's a great idea." I lied to him. "Great! We'll be sending you more information later this week." He smiled as he continued down the hallway. I sighed and headed toward catering to get a bottle of cold water.

"What was that all about?" Taker asked, slowly walking behind me. "Corazón's gone to the dark side. Thanks to your mini makeover. So instead of me being a slutty seductress babyface, I'm gonna be an evil slutty seductress heel." I pouted. Ugh, I sound like such a crybaby.

"You know, it's not that bad." He said, catching up to me. "Yeah, maybe to you. It seems like you like dark evil chicks. Speaking of that, what the hell was all that with Sunny?" I asked as I grabbed a bottle and headed back to his locker room.

"Look, I've got to get back over there for my match, so we'll talk about this later." He said once I was in the room with his brother and Sheamus. "Fine." I growled as I made my way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

I hope he doesn't think that I'll forget that. I know he just said that to avoid my questioning, but I don't give up that easy. Ask Adam.

After my shower, I changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I'm trying to tone down my risqué attire. Cause if I've learned anything, it's that Vince loves to have his Divas practically naked. And from this impromptu little meeting, that's exactly how I'm gonna be.

"What's with you?" Kane asked, cocking his head to the side. "Ugh, storyline issues. Not only have I gone to hell, my character has too." I sighed. Kane chuckled. "You're not in hell, yet." He warned. What a great way to end this day, right?

"What did you and your brother do to Adam and Reese?" I asked as I watched Taker's opponent walk down the ramp. That being Kurt Angle. "What do you mean, what did we do?" He asked as he took one of his gloves off. "Adam said something about him and Reese hanging with you and your brother. What the hell was that all about?" I watched as his glowing hand sparked a flame.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. All I can tell you is that they're cowards. Anything else you wanna know, you're gonna have to ask Taker." Great, he's avoiding my questions, too. "You're doing it, too? No surprise." I scoffed as I continued to watch the tv.

I smiled as the screen showed the anticipating fans waiting for Taker to ride out on his bike. It's amazing how the fans love his annoying ass. Actually, I'm kinda jealous of all the adulation he gets. Maybe, this storyline won't be so bad. If he gets all this love portraying a soul-stealing demon/badass 'normal' demon biker, just imagine what a half-naked, part Latina, gothic seductress can do.

"Fear is in the eyes of Kurt Angle. What has he gotten himself into?" Taz said to Michael Cole. As soon as he finished speaking, the lights cut off. They started to flicker. Then there was the eerie thunder sounds. Okay, that was strange. The strangest of them all being that the familiar gong went off. Everyone in the arena seemed to be in shock. I looked over at Kane, who just smirked at me. "He's back." He darkly chuckled. "What the hell? That's The Undertaker's gong!" Taz exclaimed. My sentiments, exactly.

"I thought he was doing the whole 'normal' biker thing?" I said to Kane, air-quoting the word normal. "Mark was trying to be normal. Taker's being himself." Okay, maybe to him that sounded normal. "Is he schizophrenic?" He chuckled at me. "No, I'm serious. Cause I'm sure there's medicine for that." Sheamus chuckled at that.

"It's complicated, Emalf. Stephen, if you're anything like my brother and I, you'll soon understand. It might take you a while, girl." He chuckled. "Ha ha, my ass." I rolled my eyes and focused them back to the television. "And his opponent. From Death Valley…" Lillian began. I turned my attention back to Kane. "His character's a schizophrenic, too huh?" I smirked. Sheamus laughed at that, too.

Sure enough, when he emerged onto the stage ramp, he was full-on Phenom. Hat, coat, eyeliner and all. The lightning pyro blasted from the ceiling and onto the stage over his shoulder. At least that's what it was supposed to do. That bolt of pyrotechnic lightning went straight into him. His head was down, that hat covering his face. But as soon as the pyro hit, his head shot up and his eyes instantly went to the back of his head.

"Whoa." I whispered. "He did that, didn't he?" Sheamus asked, just as amazed as me. "You're a quick learner, too." Kane teased. As he slowly made his way to the ring, I noticed that his eyes were doing that glow thing again. He really is a sight to see.

The match started off fast. Kurt ran at him and tried to take him down. Taker caught him and whipped him into the corner and started pounding on him. The ref came over just as he stopped. Taker turned to look at the babbling ref. He nearly broke his neck to get back when he saw the look on his face. I found myself laughing at that.

"That ref's like Adam and Jason." Kane chuckled. Taker didn't give Kurt a chance to recoup. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the center of the ring. From there, it was like Kurt was helpless. Normally, he'd be competition for him, but today, Taker's seriously calling the shots.

He was just about to go old school on Kurt, when he countered. Kurt ended up catching him off guard and giving him the Angle slam. It was like bam! Kurt, who was obviously hurting, took this free time to taunt. Turning your back on the Phenom, not exactly the smartest thing to do.

Taker sat up in that weird way that he and his brother do, and silently stalked behind him. It took Kurt a few seconds to notice the big brooding man behind him. When he finally did, it was too late. As soon as he turned around, Taker kicked him in the gut, grabbed his arm and dragged him across the ring to the turnbuckle. This time, he did go old school. And boy did Kurt get all of that one. He rolled his eyes back and did his signature cut throat taunt, signaling the end for Kurt. The fans went rabid. They knew what was coming. I won't admit it aloud, but I kinda feel like those fans. I guess I've always been a fan. Not of him, but of his work. It's kinda breathtaking how he moves in the ring.

When he piledrove Kurt, I was instantly breathless. He is amazing.

After the bell rang and he did his signature taunt in the ring, he was headed back up the ramp. "Poor fella, looks like he got hit by a truck." Sheamus said to me. I couldn't help but to laugh at that. He was referring to Kurt. He does look like he went and played in some major traffic. Wouldn't surprise me if he actually did. Kurt's a wacky dude.

When Taker stopped at the top of the ramp and raised his right arm, I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body. I noticed Kane staring at me with a smirk and I knew he was about to say something sarcastic. As soon as he opened his smirking mouth to say something, someone knocked on the door. "What do you want?" I yelled from my seat beside Sheamus. Ugh, I'm getting too comfortable in here.

"Vince wants to see Sheamus." One of the stagehands said from the other side of the door. "You better see what he wants. And big guy, you need to go with him, just incase. Sunny's ass is on the prowl tonight. Along with her new recruit, Torrie." I warned.

"Take should be back any minute now. You'll be alright here by yourself, right?" Kane asked as he followed Sheamus to the locker room door. I nodded. "Keep your eyes and ears open. If anything happens to you, I swear he'll kill me." He said before he left out of the locker room. Seriously, why would Taker kill him if something happens to me? That means that he would actually have to care for me in some kind of way.

Maybe he does, in some twisted weird warped reality kind of way.

The door slammed open, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Thinking about me?" Taker teased in that weird southern drawl. I couldn't think of a witty comeback, so I settled on simply rolling my eyes. "Where'd those two go?" He asked, now standing directly in front of me. I had no other choice but to stare at him. He was glistening with sweat. His neck length hair sticking to his skin. He had taken the straps of his wrestling gear down so he was bare-chested.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, snapping me out of my stare party. "Oh. Yeah. Vince wanted to speak with Sheamus. I told Kane to go with him, you know, with Sunny running around backstage." I said, still staring. He chuckled at me. "Do _I _look like a piece of meat to you?" He asked with a smirk.

It took all the willpower in the world to get me to keep my mouth closed. I wanted to say yes, sooo bad. And now I want to punch myself in the face for thinking that. I'm tripping. I mean, he's ewww, right? And I so don't like him like that. "Whatever. Get out of my face." I growled. "You sure? You don't wanna stare a little longer?" He chuckled. "Ugh, you're an egotistical idiot." I said back.

"Hey, I wasn't the one drooling." He chuckled as he started to walk to the bathroom. "You were earlier." I scoffed. "What was that?" He cockily asked before he was completely out of the room. "You heard me." I grouched. "I'm sorry, I don't think I did. You should speak up and stop mumbling. I can't hear you when you mumble." He laughed after he was completely out of sight. "I said, you were earlier!" I yelled using my hands to make sure I was loud enough for him to hear.

Sheamus and Kane were back inside after a few minutes. "He's got some news you'll like." Kane chuckled as he took a seat. "What's he talking about?" I asked Sheamus, who was slightly smiling and fully blushing. "Well, Mr. McMahon says I have this look. He likes it, I guess and he wants to capitalize on it." He looked a bit nervous as he spoke. "And what does this have to do with me, exactly?" I questioned on.

"He wants to intertwine my character with yours. He likes this idea so much that he's gonna work with creative to make sure it's right." He's so shy. It's adorable. "So, what? I'm gonna seduce you to do shit for me, or something?" I asked. "Well, I guess. I don't quite know. They're still working on it. We should be getting faxed the information tomorrow or Wednesday." Oh boy. Whenever Vince gets involved personally, things kinda get crazy. As if I need any more of that in my life.

"Vince is a random dude." I chuckled. "You're okay with that, right?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. He's the boss and he knows what he's doing." And I'll have an excuse to be with him more. I love Vince. "You ready to go?" Taker asked, startling all of us. "Yeah." I jumped up from the couch.

"Wait, Sunny's not gonna try and kill me at home, right?" I asked before I walked out of the door. "She might. But I doubt it. Her schedule's a bit full right now. SmackDown taping tomorrow, house show after that, and then autograph signings the rest of the week. She's pretty booked." Taker grinned. "And how do you know her schedule?" I questioned, not like I care or anything.

"Jealous?" He teased with a smirk. "Hell no. I just…ugh, never mind." I growled.

Before we parted ways until next week, we exchanged numbers. You know, just incase there's an emergency.

When I got home, I went straight to bed. I swear I slept for two days straight. I woke up fully refreshed and ready for anything Sunny threw at me. I was so enthused to get in my bed, I forgot to check on my dogs, Hammett and Alan. Named after Kirk and James of Metallica, of course. I call them my little's. Hammett's a Chihuahua and Alan's a miniature Pinscher. I also have a little Terrier named Aphrodite. She's the oldest and my only girl. My papi looks after them when I'm on the road.

After I finished my morning routine, complete with makeup and all, I decided to wake up my babies. "Did you miss me little's?" I cheerily asked as I opened their room door. Yes, my dogs have their own room. I'm rich, and I live by myself. That's my excuse.

All but one of my little's were excited to see me. "Alan, you are such a baby. Come here." The little thing cocked his head to the side and laid down in his bed. "Fine, I guess you don't want to go for a walk." I teased, as I put leashes on the other two.

Ugh, leave it to Alan to be the drama king. "Fine, you little diva. Stay here." I laughed at his little pouty face. Before I could get out of the room good, he was whining and whimpering and scratching at my leg.

"Okay. I forgive you. My little goddess, let me take the boys for a walk. We'll have a girls day when I come back. I promise." I said to Aphrodite as I unhooked her leash and hung it back on the rack that was on the wall. "Come on you little punk face." I hooked Alan and said a few more sweet, overly-obsessed-with-your-dog-and-actually-think-that-they're-human type of comments and we were gone.

As we walked down the sidewalk, I noticed a few of the neighbors outside in their yards. "Hey, Sayde. Congrats on being number one contender." One of the neighbors said. "Thanks, Mr. Dawson. I thought you didn't watch wrestling." I said, slowing my walking pace. "No, he doesn't watch the men. The half-naked women, on the other hand. He keeps himself glued to the television." His wife grouched. Someone's jealous.

"We're required to be that way. Besides, the less clothes you have, the less chance the opponent has something to grab to take you down with." I explained. "Yeah, Tracie. It's all about getting the advantage on the opponent." Mr. Dawson, agreed.

Mrs. Dawson frowned at him and glared at me. "Yeah, and all of you women popping out of your tops are as fake as three dollar bills." She growled. "Some are. I'm proud to say that I'm not one of them. I'm all natural." I smiled as I started to walk a little faster to get away from their front yard.

"Well, you don't look it. And I bet you all sleep with all of the wrestlers, too. You girls are nothing more than street hookers taken from the streets and it's a shame." Mrs. Dawson had the biggest smirk on her face when she finished. I had stopped walking by now. I felt my body temperature rise. My eyes were focused on the rake she had in her hand.

"Anything else you wanna say, Mrs. Dawson?" I growled with my teeth closed. "Yes. Your sister wouldn't approve of your behavior." She said, waving her finger at me like she knows me so well. I've had it with this bitch. "Okay, Tracie. That is enough!" Mr. Dawson yelled at his wife.

It was too late for her, though. Rage had taken over me. I envisioned flames engulfing that rake she was holding, but instead, a bolt of lighting came from the sky. It struck the rake and Mrs. Dawson. She screamed and I don't know how to explain it, but I kinda liked that.

I summoned lightning from the sky. That's new. And it took a lot out of me. I decided to take a seat on the sidewalk. Mr. Dawson called the ambulance for his wife. By the time I had calmed down, the paramedic was there and putting burn cream on Mrs. Dawson's hand. It was burned pretty badly.

"Miss, are you okay?" One of the paramedics asked me. I bet I look pretty strange sitting in front of someone's house with two little dogs right next to me. "Yes. I'm fine. I just needed to rest for a bit. I was walking and then I saw that. It's a little much, you know? I'm fine now that I know she's okay." I smiled at the man.

I feel so bad for that. If I could turn myself into the police, I would. But how can I explain that? It'd probably sound like this 'I have powers and I can't quite control them, because I can't control my emotions. And I accidentally electrocuted Mrs. Dawson on her front lawn. So lock me up and throw away the key' Yeah, they'd have me in the asylum before I finish the last few words.

"Come on, my little's. Momma needs to get the hell away from here." I said to Hammett and Alan as I got up.

As I walked back to my house, my running buddy Naima caught up with me. "Hey, toots!" What happened down there?" She asked as she slowed down to walk with me. "Typical Dawson. The Mister compliments me, and the Misses attacks me. I guess the powers that be weren't having it today. Shut her up with a bolt of lightning to the rake. Burned her hand pretty bad." I sighed. "Eh, she deserved it. She thinks every woman that lives over here wants her man. Newsflash, he's not all that." She laughed.

"So true." I agreed. "Hey, uh, one of your wrestling buddies is over at your house now." She said as we continued our walk back to our houses. She lives next to me. "Oh really? Who?" I asked her. The only ones that know where I live is Robbie, Adam, Amy and the girls. Not even the Hardy's know where I live. And I'm real close to them. "Uh, older chick. Sunny, from back in the nineties. I didn't even know she was back." She said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Sunny, at my house. In my house really, cause I didn't lock the door. "Come in with me." I tied the boys to a post outside and grabbed Naima's hand. I dragged her into the front door. "I think she's gone, Sayde. Her truck's not out there anymore. She must really be a bitch for _you _to be scared of her." Naima whispered.

I told her to stay put while I gave the house a once-over. It looked normal, but I'm still curious and cautious. I mean, duh, she like wants to kill me. My initial thought was to call Sheamus and ask if he would come and inspect shit with me, but he's in just as much danger as I'm in. And putting us together should be like winning the lotto to Sunny.

I went in my room and locked the door. Forget cellphones. I have mind phone, goddammit. _"Sunny's been in my house and I electrocuted someone. So, how's your day been going?" _I said to Taker. "_You did what?" _He asked. "_I said, Sunny's been in my house and I electrocuted my neighbor."_ I said again through the mind phone. _"Get the hell out of the house, now. I'll give you the directions to get to my house. You need to get here, quick." _

"_I don't feel like driving to Houston." _I grouched. "_I have a ranch in San Antonio. Come here. Hurry up. Get every living, breathing thing out of that fucking house now!"_ He yelled into my head. "Okay, dammit. Stop yelling." I grouched as I ran downstairs to get Aphrodite and Naima out of the house. "Naima, I'm about to jet. Thanks for checking the house with me girl. Trish would love to meet you. You two can share ass kicking techniques." I said as I hurried her out of the door.

I had to run back to get the little's travel bags. Once they were situated in my SUV, we were off. Taker telepathically led me to his big ass ranch house. Nice taste for a demon. I smiled when I saw the pale thing that is Sheamus greet me at the gate. "What exactly are you doing here?" I asked him as I got out. "I'm in the process of buying the land across the street. Isn't it beautiful?" He seemed mesmerized by the grassy acreage across from where we were. "It is." I smiled at him.

"The brothers are inside, come on." He said. I nodded as I opened the back door to get my babies. "They're adorable." Sheamus smiled. When we finally got to the front door, I was tired. Man, was that a walk. The house is amazing. Beautifully decorated. Not a dark vibe at all. We found Taker sitting on one of the couches in the den, I'm guessing. Kane was reclining in a lazy boy. They are zombies.

"Why'd you bring rats on a leash in my house?" Taker chuckled. "They're not rats. They're my little's. Meet Hammett, Alan, and Aphrodite." I said, mainly to Taker. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Were those three in your house long?" He asked. "The boys were with me. We went for a walk, hence the sports bra and shorts. My little goddess was at home, why?"

I didn't like the look he had on his face. He looked from me to Sheamus and then to his brother. They stared at each other for a while. "Sayde, sit down." Kane said. "What? No. Why?" I'm so sick of being confused. "Sit down, now." Taker growled in a chilling voice. I don't like where this is going.

"Years ago, Sunny pulled some shit like this. I was messing with some chick I met at a bar. Sunny got jealous and snuck into the chick's house while I was on the road. She used some kind of supernatural air poison. The scientists would classify it as carbon monoxide poisoning. At least that's what they told the girl's parents." Taker emotionlessly explained.

"Wait, Sunny killed that girl?" I asked, feeling a cold chill on my bare stomach. "Yes. When I told you she was dangerous, I wasn't lying kid. The girl had a dog, too. A big dog. He was offed, too. Coroner said it took approximately thirty minutes for it to get into all of Jamie's organs. Took less time to get into the dog's." His still emotionless voice was cold and icy.

"You're telling me that Aphrodite's gonna die?" I whispered, as I looked down at the black and brown Yorkshire Terrier. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. No one said anything. "She is." I whispered. I picked her up and stroked her soft hair. "Oh, no. No waterworks. It's just a dog. You have two more." Kane scoffed and rolled his eyes.

My eyes shot from Aphrodite and landed straight on him. "She's not just a fucking dog, okay. My sister gave her to me. She died of cancer a few years ago. She wanted me to have something that would remind me of her, so she bought me Aphrodite. She's the only living thing besides my parents that I have to remember my sister by. She's much more than 'just a dog'." I was yelling. A few tears were falling from my face as I did.

"See Stephen, your emotions control your powers." Taker said, pointing to my ungloved right hand. Lightning was running through my hand. "Oh God." I gasped. "Brother, you've utterly pissed off the Queen." Taker darkly chuckled. "Nothing's funny. I freaking electrocuted and burned my neighbor, for Christ's sake!" I yelled. "Yeah, you allowed me to hear that conversation between you and Mrs. Dawson. I think she deserved it." He lowly chuckled to himself.

"You or your brother can't stop the poison?" I asked. "No." Taker stated simply. I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. For another thirty minutes, we sat in silence. Her little shivering body was gently in my arms.

I watched the changes in the way Aphrodite was breathing. I remember those breaths all too well. My sister. Sheamus took a seat beside me on the couch. Taker was already sitting on the other side of me. Kane was across from us, and it seemed like he could care less. He got comfortable and closed his eyes.

Her breaths became shorter and shorter and I knew she was leaving soon. I don't know where dogs go when they die, but hopefully Aphrodite ends up with my sister. "If you see Taylor, tell her I love her, okay. I love you, too Aphrodite. I'm so sorry I didn't bring you with me." I whispered as she took her last breaths.

"She's dead." I whimpered. You know how dogs can sense death in the air? Yeah, well Hammett and Alan sure did. They started howling immediately.

I rested my head on Sheamus' shoulder, half expecting him to push me off. But to my surprise, he didn't. He wrapped his arms around me. I was hurting too bad to enjoy that.

Apparently Kane was tired of all the mushy crying stuff. He sprang up from the couch. "It's dead now. It ain't coming back. So shut the hell up. This is so weak." He growled. I leaned off of Sheamus and stared at him hard. "You shut the hell up. It's not my fault you don't have a heart." I yelled at him. He laughed. "I have a heart." I turned my attention to the lifeless dog on my lap. I got up and placed her in her pink princess bed.

"Great, Kane. You have a heart. What use is it if it's frozen solid?" I growled at him. "Ooh, she's mad now. I'm scared." He laughed. "Shut up, Kane." I lowly growled. "What was that? You don't want me to talk about how Sunny killed your precious little dog?" He teased. "Shut up, Kane." I growled again.

"I'm not the one you should be mad at. You should be mad at Sunny. Just think, what if all of your dogs were in there? What if you had stayed in there for over thirty minutes?" He continued. "Shut. Up. Kane." I started to feel less sad and more angry. I started to feel the heat rise up in my body again. "No. Look at that little pink bed. Your sister bought that bed for her. Didn't she?" He asked.

"Yes." I growled as hot angry tears fell from my face. I stared at the pink bed and remembered that day like it was yesterday. I had watched my sister cut the rest of her hair out of her head because the chemo had started to make it fall out. She looked so fragile. But she didn't let me see any pain. We bought Aphrodite from the pet store. And Taylor saw the pink little bed and she fell in love with it. I'll never forget the big smile on her face when Aphrodite ran straight to the bed and went to sleep.

"That dog was more than just a dog, wasn't she?" Kane asked, snapping me back from my memory. "Yes." I growled. I felt like I was on fire. "That bitch took the only thing that you had that reminded you of your sister. How does that make you feel Emalf?" He asked.

My vision got cloudy. All I saw was red and blue. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. My eyes rolled back. My arms shot up and my whole body started to shake. The next thing I heard was glass shattering and breaking. I heard Taker and Kane laughing. I started to feel lightheaded and I fell back. Someone caught me. I felt like I had ran eighty miles or something.

When I opened my eyes, the glass I heard was from the light bulbs and three windows. I realized I was in Taker's arms. A spasm of electricity ran through me as I stared up at him. "What just happened?" I asked, trying my best not to stutter. "You just blew some shit up." Kane laughed, like he was really amused.

"Anger is the strongest emotion, besides love. You turned your anger into power. Therefore blowing up my windows and lights." Taker evilly smiled. "_You like that, don't you?_" I teased. He licked his lips and smirked. _"Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to tell all the mothers happy belated mother's day! My mom died four years ago from cancer and I think that's what triggered this chapter. Initially, Sayde was gonna be the only child, but I don't know, that idea just popped into my head. Anyway, thanks for reading and the next chapter should be here soon. **_


	12. Moon Is Full, Never Seems to Change

**Emalf**

**I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Sayde.**

**Notes: This chapter is the beginning of the use of the 'moonlight' setting for this story. Doesn't the darkness and the moon just make you think of Taker? The sun makes me think of Kane. Maybe it's just me. **

**BTW… goodbye, Daniel Bryan and annoying ass Michael Cole hater commentary. Hello, Bryan Danielson. Delicious Sheamus and Batista kicking SuperCena's ass was awesome Monday! No offense to the Cena fans, he's just not my can of soda.**

**3:) **

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!**

**Ch. 12: Moon Is Full, Never Seems to Change**

We buried Aphrodite in Taker's backyard. The boys decided that it would be better if I stayed at one of their houses for the time being, you know to be safe. So we went to my house so I could pack some things.

Just guess who I have the pleasure of staying with. "Your house is so girly." Kane scoffed as he claimed the white leather couch in the den. I rolled my eyes. "I'm a girl." I spat. Taker and Sheamus were more curious than Kane. "Your head was much smaller when you were younger." Taker teased.

"Shut up." I yelled at him from my room. He and Sheamus were in the hallway, observing all the pictures that were on the wall. Trust me, that's a lot. "Could one of you gentlemen please get the suitcase out of the closet in the front?" I asked in my sweetest voice. "I got it." Sheamus said as he headed downstairs.

"You don't have enough clothes packed already?" Taker asked from behind me. Gosh, he's sneaky and silent. "Ugh, do not sneak up behind me!" I gasped and took a few deep breaths in and out. "And no. I don't have enough clothes packed. I can't wait until all of this is over so I can stay in my own house. Are you sure it's safe to be in here?" Just a few hours ago, it was a death trap.

"We're not dead, are we?" He sarcastically said. "Whatever." I said as I stooped down to pack things that were in my bottom drawer. "Leather and handcuffs? Didn't know you were that kind of chick." Taker chuckled. "Don't even think that for a second. That has never been used, and never will be. Someone bought that for me. As a joke." He smirked beguilingly. "Riiiiight."

"So, you bringing this, too?" He asked, leaning down and reaching over my shoulder to grab a black whip. His body's really warm on my skin. Forget I thought that, and I pray I didn't let him hear it. "Very funny. You can have it, if you want it." I rolled my eyes and closed the drawer. "Thanks, this thing's gonna be fun." He chuckled to himself.

"What did I just walk into?" Sheamus said from the doorway. Taker throatily chuckled as he stood over me, whip in hand. I was still bent over, so it kinda looks wrong. I leaned back up and turned around to face Taker. He was seriously enjoying my uncomfortableness. "Ugh!" I groaned and pushed him out of my way. "You walked into Taker getting on my nerves. So that's nothing new." I smiled at Sheamus, who had a hint of envy in his eyes.

"Don't mind Mark. He's just admiring what he can't and will never get." Taker scoffed at my remark and took a seat on my bed. Sheamus' eyes lit up when I said that though. He gave me a sweet smile and handed me my suitcase.

"Come with me, Sheamus. That fax should be here now." I said, once again rolling my eyes at Taker. I slowly rubbed my leg against his as I past him, just to annoy him a bit. "_Keep playing. Yer gonna wish you hadn't done that, sweetheart."_ He said telepathically. I stopped at the door and stared hard at him. His frown turned into a sadistic smirk that sent shivers through my whole body. I almost ran out of my room.

I lead Sheamus to my office. "I knew it'd be here." I said as I grabbed the papers from the machine. "Aww, awesome!" I said aloud as I read the ideas. "What's up?" Sheamus asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"After I'm the Women's Champ, you're going straight for the World Heavyweight Championship. I'll be your manager and depending on the fans, your on-screen girlfriend." I couldn't help myself. I was grinning from ear to ear. On-screen and soon-to-be real girlfriend. You can bet on that. "Title, already? I've only had one match."

"Read it for yourself." I excitedly handed him one of the pages. "Maybe this heel thing's gonna be fun." He smiled as he read.

"They've got permission to remix one of the thee Metallica songs on this paper to use as my new entrance theme. Lets see, _Seek and Destroy, For Whom The Bell Tolls, _or_ Devil's Dance_." This is a hard one. Well, not really. Sting used a modified version of _Seek_ in WCW, and _Bells_ sounds too much like Taker's gong. Although I would love to use this one. I've made my choice. That was easy.

"I'm already dancing with two devils. This is perfect." I smiled as I prepared to call in and get Jim working on my new song.

After Sheamus and I got off of our phones, the guys helped me pack my things into the mine and their vehicles. I don't travel light, ever. "You have a bass, too?" Sheamus asked me as he loaded all of my different guitar equipment. "Actually, Taylor used to play. But depending on how I'm feeling, I'll play it. I don't want my hands to get all calloused." My sister didn't strum her base with a pick, so I don't either.

"And Keith said I was wrong about you." I heard the voice of Mrs. Dawson from the sidewalk in front of my house. "Good evening, Mrs. Dawson." I gave a big smile as I continued to load my things.

"Your mother would not tolerate this! Your father might, that cretin." She growled, placing her frail hands on her hips. One of those hands wrapped with gauze from that naughty burn. "How is Tear?" I sarcastically asked. "She's not doing well, thanks to you. If you'd call her, you'd know that. She misses you, ya know. Maybe you'd stop whoring around with all of these drug addicted meatheads, you would." She menacingly looked at each man and back to me. I forgot to mention that she's my mother's best friend. I've hated her all my life.

"Maybe. But when you go back inside and call her, like I know you will, tell her I'm sorry for not checking in on her. Tell her I've been busy getting my brains fucked out by these three." She had the biggest frown I've ever seen. "How dare you talk to me that way?" She's as annoying as Torrie. "You called me a whore. That automatically gives me the right to say anything I feel like." I smiled and focused my attention on putting the little's in the truck.

I was hoping Mrs. Dawson would get the picture and fuck off, but no. She turned her attention to the three tall men loading my suitcases. "And you three should be ashamed of yourself. You all look old enough to be her father." She was staring directly at Taker, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Actually, he's younger than me. He's twenty-five, I just turned twenty-six." I corrected her about Sheamus.

She laughed out loud. "So that makes it alright to sleep with him?" She asked, turning her attention back to me. Ugh, I should've kept my mouth closed. Although I wish I was sleeping with his fine ass. "Yes. And the things he does to me, well, I don't want to get into that." I smirked as I slowly ran my index finger up and down Sheamus' chest. He was right next to me. The look on his face was priceless.

"I knew you slept with them! You probably take turns." Mrs. Dawson exclaimed. Sheamus was turning red and I could feel his body heat. Sexy. "Yeah. And individually, they're great, but together, oh my God." I laughed. The look on her botox and face lifted face was priceless. "You heathen! Your mother will be hearing about this. So expect a call from her." She growled.

Taker had stopped loading, and was staring at Mrs. Dawson. She noticed his piercing stare and looked at him. "And what are you looking at? I'm happily married." She smiled. Gross, it looks as if she's checking him out. I rolled my eyes. Kane and Sheamus snickered at that.

"Heard you got shocked and burned earlier, that's too bad." He smirked as he stared intently at her wrapped hand. She gasped and turned away. Her little angry walk back to her house was hilarious.

"Who's her husband, Chucky?" Kane chuckled as he and his brother walked up to me and Sheamus. That was funny. She has that weird Jennifer Tilly voice and the face of the Tiffany doll.

"So, when's my turn Sayde?" Taker smirked at me. "Whatever. Ask Mrs. Dawson. Lets go. You're riding with me." I grabbed Sheamus by the hand and led him to the passenger door. But really, if I was screwing one of these dudes, I think I'd be less cranky. Maybe she just needs to get laid herself. Ha.

On the ride back to Taker's house, Sheamus and I got to know each other better. He's funny. It seems like all four of us have sarcasm in our blood. But really, I can see myself dating him. I can fully be myself around him. He's just like me, so I don't have to hide this supernatural shit. Total plus. As of right now, besides trying to stay alive, and my approaching title reign, Sheamus is my main focus. I want him, bad.

"Can some of this shit stay in here?" Kane grouched as he carried some of my suitcases into Taker's house. "No. Everything I packed is a necessity." I grinned as I walked past him. I'm so glad the room I'm staying in is big. "Chicks, man." He shook his head.

After about three trips to the trucks, almost all my stuff was in his house. I left my guitars.

Ugh, I hate this. I don't even know this guy and I'm practically living with him now. He said something about Sunny not trying anything at his house because it's protected, or some shit like that. As long as my little's and I are okay, that's all that matters.

"Stephen's been getting good at controlling his powers, bro." Kane said with a dark smile. We were all in the den. I guess supernatural training starts, now. "Oh, really? Show me." Taker starkly said.

Sheamus chuckled and took a few deep breaths. "Alright, fella. Lets see what you can do." Sheamus said to himself. He closed his eyes and within a few seconds, we heard a big boom.

Taker, Kane, and I looked toward the television. "Whoa." I whispered. Sheamus opened his eyes and darkly chuckled. That eerily sounded like the brothers. "Not bad, Stephen." Taker said with a chuckle. That tv was shattered. It's like Hunter ran in with Sledgy and went rampant on it. "Now, can you two stop blowing up my shit, please?" Kane laughed at that.

"_Not only do I not know the answer, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE QUESTION IS!" _My phone rang. I was expecting a call from my mom, but it was my agent. Yeah, I kinda had to get one of those since I've become somewhat a big-name star.

"Hi, Ryan. What's up?" I answered. Ryan's a girl, by the way. The girliest of girls, to be exact. I love it when girly girls have masculine names.

"_Just got a call from creative. You need lingerie for your new persona." _She hesitantly said.

"I kinda figured that. So I get to pick them out myself?"

"_Yeah, that's the plan. You gonna be able to get to it today?" _

"No, maybe tomorrow. It's too late. And Aphrodite died today. I'm gonna chill for a bit."

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, you chill for the rest of the day and I'll check in with you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Sure. Later."

"Sorry, that was my agent. Corazón, the whore, can't be complete without sluttier gear. So now I've got to wrestle in lingerie." I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Can't be too much less than what you're wearing now." Kane laughed. "I didn't ask you. And I'm covered in all the important places." I poked my tongue at him like a three year old.

Sheamus exercised his new power control for a little while longer. The brothers seemed highly amused with him. "I think he's fully got a hold on them. Aren't I a great teacher?" Kane gloated.

"The best." Taker mocked him. "Why can't she catch on as fast as he did?" Kane pointed to me. I looked at him and frowned. "Cause the teacher's annoying as hell." I started playing with my phone to avoid the glares from the brothers.

"I'm starving. Stephen, lets go get something. Maybe if we leave those two alone, she'll learn something." Kane smirked as he got up. Sheamus said nothing. He just got up and followed Kane to the door. That look of envy was on his face again. His green eyes only added to the saying, 'green with envy'. "You do eat, right?" Kane jokingly asked me before he was out of earshot. "Ugh, go away!" I yelled at him.

"_It's my world. You can't have it. Sucker!" _My phone rang. Great, it's the dreaded call from my mother. "Hello." I answered with annoyance in my voice.

"_Sayde, I don't even know where to begin. For starters, how about answering why you've been avoiding me like the plague." _

"Tear, you are worse than the plague. I'd rather have that than talk to you right now." I growled. She got silent. I heard someone talking in the background, probably one of her many men.

"_Why do you treat me like this, baby? I'm your mother."_ She began to sob.

"Ugh, Tear. Please stop. Don't start this. I'm not at home and I really don't want to go through this with you." I begged.

"_So Tracie was right? You are whoring around with those wrestling drunks." _Her sobs instantly turned into an angry growl. "You and your plastic surgery addicted ass friend need to stay out of my business." Taker, who was sitting beside me, started to laugh.

"_Who's that?"_

"Ask Tracie. She saw the three 'drunks' at my house. The one I'm with now is the one she was checking out earlier." I chuckled. _"She was not. Tracie cares about you as much as I do. You know she's like a second mother to you. You shouldn't disrespect her. She told me what you said to her. How dare you say something so vulgar and disgusting!" _

"All the shit I know about you, and you want to criticize? Ha." I scoffed.

"_Sayde, it's bad enough that everyone that knows us calls you a little whore. They look down on me as a mother for letting you parade around the ring like that. And now to find out that you're screwing the guys you work with. You're a disgrace." _She sighed.

"Like mother, like daughter. Right mom?" I chuckled. _"Sayde, that hurt. I am your mother." _She yelled into the phone. I'm guessing the guy in the background went to the bathroom.

"Well, mother. This has been a fun little chat, but I'm busy. You know, whoring around with the drunk and drugged up wrestler that Mrs. Dawson was eying. He's waiting to ravage me." I laughed.

"_Excuse me? Sayde, what has gotten in to you? You've never spoken to me or anyone like this." _She coughed like she was choking.

"Tear, I've got to go. I don't want to let all my blowing go to waste." After that last disturbing remark, I hung up the phone. Her little man-friend will comfort her.

"Why do you talk to your mother like that?" Taker asked, staring at me. I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't understand. I'll be outside. Come on little's." I got up from the couch and headed outside to my SUV. I left Voluptas in there. Right now, I need to play. I need to put my mind at ease.

I took a blue blanket and walked to the back of the house. It's a beautiful night and the moon is calling me. I spread the blanket on the grass and took a seat. Hammett and Alan curled up beside me.

"_Out my head, get 'em out my head. Get 'em out." _My phone rang. I'm regretting the creation of this piece of technology more and more each time it rings, ugh. "What?" I blankly answered.

"_What's going on, Button?" _My dad's strong Latino accent came through the phone. "Papi! I'm so glad you called. Let me guess, Tear called you?" I questioned. _"Right after she hung up with you." _He sighed.

"Papi, she called me a whore. She said I'm a disgrace. _I'm_ the disgrace? Papi, she had a man in the background when she was tearing me down." I began to sob.

"_Sweetie, you are not. Don't let her get you down. She's jealous. Stop getting yourself worked up with her and her little nosy friend's shenanigans. You're a Queen, don't forget that. Ever." _

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that?" I questioned. That sounded too much like something I've heard Taker and Kane say. _"Button, I've got to go. Congrats on your upcoming title match. I love you." _He hurriedly said. "Yeah, thanks papi." I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

I laid back for a few minutes and stared at the moon. It's full tonight. I don't know why but I feel connected to it in a way. I started strumming the first thing that came into my mind.

"Welcome to where time stands still, no one leaves and no one will. Moon is full, never seems to change…" I sang into the darkness. My only light was the moon and the glistening of Hammett and Alan's blue eyes.

"Uh oh, crazy's in the house." Taker said from far back. I could barely see him. His eyes were the only things I noticed. "Well, since it's true, I might as well embrace it." I chuckled as continued to strum.

"It's about time you did." That made me smile. "You can come over, if you want. The little's and I are just moping." I sighed. When he got closer to me, his face and body came into the moonlight. He looks halfway normal in it. Kinda majestic.

As soon as he took a seat beside me, Alan started growling. "Shush, Alan. You know you're my baby." I stopped strumming and petted his head so he would calm down. "You really need a boyfriend. Cause the way you treat your pets is creepy." He laughed.

"Maybe you're just jealous because you don't get all the love they do." I teased. "According to what you told Mrs. Dawson and your mom, I get a lot of love. You said something along the lines of blowing." He chuckled. "Whatever. I just said that stuff to piss them off more. It's funny. They believed me." I started strumming a tune just to do it. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?"

"Why do you hate your mother?" That caught me off guard. "I could never hate her. Dislike, yes. But I could never hate her. It's complicated. And I really don't want to go into it." I closed my eyes and tilted my neck back to let the cool breeze hit it. "I understand. When I heard you talking to your mom, I started to feel your pain. I tried to take it away from you, but you wouldn't let me."

"Why would you want to take my pain, when you're in pain 24/7?" Even though the gesture was sweet. "We're connected. Whenever you're feeling intense pain, I feel it. I think to a certain extent, Stephen and Kane do, too. And it wasn't sweet. I'm not sweet." He said that last part like it was the worst thing in the world. "Get out of my head. And it was sweet." I smiled in the dark.

"Do you mind telling me some of the stuff Sunny did in the nineties. You know, so I'll halfway have a chance of surviving when she tries again." I've been wanting to ask that.

"I'll start from the beginning. It was the ministry days. Maybe '96. Her and Shawn had that big fallout. She came to talk to me every once in a while. I was a little more approachable back then, despite what many thought. Kane was just getting his powers, so I was teaching him some shit before a show. Crazy ass burst through the locker room door and confesses all of her feelings for me. Kane and I laughed our heads off. That triggered it all. I didn't know she had powers, though. Not until she tried to kill Glen."

"Glen, that's Kane, right?" He nodded. Gosh, he looks different in the moonlight. "You remember when we were at that café?" I started. He nodded again. "Why'd you kiss me?" Now, that question's been floating around for a while for real.

Before he could say anything, Alan and Hammett started to bark and growl. "Uh, what's wrong with them?" Taker asked, staring oddly at them. "Your brother and Sheamus is back." Perfect timing. Not like it's a big deal or anything. I mean, I'm all Sheamus, all day! I just wanted to know.

"You do eat ribs, right?" Kane yelled from the back door. "Duh. Do you not know that we're in the south?" I chuckled as me, Taker and the dogs walked back to the house.

**Expect more late night talks with Voluptas, the little's, and Taker and Emalf. I love that idea. Thanks Tanya for putting it into my head. It's probably not the 'alone time' you were talking about, but I think it's cute. It's a way for Taker to let his nicer side out. & I read about Rey-Rey too. Ugh, they're supposedly prepping some new Mexican guy to take his place if he leaves. WTF? No one can replace Rey. **


	13. Taste Me, You Will See

**Notes: I thought this chapter was kinda amusing. Kinda funny.**

**3:) **

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 13: Taste Me, You Will See**

"So, you really think that She's gonna try something in a damn sex shop?" I asked Taker as we walked in the mall. Besides the eyeliner, he actually looks human today. "Do I really need to answer that question?" He sarcastically replied and stopped walking. "Yes, you really do. Now come on." I grouched. "Man, I haven't been to one of these places in years." He seemed amazed. "It's just a mall. Not even a big one." I continued walking, leaving him standing in the middle of the walkway.

When I turned the corner and looked back, he was nowhere to be found. _"You know, you're like the most annoying creature I've ever met." _I grouched inside his head. "Thank you." He chuckled from behind me. I jumped and quickly turned around. "Ugh, how in the hell did you get over here? I left you back there." I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Us supernaturals are like ninjas." He chuckled, this time keeping up beside me.

When we got to the little shop, my eyes got big. I took a breath and prepared to enter this place. It's called Eros. "Well, this is not what I expected. Didn't know cupid was into the dominatrix shit. I thought _you_ weren't into that kind of stuff." I turned to him and frowned. "I didn't find this place. My agent did." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, Eros... Erotica, I get it now." He was talking to himself as he walked.

Talk about being uncomfortable. I'm in a sex shop with Undertaker.

If my friends were to hear this, they'd commit me. "Yeah, well you stay here, or something. I gotta pick out some stuff. It's very strange being in here. Especially with you."

"Hurry up cause I want to get out of here. I don't like the way these chicks are eying me. Reminds me of your cougar neighbor." He frowned. He's right. This place has nothing but women in here. Actually, it looks like they'd fit in with him more than I would. They're all leather-clad and tattooed. A few are gothic looking.

I kinda want to get out of here myself. Along with the chicks undressing Taker with their eyes, they're giving me death glares. "I'll try."

Looking around this place is like watching a damn porno. This place looks like one of those fantasized porno movies. Highly exaggerated colors of bliss. Taker got too annoyed with the way some blue haired weirdo was looking at him, so he went and stood in the front of the store. Almost in a corner. That's comedy. I was chuckling at him when a lady came behind me.

"You looking for anything in particular?" The purple mohawked goth chick asked. I turned to her and smiled. "Uh, I guess so. I've never been to one of these places before. Not exactly my scene." My eyes were darting from her hair to all of the different posters of soft-core porn.

"I'll be happy to deflower you." The woman smirked as she gave me a once-over. "What?" I took a few steps back and looked around the room for Taker.

He was still in the corner. Snickering at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the woman. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm pretty sure big guy over there's already handled that." She smiled. "You think he and I are… oh yeah sure, whatever." The way she's looking at me, I'm pretty sure if I told her I wasn't with him, she would've hit on me.

"You're a virgin to the sex shop world. So I'm deflowering you by showing you around. Get it?" She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. But the only thing I'm here for is lingerie. Preferably the kind that will let me move around in them." I looked around at the clothing racks. Ugh, I'm not wearing that leather shit. Boots, maybe. "What are you, a stripper?" I had to look at her long and hard for that one.

"No. Why would you think that?" I asked, looking at my attire in the mirror that was next to me. There's mirrors everywhere. And I do not look like a hooker today.

"Well, strippers come in often and buy sturdy outfits to dance in. You and your man going on honeymoon or something?" She asked. "No. We're not…uh married." Had to catch myself again. "I need to know the occasion so I can help you pick out the best of our products."

"I'm a model." I lied. I've learned that if someone doesn't recognize you, leave it that way. "Okay. Sexy lingerie for the sexy model. My name's Isis by the way." She smiled as she lead me over to one of the many clothing racks.

"What's that smell?" I asked Isis. It smelled a little like lavender and roses or something. Whatever the hell it was, it smelled good. "Essential oils. It's an aphrodisiac." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. Ugh, sex shops.

"Any nudity?" She asked as she fiddled through the rack of lacy undergarments. I shook my head no.

"What about little costumes, you know, like nurse or something?" She pointed to a rack of white little dresses with a red cross. "Uh, no. Tacky. What I need is something like this." I picked up the cutest purple and black corset top I've ever seen.

"Nice choice. We have that in many different colors." Isis smiled. I smiled back, not cause she was smiling, but because I really like this thing. There's a matching skirt that goes with it. It goes perfect with a pair of thigh high black velvet wrestling boots I have. The clothing designer, Deb, is amazing. And also with the different colors, I can totally see Deb adding some flavor to make each color outfit unique.

"Can I go try this on?" I asked Isis. She was rapidly searching for something in one of the racks by us. "Oh sure." She smiled and handed me a little key card to get into one of the dressing rooms. I found the outfit of my size and made my way to the dressing rooms in the back. Man, this place is weird. There's vibrators and blowup dolls galore. Pervert's heaven.

"_Where are you going? Don't leave me out here." _Taker grouched in my mind. _"You scared of these chicks, or something?"_ I laughed out loud. _"Hell no. I don't want to have to hurt one of them."_ The tone in his voice was a bit chilling. _"Well, you're not coming in the dressing room with me. You can sit in this little waiting area. It has chairs and shit."_

A woman that was exiting one of the dressing rooms stopped in front of me. "Are you okay?" She asked. Ugh, I was staring at the wall, probably looking like a lost little psychopath. "Yeah, I'm good. Nice tattoo." I was referring to the mosaic-like picture on one side of her head. The other side was all hair.

When I got into the dressing room, I looked around for cameras. You can never be too careful. I tried the outfit on and it felt awesome. I wish I could see it, though. This shop has no mirrors in the dressing rooms. You have to step outside of the room to see how you look. Which means allowing all the others that are back there to observe your outfits and lingerie, too. How nice.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. There was a mirror on the outside of the door. How convenient? Checking my surroundings, I exited the room. "Shut up." I growled at the only person who was there with me, Taker. "Definitely seduction material."

"I said shut up." I scoffed as glared at him through the mirror. "What? You look hot. It's a compliment. Damn." He laughed. "I don't need compliments from you." Now Sheamus is another story.

"What do you see in him, anyway?" He asked, apparently hearing my thoughts. "I don't know. Why, you jealous?" I chuckled. "You're such a funny kid." He sarcastically said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna change and pay for this so we can go. Feel free to chill with your creatures of the night outside." I chuckled as I headed back into the dressing room. I closed my eyes and inhaled, slowly. That aphrodisiacal oil is getting to me.

I exhaled and I was instantly taken back to that vision/fantasy.

_When his soft lips met mine, I thought I was in heaven. I ran my fingers through his neck-length hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. I started grinding my body against his, urging him to continue to remove my clothing from my body. _

_In an instant, he rid me of my tank top and pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back onto mine. I let him go and his soft gentle lips made their way to my neck, his tongue softly brushing across the sensitive area. That caused me to moan both in my fantasy and outside. The man throatily laughed as he continued to pleasure me. _

"Hey, girl! What the hell are you doing in there?" Taker banged on the door, snapping me back to the real world. "Nothing, shut up." I yelled at him as I scrambled to change back into my regular clothing.

He gave me a strange look as I walked out of the dressing room. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

After I paid for all the different colors of lingerie and got some even skimpier lingerie for free, we were off. "So what was in that dressing room? A dildo thing or something?" He asked me as we got into his truck. "Uh, no. I told you, I've been randomly having these visions or something."

"From the noises you were making in there, that must've been one hell of a vision." He laughed. Almost exactly like the guy in my vision.

"Whatever. Is that like part of the supernatural shit, too?" I asked as he pulled out of the mall parking lot. "Maybe. I don't know. I've never heard or read anything about sexual visions. You sure that aphrodisiac shit didn't fuck with your head a bit?" I had to think about it for a while. I was quiet for most of the ride back.

"Maybe it triggered it. The last two times, something triggered it, too." Come to think of it, I know that's what triggered it. "Who's the guy making you moan like that?" He asked as we sat in his driveway.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I chuckled. "Actually, I would." He was serious. "I don't know. He's a guy. He has hair, and a beard. And he's big. Like a giant or something. And I really don't want to be talking about this with you." I blushed and got out of the car.

I got my bags out of the backseat and headed toward the front door. "You were in that sex shop for about two hours with women staring you down and the one that was helping you was so checking you out. And you can't talk to me about a damn sex dream? You're twisted." He laughed as he unlocked the front door.

"Whatever. And it wasn't a sex dream. It was a vision or something." As soon as I walked through the door, Alan and Hammett were at my feet. "Please take the demon dogs from hell with you the next time. Okay." Kane grouched as he walked by us and took a seat on the couch.

"Maybe they don't like bald weirdos." I chuckled as I headed to the room where I sleep. Notice, I don't call it my room, cause it's not mine. "They seem to like me." That accent made me smile. Sheamus was standing at the door, leaning on the doorframe. The way his body was leaning, I could see how toned he really was. Man, he's hot.

"Where were you this morning, I was looking for you." I left the bags on the bed and headed downstairs to the front with Sheamus and the little's behind me. "You were? I was just down the hall. This fella has an awesome home gym." Sheamus enthused.

"Yeah, well I had to go to a sex shop. I swear, I'm never going anywhere like that, ever again." Seriously, that place was bonkers. We took a seat on the other couch, opposite Taker and Kane. "Aww, how cute." Kane teased, garnering frowns and scowls from all three of us.

"So, lessons for today are all in these books." Taker said, pointing to the two books on the coffee table in front of us. I grabbed the one closest to me and Sheamus took the other. "This thing looks ancient." I mused. "Shut up and read." Taker growled and got up.

I have no idea where he went, but Sheamus and I went into the room my stuff was in and started to read these nine thousand year old books. "The last chick with powers like mine was badass, man." I chuckled as I continued reading. "So was the person who had powers like mine." Sheamus seemed equally amused as he read.

"I can freaking throw lightning from my hands. Awesome. That's gonna be fun." I darkly chuckled, shocking my own self. I've never sounded like that before. I sounded downright scary.

* * *

After a few more minutes of reading, I realized that I was starving. Assuming that Taker had food in the house, I offered to cook dinner. I'm not that bad of a cook. Papi can cook his ass off, and I learned from him.

"You sure this is edible? You not gonna poison us, are ya?" Taker asked with a smirk as he played with the steamed vegetables on his plate. Steak and vegetables, it's like all there was here.

"Nah, I'd much rather torture you and watch you die a long painful death." I smirked back. "Bro, she's turning into you." Kane laughed. "Thanks for the insult, Kane. You really know how to show appreciation to someone who's done something nice for you." I playfully scoffed at him. "Well, I, for one, am loving this, my Lady." Sheamus smiled that adorable smile at me.

"How sweet, kiss ass." Taker softly chuckled. "Whatever, loser. Thank you , Sheamus. At least someone appreciates me. Unlike these two demonic zombie blobs." Sheamus laughed at my comment, making the brothers both frown. And that made me burst into laughter.

After about another five minutes with all three guys, Sheamus and I were alone. Those two ate like the food was running away from them. Then, they ate so much. I swear Taker and Kane are eating for both of their personalities. Remind me next time to cook enough for Mark, Glen, Taker, and Kane.

"You having fun here with the brothers?" Sheamus asked me once we were fully alone. "I should be asking you the same thing, buddy. But since you asked first, I'm gonna go ahead and answer. It's not all that bad. I mean I thought those guys were the forces of all evil, hell, they might be. But all I know is that I feel connected to them. It's weird, you know."

"I completely understand. I feel that, too. It's like electric or something. I feel that with you too, ya know. When you touched my hand at that club, I knew that we were bound to be friends." He reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of mine. I felt the electric shock as soon as he did.

"So I'm guessing you're enjoying running with the brothers, huh?" I felt myself blushing a bit from the physical contact. If only he knew how much I want him. "Well, despite the fact that I'm basically a dead man walking, it's been pretty, uh, interesting, to say the least." He chuckled. "Yeah, well at least you weren't practically kidnapped and forced into this supernatural shit. Hell, Kane put my hand in his flaming palm." I chuckled.

"Well, I had been reading up on some of the stuff before I actually started blowing shit up. See, I had been burning up like I had the worst fever. The doctors couldn't find a probable cause, so I started looking at the improbable. After I read up on it, that's when I started to have to buy a new toaster every time I got pissed. I overheard a few of the dudes in the indies talk about all the weird shit that people say went on with Taker and Kane. I put two and two together, and with the help of you, I'm here."

"I can't wait until all of this is over. I miss my house. And my friends. They all think that I'm a lunatic, and I can't blame them. I think that I am, sometimes. The only one who seems to understand me is, well, me. And sometimes, I don't even understand myself." I chuckled, but I'm dead serious.

Sheamus and I talked for a little while longer until we were finished eating. After the dishes were in the sink, we headed to the front, where we knew the others were.

"Damn, you wash dishes fast." Kane chuckled from his spot on the couch. "Whatever you lazy punk. I cooked. I'm not washing a damn thing. Believe that." I laughed and turned around to head up the stairs to the room I was staying in. I need to shower all of my frustrations away.

After I finished my shower and brushed my teeth, I changed into a dark purple tank top and black and purple striped pajama shorts. I decided to go outside again tonight. The moon was still full and I could feel all of its energy running through me and I had to go. I made sure the other guys were in their rooms before I even attempted to go outside.

I took Voluptas out of her case, grabbed the same blue blanket, and the little's and I went outside into the moonlit night. It was beautiful. The stars were sparkling and glowing. Easily taking away anything that might have been bothering me at that moment.

I started strumming a random tune and it seemed to lull the little's to sleep beside me.

"You like coming out here, don't you?" That voice came from behind me. I found myself smiling. Should've known that he wasn't gonna be asleep. "It's peaceful. Sets my mind at ease." I sighed and turned my head, only to see his eyes in the moonlight. Those green beauties were glowing. "Sit down, dude. Chill with me."

This time, Alan didn't growl at him. He stayed asleep. Surprising.

"What are you playing today?" He asked. " Not much. Kinda feeling like _Astronomy._" I said as I began to strum the tune. I played the song, wasn't in the mood for singing, but I went ahead and sung a few notes.

"You know, you're really good." He complimented once I stopped. I put Voluptas down by the little's and turned my body sideways so that I would be facing him. "Thanks. But I sound waaay better on Psyche." New amp makes me sound badass.

"So, you wanna finish telling me about your little dreams?" He chuckled in an eerily familiar chuckle. "Uh, not really. But, I guess I'll never get out of this, so yeah. What do you wanna know?" I frowned, even though I know he couldn't see me. "What triggered them?" Ugh, I knew he was gonna ask that.

"Uh, the first time it was a door. The second time it was something you said that reminded me of the first time. And the third time was triggered by the aphrodisiacal oil at that stupid sex shop."

"It's someone you're attracted to. Probably your little high school crush, Stephen." He scoffed. "For someone who's not jealous, you sure do get pissy when it comes to him and me." I chuckled. "Whatever."

"Can we finish the conversation that we were having yesterday?" I asked with a smirk that I'm sure even though he couldn't see, he could feel.

"And that would be?" I can also feel the smirk on his face. "Very funny. I know you know what I'm talking about. Why'd you kiss me at that café? What was the purpose of that?" I could halfway see him in the moonlight now. Much like I did last night. He really is a sight to see. Surprisingly, I don't mean that in an eww, what the hell is wrong with him, kind of way.

"You were the only thing that could get me out of Sunny's grip. Only that type of physical contact from you could get me the hell out of that." He sighed. "Really? You know, I'm starting to think that you just did that cause you have a crush on me." I teased with a chuckle.

"Funny, Sayde. Very funny. Like I told you before, if I wanted you, I could have you." This time, I could see and feel the smirk on his face. "Oh, you big cocky monster. If only you knew how wrong you are."

"Do I have to prove it to you?" Gosh, he's serious. "Uh, no. I'll take your word for it."

"Fine. Your loss." He chuckled. "Yeah. So in that book, there were some interesting things about the chicks like me. I can totally see why Sunny wants my powers." I chuckled. "She wants your powers to get closer to me. She thinks that by her having your powers, I would love her, or some shit like that."

"Well, she isn't a total bitch. I mean, she is just doing this out of love. If you hadn't laughed in her face when she spilled her heart out to you, then maybe we wouldn't be in all of this mess. Ever think of that?" I scoffed.

"You're taking her side? She fucking tried to kill you! She killed your dog, for fuck's sake." I could feel the frustration in his voice. "I'm not taking her side. She's a friggin' lunatic. I'm just saying that she was hurt. She's still a crazy psycho, but she's hurting inside." Whoa, am I really excusing Sunny's actions?

"Whatever. You keep making excuses for her. When she kills you and your little crush, Stephen, we'll see how hurt she'll be." He growled as he began to get up. "What the hell is your deal with Sheamus?" I questioned. He sat back down and got closer to my face.

He was so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. "You have issues, bro." I nervously chuckled at him. I tried to move away from his face, but he placed his index finger under my chin and brought it back to his. I was like putty on his finger.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I instantly felt the shocks of electricity run through me. I couldn't bring myself to speak. He let out a throaty laugh and put his lips to mine again. This time, forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I'll never admit that I was enjoying that but nevertheless, my arms wrapped around his neck. My hands finding their way to the flowing hair on his neck.

Just as I was coming to the realization of what was happening, he abruptly pulled away. I moved my arms and stared at him. He just smirked. "What the hell was that?" I asked. He chuckled. "You didn't believe me when I said that if I wanted you, I'd have you. Now, do you?" Ugh, I want to slap that cocky smirk off of his face.

"Fuck you." I growled as I got up. "I could've, you know. If I wanted to." He laughed. Ugh, what a douche. I'm so gonna get him back for that.

**Thanks to all my readers again. & Thanks to those who favorite my stories and for putting me on alerts! I would love some feedback from you peeps, too!**

**FYI… I have another story up. I know, I know. I don't need one, but it was in my head and I wrote a chapter, so check it out and tell me what you think about that one, too! Love you guys!**


	14. Obey Your Master

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: Sayde tends to lose her marbles in this chapter. I'm not gonna give away anything else, so read it to find out!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps. You guys rock!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 14: Obey Your Master**

Riding with these three was better than I expected. They didn't bore me or kill me. I fell asleep on Sheamus' shoulder. He let it stay!

Papi met them the other day. I asked him to come over to get the little's before I left for the road. He didn't ask any questions as to why I was staying at Taker's house or anything. Kinda strange. Even stranger, he and the brothers and Sheamus actually got along. They laughed and joked like they've known each other for years.

"Your dad's cool, Emalf. Why aren't you?" Kane chuckled from the passenger's seat. "Oh, I'm cool. It's you old-timers that aren't." That made both me and Sheamus laugh. "Ooh, I'm wounded." Kane growled as we made our way inside the arena.

Good thing these guys are tall. I can hide behind them without people noticing me. For some reason though, when I saw Adam, I felt the need to walk beside Sheamus. Make him jealous, I guess. And get his mind off of Taker and I, because there is nothing like that going on between us.

His expression was priceless when we past him. "Hey Adam." I smirked as we headed to Taker and Kane's personal locker room. Yes, the B.o.D. are officially back together. Well, I guess they are.

"Whoa, chick. You're mean." Taker chuckled as he took a seat on one of the couches. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." I sighed as I took a seat next to Sheamus. I'm getting used to his warmth. It's calming.

"Really? Using poor Stephen over there to make your little Adam jealous. Yeah, I saw that." He mockingly shook his head at me. "I wasn't using anyone for anything. I just spoke to Adam. What's so mean about that?" I rolled my eyes and got up. I have to give Deb the little outfits so she could work her magic.

I'm wearing the jade one tonight. I guess that one's gonna have to wait to be redesigned. "Whatever." He chuckled. "Hey, since Sheamus can control most of his powers, can't he walk me over to Deb?" I asked with a pleading smile, even though I know that pleading and begging doesn't work for these guys. "If you die, it's all wannabe Het's fault." Taker said, paying no attention to either of us.

"Do you want to walk with me?" I smiled at Sheamus. "Why not?" I could hear the brothers mumbling something to each other as we left out of the room.

* * *

"Trouble up ahead, my Lady." Sheamus warned as soon as we made our way to Deb. The trouble was Torrie, Sunny and Adam. Together. "Ignore them." I said to him.

He eyed the three oddballs as Deb and I talked about my new gear. Once we had a general idea of patterns and things, she handed me a bag with the black boots I was talking about earlier in it. "You ready to go?" I asked, catching Sheamus in mid-glare with Adam. "Yeah." I grabbed his hand and tried to speed drag us out of there.

"Wait, wait. What's the big hurry Sayde?" Torrie's annoying voice came from behind us. "I have things to do. And they don't include a war of words with you and your friends." I said as we kept walking. "Hey, wait. See, she wasn't finished talking to you, Sayde." Sunny's voice was as antagonizing as ever.

"Ugh, go the hell away, all three of you." I had let go of Sheamus' hand and turned around to look them in the face. "We just want to clear some things up, honest. Nothing more." Torrie smiled. Surprisingly, Adam was silent and he couldn't look me in the eyes. He gave me a glance and turned his attention back to the death glare war going on between him and Sheamus. "I don't have time to entertain you, okay. So save your tricks and shit for another time, I have things to do." I growled with some major venom in my tone.

"Just answer this, please. Why are you parading around with the Irish Wonder, when you were just on a date with Adam?" Torrie smirked. "Because unlike Adam, Sheamus doesn't care who I choose to chill with." I was staring directly at Adam when I said that. "Yeah, because you're probably fucking all three of them." Ugh, what's the deal with all these women? Just because I roll with these dudes, I have to be sleeping with them.

"Just because you probably want to, doesn't mean you have to accuse me of it, Torrie." I chuckled at her and Sunny's frowns. "What's the matter, Adam? Demonic bitch got your tongue?" I turned my attention back to Adam, who was staring at Sheamus. "You know, you're a mean little thing." Sunny chuckled.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes you have to be when jealous psychos are trying to kill you." I rolled my eyes and turned around, ready to head back to the locker room. "Hey, Sayde. One more thing. Sorry about Aphrodite." Sunny chuckled.

The mentioning of my dog turned me. It triggered something deep inside of me. I turned back around and ran toward her. I was planning on lunging at her smirking face. Sheamus grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his chest. If I didn't see so much red, I probably would've enjoyed that. But too bad, cause I was vexed. And I was ready to tear Sunny to shreds.

"Whoa, Sades." Adam finally spoke as I rapidly and aggressively tried to get out of Sheamus' big arms. "What happened to Aphrodite?" He asked with concern. I forgot he was close to my little's. I didn't care. I refocused my anger on Adam, just for asking me that. Sheamus noticed the heat coming from my body and that I was attracting a crowd. "Ask your new friend, fella." Sheamus said to Adam. He was referring to Sunny, of course.

With that, he picked me up and power walked my overheated angry ass back to the locker room. He 'knocked' on the door with his foot. Making sure not to let me go. I had stopped trying to get out of his arms anyway, but I guess he was being careful.

"What the hell is going on?" Taker said as he opened the door. Sheamus let me down and took a seat on the couch. He looked exhausted. "That bitch had the nerve to say something about my dog. Not to mention Adam's stupid ass is hanging with them now." I growled as I started to pace back and fourth.

"Torrie and Sunny were doing their usual bitchy hater talk. But when she mentioned Aphrodite, I just, I just snapped." I was still seething as I paced. I could feel heat building in my hands. "Calm down, fire child." Kane said with a chuckle. "Shut up." I growled as I kept pacing.

"Leave her be, bro." Taker said. I could feel his eyes on me. "_Control." _He said inside my mind. "Fuck control." I spat out loud. "Fine. You want her? Go get her. We're not stopping you." His voice boomed. "Seriously? You're gonna let her go?" The tone in Kane's voice made my stomach churn.

"I didn't say I wanted to go get her." I growled, stopping my pacing just so I could say that. "But now, maybe I do." I chuckled, scaring myself as I ran to the door.

When I got out, I went straight to the women's locker room. My girls were in there, but I ignored them. I went straight to Torrie. She was further in the back, trying not to be seen. "Where's Sunny?" I growled as I glared at her. "I'm sorry, who?" She smirked. Bad idea. If only she had looked into my eyes, maybe she wouldn't have said that. "Wrong answer." I growled as my hand wrapped around her neck.

"Sayde, what the hell?" I heard Stacy scream. I backed Torrie into a wall and stared into her eyes. "If you were smart, you wouldn't get involved with this. Now where is Sunny?" I said in a low whisper. "P-p-please." She managed to say. "Wrong answer, yet again." I scoffed and squeezed her throat tighter.

"Sayde! What are you doing? Let her go!" Trish and Stacy were freaking out behind me. I guess they were trying to pull me away from Torrie. I was so mad, I didn't even notice that they did.

"Sayde, what the hell? I know she's a bitch, but she's not worth losing your job over." Trish said as she led me to one of the benches. "Yeah, Sades. What has gotten into you? I've never seen you like that." Stacy asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Yeah, you okay?" Trish nervously chuckled, placing the back of her hand on my forehead. "Gosh, you're burning up!" She exclaimed and quickly moved her hand away from me. "I'm cool. And don't worry about her. She won't say anything. Will you, Torrie?" I growled, my eyes meeting hers across the room. She was on the floor in a crumpled heap. Her teary eyes filled with fear.

"N-No." She mumbled, making Stacy and Trish look at me sideways. "See, I'm good. See you later guys." I smirked and got up. I'm pretty sure I scared not only Torrie, but also my girls. Oh well.

When I got back to Taker's locker room, he had a smirk on his face. Sheamus looked nervous, and Kane was doing his usual non-responsive lazy not-really-sleeping thing. "What the hell is wrong with you three?" I chuckled as I grabbed my things to change. "You didn't find Sunny, did you?" Taker grinned.

"Nah. I choked out Torrie instead." The weird thing is, I actually kinda enjoyed that look of fear in her eyes.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"You know that Sunny's gonna try something tonight as retaliation, right?" Kane said, still in his sleep-like state. "Before you ask, it's like a game of chess. Torrie is just a pawn. You've basically taken her out. Now, it's Sunny's move." Taker explained.

"Great. Now I'm screwed, right?" I stopped gathering things and stood frozen in the middle of the room. "Don't worry about all that. Just get ready for your match." Taker pointed to the bathroom and gave me a look that warned me not to say anything else.

When I came back, the boys were still in their usual spots. "A little heavy on the eyeliner, but other than that, you look killer." Taker half complimented;. "Thanks, I guess. You ready to get killed, Sheamus?" I said that as a joke, but I literally feel that way.

"Uh, not really." He laughed as we headed toward the door.

We had a cutscene to shoot before my match. This is the beginning of our storyline. We had a script to follow, but neither of us agreed with the corny shit they had us say, so we asked could we improvise. Since my promos have been good, the agreed. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"**I don't think we've met before. I'm Corazón." I smiled at the muscular man in front of me. "No, I don't think we have. The name's Sheamus." He smiled with those pretty teeth of his. **

"**I saw your match last week. You're pretty good. You know what'd make you even better?" I smirked, turning on the charm. **

"**No, what?" He smirked back, slowly checking me out from head to toe. "The future Women's champion by your side." I continued to work my magic as I inched closer to him.**

"**Really, now?" His focus was on my chest, which I'm sure would get a response from the fans. "Yes. I have a feeling that with me, you'll go straight to the top." My accent was swaying him to give in. "You do, huh?" He said, still staring. **

"**Yeah, I do. I can feel it. Right here. See if you can feel it." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest. "Do you feel it?" I innocently asked with my smirk still intact. Sheamus' eyes were huge as he stared at his hand. "Oh, I feel it all right." He chuckled. **

"**So what do you say, Sheamus?" I kept his hand there to further the charm. "I guess I have a new manager, don't I?" He smirked, finally looking me in the face. "See you later on, Sheamus." I smiled and let go of his hand. He moved it and walked off screen.**

**As the camera zoomed into my face, I raised an eyebrow and a dark smirk crept on my lips.**

* * *

"You two were great." One of the stagehands said to us when I met up with Sheamus in catering. "What the hell was that? 'Oh, I can feel it all right'." I laughed at him. "What else was I supposed to say. You grabbed my hand and forced me to feel you up. That was, shocking." He laughed back.

"I acted on your impulses. You were staring at my chest the whole time. You're lucky I didn't put your face in them. I think I'll save that for another cutscene." I smirked. The expression on his face made me laugh, though. It was hilarious.

"I was just observing." He smirked as we began to walk back to the locker room. "I don't mind, at all." I said with a big smile as we entered the room.

"Whoa, are we gonna have to hose you two down?" Kane said from the couch. Surprisingly, he was sitting up. "It was just a cutscene. We were acting. Damn." I scoffed and began to stretch before my match.

"Who's escorting me to my match?" I asked all three of them. "Lets go, kid." Taker rolled his eyes and followed me out of the door. "So that was just acting?" He asked, keeping up with my power walking.

"Yeah." I tried to walk faster, but he grabbed my arm. "Nice try. I'm empathic, forgot?" He scoffed. "So. I thought you said that you feel what we let you feel?"

"You didn't have to, it's all over your face." He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, why does it concern you? Thought you weren't jealous." I smirked. He let my arm go and frowned. "I'm not." He growled and gave ma a slight push into the direction of the Gorilla position.

"Hi, remember me?" That thick French accent came from behind me. Oh, no. "Yeah, you're Maurice, right?" I said without turning around. I should've read over the match list better. I didn't even know who I was wrestling tonight. "Actually, it's _Maryse_." She corrected my pronunciation. "Oh, well, _Maryse_ then." I had to keep my attitude in check.

"We're gonna have some fun out there tonight, okay?" She walked in front of me and held her hand out for me to shake. Can anyone say TRAP?

"Hey Maryse, you're up." One of the stagehands said to her as she waited expectantly for me to grab her hand. Her music hit as he said the last word, so I was saved. I wanted to hug that guy cause I don't know what the hell kind of supernatural shit Sunny was planning with that girl's handshake.

"_I think I just dodged a bullet._" I said to Taker, who was once again leaning on a wall, unseen by almost everybody. "_She's not the problem. Don't turn around_." He warned.

"Boo!" Sunny said into my ear. "Not now, dumb ass. At least wait until we're finished with the show." I scoffed. I heard her chuckle at me as she walked past to manage her protégé tonight.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and closed my eyes. I swear my heart was racing. When the stagehand told me it was my time, I got a little anxious. I'm hearing my new entrance music for the first time tonight. I hope the song wasn't cut and mixed to sound like the perky crap that most of these girls walk out to. Any 'Tallica song is in no way, shape, or form, a perky, giddy song.

As soon as I heard that base, I instantly felt better. That was until I remembered I had Sunny at ringside and her little clone thing as my opponent.

Okay, I can do this. I need to stay calm. Chill. Sunny wouldn't pull anything in front of the whole audience, would she?

As I sauntered my way to the ring, I noticed a smirk on Sunny's face.

She would.

I got into the ring with caution, keeping my eyes on Sunny. She ignored me and clapped on her protégé. As we circled the ring, I tried to get a vibe off of her.

I didn't get nothing. Not a good vibe or a bad one. "Just hit her!" Sunny instructed Maryse after we had circled each other about six times.

She took her eyes off of me for a split second to look at Sunny and that was all the time I needed to spear her to the ground.

* * *

The match actually went pretty good. She's not the best wrestler alive, but look who she runs with. Would you expect any less?

"That was a good match, Sayde." Amy said from behind me. I had to get a bottle of water, so my Taker shadow and I went to catering. "Thanks." I smiled at her. Man, do I miss hanging with them. "Um, we need to talk." She whispered and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a more secluded part of the area. "Uh, what's up?"

"Trish and Stacy told me about what happened in the locker room. Sayde, are you okay? You know you could lose your title shot, not to mention your job?" She angrily whispered. "Yes. But Torrie's not gonna talk. And if she does, the only witnesses in there was Trish and Stace. They wouldn't say anything." I explained as I grabbed a few small pieces of ice from the cooler and began to rub my neck in small circles.

"Okay. I'm just worried about you." She sighed. "Aww, thanks Amy. But don't worry. I'm good." I lied through my teeth. I gave her a quick hug and began to walk back to Taker's locker room.

Kane didn't have a match tonight, so he was still chilling on the couch when I got back. "If you and Sheamus want to get all touchy feely again, he's in the bathroom doing some shit to his hair." Kane said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. "Are you decent, cause I need to fix my hair before we go out there." I yelled. He opened the door and smiled. Gosh, he's a beast. A big muscular un-tanned delicious beast.

"Hey, look. We match." Sheamus chuckled. The green on his trunks did match the green in my gear. "Cool, we do." I smiled and redid the little ponytail in my hair. He was making sure his hair was all gelled up. "Ready?" I asked as I began to turn the door knob. "Lets go, my Lady." He responded from behind.

When his music hit and we walked out, we got lots of cheers. Seems we're gonna have to work for heel status.

Watching him up close was awesome. He's really good. And I'm not saying that just because I'm crushing on him. He's talented. He won the match against Al Snow and we celebrated in the ring. He raised my hand and I gave a twirl, garnering lots of cheers from the audience. I think they like us together.

* * *

"You know, Stephen, you're not that bad." Sunny's annoying voice came from behind us. We ignored her and continued walking to the back. "Uh uh. Not so fast, you two." Whatever that thing is that she and the brothers do where they stop your movement is in full effect right now.

"What the hell did she do?" Sheamus asked me as he tried frantically to walk. "It's not gonna work." I said to him. "Now, earlier, you hurt a friend of mine. Torrie. And you see, I don't like that. I don't like that at all." She frowned at me. "You killed my dog and I didn't like that." I growled. She chuckled.

"Fuck your dog. Trust me, I would've preferred you. But still, it was funny as hell to hear you cry over that thing." She laughed. "I'm gonna kill you." She gave me an odd look before she started to laugh again. "Yeah, right."

"Psycho woman, your annoying banter is worse than death. So can you just do what you're gonna do and get it over with." Sheamus growled. I had to look at him myself. Apparently he's getting pissed. "Oh, the mute Irishman speaks." She chuckled at him as she stepped closer to him.

As she moved closer to him, I could feel his body temperature rise. He was up to something. "Emalf, I told you that Sheamus would be the one." She smirked as she gently ran her finger down his bare sweaty chest. "Woman, what the hell are you doing?" He questioned, trying and failing to get her hand off of him.

"Don't fight it, boy. You know you don't have a chance with her." She said, making sure to scowl at me when she said 'her'. Sheamus' body heat was getting hotter and hotter as she continued to touch him. "I'm here for you." She said in a whisper close to his ear. I rolled my eyes. Seduction is not her thing.

Her hand made its way to his face. As soon as it did, he began to turn red. "Please, boy. You're powerless to me." She laughed. Her mouth was close to his as she spoke. All I could do was watch. She kissed him.

I thought I was tripping when I saw a few sparks coming from his head. But when his hair and beard turned into flames, I knew I had seen it all. Sunny screamed and grabbed her face. Sheamus' hair stopped flaming and we regained our movement. "Powerless, huh?" He chuckled.

Sunny glared at the both of us and ran off. Sheamus looked at me and gave me an innocent smile, which made me laugh. We looked around to see if anyone was around.

No one. Well, no one but Taker and Kane. "Did you two see that?" I asked as I jogged my way to them.

"Congratulations, kid. You just saved yourself from being her puppet." Taker said blandly. I ignored his tone. "What do you mean her puppet?" I asked. "He means that that kiss would've made me one of her pawns. To use to kill you." Sheamus explained.

"How do you know that?" I questioned him. "They told me that she would." He said, referring to the Brothers. "She's gonna be out for a while. Maybe two weeks. Stephen burned that bitch good." Kane chuckled. "How do you know?" I asked as we walked back to the locker room.

"Kane blasted her with a fireball to the face a few years back." Taker said. "Good, so I have two weeks off from all of this, right?" I asked sweetly as we walked into the room.

"Don't make me laugh, kid. Just because you hurt Torrie, it doesn't mean that Sunny's finished using her. And she might be fucking with Adam's mind too. She can do all that from her house." He explained as he started to pace. I hadn't noticed that he was in his wrestling gear until I looked at Kane.

He had his on, too. "I thought you weren't wrestling tonight." I questioned, a confused look on my face. "B.o.D. one time only, tonight." Kane grinned.

"Good. Get out, both of you." I chuckled as I tried to push Taker's big ass out of the door.

After they left, I took a seat next to Sheamus. "What's up, my Lady?" He smiled at me. He was still shirtless, but he had track pants on. "Not much. I got a question." He gave me a quizzical look. "Anything."

"Okay, Sunny said something that kinda had me thinking. It's obvious that I like you, and it seems like you feel the same. So what did she mean when she said you know you don't have a chance with me?" I asked. I'm tired of waiting for him to make the first move. Didn't seem like he was gonna anyway.

"Because I don't." He sighed. "What the hell do you mean?" I'm confused again. "No, seriously. What the hell do you mean? I'm single." I said in an almost angry yell. "I know. It's not that." He started to bite his bottom lip and rub the side of his face. I guess out of nervousness. "Okay, if it's not that, what is it?" I was fully yelling now. I felt myself tearing up, but I refuse to cry.

"You're the Queen. I'm a knight. You and I aren't meant to be together." He stated simply.

"What? Shut up with all this chess talk. I hate chess. And for one, Taker doesn't own you and he damn sure doesn't own me. We can do whatever the hell we want. We aren't Taker's puppets!"

I was seething, once again. "I know we can. And I'm choosing not to get involved with you in that way. Not Taker, Sunny, or anyone else. Just me. We're better off as friends, Sayde." I was filled with so much anger, I had started hissing.

"Sayde, are you okay? What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked. I could barely hear him. I did hear that gong going off on the tv, though. I focused my eyes on it and the next thing I saw almost gave me a heart attack. Lightning, striking the television making a big boom sound. The lightning coming from none other than my own eyes.

"Whoa. Well, uh, I think I'm gonna go for a walk and let you cool off." Sheamus said as he quickly got up. "Sit down." I cold and harshly spoke.

"I'm sick of this. If Sunny kills me, so be it. I don't give a damn anymore. Death has got to be better that being around you and those two." I said as I grabbed my bags.

"Wait, my Lady." Sheamus grabbed my arm before I opened the door. "I'm not your Lady. I'm Sayde Hawkins. That's it. Now go sit back down and wait for Taker. Have fun obeying your master." I didn't even notice that my hand was flaming. I had intended to sink my nails into his skin, instead, I burned the hell out of him. "Aah, dammit!" He yelled and let me go.

Ugh, I have to get away from this.

**

* * *

**

Kay, maybe she didn't fully lose her marbles. More like found her dark side. She just doesn't want to embrace it. & Soulless, Papi's a trip! That's all I can say for now. There's more to him, for sure. Lol.


	15. Where's Your Crown?

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: Hiya, peeps! You don't know how much I've missed writing. My laptop completely broke down and I lost all my files. So I just recently got a new one. & I love it! But anyway, I'm back. And wanted to come back with a bang. **

**I think this chapter is a bang. So, tell me if you think it's bang worthy. Lol. Enjoy!**

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps. You guys rock!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 15: Where's Your Crown?**

When I left, I went straight to the women's locker room. Amy was packing her things, getting ready to head out. I'm glad I caught her. "Hey sweets, what's wrong?" She said as she zipped her bag. I took a seat on one of the benches. "Can I ride back with you guys tonight?"

"You know, I was wondering when you would get tired of hanging with those weirdos. I know you're scouting Sheamus, but hanging with those other two is too much. He's not worth all that." She chuckled. "Huh?" That one caught me off guard, I mean the last time I talked about guys with her, she was under the impression that I so wanted Taker.

"Oh, the girls told me about your little crush. He's cute. But he's so not worth putting up with his friends." She said as she grabbed her knapsack type thingy. "Ugh, trust me, I'm so over him. I'm over all of them." I replied as we walked out of the locker room. I was in a hurry to get out of the arena.

Knowing that those three were still there plus Sunny's protégé's around, I really needed to jet. I'm so sick of them.

After we got to the hotel, I called my dad to let him know that I was coming home in the morning. Since I'm not the champion yet, I don't have to be at SmackDown! Tomorrow. I don't know how this is gonna work, you know, the storyline with Sheamus and I, but I'm gonna have to think of something.

I need someone to talk to about all this. You know, someone that's not part of the Occult, or whatever type of shit they've gotten me into.

Maybe I'll tell my dad about all this madness. Maybe he'll understand where I'm coming from. Maybe he won't think I'm a paranoid schizophrenic borderline psychopath. Maybe he'll think I'm full of shit. Yeah, that one makes since to me. Fudge!

"You sure you okay?" Amy asked as I sat up straight in our shared king-sized bed. I'm supposed to be asleep, but that's obviously out of the question. "Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind. That's all." I answered.

"Well, the guys want us to come out and chill at some club they found. I hear it's all metalish. Sounds fun, right?" She smiled and gave me a nudge. "It does, but I'm not really in the mood to go to a club." Although I would love to get piss-fucking-drunk and pass out on the floor.

Wait, that might be a little reckless. And I do have to get up early in the morning.

I let Amy go to the club with the guys by herself. Leaving me in this weird ass hotel room by myself. I can't help but wonder what Sheamus told the Brothers when they returned from their match. "_He didn't have to say shit. What the hell do you think you're doing, leaving without us?_" Ugh, see what I mean?

"Leave me alone. I'm tired of having to be with you and your sarcastic annoying ass brother. Making sure I have to be with you twenty-four seven is worse than Sunny trying to kill me." I yelled aloud.

"_Fine._" He replied with no feeling at all. Great. Now I know I won't be able to catch any Z's.

I watched some random sales ads on the tv for about an hour until my phone rang. I answered it without looking at it. "Hello." I answered. No one said anything. They just held the phone. All I heard was breathing. That's it.

This is eerily familiar. I quickly hung up the phone.

I sat for the rest of the night thinking. Like how in the hell am I gonna get the rest of my clothes and shit from his house? I didn't even think about that when I stormed off. I mean, maybe I should've thought it through more before I left.

I mean, I don't want to die. And I'm not giving up that easy. So if Sunny thinks that I'm just gonna sit and wait for her to kill me, she's more of a retard than I thought.

* * *

Amy came back at about three in the morning. She was a little shocked to see that I was still awake. She kept me entertained for about ten minutes. She like passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Too bad she only got like three hours of sleep. I woke her up at six thirty so I could get to the airport earlier than the others. She was pissed, but oh well.

She didn't leave when I did, though. She just dropped me off. Whatever, I'm just glad that I got away from _them_.

I got to the airport in San Antonio a few hours later. Papi was waiting for me. I couldn't wait to go home to my little kiddie room and relax. "You okay? You seem a little distant, Button." My dad said as he drove.

"I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind." I stared blankly out of the window. The birds were chirping happily and flying to their nests. It's kind of calming. "So, what happened? You and your boyfriend got into an argument?" My dad asked. "If you're referring to your buddy Mark, he's not my boyfriend. Never was." So that's why he never questioned why I had basically moved in with him.

Papi and Tear have always wanted me to settle down and do the family thing. So I guess finding out that I had moved in with a guy was one step closer to that. Ugh, parents.

"Oh. I just thought you two were. Well, why did you move in with him?" I knew this was coming. Just as soon as he got me alone, I knew the questions would start. "Uh, papi, it's a long story."

"I'm all ears." I knew he was gonna do that, too. "Papi, can we talk about this later? Cause I'm pretty sure you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I sighed. I already went through all the scenarios last night. And they all end with me being heavily sedated and dragged into the little white pillow room with a straightjacket on.

He gave me a glance and turned his attention back to the road. We were almost home. "I have quite the imagination, Sayde." He chuckled. "Yeah, well I don't think you'd understand this one. And besides, I need rest. I've been up all night."

We were home now. Luckily, he let it slide. "Button, I don't think you'll be getting any rest tonight. Tear's waiting for you inside." He sighed. He knows how much I despise being around my mom. "Ugh, why'd you tell her I was coming home? I'd rather not get into an argument right now." I yelled. My dad gave me a look that let me know he didn't appreciate me raising my voice at him.

"Sorry. I'm just saying, you know we don't get along." I quietly said as I got out of the car. "She just wants to apologize for what she said to you the last time you talked to her." Really? I highly doubt that that's what it is, but okay. It's still better than being with the Brothers and Sheamus.

Her little blue Beetle was in the front yard, so when I got to the front door of the house, I didn't want to go inside. "Sayde, just get it over with." My dad placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

She wasn't in the front when I went inside. I went straight for the medicine cabinet in the main bathroom and downed an aspirin. I went to my room, expecting to see my little's all curled up in my bed. But when I got there, I was greeted by my mother.

Should've expected that. Especially since she wasn't in the front. "Oh, Sayde. I remember this." She smiled at me as she held up a picture frame with a picture of Taylor and I a few years ago.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I plopped down on my bed. The little's were curled up, as I expected. "I'm sorry. I just saw Taylor and, well. You know how it is." She sighed and took a seat beside me. At least she's sincere when it comes to TT.

"Yeah. I do." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was enjoying the silence. "Sayde, about that phone call," She started. How come every time I get comfortable with the silence, someone messes it up. "I'm sorry for calling you a disgrace." She looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, giving her a quizzical look. "Well, don't you have something to say to me?" Her mouth twitched a bit as she spoke. "Something like what? I hope you weren't expecting me to apologize for what I said, cause I meant it. Well, for the most part." Her lips curled into a frown.

"Sayde, you basically told me that you were a road whore for three guys. And when your dad called me and told me that you were dating one of them and had moved in with him, I thought that you had maybe finally settled down." See what I mean?

"Tear, I know you'd love it if I were really a whore, but I'm not. I'm not dating none of my co-workers. Neither have I slept with any of them. Well, except for Adam. But that was different."

"Oh Sayde, how can you just assume that I want you to be a whore?" She seemed genuine when she said that. "I don't know, how about you calling me one for the past six years. Even though you're the one whoring around with a different guy each night. I mean, you're still legally married, ya know!" I growled, not really caring that she is my mother. I know I was raised better than this, but I can't help it, she's ticking me off.

"That's what you're acting out for? Because your dad and I aren't together anymore? Sayde, I thought I explained it to you. We grew apart." She smiled. "Oh my God. I'm not 'acting out' mother. I'm twenty-six. I think you're like twelve years behind with that. And why are you explaining to me about you and your infidelities? I could care less." I yelled, causing Hammett and Alan to both look up. And that was the cue for the little's to go. They both shot up and jumped off of the bed and were down the hall in a matter of seconds.

"Sayde, your attitude has sure changed since we lost touch." A hint of sadness in her voice. "That's what people do, Tear. They change. The last time you and I could stand to be in a room together was when Taylor was alive. It was only because of Taylor that we didn't kill each other then. And now that she's gone, I really could care less about your feelings. Or what you think about me." Apparently, she doesn't understand how much it pains and angers me to be sitting beside her.

"Sayde? What happened to the sweet little girl who never swore and always respected the adults. Didn't I teach you that when you were younger?" She's got jokes. "Tear, the only thing you've taught me is how not to treat my family. And that sweet little girl that minded her manners and respected adults died when Taylor died." I growled and glared holes into her face. I made sure not to let her upset me enough to accidentally hurt her.

"I know it hurts, Sayde. But you don't have to go and do the things you do." She's still pushing this 'I sleep with all of the wrestlers' bullshit. "I'm tired of explaining myself to you. You're forever gonna think you know what's going on with me. The truth is, you'll never even have an ounce of an idea what goes on in my life."

"I didn't come here to argue with you, okay. And I damn sure didn't come here to be told that my only child now hates me." She said as she started to get up. She was sobbing. "I don't hate you." I gave her a weak little crooked smile. She fully smiled and took a seat back beside me.

"I'm glad for that. But Sayde, I hate you." She chuckled darkly. "Wait what?" I thought I heard her say that she hated me. I must be tripping.

"You didn't hear me, Flame? I said, I. Hate. You." She laughed. That laugh seemed familiar.

Sunny.

"What the hell did you do? Possess her?" I could feel my heart beating about twenty times faster than it should. I looked into my mother's eyes. They gave me chills. Her normally beautiful hazel eyes were losing their color. Much like when Sunny had Taker in that weird trance.

"You really are a disgrace to her, you know." She chuckled. "Get out of her. Now." I demanded.

"Don't make me laugh. Just what are you planning on doing if I don't? Run to Taker?" She mocked. Her voice was gravelly. "I don't need him." I growled.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You _do _need him. You're just too damn stupid to realize it." She started to chuckle, but that quickly turned into a maniacal evil villain type laugh. "You have got to be kidding me. I only need myself." I'm saying this out loud, trying to make myself believe it.

"Flame, your mother's dying." She smiled. "I swear if you don't let her go-"

"Let me guess. You're gonna cry like the little bitch that you are?" She laughed loudly. "No. I'm gonna kill you." I stated simply. She laughed at me again. "You can't. You're too sweet. You have to be heartless in the supernatural world, Flame. Ruthless. And that's something you're not." She smirked and began to hum some annoying tune.

She says I'm too sweet. And what would be the most un-sweet thing to do to de-possess someone? Beat the bitch out, of course. That instantly put a smile upon my face. My mom/Sunny noticed it and hers slowly faded away.

"You're right, Sunny. I'm too sweet to do anything. You win." She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Take your best shot. It's not gonna work." The way she said it led me to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, it will. "We'll see." I smirked as I grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her to the floor.

"Ouch. Is that any way to treat your mother?" She smirked at me as I stood over her. "You're not my mother." I growled and kicked her in her side. "I'd kill myself if I gave birth to something like you." She spat. I kicked her again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." I smiled.

"You know, maybe you have more balls than I gave you credit for, kid. Beating your mom's ass like that. No wonder she's embarrassed of you." She chuckled.

I was getting sick of her taunting me. I straddled her and raised my fist up to punch her in the face. It's almost like she wants me to hit her, or something. She isn't fighting back or anything. "I just gave you a freaking compliment about having balls, don't make me regret it." She scoffed.

I get it. She wants to torture me by making me beat my 'mother'. "You won't. Promise." I looked away and harshly socked her in her cheek. When I looked at her, my fist had left a big red bloody fist-print on her cheek. She turned her face back to me and smirked.

"That the best you got?" God, I feel like I'm performing an exorcism, or something. "Get out of my mother." I growled as I punched her again. She laughed at me, so I punched her again, and again, and again.

Her whole face was red and my fists were blistered and cut from all the punching and she still laughed at me. "I told you. You're too sweet. You want me out of your mother? Take my breath away, baby." She laughed darkly.

Of course, duh!

"I'm sorry, mom." I closed my eyes and placed both hands on my mother's neck. "Boo hoo, Flame. The longer I'm in her, the more she wastes away. Matter of fact, I think she'd be better off dead. She won't have to deal with being the mother of a whore." She laughed.

Her laughs quickly turned into gasps for air. I started to squeeze her neck, hard. "That's it, Flame. Kill me." She croaked. I could barely understand what she was saying. "Shut up!" I growled and squeezed harder. I opened my eyes, even though I really didn't want to.

Her face was turning a purplish blue and her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. She still had that smile on her face, though. That let me know that my mom was not back.

I started to sob. Her skin color was creeping the hell out of me and I'm pretty sure that this isn't working.

"Sayde! Let go." That deep voice came from my room door. I didn't let her go, but I did turn my head to see who was at the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I eyed him.

He made his way over to me and grabbed both my arms. "Let me go! She's in my mother." I pleaded as he pried my hands off of my mother's black, blue, and purple neck. Looking at her like that and knowing that I did that, just made me sob more.

"Bravo Taker. This is just so damn cute. Rushing in to save the day. Hanging around this whore has sure made you soft." My mother/Sunny whispered as she woozily stood up. "Dammit! That bitch is killing my mother! Why'd you stop me?" I frantically yelled at him. "I'll explain it in a minute. Sit down." Taker demanded.

Normally, he'd be intimidating, but now it was like he was pleading me to sit instead of just forcing me. Tears were rapidly falling from my cheeks and I started to shake. I think I do need to sit down.

"Yeah, listen to him. We don't want you getting sick. You know, that pill you took earlier? If you don't let it digest properly, things can go wrong, honey." She smirked.

Taker looked at me and his mouth kinda fell open. "You drugged her." I heard him say. I blanked out after that.

When I came to, I saw flashing lights and I heard screaming. My mother. Taker was standing up, his arms outstretched in front of him. I heard thunder. About two seconds later, my mother was in the air, bolts of lightning running through her body.

I quickly got to my feet and tried to knock him down, but as soon as I did, someone grabbed me. "Let him handle this. It's okay." My Papi whispered to me as he dragged me out of my room. "Wait, no! What the hell is he doing? What the hell is going on?" I yelled. He brought me into the den and sat me on the couch.

"He's saving your mother, Button. I sensed that she had possessed your mother when we walked in the house." He said in his sweet voice. I gave him a sideways glance and scooted away from him. "You, you mean to tell me that you know about all this supernatural shit? And you didn't tell me?" My head started throbbing with the most painful pain I had ever felt.

"I was waiting for you to tell me." He smiled. "When'd you find all of this out?" I questioned, heart racing. "I've known about the supernatural world since I was a kid."

"Does that mean that you're supernatural?" I've never once thought that I could've gotten this from my Papi.

As soon as he began to speak, we heard a big thud upstairs in my room. I got to my feet and ran up, leaving my dad on the couch by himself.

When I got to my room, my mom was being placed in my bed by Taker. Her face was badly bruised and beaten. Her skin color was still a little purplish. And it's all my doing.

"Is my mother back?" I asked, blankly. "She is. She's asleep now. She should come to tomorrow." He replied. "Does she know what happened?" I asked. His eyes met mine and he stared at me for a few seconds. "Uh, it's different for people. Some do, and some don't." He glanced over at my sleeping mother and back at me.

"We need to talk." He was staring hard. "No." I stated simply and turned around to walk back downstairs. "Yes, we do." This time, his voice sounded very demanding. He was serious. I turned back around and walked into my room.

"What? If you're expecting some kind of big thank you, you're not getting it from me. I could've saved her without you trying to be Batman from hell." I growled. "Yeah, if you think that choking your mother to death was saving her, then so be it." He shook his head.

"I was choking Sunny out of my mother. She told me that that was how to get her out." I spat. "She was fucking lying to you! Duh, it's Sunny we're talking about. She was trying to get _you_ to kill your mother, Sayde. You damn near did it, too." He yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"If I wouldn't have left yesterday, none of this would be happening." I fell to my knees and started to sob again. "No, it wouldn't have. But it did and to avoid it happening again, you need to come back with me." I barely heard him through my sobs. But when I did, my anger took over me again.

"Are you serious? The whole reason I left is because I was tired of being told what to do. And now you're telling me that I need to come back? Get real, King nothing. Where's your crown anyway? " I scoffed. "Nice. But you know the real reason behind this is because Stephen shot you down. Get the fuck over it!" He growled.

"It's not that. It's the fact that I can't do a damn thing without your permission. I told you before, no one controls me. No one tells me what to do." I screamed.

"And I've told you before, that no-fucking-body is trying to control you. I'm trying to protect you. And by you being new to your powers, you need to be as close to me or my brother as possible. Unless you want to put more of your family members in danger." He said, looking at my mother and back to me.

"Fine." I sighed and got up. I never thought about it that way, I guess.

When we got downstairs, I expected my dad to be sitting on the couch, but he was nowhere to be found.

Awesome. Leave it to my dad to hide from me to avoid my questions.


	16. Do You Want What I Want?

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: Ugh, Test, Umaga, Kanyon, now Lance Cade? You have got to be kidding me. Rest peacefully boys, you'll be missed. **

**I have a feeling that some of you will like this chapter. LOL. Read & tell me what you think. P.S. For you peeps that read my first story, Lori's gonna be back soon! I've finally gotten an idea and I'm gonna write it before I forget it.**

**& Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps. You guys are awesome!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 16: Do You Want What I Want?**

You know the saying, 'you can cut the tension with a knife'? Well, just give me the knife. I'll cut myself.

Let me explain why I'd enjoy self mutilation right now. See, I'm in this damn truck. With Taker. On my way back to his hellhole he calls home. Oh yeah, it also harbors two other demons who I'm not looking forward to seeing.

I think it's finally time to say it, I hate my life.

"It's not that bad, kid. At least you didn't kill your mom." Taker said, obviously invading my thoughts as he pulled into his driveway. "Get out of my head. And if that's your way of making me feel better, you suck." I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed the door handle, eager to lock myself in that room that I sleep in.

"Hey, we need to talk." He said, grabbing my right arm with his left. "Yeah, I know. But I would rather not talk right here." I frowned at him. I feel so disoriented, I would really like it if he wasn't touching me. "Okay, so you'd rather talk inside where my nosy ass brother and your boyfriend can hear every word?" He tightened his grip on my hand and chuckled.

"Whatever." I sighed and placed my hand back on my lap. "You know, you did a number on Stephen and that tv in my locker room." He chuckled. I'm glad he thinks everything's so damn amusing. "I know you're thinking that I snapped like that because I was pissed that he turned me down. But it had nothing to do with it."

"Really?" He said with a chuckle. "Kinda. He was using that tired ass chess logic to explain our places. And excuse me for thinking that this was a democracy, not a monarchy. Who gives a damn if he's a knight and I'm a queen? Speaking of that, what the hell am I the queen of? And what the hell were you and Sunny talking about when she called me your bride, cause last I checked, I'm commitment free." And dealing with you, I'll probably remain that way forever.

"I knew you were gonna ask that sometime soon." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, answer."

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn what it meant. In due time." He answered, eyes still closed. "Yeah right. I get it. It's the fairytale from hell. Let me guess, I'm gonna fall I love with you and we're gonna rule the underworld and live darkly ever after. That's bullshit, buddy. Bull. Shit." I growled as I jerked my arm away from his grip.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You think that I'm enthused about ruling with you? You annoy the hell out of me. You think I like having to babysit your whiny ass?" He scoffed.

Okay, that hurt. I have become somewhat of a whiny wimp lately. I've always been a wimp, but like I said before, Sayde Hawkins never whines. I think he heard that, because his facial expression quickly changed from a scowl to an almost sympathizing look. "You're not a wimp. You whine a lot, but you're definitely not a wimp." He said with an almost smile.

"Don't try to make me feel better. Cause that's scaring me more than knowing that I'm practically stuck with you for the rest of my life." I sighed. "I wasn't trying to make you feel better. I'm being honest. What chick do you know that could take all this shit you found out and not lose it.?"

"I am losing it. I fried my neighbor, burned Sheamus, and I almost beat my mother to death. That doesn't sound whacko to you?" I rolled my eyes. "I've done way worse. And look how great I turned out?" He chuckled. "That's awesome. Cause I'd really love to end up acting just like you." I scoffed.

"Your sarcasm amuses me." He lowly chuckled. "You laughing at everything is making me nervous. You don't seem like the happy kind." I said, eying him like he was a stalker. He just laughed.

See what I mean?

"Please don't tell me that you're possessed by Sunny too." I said it as a joke, but paranoia is getting the best of me. Especially since she had him in some kind of trance before. "No. If I was, she would've had me kill you by now." He chuckled again. Which is still creeping me the hell out.

"You're terrible at comforting people." I nervously chuckled. "Thank you. It's a gift." He chuckled, making me chuckle. That was kinda funny. "Are you two finished in there?" Kane said from the other side of the door. I didn't even see him walk out here.

"Awww, you missed me that much?" I smirked. "Nah, someone else did. So much to the point where he had to go rescue you." He scoffed and opened my door. "Fuck you, bro." Taker growled as he got out.

"No bro, don't you mean fuck _her_?" Kane chuckled as he headed back inside. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled to no one in particular. Not really expecting an answer either. Those two are very secretive.

But what he said was pretty clear. Maybe the big dead demon does have feelings. Even if they're just for my body. Why aren't I ready to puke at the thought of that?

* * *

Once the little's and I got inside, I headed straight to that room I sleep in. I know Sheamus is here and I would love to avoid him. But, the powers-that-be obviously had other plans. "Are you okay?" He said in the doorway.

Something told me to close and lock that door. "I'm good." I replied, without looking up. Instead, I grabbed a book from the nightstand and started to read. It wasn't here before, so I'm guessing it's just another of those ancient ass books Taker and Kane want me to read.

I thought he would get the picture and leave, but no. He stayed and watched me read for a few minutes. Even though I wasn't really reading. I was just staring at the page, waiting to see if he was gonna leave.

"Hey, well. I'm glad you're okay. We were really worried about you, you know." He spoke, kinda shocking me. I looked up at him and almost gasped. He was doing that nervous lip biting that I once thought was cute. Ugh, it's still kinda cute, but it's losing its pull on me.

I saw his arm. Whoa. I had really burned him good. "I just needed some time to think. You know, alone." I sighed, feeling the sensation to cry. "I understand. When I'm working out, or reading something written in Gaelic, it calms me down." He took a cautious step into the room.

"It's alright. I won't burn you. I'm so sorry for that. So sorry." I lowered my head. The embarrassment had set in. "Don't worry about it. Just a little graze." He smiled. When I looked up, he was back at the door. I could've sworn he was walking inside a few seconds ago.

"I know, but I still shouldn't have done that. Now I understand what Taker was talking about when he told me about controlling my emotions." Kinda hard when they're spiraling out of control every ten minutes. "It takes time. You think Taker and Kane became those emotionless things they are in one night?" He chuckled.

"I'm never gonna be heartless. Nor do I want to be. But I do want to get a hold on these powers. I'm like this big ticking bomb and when I do explode, someone's for sure gonna get hurt." And I need to stop before someone gets really hurt. "You're gonna be okay. You're in good hands, my Lady." He smiled and walked back down the hallway.

I'm used to him calling me that, but when he said it today, it triggered something. I'm a Lady. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. A Queen of some sort. So doesn't that mean I run shit? If I'm some sort of supernatural royalty, then why in the living hell is Sunny trying to take me out? Wouldn't that be some kind of pirate-like mutiny in the world of supernatural?

"Ugh." I growled. The room was now completely silent and calming. Having nothing to do, I decided on reading that random ass book I was pretending to read. "I just wanted to play." I read.

This is some kind of diary. I have no clue who, but I'd never peg either one of these three as the diary keepin' sensitive sweetheart kind.

"_I guess I was just curious. My dad had the incinerator going. I saw him holding fire in his hands before, so I wanted to do it, too. Glen was in his room at the time. Mom was in the kitchen. I knew I had to be quick about it. _

_So after dad had went back inside, I crept my way in. It was hot. And kinda dark. But it didn't bother me. Dad let me come in a few times when he was preparing bodies. It always fascinated me, I guess. _

_When I got inside, the incinerator was doing it's job. The little door was closed and the smell of burning flesh was becoming stronger. I never thought about anything other than holding fire in my hands like I had seen dad do. _

_The door of the incinerator was burning hot when I touched it. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. The blazes from the flames hit my face in an instant. I knew that this could be the dumbest thing that I had ever done, but I didn't care. _

_I knew I saw my dad do it, and I knew that I could, too. I just had this feeling that I could hold fire in my hands._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Placing my left palm inside the incinerator , I waited for the pain. I didn't feel anything. Other than some heat, but it wasn't burning. _

_I opened my eyes and a smile crept upon my face. I pulled my hand out and to my surprise, I had flames in the palm of my hand. I wanted to run and tell Glen and my parents, but I was also scared. _

_After a few minutes of staring, I decided that I would keep this my little secret. I blew it out and continued my day like nothing had happened._

_Every once in a while, I'd come back to the incinerator when dad wasn't around and do the same thing. I'd just stare at the flames in my hand. _

_One day, Glen and I were playing outside and my right hand started glowing a bright red. Glen asked me what'd I do, but I had no clue myself. I figured it had something to do with that flame holding stuff, but it was my secret so I said nothing of it. _

_Also, like a day after the first time I had did it, I had started to get hot. Like I had a fever or something. I also kept that to myself. _

_Glen told me that maybe the reason why my hand was red was because I was going in that place where dad burns the dead guys. He and I got into an argument about him not saying anything and I eventually ended up spilling my little secret. Of course, he didn't believe me. _

_So I decided that I had to prove to him that I was telling the truth. We waited later on that day and luckily dad had just went into the house. We went into the mortuary, and went straight for the flaming incinerator. Glen was telling me that this wasn't funny and he was gonna beat me up if I was planning on playing a trick on him. _

_I opened the incinerator and placed my left hand in. I was laughing the whole time at Glen. He was terrified. The fear in his face was hilarious. When I pulled my hand out, his eyes got huge. He was so fascinated with it. _

_For a few minutes, we both just stood there and stared at it. He decided that since dad and I could do it, then he could do it, too. I told him that I didn't think he could and that led to another argument. I decided to stop the argument._

_I told him to go ahead and do it. I told him that I didn't care if he burned himself. He quickly stuck his little hand inside and let out a retched scream. It scared me and I quickly pulled him back. _

_I carried him into the house and mom and dad asked what was going on. I gave him the details, with the exception of the fact that I could hold fire in my hands. Either way it went, they didn't care. They yelled at me and said that I could've gotten Glen killed. That made me feel terrible. Never would I want to hurt my brother._

_I love him so much. He's my best friend._

_The next day after Glen was back home from the hospital and all wrapped up, dad laid down the law, again. Neither me not Glen was allowed to go to the mortuary again. He also laid into me about letting him put his hand in the fire. _

_What was I thinking? I told him that I was really sorry but he said that sorry wasn't enough this time and that I was gonna be thoroughly punished for this. It started thundering and lightning started striking as he spoke. _

_I couldn't take his screaming anymore and I ran out to the backyard. I know he told me that I should stay away from the mortuary, but I didn't care. I was too vexed. Grabbing the gasoline can I spotted across from me, I decided to flame my hand one last time. _

_I didn't know that gasoline was that flammable. When I opened the incinerator door, I poured the whole can of gas into it. Dad had let the fire out the day before._

_I found a match and lit it. I didn't think that it would burn anything down. I didn't think that it would kill my family. I didn't know that I would live through the whole explosion. I didn't know that it would ruin my life. People already thought that our whole family was weird, but now, I'm that kid that killed his family._

_I have no one. I lost my parents, my brother, and my sanity. I hate my life."_

I couldn't read anymore. I was already damn near bawling. But when I read that last line, I understood this. Earlier today, he said 'At least you didn't kill your mother'. I mean whoa. I don't think I'd be able to live if I had actually done that.

My bullshit is nothing compared to his pain. I felt so wrong for judging him. And Vince, that ass. Taking their lives and flipping it into a storyline like that. Boy, Taker is stronger than me. I wouldn't be able to take that.

I started to feel even more sad after I thought about what all those people think about him and his brother. I mean, he's got so much shit to deal with anyway and he doesn't need all that excess drama. I think I'll cut him some slack now. Just a little.

I looked at the clock, and it was about 7:00. I left the little's in the room and I decided to give him back his book thing. Having no clue where he was, I tapped into my sensing power. Strange that I live with him now and still don't know where his room is. I closed my eyes and focused all my attention on finding him.

My body became uncontrollable again as I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I stopped two doors down from mine. Before I knocked, I placed my hand on the doorknob, checking for that familiar electric shock that I get when I walk in a room with him.

When I knocked, I really wasn't expecting an answer. "It's open, kid." He said. I slowly turned the doorknob, eager and cautiously. I'm a little nervous about what I might see in there. I mean, look at him. He seems like the type to have all kinds of psycho s&m shit everywhere. Not to mention, he did take that whip that I had.

My mouth damn near dropped when I opened that door. Black walls, red everything else. Just straight up black and red. There were white lit candles all over, too. Familiarity? I think not.

The room in those fantasies wasn't a hotel room, like I thought. It's…Taker's room. Which means, that unless I'm gonna end up being a dumb slut who brings men to another man's home in the near future, that man was… oh goodness.

"What?" He questioned me, not looking up from a magazine he was reading. "I just came to give you this back." I nervously said, holding the book up. The door telekinetically closed behind me as I walked in. Cool. He looked up at me and he halfway showed an emotion on his face. I don't know which one, but his face wasn't blank.

"You read it?" He asked as he gestured for me to lay beside him. "Yeah. I didn't know you kept diary when you were younger." I said as I got comfortable on this big soft bed. The red silk sheets are a nice touch. "It wasn't a diary. I was sent to therapists after the fire and they made me write how I felt. But when I would write the truth, they'd call bullshit. So I had to lie to just about everybody about that. But what's in that book, that's' all true." He sighed.

"Thank you. You know, for helping my mother." I smiled at him. "It's cool. And I know what it feels like to take your mother's life unintentionally. Trust me, you don't want to feel that." He turned his attention back to the WWE mag that he was reading.

I have an interview in there. "Ooh, can I see it? I so want to see my interview." I grinned and scooted closer to him. He gave me a look and shrugged. He found the page that it started on and handed me part of the magazine. "Ah, two pages." He mused. Cool, my first two page interview. I'm working on cover next month. "Yeah, most of that is pictures. I must admit though, I do look hot." I chuckled, forgetting that I was alone in Taker's bedroom.

Come to think of it, he's been making subtle and blatant hints at me for a while now. Then Kane, what he said earlier. And then the little things Taker says that turns me on. He said that my attraction to the guy could be the cause of the fantasies. I mean, he's not all that bad looking. Especially without the shirt. He's hot.

The guy in my fantasy had a beard, he does. The guy had neck length hair, he does. The guy was pretty big. He is. The guy had the softest lips ever, and I have kissed Taker. They are soft. But just because I fantasize about him, it doesn't mean that I'm attracted to him.

Snapping me out of my strange thoughts, he started laughing. "What's funny?" I asked, turning to look at him again. "You. You're funny." He replied. "What's funny about me? You're not invading my thoughts, are you? Cause that would be pretty damn embarrassing." I mumbled that last part, but he heard it.

"No. But what are you thinking about?" He questioned with a smirk. "None of your business." I chuckled. "What would you say if I told you that I knew who the guy you dream about is?" He said, smirk still intact. "Uh, I'd say that it's not Sheamus or Adam. Trust me." I shook my head at he thought of Adam. He makes me wanna go grrrr.

"I know that." He chuckled. "Well, I don't think you'll get this one buddy." I said, looking away from him, noticing the vibe change in the room. "I'll go easy on you if you just tell me yourself." He let out a throaty laugh. "Go easy on me? Ego, ego." I laughed.

He yanked the magazine from me and slung it across the room. With a smirk, he climbed on top of me. Holding himself up by the arms so he didn't like kill me. "What the hell are you doing, man?" I asked. He chuckled and stared at me. "You'll see." He seductively spoke. Okay and now my body temperature just started to rise.

Despite a few flashes of that fantasy in my head, I'm pretty rational right now. "Are you trying to rape me?" I just knew he was a rapist. He laughed and got closer to my face.

"It's not rape if you want it too, baby." He whispered. His hot breath hit my lips and I felt like I would've fell if I wasn't already laying down. What he said sent shivers through my whole body.

I closed my eyes and all I could see is those fantasies in my head. As soon as his lips hit mine in that fantasy, he did the same to me for real. As soon as I kissed back, he broke the kiss. In my fantasy, he did also. When he did, I could totally make out the guy. It was none other than Taker. "How did you know that it was you?" My eyes shot open.

"I've been having the same kind of visions, Sayde. I knew it was you from the start. I was waiting for you to figure it out." He smirked. Well, that would explain the flirtiness and the hints of jealousy whenever I mentioned Sheamus.

"So, you like have feelings for me, or something?" I asked, confused out of my mind. He chuckled. "Baby, you're my Queen." He said as he leaned down to kiss my lips again. That was from that vision also. His mustache tickled my face and his lips were like these juicy soft pillows. I don't know how pillows could be juicy, but whatever.

He sat up and just like in my fantasy, his hands crept up my black tank top. His hands were a little rough but soft at the same time. I ran my hands through his hair and sighed. I can't believe this is really happening. This is the last thing I would've expected. Just as in my vision, I stopped him from taking my top off and I focused on his black wife beater. I had that thing off in a matter of seconds.

His smirk made me smirk. When I saw his bare chest, I had to stop. I mean, seriously? Why in the hell wasn't I attracted to him before? Or at least why didn't my subconscious let me know that I was attracted to him before? And just how in the living or un-living hell can my subconscious be attracted to anything?

"You think too much." He chuckled and kissed me again. My hands ended up back in his hair and I just let it flow. No more thoughts, just do it. I'm supposed to be _his _anyway, right? I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to remove my top. We broke the kiss long enough for him to get it off of me. After that, we were in liplock city again. I must admit, this weirdo is a great kisser.

After a few minutes, his lips moved their way to my neck. He made a few soft butterfly kisses going down the side. His tongue softly brushed past that little hot spot on my neck and I let out a little moan. I'm not a screamer, but that really made me hot. He let out a husky laugh. His breath tickled my neck, sending another spasm of shivers through my body.

"Told ya I'd make you shiver." He laughed as he began to brush against that spot again. "Hey man, food's done. Have you seen Emalf?" Kane knocked on his brother's door. I wanted to laugh so bad, but I didn't. "Uh, no. You didn't check her room?" Taker yelled. "She's not in there. I'll check outside." Kane answered.

"Alright, man. I'll be down in a minute." Once he was sure Kane was out of earshot, he buried his head in my neck and started laughing. Since this was my first time hearing him laugh like this, it shocked me. I didn't even know he could really laugh. Which made it all the more fascinating. I ended up laughing with him. That was pretty funny.

**A/N: Don't get used to sweet Taker. Cause he's about to get real dark. They all are. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	17. Ride the Lightning

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: Okay, so there's a lot going on with this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't confuse you. And I'm just gonna say that it had to happen for her to embrace her true Emalf. Lol, read it and you'll get it! Oh yeah, just wanna say, it's rated M for a reason. That's it I'm not saying anything else. Read on and review peeps!**

**& Thanks for supporting me! You Guys are truly awesome!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 17: Ride the Lightning **

After last night, I decided that I really needed to think. I mean, really? What the hell happened, or almost happened? And what the hell? I can't find his creepy ass attractive. Ugh, but I do. It's like a guilty pleasure or something. I want him, but then again, I don't.

I know I've been a little off of my rocker for a while, but now I think I've taken it to the extreme. But I can't deny that he's pretty amazing. Dammit. My head's killing me. He's right about one thing though, I do think too much. I need to clear my head. Especially before we have to go on the road.

Oh yeah. Last night was pretty fun. I had to get my shirt and make up some kind of lie about where I was when Kane was looking for me. I told him I was in the basement. That's where my amps and electric guitars and base are. He bought it, though. But he could've sworn that he heard some weird noise coming from his brother's room before he got to the door.

Taker had me cracking up because he couldn't keep a straight face. Kane then decided to interrogate me as to why his brother was laughing, which made me laugh even more. Of course, he got nothing. But he knows his bro. So, I'm guessing that he knows pretty much what happened. But as long as it's on our side of the chessboard, then I really could care less.

Was that a chess logic idiom? Oh, man I really need to analyze myself.

This morning, I woke up pretty early. My father really has me going. Like for real. I called him and I got no answer. I mean, hello? What the hell did I do to him. All I want is some answers. He owes me that at least. Not to mention that all of this bullshit could be because of him doesn't make it any better. Ugh, major head block.

What better way to clear my mind other than my guitars? I haven't played Eros in a while so I decided to go down to the basement and rock out.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm basically a cover artist. Writing my own songs, yeah, just not my thing. I prefer it that way, anyway. So I plugged Eros into my new amp, tuned him, and played the first thing that came to mind.

"_So wake up sleepy one. It's time to save your world. Steal dreams and give to you. Shoplift a thought or two. All children touch the sun. Burn fingers one by one. By one. Will this earth be good to you? Keep you clean or stain through? So wake up sleepy one. It's time to save your world. You're where the wild things are. Yeah, toy soldiers off to war."_

I've always felt a certain vibe every time I heard this song. Now I understand why. This, like many other 'Tallica lyrics really hit home with me. My entire childhood, I'd been sheltered from anything real. My head filled with all kinds of false fairytale bull. My father practically lied to me my whole life. Well, I can't say lied, so sheltered is more like it.

I mean, if he knew about all of this shit, then why didn't he tell me? I think all the confusion could've been avoided. Ugh!

As I continued to play, I started to think of Adam. We used to play the hell out of this song. Us singing the double parts and me doing the awesome solo, good memories. Unfortunately, the next thing I remember about Adam is the pain he put me through. A reminder of why we would never work out.

The basement door closed, snapping me out of my head and startling me enough to stop playing. "Why'd you stop?" Taker asked from the top of the stairs. I was kinda avoiding him this morning. You know, I'm still really unsure about what happened between us. And I was hoping to avoid it for a little while longer. You know, handle one strange file at a time. But instead of the 'dear ol' dad' file, I guess I'm dealing with the 'almost doing the demon' file.

"You scared me. I thought everyone was sleep." I kept my eyes focused on Eros. "You okay? Cause you're giving me this nervous vibe." He said as he started to come down the stairs. "A lot on my mind this morning. I called Papi to see how mom was and to finish that little conversation that we were having. But he didn't answer. I know he saw that I called. He's avoiding me." I sighed. "He'll call. Trust me." He was sitting beside me now. "Yeah, right." I chuckled. "So, what were you playing?"

"_Where the Wild Things Are_, Metallica. Badass song." He laughed at me. "You ready for some power training?" He asked. I had to look at him for that. "Since I'm terrified as hell of them, I'd have to say no." I said with a smile. "Too bad, you're doin' it. And you'll learn to love 'em before all of this is over with" He poked my arm and got up.

"Yeah, I really don't see that happening." I chuckled as I began to put my guitar away. Once we got back upstairs, we headed to the backyard. "Okay, so what the hell are we doing?" I asked with my hands on my hips. It's hot out here.

"Lightning. Watch this." He said. He took a breath and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them and they were glowing. He squinted a bit and bluish white bolts of lightning flew out of his eyes. I should be used to this stuff by now, but that amazed me. "Wow." I said with my mouth half opened.

He closed his eyes again and they were back to normal. He looked at me and smirked. "Now you try it." I raised my eyebrow at him. "You've got to be kidding me." I chuckled. "No. I'm dead serious. You did it before. Remember when Kane pissed you off to the point that you blew up my windows and shit? Anger triggered that. Same with that whole Stephen thing. Get mad." I sighed. How in the hell am I supposed to get mad on command?

"It's not like you're gonna have to get mad every time you use your powers. It's just a way for you to learn how to control them. After a while, you'll be able to use them without thinking. Now come on. Get mad. Or do I have to make you mad?" He said, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. "I'm good." I said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Anger, anger. Lets see. There's so much that sets me off. Number one would have to be my Papi for not telling me about the supernatural world. Mama, for leaving me as a child. Mama again for treating me like crap when she did come back into my life. And again for taking it a step further and calling me a whore. And Sunny's ass for possessing my mother. And Sunny's ass again for making be believe that my mother wanted to apologize to me. And her again for trying to make me kill my mother.

With all that anger bottled up in me, I don't see how I manage to be nice to anyone. "_Take all of that anger and zap it out of your mind." _Taker said to me from inside my head. I opened my eyes and stared straight ahead, lightning bolts flew from my eyes and hit a tree. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"That was pretty awesome." Sheamus said from the glass door. He and Kane had come to watch while my eyes were closed, I guess. "Don't you feel a little better now?" Taker asked. "Actually, I do." As I spoke, my phone started to ring.

"Papi?" I was kinda shocked that he even called. "_Button, sweetie. You need to sit down. I have something to tell you._"

"Can we at least talk about it in person? I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me about all this supernatural shit bef-"

"_Sayde, Tear's dead. I'm so sorry sweetie."_ I dropped the phone after he said that. "Damn, what the hell did he say?" Kane asked. I noticed Taker shake his head at him, as if he was warning him not to say anything.

For some reason, I'm not sad. I'm mad as hell. Something inside of me has been triggered and all the pain that I'm supposed to be feeling has instantly turned into pure hatred and anger. I looked at Sheamus, then Kane and lastly Taker.

He looked as if he knew what I was feeling. Or as if he was feeling a little of what I was feeling. A soft smile crept on my face. I started to get real hot and in my hands, were flames and lightning running through them.

"What. The. Hell?" Kane gasped. In an instant, I turned my head to look at him. He shouldn't have spoken. I didn't feel like hearing any voices. My smile got bigger as I stared at him. I pointed at him with my right index finger and flames and lightning raced toward him.

Taker blew into the air and in an instant, the flames and lightning were gone. I snapped my head back to him. "Aww, babe. Why'd you do that?" I smiled at him. "I know you're upset, but taking it out on Kane isn't gonna help anything. Save it for Sunny. She did it." Taker said. I burst into a fit of laughter. "Please. She did it. Yeah right. I did it. And I'm gonna kill that bitch slowly, so she'll feel all the pain she's put me through."

"And don't tell me anything about being upset. You told me that she would be okay." I angrily yelled at him. "You lied!" I growled and punched him in the chest. It didn't burn or shock him or anything. Which made me even more angry. It burned a hole into his shirt, though. I punched him three more times. Each time becoming more and more enraged. I was trying to burn a hole into his heart.

I wanted him to suffer for lying to me. He just stood there and let me punch him with my flaming fist. After the last punch, a smile crept upon his face, almost exactly like mine. Which put that same smile back upon my face. His eyes started to glow and so did mine. He sent bolts of lightning from his eyes and into mine and I did the same.

After a few seconds, we stopped and the pain that I should've been feeling came back. It hit me hard. I pushed the pain in the back of my mind and decided to go back into the house. Once I was inside, I could hear the guys outside.

"What in the living hell was that?" Kane asked his brother. "That wasn't Sayde you just saw. That was Lady Emalf. And she's pissed." Taker said with a dark chuckle. "Ah, she finally finds her dark side." Kane said. I could feel that evil grin he always does on his face.

I went up to that room and buried my head into a pillow. I wanted to stay there and just rot. But I needed more answers from Papi, so I called him and asked him to come over.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, he was sitting in the den with the boys and I. He noticed the change in me as soon as I opened the door. I just smiled at him.

"I don't want small talk. I want answers. Don't beat around the bush, no bullshit. Okay?" The way I talked to him shocked everyone, including myself, at first. "Button, what has gotten into you? You've never spoken to me like that." He said.

"I realized that I'm not that same Sayde Hawkins that I was a few months ago. I'm new and improved, baby. Deal with it. Now you've known about the supernatural since you were a kid. Does that mean that you're supernatural?" I said as I stared at him intently.

"I don't have powers. If I did, I would've tried to saved your mom." He sighed. "What happened to her? When I left, she was asleep." My heart started to ache again. "She had an epidural hematoma. She never woke up, sweetie."

"She had a what?" It was still hard to believe that any of this was true. "An epidural hematoma. It means she was bleeding in the brain. It's caused by a major blow to the head. Or in her case, multiple blows." He said that last part in almost a mumble. "So she did die as a result of what I did." I said to myself. I lowered my head and started to stare at the floor. "Button, it's not your fault." My dad said, trying to make me feel better. Not working. I'm so angry right now, I bet my blood veins are flaming in the inside.

"Did you know that I was supernatural and had powers?" I asked, still looking down. "I found out after you were born. Your abuelo was supernatural." Whoa, talk about a shocker.

"He told me that one of his 3 granddaughters would be the new queen. Your cousin, Kerri, didn't even come to my mind. I thought that Taylor would've been, since she was the oldest. But she was too sweet. You have that edge. But I knew it was you when I found out you were hanging with the Brothers. They're supernatural royalty." He said that as if he was some kind of fan girl.

"Wait, Taylor had powers, too?" I asked, looking up at him. "I don't know. If she did, she never got the chance to use them." Well thanks dad, way to make me feel worse than I already do. "Where's mom now?" I asked. "At the morgue. Don't worry. I told them she came home from a club like that."

"Thanks, I guess." I sighed. Papi and the guys talked for a little while longer while I went into that room and buried my head in one of the pillows. I didn't feel much like talking anymore.

* * *

I stayed in there for hours. The little's were curled up beside me. No thinking, no emotion, no nothing. It was about nine. I'm pretty sure Papi had left by now. And I know sulking isn't a great way to deal, but that's my only option at this point. But I swear if there's one thing I'm sure about, it's killing Sunny. I don't know how but I know that I'm gonna do it.

I need to stop before I end up blowing something up. I heard a few soft knocks on the door, snapping me out of my head. "It's not my house. You don't have to knock." I yelled through the pillow, knowing exactly who was at the door.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked, coming into the room and closing the door behind him. "I don't feel." I heard Alan's little bell from his collar jingle and I looked up. He had ran to him. I can't believe it, Alan hates everybody. He never runs to anyone other than me, and sometimes he doesn't even do that. "What's with the rat dog?" He asked, eying Alan cautiously as he jumped around his foot.

"For some reason, he likes you." I blandly said. Damn, my sarcasm isn't even with me anymore. "Damn, what'd I do to make him?" He started to move away from Alan, but he just followed. I should be laughing at that, but I just don't feel like it now. "I guess you just have this loving charming vibe." Okay, that was funny. But I still didn't laugh. I just buried my head into the pillow again.

"Get up. You haven't eaten all day." He tapped the back of my leg a few times. "Not hungry." I sighed. "You're gonna make yourself sick. Get up." He tapped me again, this time, a little more aggressive. "No." I stated simply. "Fine then. But this is your fault." He said as he yanked my leg, grabbed both ankles, and flipped me on my back.

I still didn't feel anything. I didn't feel like yelling at him for invading my personal space or anything. I was just there. "Okay lets go." I was blankly staring at the ceiling when I felt his big arms lifting me off of the bed. I'm glad he held me, because I would've let myself fall.

I could use the pain right now. Hell, I really could use the pain. I'm so serious right now, I could really use a knife. Maybe then I could feel something real. "Okay, you're not cutting yourself. So stop thinking about it." He said aloud. Forgot he likes to invade my thoughts.

He had me over his shoulder as he walked. I just stared at the heels of his feet. Never saw his feet before, cool.

God only knows where he's taking me. I really could care less. I hope it's somewhere painful. I recognized the darkness of this room when he finally stopped. We're in the basement.

"Ugh, I could've been sulking in the room." I blandly said as he let me down. "You better not fall." He warned just as I was about to pull a Ric Flair and fall head first on the concrete. Instead, I opted to dramatically slide down the wall and plop on the ground.

He grabbed Psyche's case and handed it to me. I wasn't gonna get it, but he gave me a look and I would rather not hear his mouth, so I got it. He went over behind my amps and grabbed another guitar case. One that I've never seen before. It's not mine.

"You play?" I asked, still sounding dead. "When I was younger I did. I was heavily into death metal." He took a seat beside me and pulled out his guitar. An old school Explorer. It's custom. Black, with fake blood spattered everywhere. It's pretty awesome.

"I was into Mercyful Fate, Diamond Head and The Misfits. Still rock their shirts on occasion." I said as I studied the guitar.

"You like it? Cause you've been eying it for a while now." He said, eying me himself. "It'd be real cool if the blood was real." He gave me an odd look and smirked. "Did you really just say that?" He asked. "Yeah. I did. And I don't know why, but the talk of spattered blood is making me a little giddy." I replied, still without any emotion.

"Okay, you need to chill. Lets play something." He said, leaning over me to plug in the two guitars. "Play what?" I asked as I stared at Psyche, my Les Paul. "I know you relate to 'Tallica lyrics, so how about one of them?" He asked with a nudge to my shoulder. "The Unnamed Feeling. It fits perfectly. You do know how to play that, right?" I asked. "I'm a little rusty, but if you start, I'm pretty sure I'll catch on." He said with a smile.

He did catch on pretty fast. He's good actually. As I sang, I could tell that those lyrics struck a note with him, too. He's feeling the same way I am.

"_Get the fuck out of here. I just want to get the fuck away from me. I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate. I hate it all, why, why, why me? I cannot sleep with a head like this. I wanna cry, I wanna scream. I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate. I wanna hate it all away!_"

Yeah, I know that this hit home for him. After we finished playing that song, we just started rocking. We started playing this jacked up riff from crazy land or something, but it was a little soothing. I still had no feeling. And I still would like a knife or something that would make me feel the pain I'm supposed to be feeling.

It had started to rain pretty bad outside. Kane came downstairs and said that he was headed out to get something to eat. Ugh, that's all he does. Sheamus had hit the hay. Taker said that he was pretty beat after what he witnessed today.

"It's been uh, fun I guess. But I think I'm gonna go outside for a bit. Maybe the rain will trigger some kind of emotion out of me." I sighed as I unplugged Psyche and placed her back into her case. "You're gonna go sit in the rain?" He asked, giving me another strange look. "Yeah. I've been feeling really close to the elements lately and it's like the rain is calling me."

* * *

Taker's backyard is enormous, so I walked far away from the house. I had brought a blanket so I could sit. Duh, it's gonna get wet, but I could care less. When that water hit my face, I instantly knew like this is where I should be. It had started thundering and lightning and I still didn't feel anything. And I know that I'm supposed to feeling something. I know that I'm connected to the elements.

"You mind if I chill out here with you?" Taker said from behind me. "Sure." I turned to look at him. He's soaked. Well, so am I.

When he laid beside me, I felt a little electric shock. "Its not easy for me to apologize, but I'm sorry I couldn't save your mom. Our powers allow us to heal external wounds only." He sighed. "Yeah, well now I do know what it feels like to unintentionally take my mother's life. Well, I would if I could feel." He turned to his side to look at me.

"What do you mean, _if_ you could feel?" He asked. "Just what I said. I feel nothing. I'm numb. That's why I wanted a knife. So I could see if I could feel that." I lifted my arms and started to play with my hands.

"I could make you feel." I turned to look at him. "How?" I asked, eying his soaking wet face.

He smirked, sat up, and straddled me. "You can't be serious." I stared up at him and I almost had the sensation to laugh. "Very serious, sweetheart." He smirked and grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to the ground.

His lips slowly met mine. I know I should be feeling some sort of emotion right now, but still I feel nothing.

"Still nothing?" He stopped and asked. I shook my head no. He raised an eyebrow and began teasing my neck. His soft butterfly kisses and his tongue knew exactly where to go. I didn't feel much, but I did feel a little of something. I want to feel more.

"Bite me." I told him. He looked up at me and a sort of sadistic smile crept on his face. His lips made their way back to my neck with those tenderly soft kisses. As soon as I had gotten used to it, that's when I felt a twinge of pain. "Felt that?" He asked. "Do it again." I answered.

I closed my eyes as he kissed his way to the other side of my neck. When his teeth sank into my skin, I let out a yelp of pain. A smile crept upon my face as a result. That felt nice.

His lips crashed harshly onto mine after he saw my smile. This kiss was rough. I'm talking skin breaking rough. I bit him first. Didn't intend to make him bleed, even though the taste of his blood is turning me on. But when he bit back, I knew he was out for blood. It hurt like hell. But I liked it.

He let my wrists go and I went straight for his t-shirt. After I got his shirt off, he went for mine. With a sly smirk, I managed to sit up. I slowly unhooked my bra as he watched with a smirk of his own. I guess he doesn't like a tease cause he grabbed the straps and yanked it from my body. His smirk turned into a dark smile as he grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me down again.

I'm glad it's raining right now because our bodies are burning up. His soft lips went straight to my breasts. One in his hand and the other in his mouth. The gentle lashes from his tongue was soothing. Then out of nowhere, he bit my nipple. I let out a squeal, which made him chuckle.

He sat up and stared at me for a few seconds. His eyes slowly went from my head, all the way down to my belt buckle. He quickly unbuckled it and unbuttoned my shorts. He got them and my underwear off in a flash.

"You want to feel pain, right?" He asked as he stood up over me. I nodded and watched as he sensually unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. I'm feeling something right now, that's for sure. I must've been seriously fucked in the head to not notice how deliciously sexy he was. I guess I was too busy being scared of him.

After those boxers were gone, I got scared in a completely different way. He's packing. Seriously. "You scared?" He smirked as he positioned himself between my legs. "Bring it on." I said with a smirk. I know I'm in for some kind of feeling.

Without any warning whatsoever, he slammed into me. The shock of it made me gasp and arch up. He throatily laughed at my reaction and continued to forcefully thrust into me.

A pang of pain ran through my whole body. If there's a good kind of pain, this is it. He was using his arms to hold himself up. I grabbed them both and sank my nails into his skin. He seemed to enjoy that.

He took one of my legs and propped it over his shoulder. The thrusts instantly got more intense. The rain and thunder had gotten more vigorous, also. As I watched the water fall from his glistening face, his eyes started to glow.

After a while, he let my leg back down and his thrusts got faster, but still equally forceful. I let go of his arm and paced myself on his chest. I think he's accomplished his goal of making me feel pain, because the faster he got, the more I wanted to scream. I found myself pushing him up a little.

He let out a dark chuckle and shook his head. "You asked for it, honey. Now take it." He grabbed my wrists and once again pinned them to the ground. He leaned down and planted a few kisses on my chest. I tried a few times to get out of his grip, but he just gave me an even harder thrust as a result. I have to admit that the last few times I did it was just to get him to hit harder.

The way he was slamming into me had me thinking that he was trying to get all the way to my brain. I mean, whoa. I guess he was enjoying this too, cause with every thrust, he made a arousing grunting sound. He had me seeing stars, or in our case, stars and lightning.

Instead of forcefully holding my hands down, he had entwined our hands together. Electric currents ran through his hands and into mine. I can't even describe how awesome that feeling is. He stopped his thrusts and grinned at me. He moved to the other side of me and laid on his back, using his arms to prop himself up.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ride the lightning, baby." I followed his eyes to his package and smirked. Without saying anything, I straddled him and slowly slid down on his shaft. I'm not a screamer, but that made me moan, just a little. He smirked and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me down as he went down.

The grip he had on my hair hurt like hell, but I didn't mind. If anything, it turned me on more. He brought my swollen lips to his and softly pecked them. I kissed back forcefully. Noticing that I was trying to take control of the situation, he yanked my head back. I gasped at the twinge of pain I felt. I smirked and started to move my hips around on him.

His glowing eyes grew wider as I slowly grinded on him. I chuckled a bit when I saw him bite his lip. His facial expressions totally make this even better. He let go of my hair and closed his eyes. Still moving my hips, I leaned down to kiss his also swollen lips.

I didn't give him a chance to kiss back, it seemed as if he was seeing stars, too. I leaned back up and positioned myself so that I could attain maximum bouncitude. Once I started, I knew that I had gotten my feelings back. Well, at least in this department for sure.

He put his hands on the small of my back as I rode. I had to use his chest to balance myself. I didn't know I could get this wild. After a while, he moved his hands and started to thrust with my bouncing. His eyes were in the back of his head and I swear his whole body had electrical currents running through it.

Well, now I know that it did. I felt it. When he reached his peak, he sent the currents into me. That sent me into my own peak of electrical release. I ended up scratching the hell out of his chest when I did. That lasted for about two minutes. Wow. That's all I can say. Wow.

I collapsed on top of him after that. He started to chuckle. "What?" I asked in almost a whisper as I rolled off of him and laid beside him. I rested my head on his chest, expecting him to throw it off, but he didn't. "You're shivering." He laughed. "Whatever." I smirked as I started to draw circles onto his wet stomach.

"You do know that you're mine now, right?" He asked as he softly ran his hand across my cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my King." I replied. Huh, I think I'm gonna like this royalty thing.


	18. Then Never Comes

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: Okay I had written this on my profile, but I want your thoughts on this Taker fans.**

**Lol at TNA. Ugh, I had started back watching for a while, but it was kinda like watching a WWE Diva's match (aka boring as hell), and I stopped. And the storyline was confusing the hell out of me. Still is now, since I decided to tune in on the Sep. 2 edition. WTF Abyss? I thought he was a face? And Hogan, ugh. I'm not a fan. Brother, brother, brother, shut up. And the most annoying thing was hearing Hogan announce to Jeff Hardy's 'Creatures of the Night' that he was coming out. No, not the fact that he was coming out. What he called his fans was what bothered me. **

**I mean, I love me some Jeff and he's one of the main reasons I started back watching, but really? **_**His**_** Creatures of the Night? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that the little moniker that Taker had given his fans? I normally just let all of the things that TNA copy from the big E slide, but this just pisses me off. Jeff's creative as hell, why couldn't they have let him create some kind of crazy ass nickname for his fans? That'd be a hell of a lot better than stealing Taker's nickname. Whatever. I'm always gonna be one of Undertaker's Creatures of the Night. And at least I got to see Naitch, AJ, and Metalli-Kaz.**

**But thank you Punk for reminding everyone that Taker's fans are the true Creatures of the Night last night on Smackdown. I love him!**

**Okay, sorry for the rant, but that's been eating at me since I saw that. This chapter is the beginning of the darkness. See if you can notice the changes. But it's still kinda funny, I think. Tell me what you guys think. And thanks for reading!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 18: Then Never Comes**

Sneaking back in the house last night, yeah. That's me and Taker. Kane was up at like three in the morning in the kitchen, that little pig. I didn't know we were out there so long. After watching him stare in the fridge for like ten minutes, we finally managed to get inside unnoticed.

I have no clue what Taker did when he got to his room, but when I got to that room I sleep in, I dried off and went straight to bed. I mean, I was tired. Seriously.

This morning, well afternoon, I woke up in pain. I'm glad to be feeling anything, but still pain hurts. I'm sore as hell and I'm freezing. I went to take a shower.

When the warm water hit my cold body, I instantly started to feel a little better.

After my shower, I got dressed. I decided on some blue jeans and a tank that said _queen _with a crown above it. Fitting, don't ya think?

When I went downstairs, I was expecting to be there by myself. Sheamus is starting work on his house across the street. So I figure, they're helping him. Or something.

I still haven't eaten, even though I know I should. I just can't bring myself to it. Ugh. I went into the den and grabbed the Poe book that was on the coffee table.

"There you are, Emalf. We thought you were gonna be out all day." Kane said. I didn't even notice that someone was in the room. "I was up a little late last night. And you know I need my beauty sleep." I said sarcastically. He took a seat beside me. I looked at hum, confused. "Um, hi. Watcha want?" I asked, staring intently at him.

"Uh, this is hard for me, okay. Hold on." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he started to speak. "If you want to you know, cry or something, I won't rag on you. I can relate." He sighed.

I chuckled. "That's sweet. But weren't you the one who told me that all the mushy shit was 'weak'?" I guess that question caught him off guard. He raised an eyebrow. "It _is_ weak. But due to the circumstances, I'll let this slide." He started to get up as he spoke.

"It's nice and all, but I think I'm gonna pass on the tears. I always cry about shit, and quite frankly I'm sick of it." He gave me an odd look and sat back down. "What's gotten into you? A few days ago, you would've been hysterical."

"Like I told Papi, I'm new and improved. I'm not the same little crying bitch you met a couple months ago." I propped my feet up on the coffee table and got comfortable. I'm reading _The Tell Tale Heart _right now. "Yeah, but you're supposed to be like mourning or something. I mean, it _was _your mother."

I slowly closed the book and placed it on the table. I moved my legs and turned my body so that I could focus my attention on him. "So, in other words, you want me to cry?" I asked, staring him in the face. "Calm down, Lady. I'm just saying, just because you're the Queen, it doesn't mean you can't show emotion. Every once in a while, at least." He said with that weird little smile of his.

"Aww, Glenny. You're slipping, babe. It's weak." I chuckled at him and got back into my comfortable reading position. Kane shook his head at me and got up.

About thirty minutes later, Sheamus and Taker walked in. I really didn't want to be interrupted because I was reading one of my favorites, _The Cask of Amontillado_. I did look up to see what they were doing. He and Sheamus had gotten a new tv. I watched the two of them set it up.

Neither paid me any mind, which was fine with me. I was having my own fun watching those two in their wife beaters. They were all manly and whatnot. After they were finished, I was back to my reading.

I noticed Sheamus sit in Kane's preferred lazy boy. Taker had went outside with his brother. Those two are too secretive, I'm gonna need to get my Inspector Gadget on, or something. Cause I have got to know what they discuss. I noticed Sheamus catch a few glances at me while he was watching the tv.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him. He jumped a bit, I'm guessing I startled him. "Nothing. I'm good." He gave me a weak little smile. I groaned and put the book down. "Sheamus, you're lying. I can tell. What's bugging you?" I asked.

"I'm just a little worried about you. That's all." He replied, eyes darting everywhere. "I'm fine. Wait, did the brothers tell you something was wrong with me?" I was getting a little upset. "No, no. I was just expecting you to be a little, you know. Sad." He sighed, looking into my eyes.

"I feel it on the inside and that's where it's gonna stay. At least until I kill that bitch." I growled. "You plan on doin' that all by yourself?" That deep drawl came from behind me. "Yes. Yes I do." I answered, grabbing the book again. He just chuckled.

"I'm gonna go and pack up." Sheamus said as he got up from the couch. "Why do I feel like I'm about to get an intervention." I said as I continued to read. "Don't worry. You're not." Taker said as he took a seat beside me. "This yours?" I was referring to the book. "Yeah, I figured you would enjoy it."

"You figured right." I smiled. "We need to talk." Ugh, I knew it. "Don't tell me you're expecting me to cry, too." I grouched. He snatched the book from my hands. "Now that I have your full attention. First, yeah. I kinda was expecting you to shed at least one tear. Holding that kind of stuff in is unhealthy."

"Yeah, I guess you're one sick motherfucker then." I chuckled at his frown. "I'm not the issue here. You are. I don't want you to end up like me." Ugh, why are the guys getting all mushy and soft on me? "Don't worry about me, big boy. I'm not gonna lose it or anything. And besides, I don't think you're that fucked up." I chuckled.

"Uh huh. Who's the mushy one now?" He chuckled as he got up. I decided that I should pack up for the road, too.

* * *

"_Not only do I not know the answer. I don't even know what the question is!"_ My phone rang for the thousandth time. It's my dad. He's been trying to check up on me since yesterday. It's nice and all, but I would rather not hear it. And Amy and the girls were blowing me up also. They were getting worried, since I decided to travel with the boys instead of them. I shouldn't have told Amy all that shit about me being over them. Ugh, one lapse in judgment and I screw myself even worse.

"Ugh, could you turn that thing off or something. It's bad enough that I have to look at Hetfield Jr. over there. But to hear him screaming every five minutes is torture." Kane grouched from beside me. We're in the back of this ugly ass car he rented. Random ass seating arrangement, huh?

"I'd rather be called Het than to be called the human naked mole rat, any day." Sheamus shot back, instantly making me burst into laughter. Through the mirror, I could see that Taker was trying hard not to laugh. "So, the kid does have balls." Kane said as he rolled his eyes.

That just made me laugh harder. When we got into the city, we went straight to a hotel. When Taker booked one room for the both of us, Kane and Sheamus eyed us suspiciously. That made me giggle.

Our next stop was the arena. When we got there, all eyes were on me, again. I tried to ignore them all, but it didn't work. I let the guys go ahead in their locker room. I was gonna get to the bottom of the staring. I went to the women's locker room to ask my girls.

Stacy was the first one I saw. "What's everyone's deal? Why are they all staring at me?" I asked, not even bothering to speak. "Hello to you, too Sades." She chuckled in her usual chipper voice. "I'm sorry, hey. Now why in the hell is everyone staring at me? If it's Torrie, I swear." I was about to go into a rant, but I caught myself. "They're wondering what's gotten into you. Adam's been talking some major noise about you." She whispered.

Before I kill him, I need to know more. "What'd he say?" I asked with a smile that probably creeped Stacy out. I took a seat beside her. "Stuff about you leaving him for someone else's man." She whispered. "Oh, great. Who am I screwing now?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "He said you took Undertaker from Sunny." That made me laugh.

"That's not funny, Sayde. You two have been spending quite some time together lately. And I thought you were creeped out by him. Guess not anymore." She said, giving me that questioning look. "Oh no, Stacy. Don't tell me you actually believe him. Why would I try to steal someone's man?" I didn't feel hurt by that, I felt pissed that she would even assume that I was like that.

"I didn't say that." She said, her facial expression was clearly guilt. "Yeah, you're right. You didn't have to say it. It's all over your face. And for yours and everyone else's info, he and Sunny aren't dating. Maybe in her little twisted mind they are." I yelled loud enough for everyone else in the locker room to hear. All of Torrie's little lackeys were in there along with Sunny's little clone, Maryse.

Stacy just stared at me. "And another thing, Stacy. You were a much better friend when you didn't have Reese all up in your ear manipulating your thoughts. I'm happy for you two, but for you to just take their word over mine, yeah I know Jay said something, too, it's just messed up." I said to her in a lower voice before I got up. "Sayde, wait. At least let me explain," She softly spoke.

I turned around and gave her a cold stare. "I'm listening." I growled.

"I'm sorry, okay. It's just that you've changed. A lot lately. And it's kinda hard trying to figure you out. You used to be so sweet and kind, and now you're cranky and you snap and flip out on people. It's just shocking to us. And then add this newfound friendship with Undertaker? That's taking it into overdrive. You'd rather travel with him and his brother than with your girls and Rob. He's missed you, by the way. We all have. I'm not trying to call you a man stealer, or whatever it is Adam's calling you, but it would be the only logical reason for you to ditch us for them."

Okay, whoa. That was…interesting. "It's complicated, Stace. And I didn't ditch you guys. Like I said earlier, he's not with Sunny, so I didn't steal anything. That's just Adam's jealousy talking. And as for my new attitude, I think it's for the better. Unless you'd rather me get walked over and used by Adam. I'm thinking for myself now and I don't have time for the petty shit anymore." I said to her. She didn't say anything else so I turned and walked out of the locker room. That meeting was quite unpleasant. And frankly, it pissed me the hell off.

I have a match, so I headed on back to the Brother's locker room. "Where've you been?" Kane asked as soon as I got inside. Strangely, he was the only one in there. "None of your business. Where's your brother?" I asked as I grabbed the bag with my gear. "He's in the bathroom. Why? What's going on with you two?" He questioned, giving me an odd look. "Don't worry about it." I smirked and walked to the back of the room.

I knocked on the door a few times. Without saying anything, he opened the door. He noticed my facial expression and quickly pulled me inside by my arm. The door telekinetically closed behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, staring into my eyes. "Help me control myself." I whispered. "Control yourself? What are you planning on doing?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I want to kill Adam. Literally. He's talking shit about me and my so-called friends apparently believe it."

"Some friends you have." He chuckled. "That's not funny." I growled as I leaned into the door. "Whatever. Just don't worry about that little punk. He's not worth your time." He replied, staring at himself in the mirror. "You're included in the gossip, too." I said, chuckling as he put on eyeliner.

"Oh, really? Amuse me." He said, still deeply into himself. "Well, he said that I stole you from your girlfriend, Sunny. And that's the reason why I don't want to get back with him." I scoffed after hearing how dumb that is. I mean, it's petty jealousy, no need for me to get all worked up over it. "It's cool. Whatever gets that little dumb ass through the day. He might be under some kind of trance. You know, he was hanging with Sunny last week."

I had forgotten about that. "You know, I think you're right. My ex, your ex, teaming up to destroy us. Soap opera from hell." I sighed. "Enough hell talk. Don't you have a match soon?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered, finally noticing his bare chest in front of me. He had long purplish pink scratches going down his chest. I smirked at the remembrance of what happened two nights ago, and how he got those.

"I'm gonna let you get ready. Gotta go check on something." He said after he pulled the straps on his gear. Gently moving me away from the door and closing it behind him. He's up to something. I can feel it. I guess the empathy is kicking in.

* * *

After I was dressed and satisfied with the way I looked, despite the two big bite marks on my neck, I went back to the front. Sheamus and Kane were chilling, as usual. "Where's the other couch potato?" I asked them. "I don't know. I thought he told you where he was going." Kane said, laid back and eyes closed. "And by the way, what the hell were you two doing in that bathroom together?" He asked.

"I gave him head." I said with a straight face. That got him to look up at me. "I was joking, you idiot." I growled at him. "You sure about that? From what I hear, you two have been getting pretty cozy lately." He chuckled. "Shut up, Glenny." I grouched. "Whatever, Sadie." He chuckled again.

"Sheamus, did he tell you?" I asked, turning my attention to the more normal one in the room. "He passed by me backstage when I was talking to Mr. McMahon. I think I saw him headed to the men's locker room. He seemed pretty pissed." Sheamus said.

"Wait, what'd you two talk about in that bathroom, for real?" Kane asked, fully sitting up to look at me. "Why, should I be worried or something?" I asked, feeling a flutter of nervousness in my stomach. "I'm gonna go get him. Stephen, here's mission number one. Come on." He said, quickly getting up, Sheamus following. I started to walk behind them until Kane stopped me.

"Uh, Emalf, you might want to stay here." Kane insisted. I nodded and let the two walk out. Of course, my curiosity took over. Causing me follow them. Once they got to the men's locker room, Kane quickly opened the door and he and Sheamus walked in.

I didn't see anyone else around, so I decided that I would sneak a peek inside. "Hey, Sades!" Jay's voice called from behind me. Besides Adam, he's the last person I'd expect to hear from.

"Not now. I'm trying to figure out what's going on in there." I said, not bothering to look at him. "It's men. In a locker room. Changing clothes. What's so fascinating about that? Besides, your new boyfriend's pretty controlling. I don't think he'd like it if you went in there." He said with major attitude.

"Fuck you Jason. Fuck you and all of the other scary asses talking trash about me behind my back." I growled as I turned around and headed toward the back exit. I wanted to see what had gotten Kane so worked up, but forget it. I need air, before I burn my former friends to a crisp.

To my surprise, I noticed a tall dark figure in the distance when I got outside. I knew exactly who it was. I didn't bother walking, I ran to him. When I got to him, I noticed what he was doing. "I take it that you two aren't talking about flowers." I said from behind Taker. He didn't budge. Adam, on the other hand, turned his attention to me.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you tonight." He frowned. "You've got some kind of nerve Adam." I growled. "Why whatever do you mean?" He chuckled. "Your jealousy is amusing." I smiled at him. "You turning into the slut of the century is amusing, also." Adam chuckled. I was taken aback by that.

"You should take my advice Adam and watch your mouth when you're talking to her." Taker growled. "So, it is true? You're together?" Adam gasped. "Wait, I thought you knew already. Since you were mouthing off to everyone about it earlier." I growled. "Sayde, this guy freaking worships the dark side! You seriously want to associate with that?" He asked me in disbelief. I smiled at him.

"Correction, Adam. I _am _the dark side." Taker growled as his eyes started to glow. "Or do I need to refresh your memory?" He darkly spoke as electric currents slowly made their way to Adam's face. "Go ahead, Mark. You don't scare me." Adam growled.

He's got balls, I'll give him that! Taker just chuckled at him. The currents went back into his eyes and he began to take one of his gloves off. "Adam, just go away. And you, please don't do anything that's gonna put you in jail." I pleaded with the both of them. I can feel it in my gut that Taker's planning on doing something bad. I can feel it.

"Shut up, Sayde. You might be afraid of this demon, but I'm not. I've dealt with him before." Adam said. As soon as that last word came out of his mouth, Taker pointed at him with his index finger. Adam instantly dropped to his knees. His eyes started turning red and he was making gagging noises. He reached for his chest, instead of his throat.

At first, I was in a panic. Wondering what the hell is going on. "You still not scared, boy?" Taker darkly chuckled. He had me after that. A smile crept on my face as I watched Adam writhe in pain.

"There they are!" Kane yelled from behind us. Taker didn't budge. He was enjoying the hell out of this. And strangely, so was I. "Let him go, man." Kane said, shaking his brother on the shoulder. He didn't budge. "Come on, fella! He's really not worth your energy." Sheamus chimed in, staring at the scene from beside me. Taker still paid them no mind.

"What is he doing to him?" I questioned, still quite amused at the power Taker has over Adam. "He's torturing him. From the inside. He's gonna fucking kill him." Kane said, still frantically shaking his big brother. My stomach started to churn as I watched Adam's body slowly turn a shade of purple. So apparently, he can kill from the inside but not heal from the inside. Fucked up powers, if you ask me. After staring at Adam for a few seconds, suddenly, I'm not so into it.

There was just enough distance between him and Adam for me to get in between them. "Okay, you might not be scaring him, but you're scaring the hell out of me. Please don't kill him. I mean, he's an idiot, but he's really not worth it. Save your energy for that bitch, Sunny. Control, remember?" I stared into his glowing eyes, pretty sure that mine were glowing, too.

He put his arm down and focused his glowing eyes on me. I heard Adam gasping for air. Sheamus walked over to him, chuckling. "Bet you'll keep your mouth closed now. Eh, fella?" He said as he helped him up. "I'm gonna save her from you." Adam said, staring at Taker as he jerked away from Sheamus. He stumbled his way to what I'm guessing is his rental car.

I was still staring at Taker, who had gained his cool back as if nothing had happened. "What?" He asked with a chuckle. I had started shivering. "You scared the hell out of her, bro." Kane said. "He said you were about to kill him. I might have beaten my mother to death, but she was alive when I left her. I've never witnessed a murder." I frowned at him.

"I wasn't gonna kill him. I told you, I feed off of others pain. Pain that I inflict on them, that is. I needed a fix and he needed to shut the fuck up. That's all, don't worry about it." He chuckled as he pulled my shivering body into his chest.

"Aww, you two are cute." Kane teased with a snicker. "You okay?" Taker softly spoke as he looked down at me. "Yeah. The strange thing is, before I thought you were trying to kill him, I actually was enjoying you making him whimper." He chuckled at that. "_I enjoy making _you _whimper._" He said from inside my head.

That made my stomach flutter in another way. I guess I have to admit it. The _never_ that I was referring to a few weeks ago, has come. I'm falling for this supernatural, psychopathic, and possibly homicidal man. And I think he's pretty into me, too. I mean, this is freaking public hugging. Well, there's only Kane and Sheamus out here, but still.

**Tanya, I was planning on surprising you and doing a triple upload today, but I'm not quite finished with the chapter for Yeah I'm So Over You. I did upload another chapter for my story Stormy Sky, though. But as to your question, yeah I'll be updating, soon. I'm so sorry I haven't in like forever, but I was out of drama ammo. But I think I've got some now. So to everyone that's been missing Fuego, she's gonna be back soon.**

**And also, RIP Luna Vachon. She was one of the true Diva's and one of my faves.**


	19. If My Face Becomes Sincere, Beware

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: I wasn't planning on updating anything until I was finished with my chapter for Yeah, I'm So Over You. But this was in my head at the time, and I wrote it out. It's almost 3 in the morning right now, lol. Just got finished with it, actually. **

**Kaneslady, I was gonna name this chapter **_**Fall to Your Knees, and Bow**_**, from the song Phantom Lord. It would've fit, too. But only because of the end of this chapter, lol. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review, so I know what you guys think. Any suggestions?**

**& Thanks for reading! You Guys are truly awesome!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 19: If My Face Becomes Sincere, Beware**

Once we got back inside, it was time for my match. Sheamus had to escort me. The fans are really digging he and I. I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. But I've moved on to better things.

My opponent tonight was Molly. She's awesome to work with, cause with her we both can show our power and strength. Besides Amy and that bitch Victoria, she's my favorite to work with in the ring. Just pure ability.

Sheamus and I were headed to the locker room when Amy and Trish called my name. I really don't feel like hearing any of their bull, but I guess I have to face them eventually, right? Why not now.

I turned around to face them. "What? You two here to pick up where Stacy left off?" I saltily asked as I glared at the two girls. "Don't cop an attitude, sweetie. I really don't think you'd want to take it there with me, okay." Trish said, with just as much salt in her voice that I had. I chuckled at her. "No, I don't think _you_ want to take it there with _me_." I growled, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Oh, you think you're a badass now cause you're fucking Undertaker? Girl please." Trish scoffed. I smiled a sinisterly sweet smile and got even closer to her. "I'm not a badass. I'm a queen. And if I were you, I'd shut the hell up." I growled in a monotone voice. "Okay, you two. Stop it. I didn't call you over for you two to start fighting. We're friends, remember?" Amy sounded exasperated.

"Whatever. What do you want? Cause I've got somewhere to be." I said, still smiling. "Yeah, she has to go to her new man, before he like flips out or something." Trish chuckled to herself. I ignored her comment, cause it wasn't funny or worth my breath at all.

"What's gotten into you, Sayde? Just a few days ago, you were running away from all three of them." Amy asked. "I wasn't running away, I just needed some time to clear my head. And if I hadn't have told you that, maybe things would be different." I said that last part mostly to myself.

"Sayde, you just need a break from those three. Hell, Sheamus needs a break, too. Look at him." Amy said as he pointed to Sheamus. He was a few yards away from me, doing that same sinisterly sweet smile that I was doing. He was looking at Jay.

I got that vibe from him that he wanted to do something bad. He noticed my stare and turned his head to look at me. He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded at him. We totally clicked without any words.

He turned his attention back to Jay as he talked to a few of the guys. Sheamus blew into the air and in an instant, my head shot over to Jay. I laughed as he quickly dropped the plate he had in his hand. He somehow got this huge cramp in his leg and went down in a matter of seconds.

I was the only one laughing at that. "Sayde, that's not funny. What the hell is wrong with you? You should be trying to see what's wrong with him, like a true friend would." Trish growled. "I don't have any true friends. Now, run along and see what's wrong with him. I got things to do." I smiled and walked over to Sheamus, who was still smiling and staring at Jay. Leaving my two former friends shocked and mouths wide open.

"That was priceless. What did you do?" I asked him as we made our way to the locker room. "Just gave the fella a little jolt to wake him up. He seemed a little dead." He chuckled. When we got into the locker room, Taker and Kane looked as if they were meditating. I know better, though.

They're talking through telepathy. Taker's too powerful for me to just enter his mind like he does mine. Cause I damn sure don't just let him into my thoughts voluntarily. "Well, I'm gonna let them continue whatever the hell they're doing. Wanna go and wreak havoc on our fellow coworkers?" I asked Sheamus with a smile. "Hell yes." He grinned.

"Okay, well I'm gonna shower and change. You just chill." I smirked at his frown. "Oh no. These two are way too talkative for me." He sarcastically said.

When I got into the bathroom, I faintly heard the boys talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying, and I think they wanted it that way. I heard one of them say my name. I wanted to go out and question them, but I know they'd just look at me like I was crazy and go back to their telepathy. I think I'll just ask Sheamus what they were talking about. I have a feeling that he's gonna be my bridge between those two characters.

After my shower, I got dressed. I know I had talked down on leather, but now I'm really digging it. I decided on a strapless black leather corset top. With some tight ass black leather pants with corset style strings going down each side.

I'm really into lace underwear, so I decided on a sexy little blood red bra and panty set. Yeah, the bra straps are showing, but it's cute. Most people look slutty when they let their bra straps show, but I can rock it. And plus, the red offsets the black leather so well. Black and red, definitely my favorite colors.

I finished my outfit with a pair of badass blood red stiletto heels and some matching red lace biker gloves. Those gloves were one of the free items I had gotten from Eros. Actually, all of my wrestling gear I got from there came with a pair of matching lace gloves and stockings.

I went a little heavy on my eyeliner, like full on goth. And I used my specific Corazon lipstick. And to my finish my wardrobe, I unpinned my long, dark brown hair. Shook my head a bit and ran my hands through it. Perfect.

I took one more look at myself in the mirror, grabbed my stuff, and left the bathroom. The boys had went back to their telepathy. But this time, Sheamus was zoned out, too. Great. I'm the only one not in the loop. I so want to just sit there with them and telepi-chat with them.

I stood beside the couch that Sheamus was sitting on and waited a few seconds. I know they can sense my presence. Well, I know Taker can.

I got tired of waiting for one of them to snap out of it and gently tapped Sheamus on his shoulder. It took him a few seconds, but he snapped back to reality. He looked up at me and his eyes got huge. "Damn." He said. I chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?" I smirked as he gave me a once-over. Once his eyes went back up, they landed on my chest and stayed there. "You just look, damn. Nothing. Ready to go?" He asked. He was turning red. Ugh, he's still cute. I can't deny him that.

"You're so smooth. Did you tell those two we were leaving?" I asked him. He was still staring at my chest. "Yeah. They're cool." He answered. "Wait, even that one?" I asked, pointing at Taker. "Yeah. He knows you'll be safe with me." He smirked. "Yay, my savior, the sheet of paper, will protect me." I chuckled as we walked out of the locker room.

"I thought you hated leather, what's up?" He asked once we were away from the locker room. "I'm really feeling it now. And plus, I look amazing in it. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked with a smirk as we headed to catering. "No comment." He chuckled as he pulled a chair out for me. I smiled at that. He's a sweetie.

"Thank you." I smiled as he took a seat beside me. Of course everyone's in catering right now. Staring at us. Whispering.

Whatever.

"So who's on our list, my Lady?" Sheamus asked with a sinister smirk. Oh man, I love this side of him. I already know he's gonna be my partner in crime. But we can do that a little later. Now I need some info about whatever they were talking about earlier. "We'll get to these idiots later. Right now, I need you to tell me what you and the boys were talking about while I was in the shower." I had a determined gleam in my eyes as I spoke.

He looked at me and sighed. His sinister look slowly turned into a look of confusion. "Wait, how'd ya know we were talking about you?" He asked. I chuckled. "Don't underestimate me, boy. I heard one of you say Sayde. And because of that, I know it was out of you or Taker. Cause Kane only calls me Emalf."

"Oh. That was Taker. He was asking bout that little argument between you and your friends." He smiled. For some reason, I can sense that he's not telling me the whole story, but whatever. He's probably sworn to secrecy by those two. But Sheamus and I are connected, too. I'm gonna get it out of him.

"Okay. I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything, but I'm gonna let it slide. For now. Up first on our list, Mr. Ruthless Aggression, Cena." I grinned at the newcomer as he made his way towards catering. I have nothing against him, he's sweet. But his goddamn goofy smile caught me. It just screams 'mess with me'.

Sheamus grinned at me and then looked back at John. Ugh, he really is a sweetie. But whatever. I watched as Sheamus's expression quickly grew from simple grin, to sinisterly sincere. He blew into the air again and watched as Cena grabbed his leg and hit the floor. I covered my mouth and tried to muffle my laughs.

A few of the guys ran over to see what was going on with Cena. I knew I wanted something else to go down while all of those guys were huddled together. Sheamus noticed and pointed to his eye and then pointed to a stack of water bottles right by the guys.

I totally understood what he was telling me to do. I focused my eyes on that stack of water bottles, and instantly, the water bottles hit the floor. Some from the top had burst open. Orton, Batista, Jay, Adam, and a few other guys instantly turned around to see, and with one step, Adam had tripped in the water and fell. He started the domino effect. When he fell, he hit Batista. Batista hit Orton. Orton hit Jay. And Jay hit poor John, who was just getting his balance back from that 'muscle spasm' he had just gotten.

Sheamus and I couldn't contain our laughter. It was too damn funny. WWE does circus. That's what the hell it looks like right now. To make things even better for us, Torrie had walked over to help Adam up. Sheamus and I blew into the air, not knowing that the other was gonna do that, and Torrie fell flat on her super tan ass.

By now, everyone else was either laughing, or staring at us and the other few that were laughing with us. The main ones that weren't laughing were Torrie's crew and my old crew. They were scowling at Sheamus and I. "Okay. We've done enough. For today, that is." I chuckled. "I agree. That was fun." He smiled.

We sat in silence and watched as the guys slowly got themselves up and cleared the scene. I didn't notice at first, but I saw someone looking my way. "Someone's watching us, or me. I can feel it." I whispered to Sheamus. His sinister little smile went away and he scoped the whole area with his darting eyes. "Jericho." He said in a low tone.

I turned to my left, and low and behold, there he was. Walking toward our table. "What's up, guys?" He grinned at us as he took a seat beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him and Sheamus just stared at him. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I tried to get a vibe off of him, but I got nothing.

He looked around to make sure that no one was around. Once he was satisfied, he turned to me. "I know you two did that." He whispered to me. I chuckle at him. "Did what Chris?" I said in my innocent voice. "Cena falling, the water bottles. Splash, splash! You two did it." He said, knowingly. Sheamus looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "And just how in the blue hell did we do that, fella?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris laughed. "Pretend with the others. I know about the supernatural. More importantly, I know that you two are supernatural." Mine and Sheamus's eyes got huge when he said that. "Look fella. I don't know what kind of medicine you're on, but you're starting to piss me off." Sheamus growled. I could feel the heat building up inside him. "Whoa there Lucky Charms. I'm on your side. I helped Mark and Glen a few years ago with their Sunny problem."

"Mark and Glen? They let you call them that?" I asked, completely shocked. Chris nodded. Sheamus and I stared at each other for a few seconds. "Are you supernatural?" I asked.

"Nah. Long story short. Back in WCW, Sunny used her uh, 'gifts' on me and a few of the guys backstage. I heard her chanting some kind of demonic shit under her breath one day. Her and Torrie were click tight back then. Kinda overheard their conversation. I wasn't snooping. Their conversation involved Mark and Glen, and I found a way to get in touch with him. He saved me from the trance, and I helped thwart off Sunny's evil ass for at least a little while." Chris explained.

Sheamus and I sat there, mouths agape, staring at him like 'what the hell?'. "Close your mouths, kids. You're gonna let the flies in." He chuckled at us. "Okay, and how in the hell do you know that we're supernatural?" I questioned. Can't be too careful, these days. "Duh! The look in you guys' eyes and your smiles." I cocked my head to the side.

"That reminds me of Glen. He always does that." Chris chuckled. "Wait, so the Brothers actually have friends?" Sheamus asked. "No. I wouldn't call us friends. We're associates. That sometimes help each other out." Jericho replied. "So what does our smiles and eyes have to do with being supernatural?" I asked. Cause I'm pretty damn sure my eyes weren't glowing, and Sheamus's wasn't either.

Chris chuckled again. "You two had that 'beware' face." He answered. "Beware face?" Sheamus and I asked in unison. "Yeah. Beware face. You two had that look where hell was in your eyes, but your smiles were completely sincere. That's the beware face. Taker and Kane are the masters of that." He explained. "Plus, you two were the only ones laughing your asses off when Torrie hit the floor. Well, besides me. Cause that was funny as hell." He chuckled again.

"Well, this has been a nice chat and all. But I want to know, why'd you tell us all this?" I asked, getting a little paranoid. "We're already taking a big risk talking out here. Uh, how about we go into the locker room." Jericho suggested. "Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Sheamus replied.

I looked at him and tapped my temple a few times to let him know that I would ask Taker through telepathy. He nodded. "_You didn't tell me you were friends with Jericho._" I began. "_I don't have friends._" He replied. "_Well, whatever you want to call him, he wants to talk to you. He asked to come with us back to the locker room. Is he cool?_" I asked.

"_Yeah_." He said. Jericho and Sheamus were staring at me intently when I got out of Taker's head. They both were smiling. "You're telepathic? Awesome." Jericho mused as we all got up. "Yeah, well he said it was cool." I replied, quickly walking ahead of the both of them. Chris is kinda creeping me out with his knowledge. I'm gonna really have to question Taker later on.

Once we got to the locker room, I quickly opened the door Taker and Kane were in their gear. Ready for their matches. I'm guessing the B.o.D reunion one time only thing has turned into a full blown storyline for them.

I noticed Taker's smirk as he slowly looked me up and down. He was giving me that shiver again. I smirked back at him. Kane looked at his brother and then at me and scoffed. He so needs a girlfriend. Or plaything or something to occupy his time.

I took a seat beside Taker and waited for Sheamus and Chris to enter. I had power walked my ass back to the locker room in record time. When they finally got inside, Sheamus smirked at me and shook his head. I poked my tongue at him and shrugged my shoulders.

Jericho and Sheamus took a seat on the couch across from us. "The B.o.D. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Chris chuckled. "Yeah. What do you want?" Taker asked. "Whoa whoa whoa. Lets do some catching up, first. Shall we?" Chris grinned.

Taker groaned and Kane frowned. "What do you want to know, Irvine?" Kane growled. "Chill, Glen. I just want to know the deets on the two newbies. You guys did say that there were others like you out there. What are the odds that they would want to wrestle, too?" He chuckled.

"Come on, Irvine. If you know something, just tell us." Taker grouched. "I've got info all right. But I need to know info, first. You know, just to make sure my info matches up with what's going on."

"Dammit, Irvine! What the hell do you want to know?" Kane yelled, making me chuckle at his annoyed-ness. "Who's the redhead? Vampire?" Chris enthusiastically asked. "No. That's young Stephen. The boy's got powers and they're connected to ours. She found him." Taker explained, pointing to me. Chris looked at me and grinned.

"And who is she?" He asked. "You know me Jericho." I growled at him. He and I used to joke with each other all the time. "Not as well as I thought, apparently." He said, that grin growing bigger.

"She's Emalf. Lady of Darkness. Cover artist extraordinaire .Oh yeah, she also bones my brother from time to time." Kane chuckled. I scowled at him. Taker just closed his eyes and shook his head. Sheamus and Chris chuckled with Kane.

"So, the rumor is true? You did steal him from psycho ass Sunny?" Chris asked once he stopped laughing. "Yes Chris. I seduced him with my voluptuous bosom to sleep with me. So that way I could wean him over to the dark side with me. Cause lord knows Sunny is the light." I scoffed. Chris laughed again. "I like this girl. If you ask me, she's 100x's better than Sunny, Mark."

"She's not the light, but she'll do." Taker lowly chuckled. "That wasn't funny." I pouted. "Yeah, but your pouting is." Kane chimed in. "Man, I've missed you guys. So by her being the Lady, does that make Mark the Lord?" Chris asked. Taker slowly nodded. "Oh, hell. I'm in the presence of royalty. Should I be bowing or some shit like that?" He laughed.

"Cute. Now what do you know?" Taker said sharply. "You do know that Torrie's under a trance, right?" He asked. "I figured as much." Taker answered him. "Well, Adam's under one, too. And if I were you, Sayde. I wouldn't chill with your girl Stacy much, either. She's been acting pretty weird, too. All of your buddies have."

"Wait, how in the hell does Sunny have the power to do all of this? She wasn't half this powerful years ago." Kane growled. "I know. She's getting more powers from another supernatural. They wouldn't mention a name, though. I think that Torrie and Sunny had sensed my presence." Chris had started to whisper, I guess out of fear that there's secret cameras in here or something.

"Fuck." Taker grumbled. "So whoever's working with Sunny must hate Taker, too. Right?" I asked. "Not necessarily. I'm pretty positive that Sunny manipulated and lied to get that person to help her. If I'm not mistaken, she's after you, right? " He asked me. I nodded. "Well, sweetheart. You should know that she wants to kill you and take your spot on the supernatural throne."

I nodded again. "You two have to make it official." Chris said with a smirk. "Make what official?" I asked, looking at all three of the guys in the room. "This is gonna be funny. Go ahead, tell her." Kane grinned a full-on grin as he looked from me to his brother.

Taker sighed and looked into my eyes. "Irvine wants us to get married to piss Sunny off." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hell no. I'm not getting married. Especially just to piss that bitch off. She can kiss my ass." I growled. "It's not just to piss Sunny off. It's to help protect your throne. Just because you two have the powers, it doesn't make it official. You have to get married to make it official." Chris explained.

I sighed. "So, that would stop Sunny and whoever the hell she's working with?" I asked. "No." All four of the guys said in unison. "Well, what the hell, then?" I grouched. "Have you ever heard of a King and Queen that aren't married?" Chris asked. "No, but who cares?" I glared at him.

"Uh, the supernatural world. That's who. All of the little flamethrowers and shit. And hell, you two look good together. You're linked, am I correct?" He asked me. I nodded. "Then you're stuck with him, anyway." He chuckled. "Yeah, and that's worse than being married." I grouched.

"Aww. I hate you too, baby." Taker chuckled. "Alright, I've got a match to get to. So I'll keep my eyes and ears open and catch up with you guys later." Chris said as he got up from the couch. "Yeah. Later." Taker said. It seemed like he was starting to zone out. Actually, it looked like all three of the supernatural men in the room were.

"Okay, before you three slip out of consciousness, I have questions." I yelled at all three of them. "What's up?" Taker asked me. "Jericho. Is he legit?" I asked, the paranoia is really setting in. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "Yeah, he's legit. Don't worry, there's no one else in the biz that knows the truth about us." I guess he noticed that little spasm of nervousness that was running through me.

"How does he know all of this stuff about the supernatural?" Sheamus chimed in. I guess he was paranoid, too. Cause I did notice him staring intently at Chris when he was in here. "Mostly from me. The technical stuff, from the walking supernatural encyclopedia himself." Taker answered.

"Before you ask, you don't wanna know." Kane said, answering me and Sheamus before we could even fix our thoughts to ask who the 'walking supernatural encyclopedia' was. "Well, bro, sister-in-law, and pale dude, I have a promo to shoot. So I'll see you guys in a few." Kane said, getting up from the couch.

"So what'd you two go and do earlier?" Taker asked Sheamus and I. "Just a little knight and queen bonding, that's all." I grinned at Taker's arched brow. "Uh huh. What'd you two do?" He asked again. I chuckled at his little hint of jealousy. "We messed with a few of the guys backstage. Cena fell, Dave fell, Orton fell, Adam, Jay, and Torrie fell victim, too." I chuckled.

Taker scoffed and locked eyes with Sheamus. They went into their little telepi-chat, leaving me to sit and wait. I wouldn't normally bother him, but I'm tired of this. I shook Taker's shoulder and snapped him out of it. He gave me the craziest look I had ever seen on his face.

It was confusion, rage, and some other emotion that I couldn't figure out. I know he would've kicked anyone else's ass if they had interrupted him, but since it's me, I'm guessing that's why his expression softened. "I want in on the telepathy. I wanna know what you two are talking about." I said in a demanding voice. He chuckled at me. "Grrrr, baby." He teased. "Fuck you." I mumbled and got up.

"You two go ahead and chat. I'll be in catering, scowling at everyone that passes by." I growled as I opened the door. "Have fun, sweetheart." Taker chuckled.

As soon as I got out of the door, a hand went over my mouth and in an instant I was off of the ground. I didn't even have time to react, it was so fast. My body went into straight shock mode. I should be reacting by kicking or biting or something, but instead, I'm freaking enjoying the ride.

Once the shock was over, I immediately bit the hand that was covering my mouth. The person yelped and removed their hand. I started kicking like a madwoman, trying to get out of this person's grips, but they were overpowering me.

A few seconds later, I was let down. I realized that I was in the men's locker room. And I recognized my 'captors'. "Hardy's what are you two doing?" I asked, sarcastically. "Look, we want you back, Sayde. You're not yourself. We need you to be yourself. Your old self." Jeff pleaded with his sad little face.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this, you two." I growled as I began to get up. Matt shook his head no at me. I plopped back down, unintentionally. What the hell? I swear his eyes like made me do that. "We just want to help you, Sayde." Matt smiled at me. Not a normal smile, either. One of those 'I've lost all control of myself' smiles.

Panic was starting to set in as I watched those two stare at me for a few minutes. Matt was keeping me down with his not so brown anymore eyes. "Matt, Jeff, what has Sunny done to you two?" I whispered as I stared at a wall. I refused to make eye contact with them. I don't know what kind of trap this is, but I'm not taking any chances.

I closed my eyes and called for Taker, Kane, and Sheamus. I know I'm not gonna be able to get myself out of this one. I walked straight into this trap. Just like I did with all of the other traps. Jericho warned me about my friends.

"Fuck!" I yelled aloud. Matt and Jeff didn't budge. After a few more seconds of staring, I heard the slamming of the locker room door. I was kinda expecting to see Sunny walk in with a big knife, or something. But it was my dark hero, and his little bro.

Taker narrowed his eyes at Matt, and I instantly regained control of my body. Matt, on the other hand, fell to his knees. "You too, boy." Taker barked at Jeff. Jeff blinked a few times and he went to his knees too.

Sheamus walked in with Chris right behind him. They both smiled at the kneeling Hardys as I looked on, confused. "There's that beware look I was telling you about." Jericho whispered to Sheamus and I as he looked up at Taker and Kane. He's right. Hell is definitely in their eyes, but that smile, it's just creepy. I love these guys.

**

* * *

**

A/N: See if you guys can guess who's the guy or gal working with Sunny. And see if you can guess who the 'walking supernatural encyclopedia' is. That one's easy. And another question, what do you guys think about Chris? Would you trust him? Thanks again for reading! Love you gals and guys, if there's any guys reading!

**Tanya, lol! Love ya. I'm so glad you're starting to like Sheamus because of this story. Lol. But all things aside, he's an awesome guy anyway. And besides his skills in the ring and his pasty white skin, have you seen how ripped he is? That fella is freaking delicious! Don't let me get started on his Irish accent. And then in his ECW debut, he spoke in Gaelic. YES! No wrestler looks better than Taker to me, but Sheamus is definitely my number two. But I wish I could get you to like Punk. He's awesome, too. And he's got to be one of the most talented wrestlers today. Have you seen any of his ROH matches? That dude's badass. Plus he's fine as hell. Okay, fangirl moment over.**


	20. Just Let Me Kill You For a Smile

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: First, I apologize for being gone for almost 6 months. I was busy with so much stuff and I just didn't have the time and neither did I enjoy writing for a while. But I've grown out of that awkward phase and I'm back to it. It feels good to be back. I've finally updated **_**Yeah, I'm So Over You.**_** So I feel a little accomplished, I guess lol. **

**On a wrestling fan note, Taker's BAAAAACKKKK! Even though his return was totally overshadowed by Triple Schnozz, I'm still glad he's back. I could go into this huge rant about how I'm not looking forward to WM 17 part 2, I don't want to. Just know peeps, that I'm not excited about this match. Actually I'm not excited about this whole WrestleMania at all. Well, with the exception of Rocky.**

**& Taker fans, did you guys have a fangirl moment when Taker smirked at Trips when they did their little staredown like I did? That made the show for me. Anyway, enjoy ****J**

**In this chapter, Sayde gets jealous, and Sheamus plays the part of Dr. Phil, lol.**

**Thank you all for supporting me! **

**Emalf**

**Ch. 20: Just Let Me Kill You For a Smile**

"I don't understand this bullshit." I growled as I paced the men's locker room. "It's like what Sunny had me under. Except for the fact that they were, in some way, willing to be under her trance." Jericho explained. "They were willing to help Sunny try and kill me?" I asked, staring at the two kneeling brothers.

"No. They don't like the way you've been acting since you started hanging with me." Taker said as he stared intently at the Hardys. "He can read their thoughts, too." Kane answered before I could even get the thought to ask in my head. Oh how I wish I could have that nifty little power. That could be fun. "So because I'm not running behind their asses, they went to Sunny?" This is still confusing me. How in the hell can everyone else understand this but me?

"Adam's gotten into their heads. They believe that little story he's telling everybody. Rainbow over here went and asked Sunny about it. She saw the opening and took the opportunity to put him in the trance. She seduces like no other, so I can understand." Taker explained. I scoffed at that last part. No one wants to hear about Sunny's seducing.

"Maybe that's how she got Adam into it. You know, using all of her uh, womanly gifts to get him to bend at her will." Kane added. "Yeah, she has some seductive gifts." Jericho laughed. I scoffed again and rolled my eyes.

Sheamus looked at me and shrugged. "Can we please analyze something other than Sunny's body. She's not all that." I grouched. Kane and Jericho chuckled. "Looks like someone's a little jealous." Taker said, eyes still on Jeff and Matt. I think his eyes are what's keeping them kneeling.

"No, I'm not. There's nothing to be jealous of. She tried her shit on Sheamus and he burned her face. Apparently she's not all that good." I rolled my eyes again. "That's because Stephen is weird. Any normal man would love it if some chick was throwing herself at him." Kane chuckled. I had to laugh at that. Coming from Kane, who is the weirdest of them all, that was hilarious. "Who cares. There's got to be something more important than this." I folded my arms on my chest.

"You're so jealous." Jericho chuckled at me. I scowled at him. "So, how do we get them out of the trance?" Sheamus asked, changing the vibe in the room. I'm so glad he did, too. I already don't trust Jericho as it is. I don't want to end up accidentally burning or shocking his ass. "Well, I could always shock them out of it." Taker said with a sadistic grin. That turned me on, and also creeped me out. I'm such a sadist. "Or how about I talk them out of it, like I did with you." I asked, trying to take a safer route out of this hot mess.

"Go ahead. But if it doesn't work…" His voice trailed off, but I knew what he meant by it. He wiggled his fingers in my face for emphasis. I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"Okay, you three out." I said to Sheamus, Kane, and Chris. "You have got to be kidding me." Kane scoffed. "Hey, the Lady wants us out, we get out. Simple as that." Sheamus replied, causing Kane to groan. "He's a little pansy, isn't he." Jericho chuckled as he lead the way out. "Nah, he's just a kiss ass." Kane chuckled as he and Sheamus followed.

Once they were gone, I kneeled down next to Matt. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings. And it's so sweet of you to want me to chill with you guys, but kidnapping me like some kind of psychopath was uncalled for." I started. Taker chuckled. "What?" I asked. "You sound like their mother." He chuckled again.

"Okay, well I'll try a different approach." I said as I turned my attention to Jeff. After all, he's the one who originally got the trance put on him. "You little oddball, it's none of your business who I chose to 'chill' with. And why in the hell would you go to Sunny and ask her anything about me? You know how I feel about her." I growled in a dark voice.

That got Jeff's attention. He slowly turned his head to look at me. His green pupils were now white. Kinda like one of Kane's eyes. "You're just jealous of her. You wish you could be her. But you can't. You're just a little whore, Flame." Jeff chuckled.

Okay, that shocked the hell out of me. "That's not him. Trance, remember." Taker reminded me. "Right." I sighed. "Well, since talking is not doing anything…" I began. Jeff looked at me with a smirk. I raised my hand and slapped it off of his face. When he looked at me again, his eyes were once again green. "What the hell is goin' on?" He asked.

"Uh, well." I started off, but I had no explanation. I looked at Taker with pleading eyes, hoping that he would help me out with this one. He chuckled and slowly blew into the air. Jeff and Matt instantly fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" I asked as I looked at the fallen Hardy's on the floor, beginning to panic. "Chill. I just put them to sleep. They'll wake up in about ten minutes. Probably will think that this was all a dream." He said as he reached his hand out to help me up.

"Thank you. For uh, saving my ass. Again." I sighed. "You're mine. No one's gonna hurt you." If I could get past the slight possessive edge in the tone of voice, I'd say that that was sweet. It would've made me smile. I took one last look at Jeff and Matt before Taker led me out of the locker room.

When we got back to our locker room, the boys, plus Jericho were having a deep discussion. They stopped when Taker and I entered the room. "Oh no, please continue." I smirked as I took a seat beside Sheamus.

"We weren't talking about anything interesting. I'll be going now. Call me if you guys need anything." Jericho smiled as he got up. "And you two, think about what I said. You know, about making it official. It could help you out in the long run." He said before he left.

"And what the hell is he talking about?" I asked all three of the guys. "Don't worry about it. That's another problem for another day." Kane sighed as he got up. He looked at his brother and they went into their little telepi-chat. "You, lets go." I poked Sheamus and he got up. He followed me to the door. I know I can't get any info out of them, but I'm gonna try my luck with him.

I peeped out of the door to make sure none of my former friends were lurking around. Once I was sure it was safe, I grabbed Sheamus by the hand and we walked into catering. "Okay, talk." I whispered. He gave me a confused look.

"What are ya talking about?" He asked. I'm not buying the confusion. "Look, fella. Whatever you, Kane, and Jericho were talking about, I want to know about it." I said.

"It's nothing." He lied. "Yeah, see you're lying. And not only does that piss me off, you're insulting my intelligence by thinking that I'd believe you. You're not even good at it." I said as I eyed a few of the men walking by us. "Actually, I _am_ good at it. You're just too powerful to fall for it." He grinned. "Flattery won't get you out of this, Stephen. Now talk." He chuckled at me.

"Now _you're_ calling me Stephen? Should I be scared?"

"You should be if you don't answer my question." I said with a frown. "Okay, okay. Jericho seems to think that since you and Taker are linked, you know, your powers being connected; marriage should bring your powers to their peak." He explained.

"Hold up he thinks that saying 'I do' and signing some goddamn piece of paper's gonna give me more power?" I scoffed. It's kinda pathetic that maybe two weeks ago, if I had heard the same thing, just with Sheamus's name instead of Taker, I probably would've been all for marriage. Well, nah. Maybe not. I detest the word _marriage, _just look how great it worked out for my parents. "Well, yeah." He gave me a cheesy smile.

"Well, no. _Hell no_. Do I look like the type to get married? I mean, I'm just twenty-six. That's a little young to get married. Don't you think? And I don't even know him that well. I can't marry someone I don't know." I'm panicking. That's something I'm very good at.

"Calm down. He's gonna know that I told you if you keep losing it like that. And I really don't want to get threatened and I could do without the lecture, too." Sheamus whispered.

"What do you mean by that, Stephen?" I stared into his eyes, trying to get into his head. Didn't work. "He asked me to keep my mouth closed about certain things. You know, so they wouldn't worry you." He sighed. "That's sweet of him, but if it involves me, it's my right to know." I said in a low tone.

"You're right, but milady, he's just looking out for you." He sighed. Hmm, I just noticed he called me milady instead of my Lady. Milady's the formal term. My Lady was probably his way of being a bit flirtatious.

"Okay, looking out for me. I'll buy that for a little bit, but I'm not getting married. That's crazy talk. Okay?" I said, trying to push out all random thoughts of Taker and I sharing nuptials. "Uh, sure. If you say so, Sayde." He rolled his eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"What's so damn funny, SPF 100?" I growled at him. "That was mean. I'm wounded." He chuckled. "Whatever. What's got you so smug? Cause I could really use a laugh right now." Yeah, I'm hoping that it's because he's joking about this whole marriage business.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I'm kinda thinking that you might really like ole Take more than you're letting on. Maybe you're scared of that." He said with a shrug.

"And just where in the hell did you get all of this insight about me and what I'm feeling?" I gave him a look. "Cause I'm connected to you, too. You let me in." He smiled. "Ugh. Well, right now I want you out." I grouched as I playfully pushed him.

"Come on. Why do you think I turned you down?" He asked.

"Uh, because you're a closet homosexual and I'm just too damn bootylicious for you to handle." I smirked.

"Uh, no. I'm very much hetero. And I could've handled you. _Very well_, actually. But that's neither here nor there. I turned you down because I sensed where your heart truly was. You couldn't, but I could." He explained.

"Okay, what?" He's got me scratching my head.

"We're empathic, Sayde. You might not notice how you feel about him because you've pushed it away, but it's still there. And I feel it whenever I'm around you two. Your heart beats just a little bit faster whenever he's around." Damn. Well, okay. "So, uh, does he get the same way when I'm around?" Sheamus chuckled at me.

"Ha. Sometimes I doubt that man even has a heart. He'll probably take that as a compliment. But seriously milady, I can't get a read on any of his emotions. You two are the most connected. If anyone can, it's you." He said with a smile. "Thanks Irish Dr. Phil." I chuckled. "No prob."

As we walked back to the locker room, I felt like a tiny weight was lifted from my chest. I mean I have been kinda iffy on this dating thing. I guess I am scared.

When we got back, Kane and Taker were no longer in their telepi-chat. They were staring at me. Just staring. "Okay, well this is awkward." I whispered to Sheamus. When I said that, Kane finally blinked. He gave me a frown, which is the norm for him, so I was relieved. He tapped his brother on the shoulder as he got up. Their match is next.

"Okay. You two be good. And Emalf, don't get yourself kidnapped by any more of your possessed ass friends." Kane grouched as he and Taker headed for the door.

Taker continued his weird stare until he got to the door. It gave me the shivers, and not the good kind. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked Sheamus when I was sure they were away from the door.

"Kane just told him about the whole marriage thing. Guess he's a little scared about it." I chuckled at that.

"Taker. Scared? He's not afraid of anything else, natural or supernatural, but he's afraid of marriage. Who would've thunk it?" I chuckled again. But I don't blame him. I'm not into the whole married life, either.

"I don't think he's afraid of marriage. I think he's afraid of his feelings for you. I mean, he's always been this cold-hearted demon. No feelings or regard for anyone. Sure he's had flings and you know the usual ring rats, but it's different with you. I think he's shocked that he could feel that kind of way for someone. The look on his face was pure shock. Kane was pretty shocked, too. You know, at his big bro having a heart. But I think he gets it." Sheamus explained.

"Wow." Was all that I could say. He's very insightful. He's like my personal psychiatrist.

* * *

After the show, we headed to the hotel. Taker still hadn't said one word to me. Whatever. I'm tired and I want to take another shower (hey, I said I was turning into a germaphobe) to calm my nerves and a warm bed to sleep. He opened the room door and we walked in. He put mine and his suitcases down and got in his usual spot on the bed. Shoes and all. I sighed and laid beside him.

"You okay?" I asked. He turned his head to look at me. "I just got a lot to think about. A lot to process." He sighed. "Well, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. You know that." I smiled. "Yeah, I do. But I gotta figure this out on my own. Stay here. And do not leave this room. I'll be back." He said as he got up. Now normally, I'd tell him off about ordering me to do something, but I know he's only doing it because he doesn't want me to get hurt.

I'm more concerned _about_ him than angry _at_ him, right now. Sheamus told me all that he knows, but I need more. I decided to bring in little bro. I closed my eyes and called for Kane. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. It was one of those aggravated knocks. So I know it was him. I opened the door with a smirk.

"What do you want? I was just about to take a shower." He grouched as he walked in. "Well, as you can see, your brother isn't here. What's up with him?" I asked, taking a seat beside him on the couch. "Why didn't you ask him?" He said.

"I did ask. He wouldn't tell me anything. And he's been like silent since Jericho left." He sighed. "Maybe you annoy him so much to the point where he doesn't want to talk." He chuckled. "I'm serious, Red. You know him. What's going on?"

"Look, whatever's going on with him, he'll figure it out. When he does, he'll talk to you." He playfully poked me in the arm as he got up to leave.

"I know about what Jericho told you guys." He was at the door when I said that. He turned around and sighed. His now familiar playful face was now gone. "Let me guess. That annoying ginger opened his big mouth."

"Oh please. You act like I wouldn't have found out. Hello, this concerns me, too. In a big ass way." I said with major attitude. "Yeah, well your boyfriend, my brother, asked us to keep that to ourselves. He was gonna explain that to you when he got ready to." Kane growled. "So that's why I've been so invisible to him for the past few hours. And with Sheamus, it's not like he just randomly told me. I made him." Kane chuckled at me. That playfully teasing look returned on his big face.

"You made him. Yeah right. Sunny's the manipulative bitch that can get just about anything she wants from a guy. You, not so much." He chuckled again.

Well, that pissed me off. I'm so sick of hearing about how seductive and manipulating Sunny is. "You get the hell out. You were no help at all." I growled at his annoying grin.

"You jealous of Sunny? That's funny. She's jealous of you because of what you have, and you're jealous of her because of what she can do. Girls." With one last chuckle, he turned and left the room.

That was a complete waste of time. Ugh, dammit. I had the urge to punch something. Or to set this whole hotel on fire. Just an urge guys. I'm learning to control my powers. I decided to let off steam by pacing the room. After about five minutes of nonstop pacing, there was a knock at the door.

It's probably Sheamus. I know Kane gave him an earful. I quickly walked to the door and opened it. I need a good ranting session right about now and I know Sheamus will be all ears. Maybe I'll get a rant out of him, too.

Too bad it wasn't Sheamus at the door. "What in the hell are you doing here?" I half yelled, half squealed. "Aww, baby. Don't you miss me?" Adam smirked. "Hell no." I said as I tried to slam the door in his face. He caught it and pushed it open.

"You're not getting out of this one that easily." He growled as he pushed me aside so he could enter the room. "Adam, don't make me do this." I pleaded with him as he closed the door behind him.

"Do what? You gonna burn me? Or shock me? Or are you gonna call one of your fuck buddies to save you?" He chuckled as he took a few steps closer to me.

"Adam snap out of it. Sunny did this to you. You're in a trance." I started backing away from him. His eyes were turning white, like Jeff and Matt's.

"Sunny. Don't you just love that beautiful woman? She's got the body of a goddess, that woman." He chuckled. "Oh this is ridiculous. Move." I growled and pushed him away from me.

I know I should be calling for one of my boys, but Adam's not worth it. I know him. And if anyone can get him out of that bullshit 'I love Sunny' trance he's in, it's me. "Wrong answer." Adam chuckled as he again crept closer to me. "Get back, Adam. It's called personal space." I slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" He growled and grabbed me by the throat. Obviously the slap didn't work on him. "So, you're gonna hit me, Adam? Is that it? Even under this trance, I know you wouldn't do that. You couldn't." I hoarsely chuckled. He frowned and pushed me on the couch.

"You really think that you know me, don't you?" He growled. "I know that Sunny doesn't have the power to make you hurt me." I smirked. "You're right about that. You're too pathetic to hurt. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you. Sunny's more of a woman than you will ever be. She does things that you will never be able to do." Ugh, I'm getting so sick of this.

"Okay, if you want to go screw Sunny, go. Get the hell out of here." I yelled. "You're jealous of her, aren't you?" He chuckled as he took a seat beside me on the couch. I swear if one more person tells me that I'm jealous of that bitch, I'll scream. "No Adam. But she's about to be jealous of me." I darkly smirked as I straddled him.

I was just as shocked as his face. In no way shape or form do I want Adam. But I have an idea of how to get him out of his trance. Sunny seduced him in, so I'm gonna seduce him out.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He asked. Shock was clearly in his voice. "I'm giving you what you want. Don't you want me, Smiley?" I whispered in his ear. When we used to date, he loved that.

"Yes. I mean, no. I have Sunny." He's starting to sound a little frantic. It's working. "If you have her, then why are you here? With me." I smirked. "I, I, I don't know." He whispered as he stared at my chest.

"Yes you do. You want me. You miss me." I smirked and pushed my body into his. "Yes, I do." He whispered. "You wanna help me take this off?" I grabbed his hands and put them on the strings of my corset top. He couldn't even speak anymore. All he could do was nod with his mouth wide open. I wanted to laugh so hard, but it probably would snap him back into the trance.

He was so out of it, his hands were shaking. "Don't be nervous, Adam." I whispered in his ear again. His body started to shake. I planted a soft kiss on his neck to calm him down. Little did I know, that's what got him out of the trance.

He stopped shaking and looked even more shocked when he saw me.

"Sayde, what the hell? Am I dreaming?" He asked, looking around the room in confusion and then back at me. His eyes had gained their color back.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah you are." I quickly replied. Since I have no clue how Taker put Jeff and Matt to sleep, I had to do it the old fashioned way. I punched the shit out of him. Hey, at least he's sleep.

I quickly got off of Adam. All of a sudden, I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and of course, Taker was leaning on the door. Arms folded, no emotion whatsoever on his face, staring at me.

Great.

"Did you see all of that?" I asked him as I fixed my top. "I saw enough. Move." He said as he walked toward the couch. "You're not gonna kill him, are you?" I asked.

"As much as I would like to, no. At least not yet, anyway." He growled.

I backed away from him and watched. He sent a current of lightning to Adam's chest and Adam jolted up. "What the-" Adam started.

"Don't speak. I'm sparing you tonight. Get out, boy. Next time, I won't be so nice." Taker growled and pulled Adam up by his shirt. He pointed to the door and it telekinetically opened. Adam, with his head down, walked straight out of it.

After Taker had telekinetically closed the door, I expected the silent treatment, again. I was loudly mistaken. "You wanna explain to me what the hell went on a few minutes ago?" He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you saw what happened?" I grouched. "I saw my woman grinding on her ex, that's what I saw." He said through clenched teeth. "Who's jealous now?" I smirked.

"You really want to piss me off some more?" He asked. Those beautiful green eyes were filled with anger. "As funny as that would be, no. I just got him out of the trance. Seems like Sunny isn't the only one with seductive skills." I smirked. He started to chuckle, to my surprise. His eyes, seemingly calm now. "That's what all this is about? You're jealous of Sunny?" Ugh, that is so annoying.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I was telling the truth when I said that I was gonna do that. "You lost me there." He said. "I wish that everybody would stop saying that I'm jealous of that bitch. Isn't she the one trying to kill me? Doesn't she want _my_ powers, _my _man, _my_ life? I mean, _really_? Fuck!" I yelled as I began to pace again.

"So you're telling me that your first instinct was to sex him out of the trance?" He asked. "No. But after hearing you guys and Adam express how seductive and manipulative Sunny was, I figured that it would work with me. And it did. He was practically drooling."

"So you were pissed because we said that Sunny was good at being seductive?" He asked. "It's more than that. Just the whole idea of her and you together pisses me off." Dammit. That _is_ jealousy. Great, now I'm jealous of that bitch. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I freaking can't believe I actually said that aloud.

"That's cute." He chuckled.

"No, it's not. Cute, is you wanting to kill Adam for me." I chuckled at his frown.

"You really wanna make me mad, don't you?" Ha, he doesn't like being called cute.

"Yeah, I kinda do. You're freaking adorable when you're mad." I chuckled. I know I'm pissing him off right now, but whatever. At least he's talking to me. And he is pretty darn adorable right now.

"So how'd he get in here?" He asked, still a little ticked at my teasing. "I thought it was Kane. He had just left. So I opened the door." I sighed. I know I know, a pretty dumb ass move on my part. Especially since I just got Hardy-napped a few hours ago. I decided not to say that aloud, cause he would love for me to admit that I was wrong. Hell, he probably heard my thought anyway.

"What was _he_ in here for?" The tone in his voice oozed venom. Apparently, he didn't catch my little guilt trip. "Chill. I asked him to come." He raised his eyebrow at me. "For what? I didn't know you two were chummy. I thought your little gossip girl was Stephen."

"I wanted to know what was wrong with you. So I asked Kane." He gave me one of those 'you trippin' right?' looks and sat on the couch.

"Come here. What makes you think that something's wrong with me?" I scooted closer to him and sighed. He took my legs and put them on his lap. That shocked the breath right out of me. He didn't notice, so after I caught my breath, I went ahead and answered his question. "You went mute for a while. That's kinda odd cause you _always_ have something to say." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, I told you I had some things to figure out." He looked away from me as he spoke. "And did you figure those things out yet?" I asked, although I already know the answer. I waited a while for him to respond, but it looks as if he's gone mute again. He had that look like when he zoned out when Adam barged in his locker room to yell at him. This is ridiculous. And he talks about me holding shit in.

"I know about what Jericho said." That instantly got him out of his 'zone' and made him look at me.

"Stephen, right?" He asked, giving me one of those probing looks. "Yeah. And I don't appreciate having to force info about me out of him." Attitude, it's a talent of mine.

"I thought Kane told that boy to keep his mouth closed." He growled. I could feel the heat coming from his now angrier body. As a natural reaction to the sudden heat, I quickly moved my legs so that I was not touching him.

"Kane? I thought _you_ told Sheamus not to tell me?" I asked, genuinely confused now. "I'm the leader of this pack. And since you're my lady, all info has to come through me first. Before it gets to you. Kane knew that. And he told Stephen that I would handle the situation." He growled.

"Ugh. Shut up with this seventeenth century bull. If it concerns me, I should be the first to know. And we aren't wolves, we're not a pack." I growled back. Great, I can feel a fight coming on.

"You weren't the only one this concerned, Sayde." He started. "So if Sheamus hadn't told me anything and I was just clueless as to why you were giving me the silent treatment, things would be great?" I growled. "Shut up." He lowly spoke. Aha, I have a point.

"No. This is ridiculous. Sheamus seems to think that you keep things from me because you care. But right now I'm thinking that you're doing it because you like to fuck with people's heads." I softly spoke before I got up. He's giving me the migraine of the century right now.

"And where the hell are you going?" The anger in his voice made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned to him and frowned. "Away from you. You're pissing me off. And I don't have time to be pissed." I started to pace again. He chuckled, which got my blood boiling even more. "You do like pissing me off, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I kinda do. You're sexy when you're pissed." He smirked.

"I just want you to know that I'm really feeling the urge to beat that smirk off of your face right now." I growled as I glared at him.

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm gonna take a pass. But you're right. I do like fucking with your head. Your threats just add to the excitement." His smirk grew into a full blown dark smile. I want to rip his head off.

**Okay, I had to cut this chapter short unless this thing would've been super super long :)**


	21. Why Cure the Fever?

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: This chapter is um, yeah. I dunno why this popped into my head, but here it is. There isn't anything special in this chapter. No plot thickener or anything, lol. But I'm sure plenty of you will enjoy it :)**

**Thank you my peeps, for sticking with me! I love you all. Thank you soooooo much for the reviews : ) **

**Emalf**

**Ch. 21: Why Cure the Fever? What Ever Happened to Sweat?**

"You're turning red." He chuckled. I stopped pacing and glared at him. "No shit." I growled. "That's cute." He grinned. I'm so sick of him right now. "No, what's cute is your punk ass being afraid to talk to me about this whole marriage thing. I thought you were a badass? You're a badass alright. A badass pussy." Well, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but at least it got him to shut up. For a few seconds, at least.

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya sweetheart?" His face quickly went from tauntingly smiling to monsterly frowning. "I didn't mean all that. You're just stressing me out." I ran a hand through my hair and softened my tense face. I really didn't intend to be so mean. Cause he's anything but a pussy.

"I could think of some ways to calm you down." He suggestively smirked. Man, his facial expressions can go from none at all, to fifteen different ones in a minute. Whoa. That makes him kinda hard to read. Not that my perceptiveness has helped me much with my new crew anyway.

"I know you didn't just say that. Dude, I freaking want to rip your head off. Nice try, but no." I chuckled at his face, which quickly went from suggestive smirk to pissed off frown.

"Come on. What was it you told Adam? Oh yeah. _You want me_." He mimicked my voice in the most annoying way. "There's no way in hell I sound like that. And I was just trying to get him out of the trance. I don't want his ass." I just had to let him know that. "Prove it. Let me help you relax." That seductive smirk of his crept back on his face. Damn.

"No. I have a feeling that your 'help' will have me up all night and I'll be sore for days. Hello, my neck?" I pointed to the bite mark on the left side of my neck. His eyes lit up at the sight of it. "You practically begged me to do it. You're a freak. You know you enjoyed every bit of pain that I inflicted that night." Well, I did enjoy that, but that's besides the point.

"I'm not a freak. And I'm mad at you. You do know that when couples are mad at each other, they abstain from sexual contact of any kind." Unless arguing is considered sex. It might be to him, ha.

"We're different. When I get into arguments with one of my girls, we end up having a lot of sexual contact with each other." He chuckled. I cocked my head to the side. "What in the hell do you mean 'one of your girls'? Don't tell me you have rats in certain cities like Adam."

"Now _that_ is badass. But no. I meant whatever chick it was I was messing around with. They would always argue with me about me settling down. I'm a nomad when it comes to chicks. I just don't settle down." Well, now I'm understanding him a little better.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with sex?" I questioned. That's a pretty big argument, and I'm really wondering how he ended it by banging the chick. And what the hell is wrong with those girls and their fascination with settling down with his ass anyway? When I think of marriage material, he's not the guy I'd picture.

"See, I like to get the girl all hot and pissed off at me. To the point where she wants to go ball chopping. Then I seduce the hell out of her and her lust for me overpowers her anger. Then she practically begs for my lightning rod." Ugh, I want to smack him.

"Lightning rod? Men are such pigs. But whatever. I'm not an average girl that you're messing with, okay. I'm Sayde Emalf Hawkins. And while you're with her, there will be no female roaming wherever you may please, okay. Like you say, I'm yours. But as long as I'm yours, you're mine, baby. Got it?" I didn't notice it, but my hands had somehow found their way to my hips as I ranted.

"Now that _really _is cute. You're just so damn adorable tonight." He chuckled. "Unlike you, being called cute and adorable is a compliment to me." I chuckled back. He's gonna have to come harder if he wants to piss me off. I know what he's up to and it's not gonna work.

No matter what he says. "_Yeah right. You're the easiest person to piss off. Just wait" _He teased through telepi-chat. I glared at him and walked over to my suitcase. I began to gather things for my shower.

He just stared at me, all perv like. Don't we make a cute couple? Carrie Jr. and The PervyTaker. Awesome.

"Hey, what made you wear that?" He asked out of the clear blue. "I just felt like it, why?" I really should've just ignored him. I know it's a trap. "I like it. It's sexy as hell. Kinda reminds me of an outfit Sunny wore this one time." He stopped for a second to see if I would respond. I ignored him, even though I kinda went stiff for a second or two.

"Man, that was fun. She may be an evil bitch, but that bitch is a great fuck." He continued.

I dropped the shampoo bottle I had in my hands and sharply turned to look at him. He had that smug smirk on his face. Like he knew he had accomplished his goal.

"Oh really." I said with a smirk. "Well Adam might be a cheating deviant, but he sure was great with his tongue. If you get what I mean." I gave his now scowling face a wink. Touché, Mark, touché. He nodded at me and gave me that 'you got one' look.

"Well, since we're on the topic of oral, Sunny worked wonders with her mouth. The chick had her own technique. And dammit, those were the best blowjobs I have ever gotten. And trust me, I've gotten plenty of those." He smirked.

I'll admit it, he's pissing me off. And the fact that I'm getting pissed is pissing me off more. I mean, by me getting upset about hearing his and Sunny's sex stories, it just proves Sheamus right. Maybe I do care for him more than I thought. Ugh.

"I remember this one time, Adam and I were in Atlanta for a show. I was just getting out of the shower in our hotel room. I sat on the bed in nothing but a towel, still wet. He came in, saw me like that, and yanked the towel off of me. And I'm positive he licked every drop of water off of my body. I swear he works magic with his tongue." He cocked his head to the side and gave me an odd look. I silently chuckled and picked up my shampoo bottle.

I guess he wasn't expecting my retaliation to his twisted attempt to get me seething. It seems like I'm the one pissing him off. Ha. "Well, I'm no Adam. But Sunny didn't complain when I returned the favor a few times. And I don't normally do that to a chick, but she was an exception. A very delicious exception, actually." He slowly licked his lips and seductively chuckled.

Okay, that made me see red. I can't believe I kissed that mouth. I threw my strawberry shampoo at him. Hit him dead in the chest. "Aww, what's the matter? You're not enjoying my bedtime stories?" He smirked at my frown.

"No, I'm not actually. Look, if you liked screwing Sunny so much, find her ass and do it again." I growled and walked into the bathroom. After I slammed the door, I made sure I locked it.

I guess I couldn't really control my anger. I was really red and my hazel eyes were glowing something furious. I took off my heels and started the shower. Once I calmed down a bit, I remembered that I had threw my shampoo at Taker a few seconds ago. Great, I have to go back out there to get it.

As soon as I opened the door, I knew something was up. He was still sitting on the couch, so I ignored him and looked around to see where my shampoo had landed.

"Looking for this?" He spoke in that seductive southern drawl, sending shivers down my spine. I looked at him and noticed that he had conveniently taken his t-shirt off. Leaving me to stare at his scrumptious bare chest. Ugh, forget that description. I meant, he was half naked. Yeah, that's better. No ogling in that description.

Once I internally scolded myself for gawking at his chest, I looked lower. My shampoo was resting in between his legs. Luckily he has pants on. But still, this fool's crazy. "If you're referring to the shampoo, then yes." I fake smiled. "Well, get it." He smirked and slightly spread his legs wider, making the shampoo bottle slide further into his crotch area. "Could you get it for me?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He chuckled and shook his head no. "Fine. You're ridiculous, you know that." I shook my head at him. What a horny psychopath he is, man. I slowly reached one of my hands out to grab the bottle. I was planning on doing the grab and run thing, you know, until he used his powers and stopped me in my tracks.

I was halfway there when he grabbed my hand. Surprisingly, he decided against the mind restraints. I took my other hand and aggressively scratched his, so he could let it go. It didn't phase him, he just grabbed my other hand, too. "Let me go, you psycho!" I yelled and started pulling away from him. "Now _that _was a compliment." He chuckled and pulled me in closer to him.

He took my hands and placed them on his chest. He curled my fingers and made me slowly scratch his already scratched up chest. He straightened them and brought them back up his chest, slowly. He licked his lips and brought one of my hands up to his mouth. He softly kissed the back and the palm of my hand.

My mind was telling me to say something, and to try to get out of his grips again, but I couldn't. He wasn't using his powers or anything. I think my subconscious took over my body at that point. Cause as much as I was telling myself to get away, I stayed there and didn't move. After he kissed each individual finger, he slowly slid my index finger into his mouth. I could feel his warm tongue swirling around it.

Now I must admit that I was seriously getting hot. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. As soon as he started to slowly pull my finger out of his mouth, my legs got weak. They started to shake a little. He let me go and I ended up falling on his lap.

"I thought you were getting the shampoo, Sayde?" He chuckled. And that snapped my conscious to take over my body again. I gave him a very annoyed look. I can't believe this professional pervert got me off by sucking my finger. What the hell?

"What, you didn't like that? I could've sworn I saw your knees tremble." He smirked. I frowned. "No, I didn't like that. You weirdo." I lied. "Whatever, it always got Sunny off." He chuckled. I wanted to slit his throat at that moment. But I decided that he's still fucking with my head, so I ignored it. I quickly grabbed the shampoo. Avoiding touching him at all and speed walking my leather wearing ass into the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. I guess I was trying to search deep into myself to figure out what the hell had just happened.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, so I could enjoy breathing in the steamy air. As soon as I opened them, the door opened. I rolled my eyes. "Really? Get the hell out. I don't have time for this." I growled at him. "You mad, huh?" He smirked as he entered the bathroom fully and closed the door. "No shit." I grouched.

"Now's the fun part." He grinned as he loomed over me in a brooding way. "What, when I rip your face off?" I growled. "Your anger turns me on." He whispered into my ear. His warm breath made me tingle inside. Ugh, he is good at seducing. I'll give him that. But I'm better. "You love it. Admit it." He whispered as he started to kiss my neck.

I watched him through the mirror. The look on his face was pure lust filled. Now, that did turn me on, but… I'm still pissed. I've given myself a challenge. The challenge of all challenges. I'm gonna mindfuck the biggest mindfuck in the world. After all, it's just returning the favor, right?

A smirk crept on my face as I watched him through the mirror. I slowly brought my hands up to the strings of my corset top. He stopped kissing me and stared into the mirror. My smirk got bigger as I took my precious time untying the strings.

"Quit playing." He smirked at me. "Oh. But I've only just begun to play honey pie." I said as I lifted the top over my head.

"Oh really?" He said into my ear. "Yeah. See, you want me. So you're gonna have to be a good boy and wait until I'm ready." I started to run my hands through my hair. You know, fulfilling my dream of being a cocky little bitch. Well, not really, I was just fixing my hair. I just wanted to use the moniker.

"I'm not a very patient demon, sweetheart." His smirk disappeared as he spoke. The steam from the shower had started to fog the mirror. I must admit, we look pretty hot together.

"You're gonna have to be today." I grinned at the look on his face. "I'm not Adam, love. Come harder than vocal." He chuckled. I guess he knows what I'm up to. I raised an eyebrow and my smirk came back. Grabbing both his hands, I inched them up to my breasts. His eyes got big when he noticed what I was doing.

"You're funny. Now quit playing." He said. I placed his huge hands over my breasts. Well, over as much of my breasts that they could cover. I had to stop myself from laughing at the look on his face. "They're real." He said, seemingly shocked and astonished. I rolled my eyes. "Duh. All this time you thought they weren't?" I asked, my hands still over his.

"They're big." He stared at them through the mirror and squeezed. "This isn't the first time you've came in contact with them, Take. Get with the program, babe." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, it was raining and it was dark. They're really real? No bullshit?" He asked.

"Once again, no shit. Now do you wanna fuck me or do you wanna discuss the realness of my boobs?" I snapped. He grinned at me. "Checkmate, sweetheart." He said. "Not quite, honey pie." His grin slowly faded. I moved my hands away from his and started to unbutton my pants. I don't know how it's even possible, but his eyes got even bigger.

I had to wiggle a bit to get them down, but it just added to my tease. Judging by the huge bulge poking me as I moved, I'd say he's really, really happy to see me.

Once I was out of those tight ass pants, I grabbed his hands, which were still exploring my real breasts. He paid me no attention, so I pulled at them. He didn't let up. "Let me go." I said with a smirk. "Quit playing, girl." He said back. "I'm not finished yet. So let me go." I yanked at his hands again. This time, he let me go.

The shower had a glass door, so I decided to really put on a show. I eased away from him and got into the hot, steamy thing. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyes following my every move. "You'll see." I smirked as I closed the door. As soon as I did, the door started to fog up.

I stepped under the water, making sure not to get my hair wet. My goal is wet body, not wet hair. "You know you still have clothes on, right?" He said, giving me an odd look. "Silly me. I do, don't I?" I smirked and pulled at one of the straps on my blood red lace bra. I'm pretty sure since the door's all fogged up he can't see much. I smirked and unhooked the bra.

"You play too much." He said with a dark chuckle. "Maybe, but you're enjoying every minute of it." I said as I let the bra fall from my body.

"I don't like to be played with." He growled. "That's a lie. If I played with you, I'm sure I'd have you screaming my name." I grinned as I stepped from under the water and turned to face him. He still can't see anything. "Oh really?" He smirked that kinky, seductive smirk that I'm getting used to.

"Yeah, really. But I'm still not finished." I replied with a smirk as I grabbed my breasts. He gasped a little. "Baby don't hurt yourself." I chuckled at his now bug eyes.

"Don't _you _hurt yourself." He replied. I started to seductively move my body. Lucky me, when I was younger, my mom put me in belly dancing classes. If she was still living, I'm sure she wouldn't approve of the way I'm using my talent.

Huh, that brought on a pang of pain that I hadn't felt before.

"Come on, girl. Stop playing with me. I'm being nice by not dragging your ass out of there by your hair." He growled. That's sexy, in a weird domestic violence kind of way. And it instantly snapped me back to the moment.

"You want me? Then what's my name?" I chuckled. "You're kidding, right?" He asked. I took my hands away from my boobs and wiped some of the fog off of the glass door, exposing my breasts and face to him. "Does it look like I'm kidding? What's my name?"

"You wanna know your name, huh?" He grinned a sinister smile and grabbed the handle of the glass door. "Hey, this is my show. No interference until I'm finished." I said with a smirk. "No. Your show's over. It's my turn to play." He grinned as he snatched the door open. Out of reflexes, I quickly tried to cover my upper body.

He looked at the knobs on the shower and telekinetically cut the water off. He looked me up and down, slowly. I was secretly upset with myself because apparently my seducing skills weren't as good as I thought.

"Okay, you got me. Game over, I quit." I sighed. "Don't be sad. You'll enjoy the way I play." He grinned. "Get out of my head." I growled and angrily pushed past him.

"Awww. Poor thing. You mad at me?" He chuckled. I ignored him and walked out of the bathroom. He followed me out. Clearly enjoying every second.

I looked in my suitcase and found a white tank top and put it on. I didn't care about any other clothes, or the fact that the white top just made me look like I was in a wet t-shirt contest. I just wanted out of here. Once he noticed I was headed to the door, he halted my movement.

"And where do you think you're going? Especially dressed like that." He growled. "I'm going to find Adam's room. He'll let me play all I want." I growled. I just said that to piss him off. Lord knows I'm not going anywhere. Not like I can anyway.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He took the bait. And he said that I had to come harder than vocal, ha. I got control of my body again. But as soon as I started to walk, he was right behind me. I was expecting his crazy ass to fling me across the room or something, but he let me walk to the door without his interference.

Now when I reached the door, it was another story. I could feel the rage and heat from his body as I teasingly reached for the door knob. When I grabbed the knob, I felt this big burst of pain coming from my head. It was so fast, I didn't have time to react. My head tilted back. It took a few seconds for me to realize what was happening. "You're going where?" He growled loudly as he harshly pulled my head back by my hair.

For a second, I was scared. But that faded away quickly. He won't hurt me. Whether he really has feelings for me, or not. I guess my empathy power is kicking in. So now I'm feeling cocky.

"I said, I was going to Adam's room. Now if you'll excuse me." I grabbed at his hand, trying to get him to let go of the death grip he has on my hair.

"But baby, the fun's just beginning." He growled into my ear before he dragged me across the room and harshly pushed me against the wall. That shocked the hell out of me. And he smushed my face, ouch.

"I knew you liked to play rough." I hoarsely chuckled as I breathed the shock away. "I ain't playing." He darkly chuckled. His voice was that same sexy Texas drawl, but it had an edge to it, it was a seductive, lust filled, rage edge. It was animalistic, and it brought out another side of me.

"Well let me be serious, too." I said right before I roughly elbowed him in the stomach. When I did, he made this 'oof' sound and let me go. I quickly moved away from him. He looked at me and smiled darkly. Just when I thought I had won, he flipped the script.

"My turn." He chuckled as he lunged toward me. I ran by the bed and he followed, of course. "Chill out, dude." I pleaded to him. He stopped walking and studied my face for a few seconds.

"Why? This is fun. It reminds me of when Sunny and I used to do this kind of stuff." When he said that, it sent me into a frenzy. Something just clicked off, or something cause I went berserk.

I lunged at him and he ended up falling hard on his ass, with me falling with him. I straddled him and placed my hands around his neck. I was so out of it, I wasn't even worried about the possibility of involuntarily giving him my pain again.

"Did I hurt your feelings sweetheart?" He smirked., apparently not too worried about that little power either. And with that little remark of his, I started to squeeze. He chuckled at me, even though he could barely make a sound.

After a few long seconds of my choking fit, he took a big fistfull of my hair and yanked, forcing me to let him go. He slung me beside him, and turned my body so that I was laying on my back, cause I had landed awkwardly on my side. I know my shoulder's gonna bruise. Almost at, for lack of better words, lightning speed, he straddled me. He leaned down to the point where he was mere inches from my face.

"I hate you." I growled. He smiled.

"Say it again. That is such a turn on." He slowly licked his lips. I could feel his hot breath against my own lips. "I _really do _hate you." I growled.

I could feel that huge bulge in his jeans as he stared at me. I don't know what it is about him, but his dangerous, animalistic, predator presence just turns me on. When I looked into his eyes, all traces of sanity was gone. All I saw was animalistic lust, and it brought out the animal that I didn't know was inside of me.

"Say it one more time." He whispered. "I hate you. Now fuck me." I slapped him hard in the face. He frowned and then smirked. In an instant, he had grabbed my arms and pinned them down.

"Excuse me? What did you just ask me to do?" He asked with mock confusion.

"You heard me." As I spoke, our lips brushed together. The sensation of that made me tingle inside.

"Well, if you insist." He said as he quickly let go of my arms to take my wet shirt off. He leaned down to kiss me, and just as our lips met, I grabbed hold of his hair with both hands.

The soft kiss instantly turned into a rough, tongue war. His bottom lip scraped against my teeth, causing it to bleed. I chuckled and sucked the blood from it. He started to get up, but I wouldn't let go if his hair, so I awkwardly was pulled up with him. "You like hair pulling, do you?" He asked once we were standing, in his lust filled voice. I answered him by pulling his head down to kiss me again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I let go of his hair and put my arms around his neck. He grabbed both my legs and lifted me up so I could wrap them around his waist. He lifted me higher up, so that I was actually wrapped around his stomach. He undid his pants and they fell to the floor. As he pulled the boxers down and let them fall to the floor, I started to kiss his neck. He let out a soft moan when I started to nibble on his ear.

"You like that? Yeah, Adam used to like it, too." I chuckled into his ear. His body tensed after I said that. He slowly walked over to the bed and harshly slung me onto it.

"Awww, did I hurt _your_ feelings, sweetheart?" I smirked at his scowl. "You're really gonna get it now." He growled as he pulled me by my ankles to the edge of the bed.

"Ooh, I'm scared." I chuckled at him. He turned me over and smacked me hard on my ass. "That the best you got?" I taunted him as I propped myself up on my knees. I wiggled my hips a little and he smacked me again. This time, much harder. "Ah!" I yelped. He did it again, this time with a chuckle.

About five slaps later, I ended up on all fours, trying to crawl away from him. "Oh no, sweetheart. Where do you think you're goin'?" He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. "Now who's playing?" I murmured as he pulled my backside closer to his bulge. He responded by angrily and forcefully tearing my pretty lace underwear off of me.

"Hey, I liked those." I growled at him. "Too bad." He said as he hovered over me. He gripped my hips and I could feel him at my entrance. Then he just stopped. "Quit playing." I growled. He lowly chuckled. "You want it?" He leaned down by my ear and spoke.

"I'm not gonna beg you." I spat. "I'm not asking you to beg. Just tell me what you want." He softly spoke. "You know what I want. And I know what you want. Now take it. None of that mushy shit. Do your worst." I growled. "Well then." He chuckled right before he rammed into me.

The pure shock and force of it made me yelp, to his delight. He darkly chuckled as he began his rhythm. He started off slow, but his thrusts became faster after a while. I was burning up and my arms couldn't hold me up anymore, so I let my upper body fall to the bed.

He didn't let up at all. If anything, his thrusts became more powerful. I wanted to scream out, but that's not my style. Instead, I buried my head into the bed, grabbing fistfulls of the sheets. "Oh… goodness." I mumbled. "Yeah." He growled.

After a while, I kinda blanked out of it. I was incoherently mumbling things to him while he pumped in and out. He'd just respond with a grunt. I didn't care anymore, all I knew was I felt good.

I came back to reality when my knees gave out. "Awww, am I too much for you?" He turned me over and smirked. "Hell… no. Am _I_ too… much for _you_?" I panted. He answered my question by pulling my legs around his waist and once again forcefully ramming into me. This time, I couldn't help the noise that came from my mouth.

"Ah, fuck!" I screamed. "You like that?" He asked with a grunt. "Do you?" I asked him, right before my eyes went into the back of my head. He answered me by leaning down and planting a few soft kisses on my neck. My eyes rolled back instantly.

I slapped him again. He stopped his thrusting, but was still inside me as he glared at me. "No… mushy shit. Rough, okay. You… really pissed…. me off today. Fuck me hard. You owe… me that…much." I said, probably sounding like a drunken marathon runner after a race. He smirked at me. "You like it rough, do you?" He lowly said as he slowly pulled out. That made me shiver. I nodded, weakly.

"Lets get rough, then." He grinned. My good feeling went away with that look he was giving me. "Sit up." He said to me. More like, commanded me as he made his way on his knees in front of me. I listened to him and slowly and weakly got up. "What are… you up to?" I furrowed my brow at him. "You'll see." He grinned as he grabbed me by my hair again. "AH!" I yelled.

He grinned as he bent my head back to look at him. "That hurts." I spat. He chuckled. "Do somethin' about it." He pulled at my hair again. "Ow!" I yelled again. "Stop me. _Fight_ me." He said with a very wild look in his eyes as he yanked my head once more.

I'm tired of that, so I did what he said.

I let out a low growl and started to scratch and punch at his chest, knocking him backward. He still had his grip on my hair, so I fell on top of him. It didn't distract me from my punching and scratching fit. Apparently he enjoyed that, cause his smirk got wider as I scratched and clawed at his chest.

He pulled my head down to his and roughly kissed me. "_Fight me_." He telipically said to me. I listened, and bit down on his bottom lip. It started to bleed again and I eagerly licked it away.

After we stopped kissing, I realized what was touching my upper backside and lower back. I was sitting on his stomach, so you can guess what was gently poking me. He let my hair go and began to explore my breasts again. Those things must be really fascinating to him.

I took the opportunity to take him by surprise. While he was absorbed in my bosom, I slowly lifted myself onto his rock hard member. He responded with a guttural moan. "Like that?" I smirked at him. He didn't say a word. This time it was his eyes going in the back of his head as I began to ride. I was slow, taking my time. And he really liked that, cause he started to make those sexy ass grunting noises more.

After a while, I couldn't control myself anymore. I started to buck and jump like a maniac. I couldn't help it. He didn't mind. He just squeezed my boobs a little tighter. Once again, out of my control, I started to mumble incoherently.

We both were burning up and both our bodies were glistening with sweat. His eyes had that climaxing glow again when he started to thrust up into me. He started mumbling something back to me as he pulled me down to kiss his lips again. I couldn't understand what he was saying back, until he let out a loud, "FUCK!".

Once he said that, I felt that hot, lightning bolt of a release of his. That triggered my climax and I ended up biting his neck to keep from screaming. He continued his thrusts until I stopped biting, and once he did, I felt limp on top of him. I realized that I was gasping for air after a few seconds.

A minute passed and my gasping turned into panting. He was panting, too. "You still mad at me?" He asked. "I… forgive you." I breathlessly replied. He chuckled.

"You do know that all that Sunny shit was a lie, right?" He asked. As tired as I was, I managed to lift my head up to look him in the face. "What?" I asked. "I said all that to piss you off. You actually think that I would sleep with her?" He asked with a chuckle. "Well, duh." I rested my head back on his shoulder.

"There's not a trance in the world that could make me sleep with her." He was serious, now. "Well, you know that I wasn't lying about that stuff with Adam." I said to him as I looked up at him again. "Yeah, I know. But I don't care. He's mediocre when it comes to me." He said with a smirk. "Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hell yeah." He replied and wiggled his long tongue at me.

"I would tell you to prove it, but I'm tired as hell." I sighed. "Don't worry about it. Rain check?" He asked. "Sure." I smiled at him.

Right now, I'm at peace. It's more than just the after sex glow that I'm feeling. I feel safe and sane, right now. The total opposite of what I've been feeling for quite some time now. I know this feeling won't last long, but I want to relish it for as long as I have it.

**

* * *

**

Lol, I really don't know what to say about this chapter... but I hope you enjoyed it :) The plot will thicken in the next chapter, for sure.


	22. I'm Your Eyes, I'm Your Pain

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: Warning, I'm about to have a fangirl moment. **

**I TOUCHED SHEAMUS! **

**Okay, now that that's over… JoMo gave me a high five, I hugged John Cena, CM Punk did Cena's 'you can't see me' hand wiggle in my face, & I found out that Ted DiBiase Jr. was born in my hometown. WWE house shows are badass.**

**Sayde is the dominant muse in my head, so that's why this story gets updated more than the others, lol. I can't help it. This story flows easier to me, I don't know why. But anyway, this chapter is NOTHING like the last random chapter, *wink wink*. Enjoy.**

**Thank you guys and gals for the love & support. Don't forget to review : )**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 22: I'm Your Eyes, I'm Your Pain**

I woke up this morning hurting everywhere. Man, I've never felt so tired. Unfortunately, in this business, there's no time to be tired. And there's no taking off for my uh, extracurricular activities. So I have to get my fire-throwing ass up and get rolling.

I sat up and stretched my arms a little. The ever-so-catlike Taker arose from his slumber as soon as I got up. "Where are you going?" He asked with a tone in his voice that oozed 'I'm the boss in this not quite a relationship thing we're in'. I've got news for him, I run me. He doesn't. "I'm going about my business." I shook my head as I grabbed the black t-shirt he had on yesterday and put it on.

"Oh really? And where might your business take you?" He continued. I scoffed and ignored him. I made sure that I locked the bathroom door once I entered it. I know he can unlock it, but hopefully he'll cut me some slack today. I mean, with my performance last night, I think I deserve it.

After my peaceful shower and full body examination to check for bruises he may have inflicted last night (I know I inflicted a few on him), I decided that I wanted to use my blow-dryer. I haven't used it in a while because of all that shocking and burning shit I've been doing lately. But I'm tired of freezing my ass off by letting my hair air dry. And I really don't need to get sick.

After a few minutes of my reunion with my beloved blow-dryer, I heard a few voices coming from the room. My first instinct was that it was the tv, but the voices were familiar. I left the blow-dryer on and set it on the counter. I silently made my way to the door and stuck my ear to it. I heard Taker's booming voice first. He was mad about something. As usual, he's always brooding about _something_.

I tried to sneak my way into his head like he always seems to do to me. But to no avail. He always has his mind guard up when it comes to me. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I might not be able to get into his head, but I can get into his feelings. Not taking anything away from him, but if Sheamus can, then I'm sure I can.

As soon as I thought about Sheamus, the voices became more clearer. "It's none of your business, boy." Taker growled. Then literally, he let out a low guttural growl. Animal.

"The hell it isn't. Hers isn't the only life at stake here." That thick Irish accent boomed inside my head, too. "You think I don't know that? You think I'm training you two just for the hell of it?" Taker yelled.

"Think about it, Taker. Your powers will be unstoppable. You'll be able to snap Sunny and her little helper in two with a blink of your eye." Sheamus explained, his tone softer, but still powerful.

"You think that it's all about the powers, kid?" Taker scoffed, his tone a little softer, too.

"_I was right. I'll never doubt my own empathy again_." Sheamus sounded astonished. And I'm sure he didn't say that aloud.

"_Sheamus?"_ I thought.

"_Sayde? What in the hell? How did you…_" Sheamus thought back, apparently as shocked as I am.

"_I just thought about you. And now I'm in. What are you two arguing about?_" I asked, quickly getting over the shock and awe of my advancing telepathy. "_He's giving me the lecture that I told you I would be getting. But instead of just taking it, I'm telling him how I feel_." He explained to me, probably looking like a pale zombie in front of Taker right now. "_I'm coming out of the bathroom to save your ass_." I said as I quickly cut off the blow-dryer.

As soon as I was out of the door, Taker looked at me and groaned. "And hello to you too." I scoffed and took a seat on the couch. He glared at me from where he stood. I could feel the heat coming from his body. It felt like he was burning. "Okay, don't mind me. Please continue with your conversation." I smirked at Sheamus. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me.

"If it's not all about powers, tell me what it is then." Sheamus looked at Taker and the corners of his lips twitched, as if he was holding back a smile. Taker gave him a death glare and lowly growled under his breath. "You're an empathic guy, Stephen. Why don't you tell me." He lowly spoke. "No, why don't _you_ tell _her_?" Sheamus smirked as he pointed to me.

Great, Sheamus. Just piss him off more. I got very anxious after he said that. I had to think for a few seconds, but I get it now. He's trying to force Taker into talking to me about the whole fear of marriage stuff. It's really unorthodox and very dangerous of him, but he does make some good points.

Taker just stared at him for a few seconds. I watched him carefully, making sure he wasn't about to like throw a fireball at him or something. "Alright, boy. I'll try." He said. His voice was almost back to normal, and his burning body heat was now cooling. "I'll leave you two alone." Sheamus said as he headed toward the door.

"_Be honest, Sades. No sarcasm, no bullshit. I know how you feel, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to tell him all that myself._" He thought to me once he was out of the room.

"_I sure as hell don't. And your empathy is getting badass. You can feel Taker's emotions, too? You're good!_" I grinned, not knowing that I was. "Great. You're in _his_ head now?" Taker's angry voice snapped me back to reality. He was fully dressed. I hadn't noticed that before. "Yeah. I thought you'd be glad that my powers are advancing." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but I am. You don't see the excitement in my face?" He frowned. I chuckled softly. "Okay, happy boy. What were you two arguing about?" I slowly and cautiously spoke. He was still frowning as he spoke.

"As if you don't know." He scoffed and looked away from me. "Come on. We have to talk about it sometime." I sighed. He said nothing and stared at the wall. "Remember when you told me that you felt like you could tell me things that you couldn't tell other people?" I reminded him of that night in the café.

It took him a few seconds, but eventually, he spoke. "I was referring to supernatural shit." He lowly spoke. That damn wall must be very intriguing. "Oh, okay. So when it comes to your feelings, I'm not allowed? Is that it?" I boldly said. He scoffed.

Ugh, he's more scary than I thought. I mean, when I asked him a few nights ago did he have feelings for me, he evaded the question. "You know, just because you hold in all of your feelings, it doesn't mean you don't have them. Stop being scared to admit that you have feelings for me."

That got his attention. His head snapped back to look at me. "I'm not scared of anything, but I can't do that." He growled through clenched teeth. All my anger dissolved when he said that.

"Why?" I whispered, instantly feeling some sort of pain in the pit of my stomach. The look in his eyes made me grasp for air. I felt like I was drowning.

After a few tries, I finally caught my breath. Well, caught it long enough to hear him speak. "I'll be back." He barely spoke before he quickly left the room. Leaving me there on the couch trying and failing miserably to get my breathing back to normal.

Once I did, I had to think about what I just witnessed. In his eyes, I saw pain. I saw _his_ pain. I'm pretty sure it wasn't all of it, but I got the gist of it. I guess that's my empathy. I can see the pain. Sheamus feels it. Well, I guess I felt it, too. Cause it knocked the breath right out of me and it took me a while to get it back.

After I caught my breath, that's when the feelings came. And not the ones I was looking for. I got pain. Nothing but pain. I cringed at the first sign of it and instantly, I burst into tears. My head started throbbing. I figured it would pass soon, so I curled up in fetal position.

It didn't help at all. All I could feel was heartbreaking, gut wrenching, horrifying pain. It actually got worse after a few minutes. I let out a loud, wretched scream. I tried not to. I tried so hard to hold it in, but it was too much.

I closed my eyes and tried to force the pain away, but that didn't work. A few seconds later, I faintly heard the door being opened. My ears were clogged and numb. Like water filling my ears as I sank to the bottom of the black sea of pain I was in. But that door was loud enough for me to hear. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't lift my head to see who it was. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even open my mouth. If I did, I'm sure the only sound that would come out would be an anguished scream.

I closed my eyes again. After a few seconds, I started to feel like I was floating. In no way shape or form had the pain stopped, but I felt like I was literally floating in the air. I was moving.

Yeah, that's it. I was moving. Once the moving stopped, I felt someone kiss my forehead. They then whispered something unintelligible into my numb ears and the throbbing, aching, anguishing pain started to slowly escape my body.

As it did, I found myself gasping for air, once again. I hoarsely screamed in frustration. I opened my eyes and my sight was back. Everything was blurry, but I could make out the red spiked head of hair above me. "Shea…" That was all I could muster. "It's me. You're gonna be fine, love. Just breathe." He softly spoke. His voice seemed like it was far away from me even though he's right next to me.

"You know, you should probably take it easy with the empathy, girl." I was still in fetal position and refused to move, but I could make out that voice anywhere. All I could do was groan at him. "I'll stay with her. Tell him she's alright." Sheamus said to Kane. I'm guessing he's talking about Taker. My breathing wasn't quite cooperating with me, so I still couldn't say anything other than 'uhhhhhh'.

My mind was back to normal, though. I had my arms clung so tight around my legs, I know it's gonna leave a mark. I wanted to get out of this weird position, but I was afraid that that pain was gonna hit me again if I did. I felt a little too warm after a few silent minutes of my gasping. I knew I had floated, well been carried to the bed. I hadn't noticed that Sheamus had vanished from my eyesight and I was now staring at the wall.

I closed my eyes again and slowly moved my head from side to side. My head felt heavy, but this pillow I was laying on was soft and warm as hell. "Shea…" I muttered again, my eyes opening instantly. "It's me. Just breathe. Then we'll talk." It sounded like he was far away, but I could feel the vibration of his voice on my cheek.

"_What happened? How did you get in here? Why did you kiss my forehead? What in the hell did you whisper to me?" _I thought. Obviously, I'm a little disoriented, but I need answers and waiting until my breathing goes even, isn't cutting it. "Calm down. I figured you'd be a little eager to question me." He chuckled out loud. "_Well then, answer me." _I thought back.

"Okay, okay. You know you empathetically took some of his pain away, right?" I groaned in response. "Well, we all heard that gnarly scream. When I got here, you were on the floor, in the same position you're in now." I groaned again. This time not out of annoyance. Out of curiosity. How did I end up on the floor?

"Taker carried you to the bed and took it all back. He did all the kissing and talking, not me." He shifted his body so that he could wrap his big arm around my shoulder. "_He came back? But he's gone again, now." _I groaned aloud again. "Yeah, he's off brooding somewhere. Kane's gone to tell him that you're conscious again." He said. "_I was conscious the whole time, idiot_."

"Uh, no you weren't. You've been incoherently mumbling shit for a while now. Kinda funny." He stifled a laugh. Although I was still pretty numb, I could tell my cheeks were turning red. "_Great. What exactly was I saying_?" I closed my eyes again, bracing myself for the possibly most embarrassing moment of my life. My subconscious is a very weird place, and who knows what kind of strange, vulgar, or just plain wrong things go on in there?

"I'll tell you later. You have to chill out cause we've already missed our plane." He softly chuckled, like missing our plane is a good thing. My eyes shot open. "Shea…" I gasped. Dammit, still can't talk. "Don't speak. Just breathe." He tried to calm me down, but he should know that it wouldn't work. I finally let my legs go and stretched.

"You're gonna fall." Sheamus warned as I shakily rolled over his big body. He acted as if I didn't weigh anything. The room was swaying from side to side when my feet hit the floor. "That's not the room, love. That's just you." Sheamus chuckled. My heavy head slowly turned to look at his big ass pale head. I growled this time instead of that weird little groan.

I took a step and almost tripped over my own feet. "You're gonna fall." Sheamus warned again. "_If I do, I'll just have to crawl." _I thought. He chuckled again. I felt like a drunk weeble toy. You know 'Weeble's wobble, but they don't fall down'. I managed to wobble my way to the bathroom. I even turned on the light.

I had to hold on to the counter to stable myself, because like Sheamus said, the room wasn't moving, I was. I was unintentionally swaying from side to side like some kind of drunken fool. My eyesight had came back clearly so when I looked into the mirror, I was utterly repulsed at what I saw. My breathing had gone back to normal, and the only reason I knew that was because I gasped when I looked in the mirror.

"You okay in there?" Sheamus called from the bed. "_I look like I just gave birth to quintuplets_." I thought to him. He chuckled. "Triplets, maybe. But not quints." His chuckle grew into full blown laughter. If my hands weren't so shaky and I wasn't sure I would fall, I'd throw my blow dryer at his big red head.

I look terrible. I look tired, like I had ran a marathon. I had been sweating, because my hair is stuck to my forehead. If it's even possible, I look like I might have lost some pigmentation, because I'm looking a little pale. My eyeliner ran and now I have dried black tear streaks going down my cheeks. I look like hell.

After staring at myself in horror for a few minutes, I managed to shakily clean myself up a bit. I found a rubber band and shakily brushed my hair into a loose ponytail, packed up all of the things I had in here, and wobbled my way back out of the bathroom. I grabbed Sheamus's black hoodie off of the bed and put it on. "You good now?" He asked, his lips twitching like he wanted to smile.

"_I look like I had twins, now. So I guess I'm better_." I rolled my eyes. He couldn't control the laughing this time. I smiled at him. His smile always makes me smile, too. I realized that my big suitcase was gone. I'm guessing Taker had taken it already. "_Okay, lets go_." I thought to Sheamus. "Wait. Don't you want to chill out for a few?" He asked. "_No. We're already late_."

He groaned and reluctantly got up. He grabbed my carryon bag and rolled his eyes at my big smile. I reached my hand up and snatched the black shades he had hanging on his shirt and put them on. Hey, at least my tired eyes will be covered up. "_There. Now I look like I gave birth to only one kid. By c-section, though. But still only one_." He laughed at my thought as we walked out of the hotel room. He put his hand protectively on my shoulder as I walked.

"I gotta get checked out. You sit over there and act normal." Sheamus smirked at me. "_I'm gonna so cuss you out when I get my voice back_." I thought as I sat in the lobby of the hotel. I looked around and noticed that Taker was quietly talking to one of the people at the front desk. I'm guessing checking us out. I stared at his back for a while.

Eventually, he was finished talking to the slightly intimidated man at the front desk and turned around. He glanced over at me and I quickly looked away. I figured that he would come over to me, but after a few minutes of nothing, I looked back at where he was and he was gone. I looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Your hands are shaking." Sheamus said from in front of me. That shocked me, I didn't even notice him walk up to me. I looked down at my hands and of course, they were trembling and shaking away. "Shea, lets go." I actually spoke that aloud. Although I sounded terribly hoarse and tired, I'm glad I could actually speak aloud.

"You're calling me Shea now?" He asked as he put his hand back on my shoulder while we walked. "Yes." I said. Well, one syllable words seem to be easier to say. He groaned and then chuckled. When we got to the annoying rental that Kane had gotten, I noticed that those two were already in the car. I rolled my eyes.

It's the silent treatment again, I guess. This time, I'm fine with it.

Kane had gotten out of his passenger seat to let me sit, I guess. I scowled at him and grabbed Sheamus's hand. I opened the backseat door, sat down and scooted all the way to the window, pulling him in the seat next to me. There's no way in hell I'm sitting next to the mute one. Kane frowned and got back in.

* * *

For the remainder of the Sunny-free two weeks, it's been odd. I regained my voice and I can walk normally and my color has come back. That's the good. The bad is unsurprisingly, he's still being a mute. On the road days and our off days, I stayed with Sheamus. We even shared hotel rooms. Don't worry, not one sexual thought entered my mind. Well, maybe a few, but he's a gentleman and I'm a lady. And even though a cat's got Taker's tongue, I'm his girl. So I'm gonna stay loyal to his silent ass.

Kane took over training us and strangely, he's not that much of a pain to be around. I enjoyed his company. Along with Jericho. I still don't fully trust him, but I can tolerate him. He's been hanging around us more and more everyday.

We had like two days off, and that was torture. I had to deal with Papi, of course. He hasn't made any arrangements for mom's funeral or anything. It's ridiculous. She's in a morgue. Frozen. And he's going about his business as if it's not his responsibility. I mean, I know they were separated, but I can't do it. He's the only one who can.

I got into an argument with him about that. He told me not to worry about it. That he'd take care of everything. Yeah right, no one even knows that she's dead besides us and the doctors. And they just so happen to be friends of my dad, so they're not gonna say anything. Ugh.

I really didn't want to deal with my dad, so I decided that I would let my neighbor Naima take care of Alan and Hammett while I was on the road. I just can't deal with him and Sunny and the mute at the same time.

And speaking of the mute, he had no problem un-muting to talk to my dad, or anyone else for that matter. Hell, he even talked to friggin Sheamus. Everybody but me. I guess I'm not worthy. I didn't bother asking Kane what was up with him this time. I already know. So, on the road, I ignored the hell out of him. At his house, I ignored the hell out of him. Despite a few snarky remarks here and there. And right now, I'm ignoring the hell out of him. Although he's staring at me, hard.

Summerslam's tonight. I'm finally getting my championship match. Sunny's gonna be back tomorrow, so this is like my last night of freedom. Sheamus, Kane, Jericho and I de-possessed Amy, Stacy, and Trish. It was fairly easy. Matt and Jeff were back to normal, and Rob and Molly were never under any trance. Luckily, when I slapped the hell out of the girls, Sheamus knew how to put them to sleep.

They're still not happy with me, but at least they're thinking clearly. Adam, on the other hand has lost it. He and Torrie have become the best of friends and they act as our shadows wherever we go backstage. They haven't tried anything yet, so I just ignore them. Jericho, the spy, does the lookout stuff. But Sheamus is still a little skeptical about him, so he watches all three of them.

Kane and I are playing cards in catering. We're so boring, we're playing high card, low card. Whatever, I won the last three games. "_That guy want's to talk to you_." Sheamus thought to me. He's been perfecting his mind reading power. Apparently, he and Taker share that ability to read other's thoughts. "What guy?" I said aloud, to lazy to think back. "Rob." Jericho answered. Man, he's been around us too much. I looked up and Rob was walking toward us.

He wasn't intimidated by the three big guys and Jericho all surrounding me. Well, duh. He's Rob, he just doesn't give a shit. "Sup guys. Mind if I talk to the dudette for a sec?" He nonchalantly said. Taker glowered at him, but said nothing. "I'll be back guys." I smiled at them. They trusted Rob. Well, Sheamus and Jericho did anyway.

I stifled a laugh when Sheamus gave Adam, who was inching away from the table as soon as I got up, a look that made him cringe and sit back down. "_What does he want_?" I asked Sheamus as Rob walked me across the room. "_You'll see_." He chuckled.

Once Rob was sure we were out of earshot with everybody, he stopped walking. "You mad at me, too huh?" I asked before he could get a word out. He laughed that Robbie V laugh that always made me smile. "No way, kid. I miss ya, but why would I be mad?" He smiled at me. "Well cause I just stopped hanging with you guys and started hanging with the two guys I detested." He laughed at me.

"You're a grown ass woman. You can hang with anyone you want to, dude. And those that have a problem with it need their heads checked." He slyly pointed over to my old crew, who were staring at us.

"I take it you didn't pay too much attention to the whole 'man-stealer' story." I smirked. He scoffed. "Sunny and Adam are as shady as they come. You think I'd believe anything out of their mouths? I may be laid back, but I'm not slow." He rolled his eyes as he looked over at Adam, who was also staring at us.

"Thank you Robbie. Thank you so much for not believing the hype." I felt all warm and giddy. I gave him a hug. "Well, see. I don't believe too much of anything that I hear around here. But I got a question, dudette. Are you dating the Irish dude, or what?" He glanced at Sheamus for a split second and back at me. "No. But I can see why you'd think that. We're just good friends. Like you and me." I smiled at the thought of my redheaded comfort zone.

"So it's, ohhhh. That explains the glare." He chuckled to himself. "Earth to Rob. What in the hell?" I shook my head. "Undertaker's giving me death glares. Me thinks he no likey me." I burst into laughter when he said that. "He no likey nobody right about now." I said once I stopped laughing. I turned my head to look over at the table and he was glaring at the both of us now. I smirked at him and turned back around.

"He's just a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Rob said sarcastically. "He's really a sweetie when you get to know him." I said that, hoping he was eavesdropping in my head. That'll piss him off, for sure.

"I'll take your word for it. I've got a match coming up so I'd better be going." He said. I sighed. "Yeah. Okay. I gotta prepare for my Women's Championship match, too." I smiled at him. "Oh yeah! That was my whole purpose anyway, let me be the first to say congrats, Champ!" He said as he gave me another hug. "Thanks, dude."

As I walked back to the boys, I noticed Amy smile at me. It was a sincere smile. I smiled back. Hopefully things can get better between the girls and I. Cause I'm tired of chilling with dudes all day and night. "I heard that." Sheamus pouted when I sat down beside him. "Good." I grinned as I snatched Kane's hand of cards. "I know you looked at mine and yours. I'm not slow. New hands." I said to him. He groaned.

As soon as I finished handing out the cards, Taker randomly stood up. "Awkward ass." I growled under my breath. I've been making little remarks like that, when I wasn't ignoring the hell out of him for a whole week and he'd scoff or something. Today, nothing. He zoned out, along with Kane and Sheamus.

Once again, I'm out of the loop. I looked at Jericho to make sure he wasn't zoned out, too. He wasn't, but he was eagerly looking around catering. His eyes darting around everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to him. His eyes stopped on Adam and Torrie. I turned to look too. They were smiling. Dark, and sadistic smiles. I sighed. Already, I knew what was coming. "_Where is she_?" I thought to Sheamus. He can block me out if he wants to, but he chooses not to. Great guy, that Shea. "_She's in the parking lot_." He thought back.

Two seconds later, Taker sat back down and the others snapped back. "Jericho, go. We don't need her trying to off you, too." Taker lowly spoke to Chris. He was about to protest, but Taker gave him a look that made him nod and get up. That made me nervous. "Hey, Adam and Torrie will tell her that he's with us. He needs to stay." I was on the verge of panicking, just that fast.

I'm not afraid of Sunny, but I would rather Chris not get killed or hurt in any way because of me. For the first time in a week and a half, Taker spoke to me. "You're right. Jericho, come back." He said. In an instant, Chris was sitting beside him again, seemingly relieved. He gave me a quick smile. I smiled back. "Welcome to the family, Chris." As soon as I spoke the words, she walked into catering.


	23. Talk To Me

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: There's a LOT going on with this chapter. I wanted to make it shorter, but nah. There was nowhere to cut it short without it being too short for my liking. So here you peeps go.**

**Um, I'm gonna try to explain this chapter without giving too much away. Sayde finally gets her Championship YAY! Sayde & Shea's storyline continues, supernatural camera flashes causes problems, there's a fist fight, and then there's a lot of talking. A LOT of talking. Oh yeah, Taker's gonna use the word 'fuck' multiple times in this chapter, lol. Cutscenes are in bold.**

**Thank you guys and gals for the love & support. Don't forget to review cause I'm sure plenty of you are gonna like this chapter and I wanna know what you think : )**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 23: Talk To Me**

My stomach started to churn as I watched the blonde nightmare enter the catering area. She had a smile on her face and there was no trace of a burn anywhere. Even though I witnessed Sheamus's flaming beard doing just that the last time I saw her. I guess her little supernatural helper's got healing abilities like Taker and Kane.

It seemed as if everyone else had gotten silent when she got closer to the tables. They were wondering whether she would confront me or Taker on our so-called infidelity. Ha, I can figure that out without Taker and Sheamus's power to read the non supernatural's minds.

I must admit that I'm wondering who she's gonna go to, too. Adam and Torrie had the biggest grins on their faces when she looked over at us. Sheamus and Kane glared darkly at her. Jericho was glaring, too. But I could see and somewhat feel his anxiousness. Taker didn't bother looking at Sunny. He kept his green orbs on me.

The whole area was at a standstill as Sunny slowly looked at each of us. Her eyes locked with Jericho's and she smiled darkly at him. He smirked and cockily waved at her, to all of our surprise. She rolled her eyes at him and focused on me again. As soon as she locked eyes with me, everyone else in the catering area did so as well.

I took the Jericho approach and gave her a little wave. She gave me a fake smile and waved back. Once she did that, she made her way to Adam and Torrie's table. Almost everyone else turned their attention back to Sunny. I noticed my old crew casually talking to each other, completely ignoring Sunny.

Trish got up and walked over to our table. She cleared her throat, as if she was trying to get our attention. I looked at her, but Kane, Jericho, and Sheamus were both still watching Sunny. Taker was still staring at me.

"Hey. We need to go over the finish for tonight." Trish said to me. She sounded a little intimidated and scared. I sighed. "Okay. Lets talk in the locker room." I said as I got up from the chair. "_Their_ locker room? They don't mind, do they?" She hesitantly and nervously asked me. I stifled a laugh.

"No. They don't. Come on. All the staring is taking away my excitement." I sighed again as we headed away from the table. No one was paying any attention to us now. Not even Sunny or Adam. Good.

Once we got into the locker room, I figured we'd get down to business. I was mistaken. "I'm sorry, okay. I was being a bitch, I know. Please forgive me." She said in that 'I'm sorry' voice that she has. I didn't even have to think about it. "I forgive you girl." I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Once we sat down on the couch, I thought that we were gonna discuss the match, but once again, I was wrong. "Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way. Talk to me. What's going on with you and them?" She asked. That's one thing I've missed about her. She's bold and always gets to the point.

"They're not as bad as I thought, Trish." I said, attempting to be vague. "Uh huh. So which one are you dating?" She asked with a smirk. "I knew that was gonna come up. Um, I'm kinda dating Taker." I took a deep breath, preparing for whatever craziness comes out of her mouth. "So, the rumors are true then?" She asked.

"If you're referring to the man-stealer rumor, no. He never was dating that crazy ass fool. Since he was nice to her, I guess she took it the wrong way. But you know me. You know I wouldn't do that to anyone. Even if I do hate them." Ugh, I'm getting sick of having to explain myself. "I'm sorry, Sadie. I should've asked first." She poked her bottom lip out.

"Yeah, you should've. But just come to me first the next time you hear some bogus shit about me, kay." I smiled. "Sure. Now lets get this finish done."

* * *

"We want you two to kiss tonight." Vince said to Sheamus and I. We've gotten over a lot with the fans in that Sunny-free two weeks. We're still faces, but it's all good. The fans are enjoying Sheamus and I as an onscreen couple, and Vince is capitalizing on it for sure. After my championship win, Vince wants Sheamus to come into the ring to celebrate with me and kiss me, out of excitement.

"Uh, okay. Sure." Sheamus nervously said as we headed over to film our backstage segment before my match. We're matching again. I have on my newly redesigned green, white, and black wrestling gear, complete with his signature Celtic cross on the short little skirt. And he has on his usual green, black, and white trunks. With his new Celtic cross t-shirt.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna be awkward at all, Vince." He mumbled to himself as he walked. I chuckled at him. "Oh, shut up. You know you want to anyway." I smirked, walking beside him. "Actually, I want to stay on Take's good side. So I'm not gonna even entertain that statement, lady fella." He chuckled. "Uh huh, I know the truth." I giggled at him. He rolled his eyes and got into position. The stagehand gave us the okay, and we were off.

"**Didn't I tell you that with me you'd go far?" I smiled as Sheamus approached me as I was stretching. My leg was up on one of the equipment boxes, and he began to stare. "Yeah, you did." He slowly spoke as I switched legs. **

"**And now you've won a match at Summerslam." I said to him. "You're really good at what you do." He replied, staring as I seductively brought my leg down. "No. I'm the Queen of what I do." I said as I bent over to touch my toes. He leaned to the side to stare at my ass. That's funny.**

"**Enjoying the view, love?" I asked him as I stretched. "Uh, I was just… Uh..." He couldn't get the words out as I leaned back up and turned to face him. As I rose up, he slowly leaned back upright to match my movements. **

"**Don't worry. I'd stare at me, too." I gave him a wink. He started to blush. "Well, I was coming to tell you congratulations on your upcoming win, cause I know you're gonna win. I wanted to be the first to congratulate you." He smiled at me. **

"**Oh, how sweet. You know me so well. Thank you, Sheamus." I gave him a hug and stood on my tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek. To which he blushed even more, and this time, so did I. We slowly let go of each other and backed away. **

"Cut. That was great guys. Way to act!" The camera guy said to us. "Thanks." I smiled at him as Sheamus and I headed to the Gorilla position. Trish was already waiting with a grin. I can't believe she's actually happy about losing her title.

"You ready to do the damn thing, or what?" She giggled and took both my hands in hers. "I must say, I'm a little nervous." I really am. I mean, Sunny's here. And she hasn't said a word to us. And she hasn't tried anything, either. That's some bull. Not like I want her to do something, but you know, now's normally the time when she comes to ruin my day.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Once you're out there and you see the crowd, you'll be good." Trish smiled. "Have fun out there." Sheamus said to me once that awesome base line hit. "I'll try. You be careful." I said to him. He nodded and pushed me on.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. And it is for the Women's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from San Antonio, Texas… Corazón!" Lillian announced with enthusiasm as I made my way down the ramp. Trish was right. As soon as I saw the fans standing up and cheering with their signs, I forgot about all of my problems.

As I made my way to the ring, I noticed a guy with a sign that said 'Corazón is the Queen of Hearts'. It was beautifully decorated and all sparkly. That so cool cause that's my finisher's name. My finisher being a modified version of RVD's handstand moonsault. I saw him do it in ECDub when I was in the indies. I met him and asked him could I use it. Rob, being the laid back person that he is, of course said yeah. We hit it off that day and we've been friends ever since.

After I personally gave that guy with the sign a kiss on the cheek, I got into the ring. A few seconds later, Trish's music hit. She got plenty of boos when she came out. She's been flaunting her heel status for months, ha. I patiently waited as she taunted the crowd while she made her way to the ring.

I still had this inkling of fear that Sunny might try something. But she said she wouldn't do anything in public. Ugh, whatever. Tonight is my night, and she's not gonna get to me. The boys and Jericho should have their eyes and ears open.

By the time I said that a few times to convince myself that that was true, Trish was in the ring, waiting to start the match. "Earth to Sadie. Lets go." She whispered to me with a scowl on her face. "Oh, sorry." I frowned back. She was in my face and it looked as if we were arguing. The fans loved that.

The match got going with a slap in my face. I answered her slap with a slap of my own. Two slaps later, and I ended up punching her in the face. The ref came to stop it, so I backed up. Okay, now that all of the typical girl fight drama is over, it's time to really put on a show.

* * *

The fans were booing like crazy when Trish hit me with the Chick Kick. Instead of going for the cover, Trish opted to taunt the crowd. When she leaned over me to taunt, I grabbed her and rolled her into a pin. She got out of my hold at two. We both stood up, me a little groggy, to face off again. Both hair were all over our heads at this point. I was trying to get my breath back when I saw her coming towards me.

I was gonna kick her in the gut, but she grabbed my foot before I could make contact. She shook her head at me with a smirk. I grinned at her and gave her an enziguri kick to the back of the head with my other leg.

She was out, and the fans knew what was coming next. I used the ropes to get my momentum up and began to do my finisher. When I landed my moonsault, the crowd was erupting with cheers. When I pinned her and the ref started his count, the fans counted with him. One. Two. Three. After he called for the bell, he went and got the belt.

"The winner of this match, and the new WWE Women's Champion… Corazón!" Lillian announced to mine and the fans delight as the ref handed me the belt. I had to look at it for a few seconds before I could do anything else. Once I came back to earth, it was time to celebrate.

I screamed, jumped, and danced while holding the belt up high. The crowd erupted with even more excited cheers when Sheamus the friendly ghost ran into the ring. My back was to the ramp, so I didn't see him get into the ring. "I knew you'd win!" He cheerily said from behind me. I turned around with a big grin and gave him a hug.

The hug wasn't just a friendly two second hug, either. We really milked that damn thing. We're good at teasing the crowd. I was still in his arms when he looked down at me, and I up at him. Creating the illusion of excitement and passion all rolled into one. He gave me a wink, letting me know that he was about to do it. I gave a slight nod and he proceeded to lean down and kiss me.

Well, okay. His lips are soft. I had to bring myself back to reality, because I was getting lost. Once I was back, I heard the crowd's cheers and whistles. They really were enjoying this. Well, so was I, but I digress. I dropped the belt and wrapped my arms around his hot neck. The fans liked that move. After a few more seconds, we broke the kiss. He was red as hell and I'm pretty sure I was, too. He had a smirk as he turned to pick up my belt.

I lifted my arms up slightly to let him put the belt around my waist. Once again, the fans erupted into cheers. We celebrated for a little while longer. He lifted the ropes to let me out and he followed. As we headed up to the ramp, he grabbed my hand. Once up the ramp, we turned around to the fans and celebrated again, before heading backstage.

Trish was the first one to congratulate me when we got through the curtain. We hadn't even gotten backstage good when she almost knocked me down with a big hug. "That was amazing!" She squealed. "I know, right?" I couldn't help but be excited. "Can I get a hug, too?" That annoying voice came from behind Trish. She and I turned around and frowned at Torrie.

"Nah. I think I'll pass." I said as I began to walk away. Sheamus was right behind me, ready to attack that bitch if need be. "Hey wait." That was the voice of Adam. We turned around and glared at him. "Adam, please don't start. Or at least wait until we're alone." I said to him. He chuckled nervously. "Uh, about all that. I'm sorry. I was wrong. Despite all of the bullshit, you know I care about you." He said. Sheamus was getting irritated and so was I.

"What's your point?" I asked impatiently. "I know how hard you've worked for that title and I wanted to congratulate you." He said with a seemingly sincere smile. We weren't buying it. Especially with Torrie standing behind him. Trish looked as if she was ready to tackle Torrie. It's good to have my girl back.

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled back and began to turn around. Adam, once again stopped me. "Hey, wait. I wanna remember tonight. I've gotta put this in my photo album." He said. "Really? You want to take a picture of me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not just you. I want you and Sheamus." I damn sure don't trust him. But I don't know what it is he's trying to do.

"Ugh, guys. Just let his weird ass take the picture. Then maybe he and the wrinkled witch of the west can go." Trish said. That made me chuckle. Wrinkled witch, ha. "Fine, Adam. Go ahead." I said to him. He smiled in delight and pulled his camera out from his pocket.

"Whatever it is you're up to, just know that we're gonna get you back." Sheamus growled as he put his arm around my belted waist. "And for the benefit of those with flash photography…" He grinned as he snapped the picture.

I felt stunned. So did Sheamus. I shook my head a few times to regroup. "Okay, that's not normal. We gotta get to the Brothers." Sheamus said to me. I agreed. We power walked back to the locker room.

Once we were inside, I took a seat on the couch. "That was quite the performance, you two. Very cute." Jericho said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. That kiss was Vince's orders." I said to him.

"Where's Taker?" Sheamus asked, standing beside me. "He's talking to Vinny Mac about his new feud. You might wanna go talk to him." Kane suggested. I scoffed. "Yeah, right. He's been a mute towards me for almost two weeks." I said to him. "Well, if you want your buddy Stephen to keep his bones unbroken, you might change your mind." Kane grinned. I frowned as I took my championship belt off and handed it to Chris.

I groaned and grabbed Sheamus's hand. If I'm gonna go and explain things to him, I'm gonna need him there, too. I heard Kane chuckling as we left.

We spotted him across the room. He had just finished talking to Vince, cause he was headed the other way. He spotted us instantly. A big scowl on his face. "He's pissed." I whispered to Sheamus as we watched him stalk over to us. "No shit, Sadie." He scoffed at my statement of the obvious.

His eyes were glowing. Thank goodness no one was around here to see that. I didn't notice until I was up against a wall, that I was backing myself and Sheamus up. We ended up in a dark corner. Once he was in front of us, I started to shiver. Even though he was burning the hell up. "Before you go off, let me explain." I said to him before he could even fix his mouth to say something.

He looked at me. "Did I ask you to speak?" He growled. Well, okay. I didn't know that he controlled when I could talk. That's some new shit.

"Oh, so I have to get permission to speak now?" I asked. "Look, what happened out there was just part of the storyline." Sheamus explained, before he could say something else crazy to me. "I don't believe I asked you to speak either, Stephen." He growled as he looked over at Sheamus. The way he rolls his eyes from one person to the other is kinda hot, but right now he kinda wants to slaughter us, so never mind.

"Well, that's because you don't tell me when I can and can't talk." Sheamus said to him. Taker looked a little stunned that Sheamus would say something back to him. "What did you say, boy?" Taker growled, taking a few menacing steps toward Sheamus. Now I'm really shaking. Sheamus was about to respond when we all heard s chuckle from behind us.

"Who's back here?" I asked as I turned around. Sheamus did the same. As soon as he did, we instantly found out who it was. There was a flash from a camera. It was Sunny. "Press pause." She giggled.

In an instant, I found myself being pushed up against the wall by Sheamus. His lips were pressed against mine and his big ass hands were squeezing my ass. Curse this short ass lingerie mini skirt. I can't control my body. I wanted to push him away and beat his ass down, but it was no use. Hell, I couldn't even stop my body from kissing him back.

I can't freaking believe this is happening. Right in front of Taker. Why is he just watching this? "_Stephen! Fucking get off of me, dude!" _I yelled at Sheamus inside his head. "_You think I'm doing this on purpose? That damn flash did this._" He thought back. But as we were conversing through our minds, our bodies were doing a little something different.

I felt his hands inch up my body all the way to my boobs. "_Oh hell no. This has got to stop. I can feel your… oh my goodness._" My right leg was in between his and he was grinding on it. Apparently his body was really liking this. "You two are so hot together. Press play." She flashed the camera again. As soon as she did, my hands crept inside the front of Sheamus's shirt.

"Let the fun begin." Sunny giggled. I was about to telepically ask Sheamus what was she talking about, like he would know, when I heard that voice. "The fuck?" He growled. I was relieved to hear him, until he harshly pulled Sheamus away from me. As soon as we were apart, we gained control of our bodies.

"Sunny, what the fuck did you do?" I yelled at her, forgetting my surroundings. We're so lucky no one's even close to where we are.

"It was hard, wasn't it." She winked at me as she referred to Shea's uh, package. I frowned at her. "I brought out your true feelings. You shouldn't be playing with people's hearts, Emalf." She giggled. "Bitch, you fucking made me be your live porn star. You're a fucking pervert." I said to her.

"No, I'm not. I made both of your subconscious take control of your bodies. I just thought you two would kiss in front of him. I didn't know that you two were gonna do all that. The first flash stunned your so-called man. He couldn't move. He had to stand there and watch you two go at it. I should've let it continue." After she said all that, I understood exactly what she was doing.

She made our subconscious the dominant part of our brain. And she stunned Taker's movement, to make him watch. She did all this to break us up.

As I was putting pieces together, I remembered that Taker had snatched Sheamus away from me. I ran away from Sunny and spotted them. Taker had Sheamus by his shirt and he was whispering something unintelligible to him. I walked over to them. "Sunny did that, you know." I said to him. He stopped whispering, but ignored me.

"I've been trying to tell him that." Sheamus said. "And I've been telling you that I don't give a damn." Taker's voice boomed. "Look, man. All that shit that just happened was out of our control. And that kiss in the ring was just for the show. Let him go." I said to him. Surprisingly, he listened. He let him go and harshly pushed him away. His eyes focused on me now.

"Subconsciously. They were both of your feelings, though. Right?" He asked me, a sincere tone in his voice. "Yeah. But you already knew I was attracted to him like that." I tried to explain. "I didn't know he was, though." He was glaring hard when he looked over at Sheamus.

"Come on, fella. She's hot as hell. What normal guy wouldn't have thoughts about her? Even if they do block it out, subconsciously, the thought's still there. It's human nature, man." Sheamus explained.

"And besides. You shouldn't be upset with Shea. Sunny's the bitch behind this. She did this bullshit to break us up. Can't you see that?" I asked. He blinked a few times and did the eye roll to look at me. He didn't say anything. "Sunny, I don't think that things are going your way. Can't say that I'm sorry about it, though." I said loud enough for Sunny to hear.

"Don't speak so soon, Emalf." Sunny said as she flashed the camera again. Next thing I knew, Taker had punched Sheamus in the face and Sheamus was lunging at him. "Oh no." I whispered. I'm guessing their subconscious was ready to tear each other apart now. When Sheamus lunged at Taker, they really started going at it. "Stop it!" I yelled. Luckily for me, that flash didn't halt my movement. I ran to them.

"Did you hear me? I said stop it!" I yelled again. They paid me no mind. Punches were being thrown everywhere, and they were connecting with each swing.

"Dammit, I said stop it. Now!" I yelled. When I did, one of the light bulbs shattered. That got their attention. "We're gonna talk this bullshit out. Fuck a flashing camera." I growled at the both of them. Taker didn't take his eyes off of Sheamus, and neither did his red behind to Taker.

"What's there to talk about? You two obviously have feelings for each other. My bad for getting in the way." Taker said to me, but still glaring at Sheamus. "I _had_ feelings for him. Just because I find someone sexually attractive, it doesn't mean that I want him." I explained.

"See. That's what I've been trying to tell you. If you knew how this girl felt about you, you wouldn't be worried about me." Sheamus said. Too bad Taker wasn't trying to hear it. He was about to lunge at him, but I stepped in between the two. "He's right, you know." I softly spoke. Taker looked, not glared at me this time.

"Listen, fella. No matter what errant thoughts run through my head, I would never try anything with her at my own will. You know that." This time when Sheamus spoke, Taker didn't lunge at him. He sighed. "Shea, let me talk to him by myself. Go tell the boys that we're fine." I said to Sheamus. "Are you gonna be alright with her here?" Sheamus asked, wondering about Sunny.

"Don't worry, I got her." I said to him. During the rest of our Sunny-free two weeks, Kane read in some old text that the last queen could halt movement just like he and his brother. He helped me practice it on Sheamus. It didn't take too long to learn.

Much like the rest of my powers, all I had to do was visualize it. So I visualized Sunny frozen where she stood in the darkness. Unable to move, at all. But able to watch what was I was about to do. "Oh, I gotcha." Sheamus said before he walked back to the locker room. Poor baby, his cheek's bruised.

"Alright bitch. You want a show? Well here you go. Although I don't think you're gonna like it very much." I chuckled as I taunted Sunny. I turned my attention to Taker and took a deep breath.

"Okay. You're empathic and you're good at reading people. But for some reason, you can't, or won't allow yourself to feel how I feel about you." I sighed. He just stared at me. "I'm betting on the latter. So since you won't empathetically figure out how I feel about you, I'm gonna have to do it the human way and tell you myself." I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Here goes nothing. "The first time I saw you, you creeped me out. I thought you were a freak. But when I got over your obvious eerieness, I kinda realized that you weren't half bad looking." I softly chuckled.

"Fast forward to now. Five years later. The first time we actually had a conversation in the parking lot. That was when I really got to see your eyes. I didn't want to admit it then, but they're breathtaking." I looked down at my feet because I started to blush from embarrassment. He didn't move. He was still as a statue. But his eyes were lingering on every word that came out of my mouth.

"Some of the stuff you would say to me unintentionally turned me on. I tried to deny and tell myself that you were weird and gay. Then you come back in the freaking locker room all sweaty and glistening. That was the first time I saw you without a shirt. I know I don't have to explain that one. I'm sure even Sunny understands how I felt at that moment." I was looking at him again. I heard Sunny scoff. We both ignored her.

"Then there's the whole supernatural royalty shit. And that bitch in the corner over there. You protect me from her bullshit. You freaking make me laugh. You make me feel when I can't. I know that's cheesy and mushy, but its true. You're probably not gonna like this, but you really a sweetheart, when you wanna be." I grinned at the face he made when I called him sweet.

"I'm gonna cut this short, okay. Since I'm spilling my heart out and totally embarrassing myself, I might as well go all the way. And I know you hate him right now, but Sheamus helped me to come to this conclusion. Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this aloud. I think I might be fallinginlovewithyou." I had to say that all together unless I wouldn't have been able to say it at all. I looked down at my feet again because my face was so red my cheeks had started to burn. This type or nervous embarrassment makes me want to pass out.

I didn't catch his facial expression, on account of me observing my now very interesting feet. "That's so cute. Too bad he's not buying that shit." Sunny chimed in. Her words didn't phase me, and apparently they didn't phase him either. He silently pulled me into his arms. "That really is cute." Sunny chuckled darkly. "Come on. Lets go back to the hotel. You ready for that rain check?" He asked in a husky voice, clearly ignoring Sunny's jealous ass.

"Uh uh. I'm gonna take a rain check on the rain check." I shook my head as I got out of his grip. "All of that mute shit is not cutting it. I understand that you're not too keen on this marriage talk, but for real. You gotta give me something. Talk to me." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You _really _wanna know the truth?" He asked. "Well, I'm a little scared now, but yeah. I wanna know the truth."

Sunny spoke again. "This is gonna be good." She started to chuckle. "For once, I agree with you." I said to her. She shut up instantly.

"Since you started with the first time you saw me, let me start from there, too." He began. He made sure he was devoid of any emotion on his face. "When I first met you, I was jaded. The only thing I remembered was that you were hot as hell. And since we're being honest, I started talking to you because I wanted to fuck you." That made both me and Sunny scoff. "Hey, you wanted the truth."

I rolled my eyes and he continued. "The more I saw you and talked to you, the more I wanted to fuck you. The reason why I basically forced you to say fuck was because I just wanted to hear you say that word." I blinked a few times, trying to make sure that he was really saying that.

"Then you got me out of her trance at that café. I still wanted to fuck you, but that's when I realized that I wanted more than just that. I didn't want to admit that, hell I still don't want to now. But that made me mad. I was mad at myself for catching feelings for someone. But I was even more mad at you for making me feel like that."

I know he's being serious right now, but that's funny. "Then there was the day when you walked out in a towel. Of course, I wanted to rip that towel off of you and give my brother a show, but then you started to talk about going on a date with that annoying little Adam. That pissed me off. And like you, I was more pissed at myself because I couldn't believe that I was jealous of him. Then I got even more pissed just because of the fact that I was pissed." He rolled his eyes and sighed. I can totally understand him on that one, though.

"So you were pissed at yourself when you slung me against a door?" I questioned. That still irks me till this day. He shook his head. "It was a lot of things. I was pissed at you for going on that stupid ass date. Then I was pissed because you almost got yourself killed. And then it was because of your sassy ass mouth. I'm not used to chicks coming at me like that. And then it was because I wanted you. Especially when you started choking me." He explained. Sunny scoffed again.

"Okay, back to this feeling sharing bullshit. Those visions we both were having. That was fun. Then there's Sheamus. That fiery bearded pest. I remember when you just found him. You had to get all dressed up for him." He frowned. I tried not to laugh. "Yeah, I remember that. That was the day you barged into the bathroom and like threw me onto the bed. What was all that about?" I remember that day well.

"I wanted you, bad. But I caught myself." He answered. "How did you do that?" I asked. "That's part of pushing my feelings back. It seems like everyone I care about gets hurt because of me. It's easier to get through life without emotions. So yeah, you were right about me choosing not to feel your feelings for me. At the first hint of it, I blocked that particular emotion of yours out." I can't believe he's being sincere, right now. But I'm so glad that he is. He's letting me in, and that's a big deal.

"So that's why you acted all weird when I hugged you in the bathroom. I remember you saying something along the lines of you loving the physical contact, but you not wanting me to do that." I said, remembering the day he got that hideous ass scar off of my face.

"Yeah. You were really feeling me that day, although you were trying real hard not to. And of course I enjoyed the physical contact. It was a small room, you smelled sweet, and you were real close. I wanted to take you right there. But then those other feelings crept out." He made a face when he said that. "Damn. It seems like you really like sex." I chuckled.

"Who doesn't? Glen knows how bad I wanted you. Matter of fact, I've told him a few times. And you always find a way to make me want you. Like that day in the sex shop. You and your goddamn moaning." He rolled his eyes at me. That made me chuckle. "Well, at least you were the guy making me do that." I started to blush at the remembrance of that day.

"Yeah, but it was in your vision. It wasn't real. You don't understand, sweetheart. I wanted to fuck you at that moment. Not just have sex, there's a difference." I stifled a laugh and raised an eyebrow. "Sex is kinda like that night in the rain. Fucking is like that night in the hotel." We heard Sunny scoff again.

"Okay, so now we're on the supernatural shit. I guess since we've been selected by the gods to possess the powers of the king and queen of the supernatural world, we were bound to catch feelings sometime." As he said that, he did something that shocked me. He smiled at me. It made me smile back.

"Since you two are going down memory lane, how about you discuss your mom, Emalf." Sunny started to chuckle at her suggestion. No flashes from a camera needed, I snapped. I blanked out for a few seconds. When I came back to reality, Taker had a tight grip around my waist. "It was so funny listening to you cry about your dog. But it was a disappointment when your mom died. You didn't shed a tear. What's the matter? You don't love your mom?" Sunny teased.

"Let me go." I calmly said to Taker. "No. We were in the middle of a very important conversation. Don't give her the satisfaction of ruining it." He whispered to me. "Awww, you're protecting your bride again, how cute. Too bad she doesn't even want to marry you." Sunny chuckled.

"Wait a minute. You knew about this marriage thing before Jericho told us, huh?" I said, remembering Sunny saying something about him rescuing his bride once before.

"In one of the old texts, it says that the Lord that's born with lightning in his eyes was to meet, marry, and rule with a supernatural Lady that goes by the name of Emalf. That Lord is me. So yeah, I knew." He was speaking lowly, keeping his eyes on Sunny's frozen body.

"Too bad little Emalf doesn't want to marry you." Sunny chuckled again. "You know what, fuck this." He growled and let me go. I turned around to look at him, cause that kinda shocked me. "You okay?" I asked.

"Look, I don't do all that sweet mushy shit, okay. I've been fighting myself for the longest about these damn fucking feelings I have for you. But I can't anymore. I've tried to hate you, I really have." He furrowed his brows as he spoke. "Ha, it's easy to hate her." Sunny muttered, but he ignored her.

"Uh, I fucking…love you, okay. You don't know how fucking hard it was to say that." He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. He took a few deep breaths. "You're lying. You're fucking lying. You don't love her." Sunny sounded a little panicky now.

"Now that that's out of the way," He began, ignoring Sunny. "Jericho's right about our powers and the marriage. It's in the books." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What are you getting at, bro?" I asked. I'm starting to get a little clammy and my breaths were starting to get shorter. Sunny was on the verge of screaming.

"Fine, since you're gonna make me say it. Marry me. Not because of the supernatural shit. Marry me because you want me." That wasn't a question. But I barely heard him. I had stopped breathing, so I couldn't respond. I just stared at him for a while. Sunny, on the other hand, was still panicking.

"Sayde, breathe." He told me. When he said that, I remembered that I wasn't breathing, so I started back. "What'd you just say to me?" I asked him, to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

"You're lucky that you're you right now. I said marry me, Sayde." He growled. I nervously chuckled. "Just making sure." I must admit that I was stalling. But he's impatient. I could see it in his eyes.

"Okay. Lets do it." I smiled at him. He smiled, too. He grabbed me again and gave me a warm hug. Sunny was livid. She was cussing and yelling, before. But when I agreed to marry him, she started to scream bloody murder. Taker wasn't having it, so he muted her.

I let her go and we heard a big thud. He let me go and I turned around to see Sunny crumpled on the floor. "She's in pain." I looked back at him. He nodded. "And it's because of me." He nodded again. "Hmm. I see what you mean when you say that it feels good to feed off of the pain you inflict on others." I chuckled.

I was feeling very powerful and I walked over to her. "I'm gonna make your life a living hell." She angrily mouthed to me. "You do that. But make sure it's after our honeymoon." I laughed at her scowl.


	24. Fade to Black Diamonds

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: This chapter was random, but I liked it. Um, there's wedding talk, a barbecue, and Sayde hyperventilates. **

**Thank you peeps for the love & support. Don't forget to review :)**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 24: Fade to Black…Diamonds**

"If I read anything else, I think my head's gonna explode." I grumbled as I was handed another ancient book. "I know that the texts are a little too much for your feeble little mind, Emalf. But you have to read." Kane chuckled at me as he made his way back out the front door. I rolled my eyes and ignored his insult.

We're back at the home front. The guys have been working on building Shea's house across the street. We've, well actually I've been reading up on supernatural objects. Turns out, that camera was charmed. Of course when I read that, I was confused as hell. So Kane explained it to me.

He said that supernaturals have the ability to 'charm' objects. By charming, he means something like casting a spell on it. There's many different charms for many different objects and many different uses for them.

The particular charm Sunny used on the camera was cleverly called 'inner brain swap'. Like Sunny had said, the flash of the camera directed at your particular targets would make their subconscious take over the body.

And because both me and Shea enjoyed that lust filled kiss in the ring, our subconscious lingered on that. And of course, that was the emotion Sunny wanted to take over us anyway. The effects wear off in 24 hours, but in our case, we were powerful enough for our conscious to take control again with the slightest interference. I'm not even gonna get into the process of charming an object. This shit is still confusing. But whatever.

It's been a week since our little encounter with Sunny. We were booked to do stuff the whole week. The best thing about it, no Sunny. Apparently, the heartbreak me and Taker's little talk gave her was too much to bare. She got all of September off. No appearances, no nothing. Because of that great news, I've been pretty giddy all week. That was until I woke up this morning. I'll explain later.

"Chris, get Shea. We're going to the store." I said to Jericho when he came into the den. He's officially part of our little supernatural family. His wife knows about us and the danger he's in, so she doesn't mind him being with us. Sunny doesn't even know he has a wife and baby. Taker cloaked their house, so Sunny wouldn't be able to find them even if she did. So, at least they're safe.

"Can't you just telepically tell him?" Chris groaned. "Nah. I don't really feel like it." I chuckled. "You're annoying as hell, you know that." He grumbled as he headed out of the door. "Yeah, I love you, too." I laughed.

In case you haven't noticed, I've given up on reading. That's enough for today. Since I've become comfortable with living here, I've taken on the duty of being the lady of the house. That includes groceries and whatnot. And let me tell you, cooking for Mark and Taker, Glen and Kane, Stephen and Shea, Irvine and Jericho, and lastly, myself, is a struggle. I identify their appetites like that because I swear they eat for two.

Since I've been doing this for a week, the boys have decided to take over today. They're gonna put shit on a grill, basically. That's the typical idea of cooking to men. I don't care. As long as I get a break.

"You ready?" Sheamus asked from the door. At least he decided to clean off and change shirts, unlike Jericho. "Yeah. Where's Chris?" I asked, looking around for him. "Don't worry. He trusts us now. We can go by ourselves." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Yeah, Taker's been keeping a close eye on Shea whenever he's around me. That included having Jericho be his little spy.

"Good. Lets go." I quickly got off of the couch and met him at the door.

"What are you in such a hurry to leave for?" Shea asked once we were in my truck and away from the house. "I'm freaking losing my mind, Shea." I said to him. He sighed. "I know getting married is gonna be a big change but-"

"No, Shea. It's way worse than that." I squeezed the steering wheel until my knuckles were Sheamus's skin color. "What is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath and spit it out. "Shea, I'm late." I whispered.

"Late for what? I didn't know you had a time planned to go to the grocery store." Ugh, he's so oblivious. "Stephen, I could slap you right now. I'm late. As in the type of late where I look like a blimp for nine months." As soon as I said that, he stopped breathing. "Oh." He replied.

"Thanks for your help, Shea." I scoffed. Ugh, I thought that he would help me with this, but I was sadly mistaken. He's acting like he's the one possibly having a kid. "Uh, what are you gonna do?" He asked after a few silent seconds. I turned to look at him. He was red. "I'm gonna get a test." He nodded at me.

"This is not good." He closed his eyes. "I know, I know. But I'm not gonna panic. I don't even know if I'm preg- uh, you know." I can't even say that freaking word. This is really, really bad. "Okay, until I know for sure, please don't tell the guys."

"Promise I won't. I can keep my thoughts from him. It's you that'll have the problem with that. " He softly chuckled. "You're right. I'll just think about Lifetime movies. He'll get tired of hearing that." I grinned. "For sure." Shea chuckled, but then he stopped.

"Wait. What makes you think that he isn't snooping in your head, now? I hope you don't believe that he really trusts me now. And since I'm blocking him out of my thoughts, he could be listening to yours." Ugh, thanks Shea. Way to make me feel worse. "If he was in my head now, don't you think that he would've said something? I mean, really Shea." I poked him in the arm.

"You got a point." He nodded. "Okay, I've been wanting to get you by yourself for a while now so I could ask you this." I began. He should already know what I was about to ask, but Shea's kinda slow when it comes to the obvious.

"Yes, you are a good kisser. Yes, it is big. No, I will not marry you. Did I cover everything?" He chuckled. I poked him again. "Shut up, Stephen. I wasn't gonna ask anything pertaining to your random ass statements." I poked him again.

"Well, what then?" He grinned. "What did Taker say to you when he was whispering to you? You know, before your little fight." That's been running through my mind since that night. "It sounded like he was chanting. But I realized that he was softly threatening me." He shook his head.

"Threats, of what kind." I pressed on. "Well, the usual 'I'm gonna torture you and watch as the life slowly leaves your body. And once your soul escapes, I'm gonna banish it to a place that's worse than hell'. You know, stuff like that." He shrugged, as if that shit wasn't creepy as hell.

Well, okay. That completely took my mind off of my pressing issue. "Shea, he's a fucking lunatic." I stared hard at the red light. "That he is. But it comes with the territory." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess so. But I'm so gonna cuss him out for saying that shit to you. You weren't scared?" I asked. "Lady fella, I can set shit afire with my mind and my hair is literally made of flames. I'm not scared of anybody." He smiled. And I believe every word of that. When they had that little tiff, he didn't back down for a second. He took it to Taker without fear. Shea's a badass.

"Okay then. But now I'm about to panic. Please take my mind off of the 'p' word." I said to him.

"Okay, time for you to bore me with whiny women's movies." He sighed. "Oh yeah, thanks. Okay, so there's this woman. And her boyfriend's a dick…"

* * *

"Okay. You take the bags. I'm gonna try and sneak off." I whispered to Shea once he pulled into the driveway. I was on the verge of panic throughout that whole little grocery shopping outing, and I couldn't focus to drive back. My hands were clammy and my eyes started to water, but I've done a good job at thinking about Lifetime movies.

"Alright. Good luck." He grinned as he got out. I frowned at him. "Shea, I'm not trying to get into college or anything, sheesh." I groaned. "You know what I mean. Lifetime movies, remember." He reminded me. I nodded and got out of the truck. I had put the box in my little purse so I could easily take this damn test.

As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by my, uh, fiancée. Ugh, that's gonna take some getting used to, but I'll deal. He was freshly showered and smelling all good. He had somewhat of a smile on his face, so that took me aback. "What did I do?" I questioned. He chuckled at me and pulled me into his arms. "Okay. This is so not like you. What's wrong?" I said as I tried get out of his grips.

"I got a surprise for you." He said as he looked down at me. "Um, okay. But I gotta pee." I calmed down a little. "Cool. I wasn't planning on giving it to you right now, anyway." He grinned as he let me go. I raised my eyebrow as I slowly backed away from him.

Once I was out of his eyesight, I turned around and sprinted upstairs to the bathroom that I've claimed as my own. While I was grocery shopping with Shea, I bought like five bottles of water and downed them all. So I really, really did have to pee.

I waited a few long seconds until I was halfway satisfied that no one was around and took this damn test. Let me just say that it's hard as hell to take a pregnancy test and try to think about anything else but being pregnant.

This particular test I got is supposedly the best at home test out there. It takes ten to fifteen minutes for the results. Hey, I want accuracy. So I didn't want any of those two minutes tests. And now, I wait.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five minutes.

Six minutes.

Seven minutes. I'm really starting to hate Lifetime right now.

Eight minutes.

Nine minutes.

Ten minutes. I looked at the little stick, but nothing was there. Dammit. There was a knock at the door. I already knew who it was. I jumped off of the toilet and put the box and the little stick into my purse. Still thinking about Lifetime movies, by the way. "You all right in there?" Taker asked with another knock at the door.

"I'm good. Uh, I'll be out in a minute." I said, sounding very suspicious like. Damn my inability to keep shit a secret. "You sound weird. What's going on?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice. I sighed and flushed the toilet, for good measure and proceeded to wash my hands.

I wasn't surprised that he was still waiting once I opened the door. "You're such a worrywart." I put on smile and wrapped my arms around his waist. This time he was the one with the raised eyebrow. "Whatever." He sighed and returned my embrace. "You got my surprise yet?" I asked him after we had let go of the embrace and started walking. We were headed toward the backdoor, so I'm guessing that they had started putting stuff on the grill.

"You'll see." He replied as he opened the backdoor. The backdoor is one of those sliding glass doors, so I would normally be able to fully see everything. But today, he had the long blinds closed. "Is this the surprise?" I asked him, a little confused. It was just the guys under the patio. "No. But this is like a party for us." He explained.

"For us? I don't get it." I was utterly confused as I took a seat by the table. "It's an engagement party." Chris explained. I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at Kane, who rolled his eyes at me and proceeded to light the coals with his flaming hand. I then looked over at Sheamus, who had pretty much the same confused/scared look on his face as I did.

"Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this." Sheamus said to me. "It wasn't me, either." Taker smirked at me. I looked at Sheamus again and he gave me a look that was asking about that test. I shrugged and looked at Taker and then looked down at my purse. He nodded. I could feel his stress. And I'm positive that they could feel mine. Including the non-supernatural Chris. But they all seemed to ignore it.

Chris and the Brothers chatted among themselves. Kane even laughing a few times. This amazed me. I've never seen them so casual with anyone, just being chill. Taker had my hand in his the whole time. I cut a few glances at Shea, but he did not make eye contact with me. I know he's trying not to make us look suspicious, but he's not helping, either.

They were sipping red wine. Taker grabbed the bottle and a big ass glass and started to pour. I mean, he damn near filled the thing up. "You're really trying to get fucked up, aren't you?" I asked him.

"I drink Jack straight from the bottle, sweetheart. This does nothing for me. This is for you." He grinned and slid the glass over to me. "So you're trying to get me fucked up?" That would be cute if I wasn't on the verge of panic.

"That's the plan. I have a feeling that you're a fun drunk." He winked at me. Although, I'm panicky, that still made me shiver a little. The others noticed and this started up Chris. "Yeah, Sayde. I hear you're the 'if you seek Amy' type." He giggled at me. "If you seek Amy?" I scratched and cocked my head to the side. What in the hell does Amy have to do with anything?

"Earth to Emalf. F-U-C-K-me. Get it? If-you-seek-Amy?" Kane explained. "Ohhhhh. I get it now. And Chris, no. I'm not." I rolled my eyes at him. He and Kane chuckled.

"Yeah, that's not what I heard." Kane replied with a chuckle. My eyes landed on Taker and I glared at him, hard. He was holding back a smirk and he looked away from me. "Oh, he didn't say anything. Anyone within the vicinity of your hotel room a few weeks ago heard it." Jericho and Kane both laughed at my red face.

"Don't worry, Emmy. We won't tell anyone. Can't promise that we won't tease you, though." Kane grinned at me. I'm so much more than embarrassed right now. Even Shea had a slight smirk on his face. Traitor.

As much as I want to drink this damn wine, I know that I can't. that big ass 'what if' thought is roaming in the back of my mind. "Drink up, potty mouth. This is your party, remember." Jericho grinned at me. I silently cursed him under my breath. Ugh, as if I needed any more drama, the others, sans Sheamus, looked at me expectantly. I desperately looked at Sheamus, hoping for an out. But he gave me a pained look and shrugged his shoulders.

Forget it. If I am, uh, you know, one glass of wine wouldn't hurt, right? I took the glass and chugged it down in three big gulps. "Well, damn." Chris replied. I rolled my eyes at him. Now I really need to look at that stick.

Taker got up and started flipping and whatever the hell else you do to meat on a grill. I cook in a kitchen, I don't do grills. Whatever. As soon as his back was turned, Sheamus looked at me. His eyes darted to the purse that I was gripping in my lap and back to me. Apparently, he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. But I shouldn't be thinking that anyway. Back to Lifetime, as I attempted to open the purse. Just as soon as I reached for the zipper, Chris opened his big ass mouth.

"So, when's the wedding?" He grinned. I swear he's the one getting married. With the way he's been gushing over details and shit. Taker turned around and raised an eyebrow at Chris. "I don't know, Irvine. Ask her. The chicks do all that planning shit." Taker smirked at me. He knows how much I dread this. "Okay. So when?" He turned his attention to me with a sly smile.

"You know what, Chris. You keep trying me and I'm gonna burn that fucking grin right off of your cute little face." I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. He sarcastically gave me a slow applause. "Touchy, touchy." He giggled.

"Ugh, I'm not made for this bull. I never thought that I would get married. So excuse me for being a little touchy." I defended myself. "Well, I'm gonna ask an easy one. Mark, who's the best man?" He turned his attention back to Taker, who was eying me like he knew that something was up. Well, I know that he knew something was up. He might not know what that something is, but he knows that I'm not all right.

"You know that we're not having a regular wedding, Irvine." He cut his eyes at Chris and his big ass grin. "I know. But still, we're gonna be there. So who's gonna be the best man?" He pressed on. Taker rolled his eyes.

"My brother, I guess. It's not because he's the best or anything. It's just because I knew him the longest." Taker darkly chuckled at Kane's frowning face. "Awww, bro. I hate you, too." Kane grumbled as he turned his attention back to the glass of wine he was sipping. I could really use some more of that right about now.

"I would've been better, but whatever. Who's gonna be your maid of honor?" Chris asked, once again annoying the hell out of me. "I'm the only girl, you idiot." I scoffed. "Duh. But there's still two guys here. How about man of honor? Yeah, that's better." He grinned at his suggestion. I couldn't help but smile. That was kinda cute.

"Of course, I'm gonna choose my little bro, Shea Shea." I grinned at him, genuinely distracted for a few seconds. Chris frowned and grabbed the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. "Poor, Irvine. Did we hurt your feelings?" Taker chuckled, his back to us, once again tending to the grill.

"No! I'm good. Bearer's a friend of mine. I'll get a good seat." He pouted and took a sip of his wine. "Bearer? What's he got to do with us getting married?" I asked Taker. His body tensed, but he turned to face me.

"We're supernatural royalty, sweetheart. So that means we're gonna have to have a supernaturally royal wedding." Taker half-assed explained. "And where does Bearer fit in?" I was starting to feel all clammy again.

"Remember the walking supernatural encyclopedia we were referring to? Yeah. That's Paul. He's also a high priest in the supernatural world. Meaning, that he's the one that marries supernatural royalty like ourselves." Okay, now I'm really cold. "So Paul fucking Bearer's gonna marry us?" I gasped. Kane lowly growled.

"No offense, Glenny. But your dad is fucking crazier than you!" He chuckled at me.

"You're right, Emmy. But as fucked up as that bastard is, he's on our side. And he's the only one that can marry you two the right way." Kane smirked his signature smirk. "Okay, now my head hurts." I groaned. As if I needed anything else to worry about. Now I have to deal with goddamn Paul Bearer's ass saying 'and do you Sayde, take this man' to me in his weird ass little voice.

"Um, I'm gonna go take an Advil." I said as I put my purse over my shoulder. Perfect, now I can get away. No one paid me any mind, not even Sheamus. Although I'm sure he's anxious as hell.

I calmly made my way to the house and into the kitchen. I put the purse down on the counter and took the instructions out of the box to read. Blah, blah, blah, with this accuracy shit. Okay, pink plus, yes. Blue minus, no. Simple. I put the instructions back into the box and put the little box back into my purse.

My hands starting shaking as I reached into my purse for the little stick. As soon as I pulled it out to look at it, I felt Taker's presence getting nearer. "Sayde?" He called. As soon as I heard his voice, I panicked. I dropped the damn stick and it went under the counter. "Shit!" I hissed. Think Lifetime movies, think Lifetime movies.

"What are you doing?" He asked once he was in the kitchen. I quickly grabbed the Advil that was luckily and conveniently on the counter by my purse. "I told you. My head is killing me. I needed an Advil." I shakily said to him as I held up the bottle of pills. He wasn't buying it. "You sure? You've been acting weird all day." He got closer to me and I literally started to shake.

"I'm fine. Cold feet, I guess." I lied. Apparently, he bought it. I don't see how, cause I'm shaking like it's 70 below zero. But whatever. "Maybe my surprise will help you get over that." He smiled at me and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little red jewelry box. As if my heart wasn't already beating like crazy, he did something that put my heart into overdrive. He bent on his knee and cleared his throat.

"Now, I just want you to know that I hate the fact that I'm doing this. And I never in all my life even thought of doing this. Now that that's out of the way, will you be my queen?" The look on his face was sincere as he opened the little box. My heart stopped when I saw that damn ring.

The ring was silver. It was made up of five flowers. One big one in the middle, and two smaller ones on either side of the big one. The middle of the flowers were shiny and beautiful round white diamonds. And the petals of the flowers were made with a set of four smaller round black diamonds to make up each petal. Those black diamonds were the most spectacular set of diamonds I have ever seen. It _would_ be Taker to get me a black diamond engagement ring.

I was mesmerized with the ring. I had forgotten that he was expecting me to respond. But luckily, he noticed my mouthwatering stare and moved his hand ever so slightly to the left to get my attention. "You didn't have to do this." I whispered to him. "I know. But if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right." He took my shaky left hand in his and gently slid the ring onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly, not that I'm surprised. I don't even want to know how he found out my ring size.

"Sayde Emalf Hawkins, be my bride." He said with a sincere smile. That damn near knocked me off of my feet. "I, I, uh." Ugh, I had forgotten what you're supposed to say when getting proposed to. But I got it after a few seconds. "Yes." I whispered to him. I can't believe I'm tearing up. It's so not like him to be all sweet and shit, and this just takes the cake of all sweetness.

He noticed me choking up and got off of his knee to pull me into his arms.

My cold body needed his warmth right about now. Too bad I couldn't fully enjoy this little heartfelt moment. Lifetime, think Lifetime.

We walked back outside, hand in hand. "If you hate the ring, it's not my fault. He's the one that chose the black diamonds. Freaking goth." Chris scoffed. "Oh, no. I love it. It's beautiful." I choked up on my words a few times, but they all thought it was from excitement about the ring. Sheamus looked at me and I could tell in his face that he expected the worst.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't see it yet, but of course I couldn't. Taker checked on the meat and vegetables once more and dinner was served. It was a beautiful sunny day. Birds chirping and all that good shit. But I'm here panicking about my womb and thinking about freaking Lifetime movies. Ugh.

Sheamus looked at me expectantly. I gave him a pained shrug, letting him know that I still didn't know. He rolled his eyes over to the house. I nodded.

"What the hell are you two discussing?" Kane interrupted us. I groaned. "Nothing, mind your business." I growled at him. "Hey wait. You two have been acting pretty weird today. What's going on?" Taker asked, looking at me and glaring at Shea.

Ugh, fuck it.

"I was late today. So I took a test. Shea knew, but I told him not to let you know." I looked down at my sparkly ring and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "So, you're pregnant?" Kane asked, slowly. "I don't know. I didn't get to look at the damn stick." I rolled my eyes, still looking down.

"Oh, this isn't good. You're gonna be more vulnerable. And you're gonna have to relinquish the title and quit your job." Kane closed his eyes and sighed.

"And what about Sunny? She's either gonna try and kill you and the baby, or wait until the baby's born and kill you and raise it." Chris mused.

"What if the baby's like its dad?" Kane gasped.

"Ooh, I heard about him. Blowing shit up and shocking people from the womb. Now that's cool. But either way it goes, that baby's gonna be in constant danger." As soon as Jericho said that, I went into hyperventilation mode.

"Oh, sorry. Are we scaring you?" Kane grinned at me. I caught my breath long enough to get up and slap him in the face.

"Get your bitch, man." Kane growled as he glared at me.

"I got your bitch." I was about to slap him again when someone caught my hand.

"She's not a bitch, Glen. She's my fiancée." Taker growled at his brother. I noticed that Sheamus was in a crouching form, as if he was about to pounce on Kane if he would've grabbed at me or something. He calmed down once Kane stopped glaring at me.

Taker led me back into the kitchen. "Get the test. I'm guessing that that's what fell when I walked in here." He said to me without any emotion whatsoever. I was still shaking as I leaned down to grab the little stick that had fallen just a few moments ago. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and looked at it.

**Thank you Soulless for the Emmy nickname. When I read that in one of your reviews, I loved it and I had to have one of them nickname her that. Since Kane's the only one that really calls her Emalf, that nickname's exclusively for him, lol.**


	25. Growing Conspiracy, Everyone's After Me

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: I really liked the way this chapter turned out. Hopefully you peeps will like it, too. **

**I'm not gonna even get into how mad I was that they scrapped Sheamus's match at Mania. I'm just gonna say this. Robotic and irrelevant ass Khali? Really? Apparently it wasn't bad enough that they scrapped the match. No they had to do them worse by turning the match into a battle royal and having Khali win by throwing Sheamus out. Bullshit.**

**WrestleMania 27 sucked. The only match that entertained me fully was Punk vs. Randy Orton. I expected the Taker/Trips match to be nothing special, and to me it wasn't. Taker impressed me with his resilience and his dives always excite me, but the match still wasn't great. I'm glad that he won, though. I lol'd at Trips when he finally spoke the words "I lost to him before at WrestleMania." About time he acknowledged that. Too bad it was AFTER his second loss. I guess they had to make him look powerful going in there. **

**CM Punk has become one of my all time favorite wrestlers. WWE has dropped the word 'wrestling' from their company and they don't want their workers to be called 'wrestlers' anymore they're 'entertainers' or 'Superstars'. A fan asked Punk's opinion about it on twitter & Punk said "Fuck that, I'm a wrestler." I have so much respect for that man. Even though they're still gonna call him a whatever they feel like, lol.**

**WWE Tough Enough predictions, Luke, because he's good. The indie guy, because he's better. Or Big Rig from Daisy of Love aka Jeremiah, because I had a crush on him since that ridiculous Love show. Did you guys believe Michelle's foolishness when she said that she's been a pro wrestler for 11 years? Ahahahahaha! I didn't like her on America's Next Top Model and I don't like her now. **

**Enough of my babble, enjoy the chapter peeps! : )**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 25: Growing Conspiracy, Everyone's After Me**

"Blue minus. Oh thank goodness!" I was so relieved when I saw that. Overwhelmed with relieved happiness, I put the stick down and wrapped my arms around Taker. Apparently it caught him off guard, cause he stumbled back a little, but caught himself. "Blue minus?" He asked, confused.

"Blue minus means negative." I cheerily answered him. He didn't hug back so I let him go. "What's with you? I thought you'd be happy." His facial expression stated otherwise.

"I am. But you've got to understand something. I've never had to deal with anything like that before. So for the few minutes that I was unsure about that little stick and what was in your womb, there were a lot of thoughts running through my head." He explained.

"Thoughts like what, exactly?" I hope he doesn't think that he's just gonna mute his way out of this one. "Thoughts about death and destruction." He nonchalantly answered as he went into a cabinet to pull out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Oh, really. So you mean you weren't even a little bit excited about the possibility of a mini you running around?" I teased.

"Despite all of the bullshit that we'd go through trying to make sure that you live to give birth, no. It's bad enough that I'm alive. We don't need another me walking around. And besides, I've never wanted kids." My happy feeling went away when he said that. Ugh, he has like no self-esteem.

"Wait, don't tell me that you were excited about it." He must've noticed my sudden mood change and interpreted that I was upset because he didn't want a kid. I wasn't. I'm upset because he thinks that he's some kind of monster.

"No, I wasn't. The married with two children, a white picket fence and a dog was my parents dream for me. I wanted to be Women's Champ and tour the world with Metallica. Children were never in my agenda. And fuck all the bullshit with Sunny. Do you know what a freaking kid would do to my body? And my career? Oh hell no." Thinking about that made me anxious all over again.

I snatched his bottle from him and took a swig. He smirked at me and snatched it back to take a swig of his own. A few back and forth swigs later, the bottle was half empty and I had it. I gave it back to him.

"You seem normal. You sure you not just a little bit buzzed?" He asked me, that smirk still intact. "I can hold my liquor, sometimes. Me and my sister tried to get immune to Jack when we were in our teens. Apparently, it worked." I grinned as I went into the freezer to pull out a carton of vanilla ice cream. "You bought ice cream?" He asked me as he shook his head.

"It's my guilty pleasure." I winked at him as I got a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring at me. "You'll see." I grabbed a glass cup, an ice cream scoop, and a spoon and began my masterpiece. I was making a Dr. Pepper float. I hate root beer.

"You're weird." I heard Jericho say. I didn't even know that they had came inside. "No I'm not. Root beer's nasty. This is the alternative." I smiled as I mixed my float. "Eww." He replied.

"So what'd the stick say?" Kane asked, getting straight to the point. Apparently they came in after the Jack Daniels back and forth. "Negative." Taker replied as he stared at me like I was doing something so strange. "Thank God." Jericho exclaimed. "To prevent this ricockulous situation from happening again, could you two like, be abstinent?" Chris grinned. Kane chuckled at his suggestion. I wanted to laugh myself.

I mean, I know that I could be abstinent, but he's another story. "Oh, I have no problem with that. I don't think he's gonna be too happy about it, though." I smirked at Taker's frown as I looked at him. "What are you trying to say, woman?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm irresistible. I'm making you hot as I speak." I teased as I once again took the bottle of Jack from him.

"You got quite the ego, Lady." His frown slowly turned into a smirk as he watched me take another swig. "Uh uh." Chris said as he quickly snatched the bottle away from me. I was about to snatch it back, but I realized that I was moving in slow motion and he had already put the top back on it. "Chris, what is your problem?" I asked, as I stared at the two Chrises swaying from side to side.

"He's not swaying. That's you, yet again." Sheamus laughed at me from somewhere close by. I poked my tongue at Sheamus and focused on Chris again. "You don't need any more of that. Drunken flirtation is the beginning of this situation happening again." He laughed. If I could figure out which Chris was the real one, I would've popped him or something.

"Fine, Chris. I have a headache, so I'm gonna go take a nap." I rolled my eyes and carefully made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Instead of a nap, I took a quick shower and changed into a sky blue chemise nightie. It's only six in the afternoon, but my nerves are shot. And I'm done for today.

After my shower, I realized that I really did need to take an Advil or two. My head was killing me. I woozily made my way back downstairs.

When I got close to the kitchen, I faintly heard the four guys in a deep conversation. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I'm almost positive it was pertaining to me. As soon as I tiptoed my way into the kitchen, the three supernaturals instantly went into telepi-chat. Yup, they're talking about me, alright. I was left with a smirking Jericho.

"Finally, I'm not the only one out of the loop." I smiled as I grabbed the Advil from the counter. I had to maneuver around Taker's stiff behind to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nah, you're still the only one. I know what they're discussing." He cockily said. I rolled my eyes at him. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they're talking about me." I scoffed as I saw my Dr. Pepper float that I left on the counter. Ugh, how could I have forgotten that? I think the Jack Daniels is affecting me a little. After I took the Advil, I put the bottle of water back into the fridge.

"Yeah, you're right about that." He agreed. "You're not gonna tell me what they're talking about, are you?" I sighed as I grabbed my cup full of melted float and poured it into the sink. "Nah. You wanna know, ask your fiancée." He grinned. I didn't respond. I rinsed my glass out and decided to make another float. I had to once again maneuver around Taker's big ass to get to the fridge.

"I was wondering why you left that in here. But now I get it. You had to get all sexy. Guess the abstinent plan isn't gonna work." Chris chuckled. "What are you talking about, Chris?" I asked as I put the ice cream and Dr. Pepper back into their respected spots in the refrigerator and freezer.

"Your little hoochie dress." He grinned at me. "It's a nightie, Chris." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just keep the noise down and use protection." He giggled. Gosh, he's annoying. I got a straw from a drawer and made my way back up the stairs to the room that I sleep in.

The little's had eaten and were fast asleep in their doggy beds. I sat with my legs crossed at the ankles in the middle of the bed and cut the tv on. I turned the channel to none other than Lifetime. What can I say? It's addicting.

"You don't get tired of that?" Taker asked from the doorway. I should've sensed him, but I wasn't paying attention. The chill should've given him away, but I'm already cold. Didn't feel it.

"Tired of what? You, Kane, and Shea having conversations about _me_ without _me_?" I grouched. "No. I was talking about that damn Lifetime. I swear that's all that was on your mind today." He grumbled as he made his way to the bed. "Well, about that…" I softly giggled as he sat behind me. Legs stretched out on either side of mine. I leaned into his chest to feel his warmth. "Oh, I know that you were only thinking that to distract me from your real thoughts." He seemed amused with that.

"Well, it worked." I teased, trying to scoot up to get away from him. "Yeah, it did. But I still knew something was wrong with you." He ignored my attempt to get away from him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let me go. You're too close." With my free hand, I tried to get his arms off of me. He chuckled. "What'd I do now?" He asked with mock concern.

"You and Glen and Shea are always excluding me from your conversations. And now even freaking Jericho's included. That's bullshit. I told you that if it pertains to me, I should be the first to know." I angrily spoke as I tried to get out of his grips again. It was to no use, but I didn't care. "You already know that your anger turns me on." He said in a low, suggestive tone.

"Oh, no. You're not getting out of this that easily." He chuckled at me. "I'm not trying to get out of anything. I'm just being honest." I shook my head out of frustration. "Well, since you're so honest, lets talk." I said with a smirk. He sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know, now?" His mock annoyed voice was quite amusing.

"I want to know what you four were discussing before I walked in the kitchen." I said before I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper float. He sighed again. "Pass. Next question." He replied as he took the remote and flipped through channels. "You agreed to be honest." I pouted. He leaned down to my ear. "I did. That means you have free range to ask anything else you want."

"Fine. You and Shea can read other supernaturals and non supernaturals minds. You couldn't do that at first. Your powers advanced. So, will mine?" I asked that cause I really would like that ability. "I'm not sure. The recorded texts that mention you don't explain all of your abilities. You're pretty much a mystery." I'm a mystery. Huh, I could say the same about him and his brother.

"Those books. Where did you get them?" I asked. "They were some of the things that survived the fire. They were passed down from generation to generation. One of them are missing. The first book, being the most important one. It explains what we are and our purpose here. We have most of the rest of them here, though. Bearer has the few others." He put the remote down and wrapped his arms around me. I tensed, instinctively.

"Don't worry about Bearer. He's not that much of a creep." He softly chuckled as he leaned down to plant soft kisses on my neck. "I'm not worried about Bearer. I'm worried about you. You're creeping me out with your overtly nice routine. What's up?" He stopped and sighed.

"Can't a guy be nice from time to time?" He joked. "Not when the guy is you." I replied. "So… you want me to be a dick to you?" He asked. "No. I… wait a minute. You're just trying to distract me from my initial question, huh?" I questioned, slightly turning my body to raise my eyebrow at his now smirking face.

The whole reason why he's in here is to distract me from pestering him with questions about he and the other's little chat. "I don't know what you're talking about, woman." He replied as he let me go and grabbed the remote again. "Am I in some kind of inevitable danger or something? Is your niceness your way of making my last days enjoyable?" He chuckled at me.

"No, Sayde. It's nothing like that. I just hate you less than everyone else." I frowned at him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me again. "Oh, don't I feel special." I grumbled. "You should. It's an honor to be on my good side." He smirked. "So, is Shea on your good side?" I've been meaning to talk to him about Sheamus. Never had the time.

His body tensed and his arms gripped me tighter after I spoke. "I don't want to kill him. That's good, right?" He didn't make any eye contact with me, he just stared at the tv. The tone in his voice was void of emotion.

"I guess it is. He's not a bad guy, Take." He scoffed and rolled his eyes as if what I said was absurd. "And speaking of Shea. You freaking threatened to torture and kill him and then banish his soul to a place worse than hell." His green orbs lit up when I said that. "Yeah, so?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"You're a psychopath. It wasn't that serious, man." He finally looked down at me. "My advanced telepathy allows me to see visual images. If you could see what types of visuals were going through his head at that moment, you'd understand." He growled. I guess I had taken him back to that day. "Awww, your jealousy is cute." I grinned as I ate a spoonful of my float.

"I'm not jealous. I have you. You're wearing my ring." As soon as he said that, I had to lift my left hand up to ogle that beauty. "And as the wearer of your ring, you have an obligation to answer my question. What were you two discussing downstairs?" I pressed on in my quest to get answers out of him. He sighed.

"You're persistent." He grinned as he grabbed my glass. "That I am." I suspiciously eyed him as he put the glass on the nightstand and got out of the bed.

"You know what? I'm gonna give you that rain check now." He smirked as the look in his eyes went from normal to predator. "Uh, no. Answer my question. You're not getting out of this." I chuckled as I started to back into the headboard.

"That's funny, cause you're not getting out of this, either." He replied as he slowly walked his way over to the end of the bed. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me down to him, pulling my nightie up in the process.

"You can't do this. We're supposed to be being abstinent, remember?" I pleaded to him while he grabbed the sides of my boy shorts and proceeded to pull them off of me.

I could just kick him or something. But then again, he'd probably like that. "It ain't that kind of ballgame right now, sweetheart." He chuckled right before he lifted both my legs.

"Don't… do that." I squealed as his hot breath tickled my special area. "Ah, shut up." He replied and planted a soft kiss on my goodies. That not only made me shiver, it got me hot and bothered.

"This isn't gonna work. Just tell me what you guys were talking about." I propped myself up on my elbows only to see his smirking face. He replied to my statement with another kiss. "Oh goodness… tongue." This time his tongue joined in the fun, causing me to blurt that out. He stopped and started to chuckle.

He let my legs go to relish in his apparent victory of getting out of answering my question. I rolled my eyes at him and quickly backed into the headboard of the bed again. This amused him, apparently.

"Just tell me, man. If it's not life threatening, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Predator Taker's smirk got wider as I spoke. I'm the prey. He went full on animal as he slowly stalked his way into the bed.

I knew what he wanted, and he wasn't gonna get it. I pulled my little nightie down, closed my legs, and crossed them at the ankles. He crawled on his knees in front of me and raised an eyebrow. "Open them." He lowly spoke. I could barely hear him. I shook my head no.

"Tell me what you were talking about and it's yours." I couldn't help but to give in a little. That little sample he gave me has me aching for more. "It's already mine. Now open them." He demanded. Ugh, I'm trying so hard not to lose my train of thought. But he's got my body yearning for him.

"Please, just tell me." I begged him. He shook his head no. "Open them legs, sweetheart." He said with a hard smack to my thigh. "Ouch. No." I grouched. He mockingly shook his head.

"Oh well. I asked nicely. I'm just gonna have to force 'em open." He smirked as he quickly grabbed my ankles, uncrossed them, and forcefully lifted them up.

Without wasting any time, he went straight to his destination. "This… isn't over." I angrily growled as every lash from his tongue made me shiver.

* * *

"_Where are you?_" I thought to Taker when I woke up this morning. He kept me occupied long enough to tire me out last night. Once he was sure I was asleep, he made his escape. "_You ready for me again?_" He asked. I could feel that smirk that's no doubt on his face.

"_No. Where are you? You got what you wanted, now give me what I want._" I thought as I put on my slippers to walk to the bathroom next to the room I sleep in. "_Don't worry about it, baby. It's nothing._" He tried to assure me. "_If it's nothing, then why are you so hesitant to tell me?_" I questioned as I ran water in the sink.

"_I don't know how I managed to keep the ring a surprise for a whole week. Just consider it another surprise. I'm not saying anything else about it_." After that, he cut me off of his mind-phone line. Okay, maybe I am overreacting. Maybe he's planning something sweet for me. Or maybe he's lying his ass off to cover up something.

I'm going with the latter. After I cleaned up, I went back to that room and got dressed. I decided on some black flip flops, a comfortable pair of camo cargo short shorts, and a badass black tee with James Hetfield's scary guy shaking blood off of his middle fingers. I got it at one of the last Metallica concerts I attended with my sister. Got to meet them and everything.

I've been so occupied with everything else, I haven't even had the time to check the date. When I thought of my sister, I instantly needed to see a calendar. I walked back to the room that I sleep in to get my phone and my second melted Dr. Pepper float, and I headed downstairs.

Once I was in the kitchen, I put the glass on the counter and checked the date on my phone. "September 1st. Fucking great." I scoffed as I snapped the phone shut and put it in my pocket. Instead of being sad, I got a little angry. So to keep my mind off of what today is, I decided to wash the dishes. I took my ring off and carefully put it into one of my pockets before I got started.

"Dammit!" I mumbled to myself as I began to wash a plate. I'm not succeeding in distracting myself from today's date. My head is throbbing from the tug of war going on inside my mind. One side wants me to embrace the day and grieve, like a normal person would. But the other side wants me to suck it up, get over it, and deal with the more important supernatural things that are going on with me.

"Struggle within, triggered again. Now the candle burns at both ends. Twisting under schizophrenia. Falling deep into dementia." I started to sing to myself as the frustration with my thoughts grew thicker.

I faintly felt a little chill, letting me know that it was Kane. I don't know how I decipher the chills, but I do. Anyway, Kane walked into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools in front of the island counter. "And here I thought I was the only demented one in the family." He said with his signature smirk.

"I'm not demented. It's lyrics from a song." I explained. Even though the lyrics are from Metallica's _The Frayed Ends of Sanity_, I really do feel that way. But I'd rather not get into the conversation of why, especially with Kane. No offense to him but, he's devoid of any compassion skills. Not that I'm looking for compassion or anything. Ugh, whatever.

"Oh, I know. It's one of the few songs I actually really like by your boys." Kane said. Huh, it would be him to like a song about losing your sanity and hearing voices in your head.

"So, what's eating you?" He asked. If my mind wasn't so conflicted, I would've made a snarky remark about his big brother. "Well, besides Taker and his mutant tongue." He chuckled. Well, at least I didn't have to say it.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I lied, concentrating on scrubbing another plate. "You're in a house full of empathic people, Em. I sense that you're stuck in confusion, suspicion, anger, and sadness." He explained. I scoffed.

"Well, thanks for bringing it to light, Glen." I growled at him. As I turned my body to scowl at him, the wet, soapy glass that was in my hand slipped out of it and shattered on the floor. "Dammit! Look at what you made me do." I angrily yelled at Kane.

He was unaffected by it all. And he still kept that smirk on his face as he watched me get a broom and dustpan from the kitchen closet. He continued to watch as I bent down to pick up the big pieces of shattered glass. His staring was really irking me. "Can you please stop looking at me? It's making me nervous." I said with an unfamiliar edge to my voice.

"You're making yourself nervous, ya loon. You shouldn't be picking up glass with you shaking like that." He warned me. It was too late, though. I didn't even notice that my hands were shaking until he said it. But as soon as he did, that's when I picked up a piece the wrong way and it cut through the palm of my right hand.

"Fucking dammit! You jinxed me." I yelled at him angrily. Blood was everywhere in a matter of seconds. My body temperature had started to rise, so that was to be expected.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Taker's drawl came from the kitchen entranceway. "Your fucking brother made me cut my fucking hand." I rolled my eyes as I ran water over my wound. Kane chuckled at my accusation.

"Your little loony bin fiancée did all of that by herself. I'm just an innocent spectator." He continued his chuckling while Taker grabbed some paper towels to scoop up the rest of the glass and blood.

"You gonna tell me what's really going on?" He asked from beside me as he easily got up even the little pieces of glass with the paper towels. I scoffed. "No. you don't tell me anything, so I don't have to tell you anything." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well are you gonna at least let me fix your hand?" He asked, nicely. I looked down at his smirk and rolled my eyes again.

"Fine. But just wrap it up. No powers or anything." This time he rolled his eyes at me. "Okay whatever. Come on." He said as he got up. After he threw the bloody paper towels into the trashcan, I followed him into one of the downstairs bathrooms. He silently sat me on the bathroom counter and went into the cabinet to get all kinds of first aid stuff.

He didn't say anything while he cleaned the gash. I winced and squealed when the betadine stung my hand. It hurt terribly, but at least it's not bleeding anymore. Once he finished cleaning it, he applied some kind of clear antibiotic and wrapped it with gauze and medical tape. After that was secure, he took out one of those ace bandages and wrapped my hand with it.

After he put up all of the medical supplies, he took a seat on the side of the tub that was in front of me. "Thank you." I whispered. "You're controlling your powers better. I've been trying to get into your head for the past fifteen minutes. But you won't let me in." He said, emotionlessly. If the two sides of my mind weren't feuding, I'd probably be excited about that.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. So I'm not controlling anything." I replied as I got down off of the counter. "Sayde, what's going on? Your anger's really getting to me. I know whatever Glen said didn't get to you that bad." He stared hard into my eyes. Within seconds, the feud of anger and sadness had stopped.

"Don't do that. It's not yours. Trust me, you have enough." I whispered to him when I took a seat beside him. His eyes followed mine with each movement. I grabbed one of his hands that were resting on his lap.

"Give it back, Mark. Taking the feelings away isn't gonna help my issue." I calmly said as I entwined our hands. After a few more silent seconds, he blinked. He furrowed his brows. "You took it away from me. How in the hell did you do that?" He seemed astonished, but I'm in agony because as soon as he blinked, the feud started again.

All of a sudden, I'm feeling claustrophobic in this bathroom. I ignored Taker and quickly left out. Of course he was right behind me.

"_Not only do I not know the answer. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE QUESTION IS!_" My phone blasted as I walked into the den. The other three guys were all lounging, nonchalantly. I figured it was just my dad, calling to check on me considering what today is.

"Hello." I answered without checking to see who it was. That edge still in the tone of my voice. There was no response on the other side. I groaned. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked, getting annoyed. For the past few months I've been getting calls from a long distance number with no one saying anything.

There was still no response. I heard the breathing that I always hear when I get these types of calls. "Whoever you are, stop the bullshit. I don't know who you are, but I have ways to find your ass." I was about to hang up the phone, but I heard a faintly familiar voice on the other end.

"_S… Sayde? It's really you._" The voice said. It can't be. "Who is this?" I questioned. "_It's me, Taylor." _The woman replied_. _I could feel the heat rapidly rising in my body.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke? Who the fuck are you and how did you get my number?" I yelled into the phone, startling Glen, Chris, and Shea. Taker, who was standing behind me, walked in front of me. A look of concern on his face.

"_It's really me, Sweets. You said you can find me. I don't know where I am._" The girl began to sob. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing. Besides my parents, no one knows that Taylor called me Sweets. I used to call her Toots.

"Taylor's dead. As of today, she's been dead for three years. Sunny, if this is your doing, I'm going to slaughter you." I growled into the phone.

"_Sunny. That name's familiar. Oh no. He's coming back._" She said in a whisper. "Who's coming back? Who is this?" I questioned again. "_Sayde, it's really me. Remember when you were in tenth grade and you snuck and got your bellybutton pierced? It got infected but you didn't want to go to the doctor so I took it out and put some peroxide on it." _She spoke quickly in a soft voice.

"How…did you know that?" I questioned with shock. No one knows about that besides Taylor. "_It's really me, Sayde. He's almost here, so I can't say much more. But if you really can find me, do it please. I'm in danger. You're in danger._" She quickly whispered before the phone hung up.

I don't have words to describe the confusion I'm feeling. The war between anger and sadness intensified with that phone call. Anger was winning, though. I could feel the familiar tingle in my hands as I tried to get my temperature down. "Don't move, guys." Taker said to them as he moved closer to me. I frantically started to shake my head at him.

"No. Get back." I groaned. The heat was building up and pretty soon, I was gonna explode. I don't want any of them around when that happens. He didn't listen, though. "Please, get back." I begged him. I could feel the sparks coming from my good hand. He still didn't listen. He got closer and closer. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I closed my eyes and let out a wretched scream, letting all of my anger out with my hand.

I heard glass shattering and zapping noises of household appliances being shocked. After I stopped screaming, I opened my eyes. My body went limp and Taker was there to catch me when I fell. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the only empty couch.

"Get her a glass of water. If there's any glasses left." He said to Jericho as he laid me down. He took a seat on the edge of the coffee table that was in front of me and waited for Chris to come back. "She didn't break them all, only a few." Chris said as he handed Taker the glass. Taker then handed it to me. I had gained strength to move around, so I took it from him.

"So much for controlling my powers, huh?" I said as I managed to sit up. "She screams like a freaking banshee. I can't even hear out of my left ear." Kane grouched. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Not exactly. Banshees scream to warn families of death. Gaelic folklore." Sheamus corrected him. Kane looked at him and scowled. "Well, in America, a banshee is a loony woman with a scream that shatters glass and bursts eardrums." He lowly chuckled.

"She's not loony." Taker said to him. His eyes never left me. "Yes I am. Either my dead sister's calling me via cloud nine, or someone's playing a cruel trick on me." I said to him as I took a sip of my water. "You think it was really her?" He asked. "It sounded like her. But it could be one of Sunny's tricks."

"Sunny can't possess a dead person. I'm thinking that she's a ghost." Taker explained. I gasped. "Okay, I've gotten used to just about everything else in this supernatural world, but ghosts? Really?" I squealed. "Yes. Really. But we've never had to deal with one, so I don't know much about them." He sighed.

"What did she say?" Jericho asked. "She said that I needed to find and save her. And that she and I were in danger. Then she had to get off of the phone because 'he' was coming." How the hell can ghosts use a phone, anyway? "Someone's got her soul?" Kane asked his brother. "That's what I'm thinking. But from what I know, ghosts can't use phones." He shook his head in confusion. I started to panic again.

"Someone's got her soul? What the hell does that mean?" I asked. "There are some supernaturals who can trap souls and keep them. Usually, to torture them, or just to keep them from moving on." Taker explained. I gasped again. The feud of anger and sadness started again within my mind. "Who in the hell would want to torture Taylor's soul?" I felt the sensation to sob, but I didn't. I couldn't.

"Whoever's working with Sunny, perhaps? Maybe, just maybe, her helper isn't as oblivious as we think. Whoever they are, they're probably planning on using Taylor to get to you. But little do they know, Taylor's found a way to contact and warn you." Sheamus suggested. Taker, Kane, and Jericho looked at him, astonished at his brilliance. "Stephen's right. He's absolutely right." Taker mumbled to himself. He seemed to be deep in thought. "She did say that Sunny's name was familiar to her." I said to them.

"What else did she say?" Sheamus asked me. "Nothing. Dammit, I wish that I could call her again. How about we use a Ouija board to ask her where she is and who the guy is." I suggested. "Ouija boards. Are you serious?" Kane laughed. "Ouija boards work, but we have a simpler way to contact the afterlife. But if her soul's captured, we can't get in contact with her." Taker said.

"Well how did she contact Sayde?" Jericho asked. "Either she found a way out of her soul chamber, or the guy's an idiot." Taker answered him. I wanted to ask what a soul chamber was, but it's kinda self explanatory. I have many questions, but I can't ask. I'm too traumatized.

"Can we just read the books, please? I have to save my sister." A hint of sadness was in my voice, which made the anger in me even angrier. "Those are the texts that Bearer has. We're gonna have to go to his mortuary in Alabama to get them." Taker softly spoke as he took the glass away from me. "I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to get her away from whoever it is that has her." And I mean it, too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't really think that she would be pregnant, lol. There's too much going on right now, dontcha think? But I'm not gonna say that it's never gonna happen…**

**Okay, I put this on the new chapter of Yeah, I'm So Over You, but I had to put it on here, too. You don't have to read this part if you read it already, lol. Thanks peeps for your support : )**

**I just wanted to tell you all to keep Scott Hall in your prayers. I don't know if you've seen or heard how bad he's doing right now, but he needs them. I saw pictures. I couldn't bring myself to watch the video. He showed up at an autograph signing and could barely keep his eyes open and when he got to the show, he was in even worse shape. He couldn't even get into the ring without help from other wrestlers. He's in the hospital now & Kevin Nash said that Scott's gonna stay with him for a while when he gets out. **

**I'm praying for him and I hope that he gets well soon. And speaking of guys that can't get into the ring. Jeff at TNA's last PPV… I watched it on YouTube to see what all the buzz was about. **

**I wanted to cry. What in the hell, man? I don't have words for him, right now. Just know that I'm praying for him, too. But this leads me to go and question these wrestling companies. **

**WTF are their problems? Letting guys that are clearly incapable of putting on a safe match go out there. TNA's ridiculous. They saw him before the show. They knew he was fucked up. Hell, Bischoff or somebody found him passed out in the bathroom before the show. Why didn't they just change the card instead of letting him go out there risking his life, Sting's life, and even the referee's life? Ratings and buyrates aren't important when it comes to someone's safety, TNA. I have no respect for them as a company at all now.**

**And then we go to whatever the company is that let Scott out there in the condition he was in. He could barely walk, people had to help him. He was slurring his words. He looked like he needed to be rushed to the hospital pronto. But they still let him go out there and cut a long promo. I know it's a recession, but money is not as important as a life. **


	26. She Must Seek, No Matter How It Hurts

**My mind owns only Sayde, Papi, Tear, the whacky neighbors, Naima, Deb, Isis, Ryan, Taylor, and the dogs. **

**Notes: Heya Peeps! I've missed you all. Hope you all had a great Easter and Mother's Day. I didn't, but it's a loooong story, lol. **

**I'm not a fan of the way this chapter turned out, but I guess it'll do. It's probably gonna get confusing, but it'll all be explained in the upcoming chapters. **

**Ashley, happy belated birthday :) & Rabbit, where are you? **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy the chapter & don't forget to review :)**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 26: She Must Seek, No Matter How It Hurts**

"Check your phone, what's the number she called from?" Taker asked me. Whoa, I was so worked up, I didn't even think of that. Common sense, Sayde. Common sense. I got the phone out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"817. That's a Texan area code." He closed the phone and handed it back to me. "Fort Worth. That's where the number's from. My sister had a friend in Fort Worth. I went there with her before and the chick was borderline crazy." Confusing as hell. I mean, the chick was loon, but she's not supernatural.. Or is she?

"You remember her name? We can get the address from the phone book." Jericho jumped up, excitedly. I had to think for a few seconds. "I think her name's Isis Andrews." That was almost five years ago, so I'm hoping that my memory lasted. "Book's in my office, Irvine." Taker said, those eyes of his never looking away from me.

"You have something of Taylor's, like a brush or something?" He asked me, after a minute or two of silence. "Uh, I'm sure all of her brushes are in her room. I left everything as it was when she died." I couldn't bring myself to throw any of her things away. I still can't now.

"We need some of her hair, or something." He was devoid of any emotion as he spoke. I sighed. "Okay. I guess we have to go to my house then." Taylor stayed with me. On account of the house being too big for just me and my dogs.

"Got the address." Jericho yelled from Taker's office. "Write it down. We'll be back, ya'll." Taker said to Kane and Sheamus as he helped me up. They nodded silently, still deep in thought. Luckily, he wasn't swaying from side to side. Unluckily, I was. I figured that out without Sheamus, ha.

The ride to my house was really quiet. I tried to think of happy things, but I've seen and heard too much to even believe that 'happy' exists. "Calm down, darlin'. We're gonna save your sister's soul." Taker assured me as he pulled into my empty driveway. No one was outside today, lucky me. Cause I'm definitely not in the mood for Mrs. Dawson.

"Gross. The grass needs to be cut, pronto." I mumbled to myself as I opened the door. "You know you can sell this house now, right?" Taker said from behind me. "What do you mean?" I questioned as we walked up the stairs. Ugh, this place is getting dusty.

"After we're married, what use would you have for this house?" Hmm, good point. "Uh, that's another problem for another day. Right now, we've got a friendly ghost to save." He sighed and followed me into the last room door on the right. Speaking of marriage, I forgot that my ring was in my pocket. I took it out and put it back on it's rightful finger. "Taylor was a bit eccentric." I warned him as I cut the light on.

"What the hell?" That made me chuckle for the first time all day. I turned to look and see what he was so appalled by. He was looking at a little figurine on her dresser. It was a bloody, naked girl on her knees and a bloody, naked guy that looks to be in agonizing pain standing in font of her. The bloody, naked girl had bitten his goods off.

"Of all the things to notice in here, and you focus on that?" I shook my head at him. There's knights armor and a sword by her bed. She has a shelf of mannequin heads with Jason, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Hannibal Lector, and Pinhead masks on. And she made a sculpture out of different color dildos. "It's the most disturbing." He frowned as he continued to stare.

"You know there's a sculpture of molten dicks beside you, right?" I chuckled at his expression when he turned his head to see it. "Oh, what the hell, man? And your dad said that she was the normal one?" He frowned as he took a few steps back toward the door. "I don't see how she's the normal one, either. I don't collect phallic paraphernalia." I said as I went into her bathroom. He didn't follow me in there. I guess TT is a little too much for him.

I grabbed a ziplock bag that was in the cabinet and left out of the bathroom. "Is this enough?" I asked, holding the bag up so he could see. "We only needed a few strands, but the more the better, I guess." He shook his head at me and led the way out of Taylor's room. "When she started losing hair and she cut the rest off, she saved it. I don't know why, she just did." I told him. He nodded.

I would've liked to stay at my house a little longer, but of course, I couldn't. I have too much to do to relax. When I was locking the front door, I heard Taker groan.

"What is it?" I lowly asked, expecting some kind of news about Sunny. "That Dawson lady's on her way over here." He lowly said back. Just as soon as I turned around, she was on my lawn.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dawson." I gave her a very forced smile. She didn't bother being nice. "Have you heard from Tear?" She asked me. She was worried and concerned. My empathy let me sense a little of it. "Uh, no. I haven't. Why?" I hate lying about something like this, but I can't tell Mrs. Dawson anything without her asking twenty-one and a half questions. And she would want to know about the funeral arrangements and things of that nature. That, I have absolutely no clue about.

"I haven't heard from her in a month or so. That's not like her." Mrs. Dawson shook her head in disbelief. "You know how Tear gets when she has a new boy toy. Give her a few weeks to get tired of him." I faked another smile. At least I calmed her nerves. She sighed and her worried expression went away. "You're right. I just get so worrisome sometimes." She giggled as she began to walk away.

I looked at Taker and he had a big smile on his face. "What?" I whispered to him. "You'll see." He replied. "Speaking of boy toys." That was Mrs. Dawson. I thought she was walking back to her house. "Mrs. Dawson, I really don't have time for this. Got a plane to catch in a few." I said to her grinning face as she continued to make her way to my front door.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Tracie. And you are?" Mrs. Dawson smirked at Taker as she held out her hand for him to shake. He looked down at her hand and back up to her face. "I'm Taker." He emotionlessly responded as he folded his arms over his chest. Mrs. Dawson awkwardly put her hand down.

"So, you're one of those wrestlers?" She took a piece of her straggly dirty blonde hair and twirled it around her finger. "Yes." Taker curtly answered. He looked bored out of his mind. "What does one have to do to become a wrestler?" She asked me. I frowned at her. "Look, Mrs. Dawson, I don't have time to explain. I have somewhere to go." She frowned at my tone of voice.

"Oh, am I interrupting your orgy with him and the two other drunks that were here before?" She asked with a smirk. So that's what Taker was laughing about. He was reading her idiotic thoughts. "I would normally play around and go along with your whore theory, but not today, okay. Today's just not the day." I could feel my fingers tingling, and that was not a good thing. I looked at Taker with a frown on my face. He winked at me.

"Mrs. Dawson, do you remember her sister Taylor?" Taker asked her. She scoffed. "Why of course I remember Taylor. I knew her all of her life. We were very close." She said with major attitude. "If you were so close to her, you'd know that today's the third anniversary of her death." My voice had that edge to it again and I needed to get out a dodge before I end up hurting her again.

"Oh, sweetie. I didn't know that was today. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Dawson apologetically exclaimed. I had snatched Taker's keys and was already halfway to the truck. Luckily, Taker was right behind me. Mrs. Dawson was still exclaiming how sorry she was when I started up his truck. "You better be glad you're you. I don't let anyone behind the wheel of my vehicles." Taker grumbled as he buckled his seatbelt in the passengers seat.

Once we got back to his house, we immediately loaded our luggage and left for the airport. We had to be in Arkansas for Raw, which bothered me to no end. I'm not gonna be able to concentrate on my first show as Women's Champ because I'm so worried about my sister's soul.

On the plane and our car ride to the arena, neither of us said a word to each other. It was like being trapped in my own hell. I'm not good with silence. It leaves me with my thoughts. And right about now, my thoughts are pretty frazzled.

My mind's still doing that anger vs. sadness dominance thing, so that's not helping me. Actually, it's gotten worse. To say that that stupid pregnancy test was negative, I'm sure acting like a hormonal bitch. One minute, I'm okay. The next minute, I'm sad. Then the minute after that, I'm pissed because I was sad.

Of course, with three empathetic guys and one 'honorary' supernatural in the car with you, it's hard to keep the mind-war to yourself. I know they all sensed my inner struggle. And from the looks of it, Kane understands what I'm going through. Every once in a while, he'd glance at me from the passengers seat. Whenever we'd make eye contact, he'd give me a soft smile, which is not like him at all.

Once we were there, I had to explain why my hand was wrapped. I made up something. Hell, I'm so out of it, I don't even remember what I said. Whatever I said, they worked it into me and Shea's storyline.

He acted as my manager tonight in my rematch against Trish. She invoked her right to challenge me at the beginning of the show. She didn't notice how out of it I was. She was just glad to have me talking to her again. I can't say that I remember anything that she said, either.

After our match, I showered in the B.o.D.'s locker room and changed into some comfortable clothes. I found Trish in catering and she convinced me to come with her to the women's locker room.

Molly ran over to me and gave me a hug as soon as I got through the door. At least someone was glad to see me. Stacy and Amy looked a little annoyed that I was back. Who cares? My mind wasn't on them anyway. I took a seat beside Trish on one of the couches and Molly sat on the other side of me.

I chatted aimlessly with Molly and Trish about random nothingness for all of ten minutes. Apparently, they had gotten tired of giving me the cold shoulder, cause Amy and Stacy were apologizing to me seconds later.

I forgave them and they joined the random chat. I lifted my good hand up to my face to rub my hot cheek.

"Oh. My. God. Tell me that isn't what I think it is." Trish's mouth was agape. I forgot that I had put that ring back on. I've gotten used to it in a matter of two days.

"That depends, Trish. What do you think it is?" I grinned at her. She frowned at me. "It's a promise ring, right?" Amy asked me. "Amy, promise rings are so high school." Stacy giggled. "No they're not. They're cute." Molly smiled at me.

"Chill out guys, it's not that serious." I said to them all. Again, I hate lying. But I can't help this either. There'd be too many questions and lots of drama that my mind and body can't take right now.

"So what is it for, then? Cause if I'm gonna be a bridesmaid soon, I'm gonna need to know in advance." Trish grinned. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'd be cool with me marrying Taker? Are you serious?" I questioned her with shock. "If he's what makes you happy, I'm all for it, chica. I know that you'd do it for me, too." Trish said as she gave me a quick hug. The other three girls agreed.

"Thank you for saying that. Now if that day does come where I accept his marriage proposal, I'm gonna remember this." I eyed all four of them suspiciously as they grinned at me.

"So it _is_ an engagement ring!" Stacy exclaimed. "No Stace. Amy was right. It's a promise ring." Okay, I really need to get out of this conversation. That war between sadness and anger is gonna have another combatant in guilt if I keep this lying up.

"Ha. What's the promise? You're not gonna use his eyeliner when you're out?" Trish snickered. I shot her look and she gave me an apologetic one back. "I'm sorry. You know me. I've been dying to crack a joke or two on him." I shook my head at her and smiled. "It's cool. I have my share of jokes for him, too."

We talked a little more, conveniently avoiding bringing up Adam and, no matter how hard it might have been for Stacy, Jay. I really don't remember much about what we were talking about. For the most part, I blankly watched as the show continued on the screen.

"_Hey love. You about ready to go?_" Sheamus asked through mind-phone. "_Yeah. The sooner, the better._" I thought back as I abruptly stood up. The girls all had that 'what the hell' look on their faces. "Guys, I gotta go. I'll call you." I quickly said as I made my way to the door.

* * *

Silence. Nothing but silence, as we drove down the deserted road to Bearer's mortuary and funeral parlor/house. Watching the trees speed by made my eyes hurt, so I looked down at my hands that were resting on my lap. I didn't notice before, that my hands were frantically shaking. I couldn't focus on my hands, so I decided to bear the growing headache of watching blurry green trees swishing by as we rode.

Taker took a left on the deserted road, and as the trees started to disappear, a big wooden black painted house appeared. It looked old and deserted. The paint was chipped. The two windows and front door were positioned in a way that made the house look as if it had a face. This looks like a place ghosts would frequent.

As Taker pulled into the long driveway, I instantly got a shiver. Maybe it was just my nerves, because this is not the greatest of circumstances. I started to take a few deep breaths in and out as he parked behind a black hearse. Great. A hearse. I didn't even notice that at first.

I know he doesn't drive that thing around everywhere. "Yeah he does. Come on." Taker said, answering my thought as he, Kane, and Chris nonchalantly got out of the car. Sheamus and I, on the other hand, were very hesitant. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I grumbled as we headed up the driveway.

We weren't going to the big wooden house. We were headed to the not so big house behind it. The big one is nothing compared to this when it comes to creepiness. I'm guessing that it's the funeral parlor.

As we got closer, the fumes from what I'm guessing is embalming fluid filled my nose. Once we were at the door, everyone came to a halt. "Bearer. You in here?" Taker calmly yelled. A second or two after he spoke, the door opened.

Now, I'm used to Taker telekinetically opening doors, but this time, it wasn't him. Sheamus and I cut some nervous glances at each other as Taker and Kane led us into the candle lit brick room. That putrid smell of embalming fluid got even stronger. Another smell hit my nose, though. A burning smell. My eyes had started to water.

"I've been waiting for you all. Welcome." That weird voice came from behind the closed door directly across from us. I took a quick look around the room we were in to check my surroundings and I wasn't impressed. This room looks like something out of a movie. One of those witchy horror films.

From the ancient walls. To the shelves filled with odd things. There's even the odd smell of musk and mildew mixed in with that horrendous smell of embalming fluid and what I'm guessing is burning flesh. Ugh, this is nauseating.

"Come on in, everybody." That voice spoke again. I really didn't want to go in there, but I had no other choice. I wanted to grab hold to Taker, but I decided against my cowardice. Instead, I sucked it up and walked slowly behind he and Kane. Shea and Jericho were right behind me as Taker opened the door and headed in.

Well, at least this room has lighting. Too bad though. I yelped when I saw what was in the middle of that room. That voice, who I now know was Bearer, chuckled at my reaction. He's a lot smaller than I thought. And his voice is much deeper in person. I'm guessing that annoying voice was just for the show.

He was sitting on a little stool next to a dead body, which was on a metal table. He was draining blood from it. The others seemed unaffected by the sight, though. I know this is the norm for Taker and Kane, since they grew up around it, but really? Shea and Jericho are starting to creep me out.

"Oh, she's even more beautiful than I imagined." Paul Bearer said with a weird smile once he looked up at us. He got up off of his stool and took his gloves off. "It's an honor to meet you, Sayde." He grinned once he made his way in front of me with an outstretched hand. I looked down at his hand and back up to his grinning face.

"No offense, but I'm not touching you after you've been handling a dead guy. I don't care how many gloves you had on." Jericho chuckled at me. "Oh, you're right. I apologize, Lady Emalf." He said, that grin still intact as he backed away from me.

"So, I take it you're not here to discuss the wedding ceremony. What brings you all here?" He asked, looking at all five of us individually, before keeping his gaze on Taker. "We need the texts about spirits and soul chambers." Taker spoke, emotionlessly. They're in the front room." Bearer replied. He seems a little too giddy and that's really creeping me out.

We turned around and headed out the same way we entered the room with a real light and ended up back in the candle lit room. "You know where they are." Bearer said to Taker and Kane. They nodded and they each grabbed a candle to look for the books. I didn't even notice the big bookshelf that took up the whole wall on the left side of the room. It kinda reminds me of Taker's mini library at his house.

"So, what's the problem?" Bearer asked Jericho as the Brothers skimmed through the books on the wall. "Someone's got her sister's soul." Chris answered him. Bearer just nodded. "And how do you know this?" He asked, glancing at me. "She called me." I answered, not making eye contact with him. He chuckled.

"Spirits can't use phones." His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. "I figured that." Taker grumbled as he continued to look for those books. "So how in the hell did she call me?" I questioned. That anger in me starting to seep out.

"You tell me, Queen. Are you sure your sister's really dead?" Bearer asked me. I wanted to beat that goofy grin off of his face. Taker must've felt my anger because he was behind me in a matter of seconds. "What the hell kind of question is that?" I growled.

"She's feisty. That's a good quality to have." Bearer chuckled. "No bullshit today, Paul. She'll have this house, and you, in flames if you keep it up." Kane spoke. I had to look over by the bookshelf to see where he was. He was standing there, watching Bearer and I. I'm guessing that they had found the books already.

"Okay. I'll be good." Bearer chuckled. "What do you mean is she sure, Bearer?" Taker asked. "I meant just that. Despite popular belief, even ghosts who haunt can't pick up objects. And they damn sure can't use the phone. The only way a ghost can use a phone is when they possess a human. And they'd speak with that human's voice. Are you sure it wasn't one of Sunny's tricks?" He asked, turning his attention to me.

"It was Taylor. No doubt about it. And she is dead. I saw her. She was as dead as that guy in the other room getting the blood drained out of his body." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, you've gotten your answer. Time for you to use your powers." Kane said to Bearer. "Bearer's powers are spiritual. He has the power to sense spirits and summon the dead. That's why we needed the hair." Taker explained to me. I nodded, still glaring at Bearer.

"Okay, but if she's in a soul chamber, how in the hell can he sense or summon her?" Kane reminded him. "Dammit. I forgot about that." Taker growled. "If she's in a soul chamber, there's no way she could've contacted contact you. What's going on here?" Bearer asked us, finally getting serious.

"Sunny's back, as you already know. And she's working with someone. Sir paleness here had a great theory that whoever has Sayde's sister's soul is using it to get to Sayde." Jericho explained. Bearer looked at Sheamus and that smile came back.

"So, you're the knight." He chuckled at him. Sheamus raised an eyebrow at him and slowly nodded.

"Well, knight. Your theory is quite brilliant. And I believe that it's true." He smiled at Shea. "First thing's first. We have to see if she's really dead. No offense to you, my Queen. But I highly doubt that your sister's dead. How exactly did she die?" Bearer said to me with a smile.

I frowned. "She had cancer. I watched her suffer for two years. And I watched her die. Anything else you need to know?" I growled at him. He seemed amused. "No. That's quite enough. I know you came prepared." He held his hand out toward Taker. He nodded and handed him the bag of my sister's hair.

We all watched as he opened the ziplock bag and pulled out a patch of black hair. He handed the bag back to Taker and silently caressed the patch of hair that was in his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out.

He continued to do that for what felt like hours. It really was for about five minutes. After those five minutes were up, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Your sister's alive. Just as I thought."


	27. Lost My Way, This Bloody Day

**Notes: Heeeeeeeeeeeey everybody! I hope you're having a wonderful holiday. Surprisingly, mine has been pretty good. So yayyyyy!**

**I apologize for not updating sooner, (drama, drama, drama) but nevertheless, here's the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy the chapter & don't forget to review : )**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 27: Lost My Way, This Bloody Day**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked me as he stared into my face. "Yeah. I'm good. Now move. You're too close." I groaned.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Lady Emalf." That annoying voice came from behind me. "I'm fine. Can we get to business now?" I growled as I looked around the dark room I was in.

After Bearer's announcement of my sister being alive, I fainted. Hey, I'm good for that. "Well, yes. But how do you suppose we go about this business, my Queen?" Bearer asked. I glared at him from across the room. "You're the encyclopedia. You figure it out, dammit." I grumbled. Sheamus chuckled softly, to the dismay of Taker and Kane.

"We know where the call came from. We can go there." Taker suggested. "Yes, because that's gonna work out perfectly. _'Hi. I'm the queen of the supernatural world and I think that you have my sister held hostage here so you can help Sunny kill me. So, what's for dinner?'_ Great idea." I scoffed. Taker glared at me.

"We're not gonna go and knock on the girl's door or anything. We have ways to get in and out without being seen." Taker explained. "But what if we _do_ get caught? I'm right there. Sunny and her helper can kill me and get it over with. There's no way I'm gonna give up my life that easily." Kane groaned at my pessimism.

"You're not gonna get killed. We're gonna get your sister, and get out of there." Taker stated simply. "Well, I'm glad you're confident." I mumbled. Bearer chuckled. "Don't worry about a thing, Lady. We have everything under control. Now, it would be nice if you can use your telepathy to contact your sister. Let her know that we're coming." We all looked at Bearer like he was a fool.

"What are you talking about, Paul?" Kane asked his father. "Taylor's her blood. And Taylor's supernatural, too." I had to cut him off right there. "Wait, she's supernatural?" Bearer grinned at me. "Why yes. I doubt if she knows it, though." Bearer, with that eerie grin of his, explained. "So if she doesn't know that she has abilities, how in the hell can I communicate with her?" I questioned.

"Because you're her blood." Taker and Kane answered in unison. I'm guessing they understand Bearer's logic now. Bearer grinned. Sheamus and I just stared at each other.

"Okay, I'll try on our way there. Lets go." I said, getting up. Everyone was sitting either across from me or they were diagonal to me. They remained seated. "Why are you staring? Lets go." I looked at each of them, confused. "Babe, we're gonna go tomorrow." Taker said to me.

I chuckled. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm sorry, Sayde. I have a funeral to do in the morning. We're gonna go right after." Bearer explained. I frowned at him. "We're gonna crash here tonight." Kane said to me with a smirk. "Well, ain't this some bullshit." I grumbled.

"Well folks, I'm gonna go ahead and finish Billy for tomorrow. Stephen, your room's the first one to the right. Chris, yours is directly across. Son, you know your room. And miss Sayde, I'm guessing you're gonna share a room with Undertaker. He knows where to go. I apologize in advance for the dust." Bearer giggled before he got up to leave. I wanted to protest, but what use would it be?

"Well, I'd love to listen to Emmy's upcoming rant, but I'm tired. And my ears still hurt from that banshee scream the other day." Kane chuckled as he got up and headed down the dark and narrow hallway. Ugh, I didn't even pay attention to this hideous room.

I guess I got carried to the big house when I fainted. Everything in this room is wooden and hard. Gross. "I'm not gonna rant. I'm not gonna say anything. What's the use? You all should go to bed. I'm cool." I lied. Both Sheamus and Chris gave me a look that let me know that they knew I was lying. But they got up anyway.

After they left, I stared at my ring for a while. "You look exhausted. Come on." Taker was in front of me when he said that. He held his hand out to help me up. He's really silent when he wants to be. I didn't even notice him walk up. "If you think that I'm actually gonna go to sleep in this house, you're crazier than Bearer." He shook his head as I took his hand.

The hallway was so narrow, I had to walk in front of him. "Where am I going?" I whispered to Taker as I slowly walked. "Keep walking. Our room's all the way at the end of the hallway." He answered. He seemed amused with my obvious uncomfortable-ness. As we walked, I heard a squeaking noise coming from the wooden planks that make up the floor. It scared me and I backed into Taker.

We stopped walking. "What the hell was that?" I asked him. He chuckled. "It was just the floor." He chuckled as he grabbed hold of my hands. The hallway seemed endless. Once we were at the last door, I sighed out of relief.

I let go of one of Taker's hands and opened the room door. The room was darker than the hallway, but I slowly took a few steps inside. Only enough to let Taker inside. He cut the light on. "This is a creepy ass room." I said to him. He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"After the fire, I grew up here. I'm used to it." I watched as he took a look around the room. "Awww, your little kiddie room." I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at me and started to look around the room. I decided to take a look around the big room, too.

It was all wooden and plain, no color whatsoever. With the exception of the black sheets on the bed. The room was indeed dusty as hell. But the walls were filled with pictures. Most of them were either thumbtacked or taped to the wall. Only a few were actually framed.

I spotted a black and white photo on the wall in front of me. This one wasn't framed. I walked up to it to get a better look. "Awwww." I cooed without thinking. I could tell from the big ass forehead and piercing stare who it was.

"How old were you here?" I asked Taker, not able to take my eyes off of the adorable little boy on the photo. He was the cutest little thing ever. Curly hair, big eyes, and the most mischievous and snaggletooth-iest smile I've ever seen. "Seven." He stated simply.

The next picture I spotted was even cuter. Quite possibly the cutest picture I've ever seen. It was another black and white photo in a beautiful royal blue frame. It was a baby, I'd say about ten months. He was butt nekkid on his belly, grinning at whoever was taking the picture.

"Baby Taker tushie. This picture has brought so much joy to me. You'll never understand, I swear." I giggled at his groan.

"I so need a copy of this picture." I said to him with a big grin on my face.

"The hell you do. No one's gonna see that." He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me away from the pictures. There he goes with the silent creeping again. But I think I'm getting used to it.

"No fair. You got to look at all the pictures on my wall." I pouted. "Yeah, well. Too bad." He chuckled, taking a seat on the not-so-hard looking bed. Hmm, that took me aback. I mean everything in this freaking house looks hard as hell.

"So, did all those pictures survive the fire?" I asked him as I watched him take off his boots. "Yeah. Plenty were destroyed, but Bearer got the rest. I have a few at home." I really love the way he sometimes opens up to me. I wish he'd just let me in fully.

Okay, the mind war temporarily stopped when I was looking at Baby Taker, so I decided to continue. I eased my way over to the wall full of pictures without him saying anything.

There were lots of adorable pictures on the wall. He seemed like a fun loving kid when he was little. He was all smiles on most of them. But on a few of them, he looked like he does now. Mean, eerie, and dangerously beautiful. I noticed that each picture, including the black and white ones, it looked as if his green orbs were glowing.

"I'm not trying to piss you off or anything, dude. But you're like breathtakingly handsome." I was once again at that black and white photo of the grinning little chubby cheeked nekkid baby. I wasn't expecting a response, so I continued to look at pictures.

I could feel him watching me. I'm pretty sure he's in my head, listening to every thought I have about each picture. That is, if I'm letting him in my mind at this time. I still don't know how I blocked him out that last time.

After a while, I started to get a little sleepy. No doubt, I had calmed down a bit, but I still wasn't gonna sleep in this house. I went and sat by Taker on the bed. He was stretched out, as usual, chilling. Watching me. "You want me to go get your bag out of the truck?" He asked me as I took my sneakers off. When I was finished, I turned my head to look at him.

"Nah. Gimme your shirt." He raised his eyebrow and stared at me for a few seconds, but eventually took his t-shirt off and handed it to me. After ogling his toplessness, I scooted to the edge of the other side of the bed with my back to him.

"Okay, I got to undress. Don't look." He chuckled at me. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Duh. I don't trust you. You might try something." I poked my tongue at him as I pulled my red tank top over my head. I flung it at him, but he caught it with a smirk on his face.

"So you scared that I'll get lost or something if I go get your bag?" He asked in an amused tone. "No. I don't want to be left in this house without you next to me. This house creeps the hell out of me." I explained. He chuckled.

"You could come with me." He continued his chuckle. "Hell no. I'm not leaving out of that front door until daylight." His chuckle grew into a full blown laugh.

I looked over my shoulder at him and threw my black bra at him. I had one hand over my chest, trying to make sure he didn't get any side boob action.

"If I keep laughing at you, will you throw the rest at me?" He smirked at me. "Hell no." I grouched before I pulled his shirt over my head. It's still warm. "You're so weird." He scoffed, I'm guessing he heard my thoughts.

I felt his stare as I stood up to take off my jeans. "Quit staring. And you say I'm weird." I chuckled. "You are. With ya little scary ass." He teased. "I ain't scared of you, though." I teased right back, imitating his southern accent. "Oh, for real? I'd like to put that to a test."

"Bring it on. I've seen so much over the past few months, I doubt if anything will scare me now." I sat beside him and started to fold my jeans and shirt. "Have you ever met a killer?" He asked when I was finished folding. I looked up at him with a frown, expecting some kind of smirk or something from him. But he was serious.

"Uh… no. Not that I know of, why?" I'm already not liking the way this conversation's going. "Well, baby. You're marrying one." When he said that, my body went stiff.

But then I calmed down. "Is this about your parents? Cause that was not intentional. Forget what you think." I know his guilt haunts him every minute of every day. "No. There were others." He said nonchalantly.

And now my thoughts are back to what it was a few seconds ago. I could tell that he was in my thoughts instead of looking at my facial reaction by the blank stare he was giving me. I don't know how the hell I blocked him out the other day, but I sure wish that I could do it again. "No fair." I pouted, making him come back to reality. "Mission accomplished." He smirked at me.

"Not quite. I was only shocked. Not scared. And if you were still snooping in my mind, you'd know that I'm now very curious." A smirk now on my face, I laid beside him and rested my head on his chest.

To be honest, I'm not scared of his little confession. I mean, he looks the type. And he damn near crushed Adam's heart right in front of me. "You've been hanging with us for too long, woman." He softly chuckled. I could feel the vibrations through his chest.

"Well, you're all stuck with me. Now can you please tell me what I want to know?" I asked as I poked him in the arm. He sighed. "What is it that you want to know?" He sarcastically replied.

"Ugh, man. You just told me you fucking killed people. That's plural. What the hell do you think I want to know?" A big smile played on his face when I spoke.

"Alright, fine. I'm a killer. Well, I used to be. I've killed some for legitimate reasons, and I've killed some just for the hell of it. I guess that's why everyone I'm close to ends up hurt. Karma's a bad bitch." He sighed again as he turned his head over to look me in the face.

"Okay, I'm not gonna pretend like that doesn't bother me. It does. But like you said, you _used to be_. I'm still curious. You said you had legitimate reasons for some of them. Elaborate, please." I gently put my leg across his, trying to reassure him that I'm not scared of him.

"Lets get this out of the way first. All of the souls that I've taken were supernatural." He began. I nodded.

"Apparently there's something special about me. Cause people started to come after me as soon as I hit puberty. The first was on my thirteenth birthday. I remember I had gotten this model Harley Davidson that I had been wanting for years. Bearer wasn't into that kiddy shit, so it took a lot of begging to get him to get me that." He chuckled as he stared at the dull, wooden ceiling.

"He had me in training as soon as he got me out of that god-awful foster home. I was happy as hell to know that Glen was alive and, somewhat well. But Bearer wouldn't let me see him. I don't blame him though. So after a few years power control training, on my thirteenth birthday, Bearer decided that I was tame enough to see him." The smile that appeared on his face was breathtaking. Tonight, he's in rare form.

"I was actually happy. For the first time in a long time, I was actually happy. But when Bearer left to go get Glen, all hell broke loose. Not even five minutes had passed after Bearer left and there was a knock on the front door. I knew it wasn't Bearer. But I went to the door anyway." His smile quickly faded. It looked as if a dark cloud just covered his sun. I took his hand and intertwined it with mine.

"I was blasted in the face with flames as soon as I opened the door. Little did that person know, I'm immune to flames, much like you are. Hence your middle name, Emalf. To make a long story short, the supernatural idiot that blasted me ended up getting his head bashed into a mirror and after a scuffle that mainly involved the guy bleeding everywhere, he ended up frying on those front steps outside." His eyes glowed as he spoke. Little sparks of electrical currents shot from his hand and into mine.

"Of course when Bearer came home with little Glenny, and found this burnt and bloodied body on his front porch with my big bloody ass hovering over him, Glen was sent back to that damn home. And once again, I was all alone, and I had killed someone else." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I wanted to let him calm down. And I needed to process my thoughts.

As of right now, the war of emotions have took a break. I could feel a tiny bit of guilt as well as a bit of pleasure coming from Taker. Apparently my empathy is getting stronger. Or maybe the more he lets me in, the more I can feel him. Either way it goes, I'm glad for it.

"You're doing it again." He spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Doing what?" I looked at him with a raised brow. He was still staring at the ceiling. "You got me on mind block. So, I guess you failed the test." He started to chuckle.

"Actually, I passed with flying colors. So you've killed people. It doesn't change the way I feel about your homicidal ass. Deal with it. We'll worry about karma later." I got up and straddled him. He finally looked at me, those eyes still glowing.

"And how _do_ you feel about my homicidal ass?" He asked, taking my bandaged hand and gently brushing his cheek with it. It's so weird for him to be affectionate, but I could really get used to this side of him. "I ain't saying shit until I hear you tell me that you love me again. I just wanna hear you say it." I gave him a cheesy grin. "You are such a girl." He chuckled. "Why, yes. Yes I am. And girls like hearing those types of things."

"Fine, girl. I love your scary ass." He rolled his eyes as I grinned at him. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" I teased. "Not really. Your turn." He smirked. I sighed. "Okay. I love your homicidal ass." I never thought that I'd ever be saying that to him. But nevertheless, I am. And it's the truth.

"So, you're not even a little bothered by this new info about me?" He asked, still trying to probe my mind. I stifled a chuckle. "No. If anything, you're turning me on a little bit more." I started to slowly run my index finger down his chest. His smirk got wider as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"And by the way, I still don't know how I'm blocking you out. I'm glad that I am, though. It's nice to be able to say that you don't know what's on my mind." I had to quickly change the subject because the look in his eyes are making me tingle in the inside.

"Babe… You stay on top of me like that and you'll know exactly what's on mine in a few." He gave me a suggestive look. "Stop thinking about my boobs and lets get back to the matter at hand." He _would _let me back into his mind when he's feeling frisky. I'm glad that I'm blocking him out of my mind cause hearing his thoughts are putting a few thoughts into my own.

"The only thing that matters right now is that shirt coming off of you." He smirked. "Come on, Take. Focus. I wanna contact Taylor _now_." I know they would like me to do this tomorrow, but I don't want to. If my sister's really alive, I need to know now.

"Go ahead, then. Contact her." He grinned at my confused face. "Remember how you got into Stephen's head just by thinking about him? Use that logic." He answered my question before I could even ask. "Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and focused my mind on my big sister.

After about five minutes of nothing, I was about to give up. But then I heard the murmurs of someone's voice. It was far away, but if I listened hard enough, I could make out what the person was saying. "_She _is_ coming to get me_." The person said.

It was definitely Taylor. I was sure of that. I couldn't hear the person she was talking to, though. "_I'm sure because I can feel it in my veins_." I'm guessing that the person asked her how she could be so sure I was gonna try and save her.

"_I've been reading those books you left in here. I know I have abilities_." I let out a muffled shriek when I heard her say that. "_You don't believe me. Why doesn't that surprise me_?" Taylor chuckled, sarcastically.

"_I can show you better than I can tell you_." Taylor angrily yelled at the person she was talking to. I heard Taylor scream. Then there was silence. I thought that I had lost the mind connection until I heard a man scream agonizingly.

"Taylor? Taylor? Are you okay?" I yelled aloud. I don't know what to think. What the hell just happened? "_What the hell? Sayde? Where are you_?" Taylor said aloud, but I could still hear it in her head. She was now breathing heavily, as if she had been running.

"It doesn't matter. What's going on? Why did you scream?" I asked. "_I threw fire at him and I ran. I'm still running, actually. He's gonna come looking for me_." She panted as the wind whistled in her ears.

"Who's gonna come looking for you? Do you know where you are?" I asked, getting off of Taker so I could put my clothes back on. "I was being kept in Isis's basement. He killed her. Right in front of me." She started to sob.

"So you're in Fort Worth?" I asked as I buttoned up my jeans. Taker was quietly listening to our mind convo. I'm guessing that he was thinking the same thing I was because he was putting his boots back on when I glanced at him.

"_Yeah. Isis has a car. I got the keys. Tank's full. Are you at home_?" Taylor asked. "I'm in Mobile. Fuck." I was beginning to panic again. "_Okay. Well, get on the first plane to San Antonio. I'll be there._" I heard the car engine start. Now I am fully panicking.

"Taylor, no! That's the first place they're gonna look for you. Go to the airport and wait there. I doubt if they'll try anything when other people are around." I yelled as I pulled Taker's shirt over my head. "_Okay_." She panted.

"Wait. Before you leave, I need you to do something." My mind was rapidly producing random ideas to help her get out of Fort Worth safe, as I put on my tank top. "_Make it quick, sis. I'm kinda in the middle of escaping from my kidnapper in case you haven't noticed_."

When she said that, tons of emotions came over me. I wanted to laugh, because I've missed her sarcasm. I wanted to cry, because I have no clue if she's gonna get away. I wanted to scream because I'm confused as hell. I watched her die, and here I am, three years later, talking to her. In my mind, but it's still her.

"Set his car afire. That should buy you some time." I suggested. "_Good idea_." She said. I heard the door shut and a few seconds later, I heard the familiar sound of growing flames. "_Done_." She said as she got back into the car.

"Good. Now get the hell out of there and don't stop until you're at the airport. I'll check in with you when I'm on the plane." I said calmly. "_Alright. Thank you, Sayde. I love you._" I could feel the smile in her voice. "I love you, too Tay. Be safe."

"I'll go get the others. Call the airport and set everything up. We're gonna get to her before Sunny's little helper does. Don't worry, babe." Taker kissed my forehead before he headed to the door.

I hope he's right. I just found out that Taylor's alive after three whole years of thinking that she was dead. I refuse to lose her again.


	28. Cannot Kill The Family

**Notes: Hiya, peeps. Long time, no update, huh? I know. I know. Family issues plus major writers block caused my absence this time. It actually took me a few months to finally finish this chapter. Ridiculous, I know.**

**But anyway, I'm glad to say that I have that spark again with this story, cause I've missed Sayde. Hope you all enjoy the latest installment, and thank you for reading.**

**And to end my author notes, I'd like to send out some happy birthday wishes to Tanya! Happy Birthday, girl! **

**Emalf**

**Ch. 28: Cannot Kill The Family**

"Taylor, we're on the plane." I whispered as I looked out of the window of the jet. "_Good. I'm bored as hell. And it's dark. And just who in the hell is this _we_?_" She grumbled. I chuckled. Man, I've missed her.

"TT, I'll explain when I see you. Just be careful and keep your eyes on the road." The flight attendant gave me a weird look as she passed us. "_Don't you have any questions for me_?" She asked, already knowing that the questions must be burning in my head.

"I thought you were dead. I saw you take your last breath. You were in a casket, Taylor. How in the fuck are you talking to me in my head?" I wanted to ask her that a few hours ago, but I was too frantic. "_I thought I was. But I woke up in that casket. I thought I had went to hell, or something, when I realized I was being taken out of the casket_."

Great, more confusion. "_Don't ask. I didn't see who it was. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see a thing. I did hear some woman talking as she placed me in a vehicle. My vision came back as we pulled into Isis's driveway._"

"And all of this was happening on the day of your funeral?" I asked, remembering that sad day. "_I guess. I know that I had on a pretty orange dress and no shoes._" She sighed. Now I'm even more confused. "How in the hell are you alive when the mortician was supposed to had drained all of your blood out of your body?"

"_Because they were working with that Sunny chick_." My heart dropped. "But what about the cancer?" The anger in me started to burn. "_According to Sunny, I never had cancer. I suffered for two years because my supernatural blood didn't agree with vampire venom._" She stated simply, as if what she just said made perfect sense.

I looked at Taker, who was beside me and was also listening to our conversation through my head. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Vampire, what?" I asked her. "_Remember the day you got the call from the WWF saying that you got the job_?" She asked me. "Yeah. That was the day you got mugged walking home from the coffee shop." That day was terrible. Three guys in hoodies tried to jump her as she walked back to our house.

"_That pale, purple looking one bit me in the arm, remember?_" Of course I remember. She had that gnarly bruise on her arm and it never healed right. "I remember." I'm confused as hell right now, and Taker's no help. He's on the verge of dozing off.

"_Well, apparently the purple bitch was a vamp. And I guess it took years for my blood and the venom to figure out how to coexist._"

"So what you're saying is that your leukemia was really vampire venom turning you into a vampire?" My voice was barely audible now, even though I was whispering anyway. "_Yep. I should've known something wasn't right when I was first diagnosed._" She sighed.

"Okay. So this means that you're like half supernatural half vampire?" I stifled a laugh because that sounds beyond ridiculous. But everything that I've been going through for the past few months has been more ridiculous than this, so I guess that I can deal with my sister being a vampire.

"_I guess. I mean, I'm not lusting for blood or anything. The only obvious sign of it is I'm paler."_ She scoffed. I hope she didn't just hear my random thought about her looking weird all pale and whatnot. Wait, forget it. She's gonna look weird to me anyway with her supposedly being dead for three damn years.

"_Okay. Enough about me, Sweets. Lets talk about you. You're still wrestling, right?_" Taylor asked, still sounding a bit nervous. "Yeah, I'm still wrestling. I'm the Women's Champ." Even though I've been wanting that for years, it really pales in comparison to talking to my big sister.

"_I'm proud of you. So… how's Adam?_" Great. I forgot that I was just starting things with Adam when she died, I mean, when I thought she died. "Oh, uh. We're not dating anymore." I sighed. She was really high on Adam. Thought he and I were perfect for each other.

"_Oh. What happened?_" She asked, concern in her voice. Now the war of emotions are getting to me again. "Long story, Tay." I rolled my eyes. Long story is an understatement. "_We've got time, Sades. I've missed three years of your life and we've got to start somewhere._"

I'm sleepy, but I'm not gonna stop talking to her until she's with us. So I began to tell her about my first year with Adam. Taker was so quiet, I had almost forgotten that he was beside me. You know, until Taylor asked me about some things that went on between Adam and I that I really would rather not think or talk about around him. But my mind likes to betray me, so I did think about it. And of course, me and my uncontrollable abilities let him into my head.

But instead of him saying something that would tick me off, he just chuckled. "Girls." He said as he shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes at him and continued, conveniently leaving out the intimate info between Adam and I.

Then I got to year two, when prince charming left, and king sleaze ball made his appearance. I told her about the rats, and the millions of breakups and makeups. Man, thinking about that again makes my blood boil. To make matters worse, as I continued to explain my sleepless nights, Taker's blood started to boil, too.

When I got to year three, Taker's fingers had started to spark. I had to quickly grab his hand. I cut that conversation short. "_So, how'd you figure out that you were supernatural? Cause I found out from reading books._" I'm glad to get to another subject.

"Uh, I set my hotel room afire subconsciously. Then my coworker, Kane, kidnapped me and started teaching me how to use my abilities." I can laugh at that now, since I know that he was just trying to help me.

"_Wait, you have supernatural coworkers?_" She asked. "Yep. Actually, Sunny's a coworker of mine, too." Just thinking about her looking at my sister makes me want to burn her. "_So, that's how she got to you._" Taylor mused.

"Yeah. She possessed plenty of my other coworkers, including Adam. We de-possessed, or exorcized, or whatever the hell you call it, we did that to most of them. Only Adam and Torrie are still in her trance." I sighed.

"_Who is we? You and Kane?_" She asked. "There's more. You'll meet them when we get to the airport." I smiled at the thought of my crew. "_Wait, Kane. He's the one with the fire, right?_" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah. What's funny?" I asked her. "_Oh, because his whole gimmick is about playing with fire. It's ironic. Wait, doesn't he have a brother? That pale guy. What's his name? Underdog?_"

That made me laugh out loud. Taker looked at me and frowned. "Uh, his name's Undertaker. And he's sitting next to me with a frown on his face cause of you." I was still laughing.

"_Oh, so your supernatural bodyguards are Underdog and Kane. Cool._" Taylor teased. "They're more than just bodyguards, Tay. But I'll explain that to you when I see you in person. I'm sick of talking about me. Now can you please tell me who was guarding you?"

"_Sweets, that's something that I really need to say to you in person._" She sighed. Great. Something else I have to worry about. "Hey, babe. Look." Taker snapped me back to reality as he pointed to the window. We're in San Antonio.

"Taylor. We're getting ready to land." I said to her as a stewardess passed us by. The same one that gave me a crazy look earlier. I gave her a dark smile, which I'm sure creeped her out, and she quickly walked past us.

"_Good. Because I'm getting really antsy sitting here with all of these people staring at me._" She said. I could barely contain myself as we landed and got off of the plane.

When we got into the lobby, I scanned the whole room for her. I didn't see a blonde anywhere. Yes, Taylor's a blonde. She took after my mom.

Anyway, I looked again, but I still didn't see a blonde anywhere. I started to get clammy and the room started to spin. "Calm down. She's still here. You didn't feel the chill?" Taker asked me as he took my hand in his. "No. Where the hell is she?" I felt the tears as they formed in my eyes.

I scanned the room again and this time I spotted a blonde. But she was way too short to be Taylor. At first glance, she looked like Sunny. The only thought that I had after that was to lunge at her. Luckily, Taker still had my hand in his when I started to take off.

"Taylor, where the hell are you?" I growled, causing a few people to stop and stare at me. "_I'm still here, Sades. Oh, my gosh._" She said in my head. Hearing her voice made me relax a little, but I still needed to see her. "Oh your gosh, what?" I asked her, still eying that blonde that looks a little taller now.

Then the blonde turned and looked at me. And my heart skipped a few beats. "Sayde?" The blonde said as she slowly started to walk toward me. "Taylor?" I responded as my feet started to move uncontrollably towards the blonde. Taker wouldn't let my hand go, so he walked with me.

When the blonde and I were just a few inches apart, I started to cry again. I instantly felt that familiar chill that I've become accustomed to whenever I'm in the vicinity of my supernatural crew. It's her. It's really Taylor.

"Sayde. You're so beautiful." She smiled as she pulled me into her arms. When she said that, I went from crying to all out bawling. "You're alive." I mumbled into her neck.

"Okay. We've got her. Let's head to the house." Taker quickly interrupted us. I stopped bawling enough to get to our rental. I had forgotten that Shea, Kane, and Chris were with us until we made it to the rental.

"You're really alive." I said in a whisper as we squeezed into the car. "And you saved me." She replied with a smile.

We sat in contently reunited happiness for about twenty minutes. "You're really pale." I said to Taylor. She started to laugh at me. Oh, I've missed that laugh. "I haven't seen you in three years and this is the first thing you say to me?" She asked. "Well, yeah." I grinned. "Alright then. You're really short." She teased back.

"No shit, Tay." I chuckled. "So, where are we headed?" Taylor asked me. "We're going to Taker's house. It's protected, don't worry." I assured her. "Who's Taker?" She asked me as she looked around the dark car.

"This one here who won't let my hand go." I smiled at her. "Oh, yeah. The big guy." She replied. "Yeah. Him. He's a little protective of me." A little protective is also an understatement. Cause I've tried to get out of his grip for three hours and he's not letting up in the least bit.

We went back to content silence until we made it to Taker's ranch. Once we got into the house, Taker finally let my hand go. I took that opportunity to grab Taylor and drag her upstairs to the room that I sleep in.

"Nice house." Taylor smiled as she took in her surroundings. "I know, right?" I smiled back. "You live here now?" She asked as she picked up the only picture I took from my house when I had to leave. It's a pic of Taylor and I at a Metallica concert. "Yeah." I said as I stared intently at her left cheek. She had a long red scar there.

"Sunny did that to you, huh?" I asked her. She jumped at the mention of her name. "Yeah. How'd you know?" She asked me. "Because she did it to me, too." I grabbed my cheek, remembering the excruciating pain that was there. "What happened to it?" She asked me. "Taker healed it." I replied as I tried not to stare at her too hard.

"Go ahead and say it, Sweets. I know I look like hell." She scoffed as she tugged at her unflatteringly oversized dingy t-shirt. "Take a shower, Toots. I'll find you something to wear." She perked up a little when I said that. "Good, cause I've been dying to put something with color on." She grinned as I pointed her to bathroom.

"Uh, Tay. Please don't put yourself and the word dying in the same sentence. Too soon." I rolled my eyes at her as I gently pushed her into the bathroom.

After I placed some clean and colorful clothes in the bathroom, I headed back to that bedroom. My mind is beyond tired, so I wasn't even shocked to find Taker in there. "You okay?" He asked me. I sighed as I walked into his open arms.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm happy that my sister's alive, but I'm confused as hell. How'd you take it when you first found out that Glen was still alive?"

"I was confused, I guess. But when I finally got to see him in person, my confusion went away pretty fast." He sighed. "What do you think Sunny and her goon did to her?" I asked him in almost a whisper.

"While we were in the car, I kinda got into her head. So I know exactly what they did to her." His body grew stiff as he spoke.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything. You're gonna have to ask her." He kissed me on my forehead as he began to rock me back and forth. "No fair, Take." I pouted. "Life isn't fair. Deal with it." He laughed.

I pouted for about three minutes. Of course, he didn't pay me any mind. He just continued to rock me. "Fine then. Let me go, and leave me alone." I growled, trying to get out of his boa constricting grips.

"Oh really? So if I don't give you info I can't touch you?" He asked with a chuckle. "Damn skippy." I replied, still trying to get away from him. "Well, you know what happened when you tried that with me the last time." He whispered into my ear, finally stopping his rocking.

"Weak moment, dude. And the info that I wanted that day wasn't nearly as important as this is to me. So let me go." I was tempted to kick him in the shin, but he luckily let me go.

"My shin, Sayde?" He chuckled at me. "Stay out of my head, man." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh huh. When you decide to go to bed, come to my room. Its yours now. Let your sister stay in this room." He grinned at me as he made his way out of the room. "I hate you." I yelled down the hall. "I hate you, too babe." He yelled back right before he slammed his door.

About twenty minutes later, Taylor quietly snuck into the room. Man, she's quiet now. "So, what's the deal with you and Underdog?" She asked as she took a seat on the bed. "Undertaker, Tay. Undertaker." I corrected her. She started to chuckle. "Aha. So, he's the new guy, huh?" She smirked as I took a seat beside her.

I didn't say anything. I just held up my left hand. "Oh gosh. Is that what I think it is?" She asked, grabbing my hand and bringing it to her face for inspection. "Yep." I grinned at her.

"Wow. This is weird. Mom always said that I'd be the one getting married." She sighed. "Yeah, well in your defense, you've been dead for three years." I chuckled. "Yeah. So, how's mom doing? She's still complaining about your career choice?" She asked innocently.

I turned away from her. "Uh, Tay. I'm kinda tired. Can we finish our conversation in the morning? I have plenty questions for you, so you need to rest up." There was no way I was gonna break her heart after only a few hours of having her back.

"I might have been held captive in a basement for three years, but I'm not dumb, Sades. I know something's up. But I'll let it slide, for now. Goodnight, Sweets." She gave me a hug before she pushed me off of the bed.

"Are you gonna be okay here?" I asked, not ready to let her out of my sight yet. She started to laugh. "I'm safe now, Sayde. I can feel it. Now go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She grinned. "Alright. If you need me, I'm right down the hall." I said as I slowly backed toward the door.

"Okay. Get out, girl. I'm fine, really." She assured me. Although I don't believe her, I left her alone. I mean, I couldn't monitor her all night. And I definitely didn't want to suffocate her with my paranoid overprotective-ness.

* * *

I woke up this morning in a panic. I crept out of the bed that I apparently now share with Taker, and ran to the room that I left Taylor in. To my relief, she was still there. sleeping like an angel. Or so I thought.

"I was expecting you to sneak in here hours ago, you worrywart." She teased with a chuckle. "Whatever. How did you sleep?" I asked as I took a seat next to her on the bed. "For the first time in a long time, I slept well." She smiled at me.

"Good. Okay, before we get our interrogation going, I'm gonna cook breakfast. What would you like, Toots?" I asked as she began to stretch. Looking at that slightly purple bite mark made me wince. Which reminds me, I have to get Kane to find the texts about vamps. I figure Taylor and I both need to read up on it now.

"You're a cook now, Sweets?" She chuckled. "Well, a lot's changed since you've been gone." I poked my tongue at her. "I know. Like your taste in men. But I guess we'll have to talk about that later. As for the breakfast, you can cook whatever you want. Anything's better than living on crackers, water, and vitamins." She scoffed.

And with that little statement, the sadness and anger inside me started to fight again. Sadness won this time, cause my eyes started to well up with tears.

"I can only imagine the hell that you went through, Taylor. You're safe now. I'll never let anything happen to you, okay?" I grabbed her hand and squeezed tight. "I know, I know." She smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for about twenty minutes. That's when I heard the stirrings of the four men that also occupy this house downstairs. "Well, the brood's up. Might as well get this day started." I said as I got up. "Can I help you cook?" She asked with a grin. "If you want. But after that, it's time to meet the family." I grinned back.

After our morning routine, including breakfast, we all went into the den. Kane, in his usual la-z boy, Sheamus and Jericho on the loveseat, and Taker and Taylor on the couch, with me as the little supernatural monkey in the middle.

We spent about five minutes just staring at each other. Despite the fact that I really want answers from Taylor, I really could just sit here in silent peace forever. "So, can we get this thing going? I need to call my wife." Jericho said, snapping us all out of our content stupor.

"Oh, now I recognize you. You were the loudmouth who was ranting about 1004 holds or something." Taylor grinned at Chris. She was never into wrestling. I think the only reason why she saw Jericho was because I hogged the TV that day.

"Aha, see Glen? Even dead chicks remember me." He teased. Obviously, it struck a nerve with me.

"I've been looking for a reason to burn you, Jericho. I think you just gave me one." I glared at him. That obviously made him laugh. "Chill out. It was a joke." He grinned. "Whoa. Sades. You do know that you just threatened that guy, right?" Taylor asked, shocked.

Her being shocked about my aggression shocked the others. "Oh, Taylor. She's always threatening someone. I've come to love that about her." Jericho teased. "My, have you changed. I think I like the aggressive you." Taylor grinned at me.

"That's funny. Cause I think I'd much rather the timid Sayde." Kane chimed in. "And I'd much rather your neck in my flaming hand." I gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, dear sister. How sweetly you treat me." He chuckled.

"So, they do this often?" Taylor whispered to Taker and Sheamus. "On occasion. It's normally those two with the catfights." Sheamus shook his head as he pointed at me and Taker. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do not have catfights." Taker defended himself.

"Yes you do." Sheamus retorted. "No, I don't Stephen. Now shut up." Taker growled. And that set Shea off. "As I've said before, Mark. You cannot and you will not tell me when I can and cannot speak. And you most definitely do have catfights." Sheamus smirked, making Jericho laugh.

I started to feel the heat rising between the two, and was reminded of that little fistfight that went on a few weeks ago. This needs to stop, now. "Okay, guys. Back to the situation at hand. You're supposed to be introducing yourselves to Taylor. Remember?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at all of them.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm the first ever Undisputed WWE Champion. The Ayatollah of Rock & Rolla. The Sexy Beast, Chris Jericho!" He exclaimed as if he was announcing himself to the fans on Raw. "Yeah. The loudmouth. So, you're supernatural, too?" Taylor asked, clearly not impressed with Jericho's bragging.

"No. Irvine's a supernatural wannabe. But he knows his shit, so therefore he's not totally unwanted." Kane scoffed. "Oh, thanks." Jericho rolled his eyes. "Okay, and who are you?" She asked Kane. "I'm Kane. Nice to know you're not dead." He replied nonchalantly. I loudly sighed.

"So you're the one that kidnapped my baby sister? Cool." She chuckled. I frowned at her and poked her in her pale arm. "Not cool." I narrowed my eyes at her. She grinned and gave me a quick hug.

"And on to you, brother-in-law. What's your story?" Taylor smirked as she turned her attention to Taker.

"I'm Undertaker. The end." He replied. That made me laugh. "He's kinda the boss dog of the supernatural world, Tay." I answered her before she even began to ask.

"So he's like a supernatural dignitary, or something?" She asked, staring at him like she couldn't believe it. "Nah. He's _the_ dignitary, Toots. Undertaker's the Lord of Darkness." I further explained. "And you're the Lady. That explains so much." She said to herself.

"Pretty much. Weird, huh?" I nervously chuckled. I can't believe I still get nervous around her. Little sister complex, I guess. "Not weird at all. More like cool as hell." She grinned at me. "Now you're being weird." I rolled my eyes at her amazed stare.

"My apologies, Queen Sadie. Shall we continue the meet and greet?" She cheesily grinned at me. "Ha ha." I tried to look upset, but I couldn't. I've missed absolutely everything about Taylor. Including her little insults.

"Redheaded guy, who are you?" She asked Shea. "I'm Stephen. But everyone calls me by my stage name, Sheamus." He smiled at her. His smile melts you, and apparently, Taylor is a puddle of water now. She smiled back at him. Now, she's been away from me for three years, but I remember her smitten look. And that's exactly the look she's giving Shea right now. Oh, great.

"Stephen here is Emmy's little bodyguard." Kane scoffed, snapping Shea and Taylor from their staring. "Awww, what's the matter, Glenny? Mad cause your bodyguard is Jericho?" I teased, making him groan. "Unlike you, fragile missy. I don't need protecting. I can handle myself." Ugh, he always has to have a comeback.

"It's totally not my fault that I have to deal with psychopath bitches trying to kill me." Just the thought of her makes my blood boil. "And now we can get into the Sunny shit, right?" Taylor asked. I stared at her intently as I slowly nodded at her.

I felt Taker's body temperature rising as I did. And once again, the sadness and anger war starts up in my mind.

"Sunny's this psychopathic supernatural wrestling groupie bitch who fell in love with Taker. He doesn't feel the same way, so she's pissed. This was years ago." I began. Taylor looked over at Taker with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Fast-forward about six years, and I'm burning shit. Glenny kidnaps me and Taker wouldn't leg go of my arm. Sunny comes back to the WWE and lets me know that she wants to kill me and take my throne by cutting my face with her fingernail. I didn't even know I had a throne at that moment, but whatever." The remembrance of that incident plus the big red scar on Taylor's face made my hands tingle.

"She had Taker in a trance for a few weeks, I get him out of it. Then I met Shea, drank Sunny's blood, almost got killed, and tried to kill Taker, all in the same night." That last part made Taker scoff. Yeah, he was really pissed with me that day.

"Sunny poisoned the air in my house and killed Aphrodite. A few weeks later, I ran away from these guys and found out that Papi knows about us being supernatural." I sighed, remembering that horrible night and the dreadful day that came after it. Ugh.

"Then Sunny possessed… mom, I lost my mind, and then Taker de-possessed her." I had to look away from Taylor's wide eyes. I just can't bring myself to tell her that I killed our mother. I can't. At least not yet.

I guess Taker sensed what I was feeling, cause when I paused, he took my hand in his. "Apparently I started dating Taker, which pissed Sunny off. She tries her best to break us up. Doesn't work. Jericho reveals his infinite knowledge of the supernatural world and let us know that Sunny was working with someone." Saying that last part made Taylor flinch. I wasn't gonna finish, but she smiled at me and told me to continue.

"Taker and I got engaged in front of Sunny. She cries. I thought I was pregnant. Taker hides shit from me, and then you call. I lose my mind again. We realize that Sunny's helper isn't an idiot. And we go to Glen's dad's house. We chill with a dead dude named Billy. And then we end up here with you." I let out a deep breath as I finished this inaccurate summary of my supernatural journey.

"Paraphrasing?" Taylor asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Hella paraphrasing." I softly smiled at her. "So, I guess it's my turn." Her intrigued expression instantly morphed into one of dread.

"I really don't want you to have to live it again, Tay. But we really need to know." I sighed. "Okay. But before I tell you about my time in captivity, I have to tell you who Sunny's 'helper' is." Her hands started to shake as she said that. "Okay, who?" I asked, taking her hand with my own.

"Sayde, the person that's been helping Sunny is… Papi."


	29. Bleeding Me

**Notes: Hey, ya'll. Awwww, I missed you all, too. Feels great to be back. **

**That darn Tropical Storm/Hurricane Isaac's headed straight for me over here in La, so IDK when I'll be able to upload again. So I had to make sure I got this one up for ya'll. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 29: Bleeding Me**

The only emotion that I could distinguish in my head at that moment was rage. I felt a release of aggression as my hand harshly slammed into Taylor's face.

"What the hell, Sayde?" I heard her say as I lunged at her face again. I didn't quite get there, though. Someone had caught my hand and was quickly dragging me away.

I blanked out until I ended up in the basement. "What happened to her? Why does she look like that?" I heard Sheamus ask. From where, I don't know. I feel like I can't even move my head.

"She's in shock." Taker calmly responded. Wherever he was, he sounded closer to me. "Sayde, can you hear me?" He asked, now coming into my hazy line of vision.

Instead of answering, I clawed him in the face. "Shit!" He yelled, stepping out of my peripheral. "She looks deranged." That was Kane. If I could get over to him, I'd claw him, too.

"You guys just leave her alone. I was in a bit of a shock too, when I first found out." That was Taylor. Just hearing her voice got me out of my frozen state. I was up in a matter of seconds and lunging toward her voice.

But of course, someone caught me. "Okay. Lets go for a little walk, shall we?" Oh, that was Sheamus. He took me upstairs, and into the backyard.

"Sayde, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down." He said to me as he sat me on a bench near the woods. "I am calm." I finally spoke. Weird, it didn't even feel like I was talking. "Calm. Yes. But you're the creepy calm. We need you regular calm so we can sort this out." Sheamus explained.

"Sort what out? There's nothing to sort. That girl in that house is not my sister. She's something Sunny cooked up to mess with me." I can't believe they didn't realize this when I did. Ugh.

My revelation made him chuckle. "Sayde, that really is Taylor. Deep down, I know you can feel that. You just need to snap out of this." He came into my line of vision again. I couldn't decipher his facial expression, though. Not like that's been helping me much, anyway.

"You don't understand, Shea. Taylor loves our dad. She would never say something like that about our dad." My emotions were slowly finding their way back to me now. "I got into her mind, Sayde. Sunny couldn't fake any of that." He sighed, grabbing my hand and massaging my knuckles.

"Okay. So lets say I believe you. Who's to say that Taylor's not under Sunny's trance? I mean, she was kidnapped by her three years ago." Great, my rage is back. "Well you slapped the hell out of her, Sayde. That normally snaps people out of their trance." He reminded me.

"And is she still saying that bullshit?" I asked, finally regaining control of my stiff limbs. "It's not bullshit. Can you just let her explain?" He asked me sweetly. "Fine. But what's gonna happen when I prove to you that something's up?" I grouched as he helped me off of the bench.

"We'll all have to bow to your awesome judgment, oh beautiful Lady Sadie." He teased. "Would you like me to claw you in the face, too?" I teased back. "Not really. I'd much rather my face un-clawed, thank you." He smiled at me.

And that's when the rest of my senses hit me. I just freaking clawed the shit out of Taker. "Is he mad at me?" I quietly asked, looking around at this beautiful landscape. "I don't know. I tell you what, though. To make sure he's cool when you see him, show him your boobs when you walk inside." Shea grinned.

"I'd rather not. Can we go now?" I asked as I got up. "Uh, yeah. You sure you're not gonna attack her again?" He nervously asked me.

"I'm not gonna attack her. I'm hoping that by me slapping her, she's out of that trance Sunny put her in." That's the only reason why she would say something that ridiculous. "Sayde, that's what I'm trying to tell you. She's not under any trance." Shea grinned at me as we slowly made our way back to the house.

When we got back inside, everyone was on guard. I guess they were expecting me to snap on them. "I'm not gonna hit you guys. Chill." I glared at all four of them as I cautiously resumed my seat in-between Taker and Taylor.

"My face begs to differ, sweetheart." He said as he glared down at me. He had three long red welts on his cheek. "Sorry about that. I have issues." I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry. I like it when you bruise me." He winked at me, which made me unintentionally blush.

"Barf." Jericho interjected. "Vomit." Sheamus joined in. "Regurgitate." Kane scoffed, making all of us laugh. I didn't mind their little insults, this time. It was much needed, considering.

"Comedy hour's over. Lets get into this shit. I think Taylor's under a trance." I began, staring into her pretty blue eyes. "Babe, she's not. I would be able to sense Sunny's corruption in her." Taker tried to reassure me.

"Sayde, it's really me. And I know that you don't want to believe it, but it's true. Our father's a fucking lunatic." Taylor said to me. Even though I'm over the shock and I know that she's not under a trance, I still can't wrap my head around that. I shook my head at her. "Nope."

"Sayde, he was the first person I saw when I woke up. He broke Isis's neck right in front of me. She was asking me to help her. But what could I do? I didn't even know if I was really alive. He burned her body, Sayde. Our father. He did that." My heart dropped to my stomach as she said that. Hot angry tears slowly started to fall down her face.

"But he…" I couldn't even form a sentence. "You wanna know what else? He's the one that locked me in Isis's basement. He told me that it was for my own good. That I was a danger to the rest of the world. He introduced me to Sunny. I find it weird that I've only heard her name twice the whole time I was in captivity. But anyway, when I met her, she slapped and scratched my face. That scar never healed." She instinctively reached for her cheek.

"Besides that first Sunny introduction, for the first two years of captivity, the only other person I saw was Papi. I kept asking him why I was a danger. But he wouldn't give me an exact answer. He started calling me a monster, a freak. He said it so much so that I actually started believing I was really a dangerous monster. I knew that something wasn't right with me. So it wasn't that hard for him to convince me."

"Earlier this year though, I overheard a few of Sunny's conversations. That's how I found out that we were in danger. And that's also how I found out that I had abilities. I questioned Papi about it one day, and he went berserk. Then I mentioned you and I got slapped in the face." This time, she grabbed her other cheek.

"One day, I spied Papi reading some ancient looking books. So I threw my glass of water at him and he dropped the two he had. He really lashed out on me for that, but he was so heated, he forgot that he had dropped the books. So when he went back upstairs, I got the books and started to read. I didn't know how, but I could see clearly in the dark. I just accumulated that to me being a monster like Papi said." She scoffed, the sadness in her quickly morphing into anger.

"And also, my dangerousness allowed me to read really fast. I read both books in about twelve minutes. And lucky for me, I learned a hell of a lot about myself. I am very much so dangerous. I'm a supernatural. I can throw flames. I might be telekinetic. And I was much too powerful to be locked in a basement. Eventually, Papi remembered that he left his books with me, and he came to get them a few minutes later."

"Sunny used Isis's house as her little hideout. And along with my newfound reading skills, I found out that I had like, bionic hearing. I listened to as much of Sunny and Papi's conversations as I could. And when I was completely alone, I experimented with telekinesis. Apparently I am telekinetic, cause I took one look at a water bottle beside me, and it moved all the way across the room." She smiled a little through her anger.

"One day I overheard Sunny questioning Papi about you. She said that you'd blindly come running to save me if you heard my voice. And Papi reassured her that it wouldn't happen cause _he _wouldn't let you. Half of that went over my head. Sure I was curious as to who the 'he' was, but it wasn't the only thing that stood out to me. I know now that the 'he' was Undertaker. But at that moment, the only thing that really registered was you saving me if you heard my voice. So I devised a plan." Her smile got bigger.

"Step one, when I'm completely alone, practice my flame throwing. It made me feel good to know that I could hold flames in my hand, but I could never get the throwing down. I did eventually, but then I couldn't. Step two, telekinetically steal Papi's cellphone. And after I'm done with it, sneak into back into his pocket. The first three times, it went perfectly. I actually called you, Sweets. But I didn't really know if it was you. I guess I chickened out." Her smile faded and the look of sadness crept back on her face.

"The last straw for me was the day when you got engaged to Undertaker. I didn't know that at the time, though. Sunny burst into the basement, seething. She called me a bitch a few times, it didn't bother me much. Then she proceeded to call me a half-breed. To which I had to ask what that was. Surprisingly, she explained it to me." She humorlessly chuckled.

"Then she told me that she saw you that day. And she said that you had made a fatal mistake. She said that she had originally planned to use me to get to you. But she knew you were stronger than that. So she decided to just kill me, right then and there. She lunged at me, venomously. And out of instinct, I bit the shit out of her arm. Apparently my teeth had been nourished with lots of vampiric vitamin d, cause they're very sharp. Anyway, it got her away from me. She told me that because of that, I had basically signed my own and yours death certificates." Her blue eyes started to softly glow.

"I was in the basement alone for a week or so before Papi came back. I thought I was dying, so I was relieved that he had gotten me some food. Real food this time. After I ate, I asked him why he was willing to hold me hostage until that bitch kills me. And the only thing he could say to me was _power_. I asked him what did you have to do with anything and he snapped again."

"As he yelled his head off, I worked my telekinetic pickpocket ability on him. I told him I hated him. It actually looked like that hurt him, cause he stopped his yelling and went back upstairs. And that's when I called you again. This time, I actually spoke. After I freaked you out, Papi came back in and caught me on his cellphone. He snatched it from me, slapped me again and checked to see who I called. He burst into laughter when he saw the number. Even though he seemed unconcerned about it, he stayed in the basement with me for two days." Her anger was back again.

"We stayed silent for the most part. Until I started to feel a cold chill. He saw me shiver and told me that you weren't coming to get me. I guess he knew what that chill meant. But I just had that feeling, you know. I knew that you were gonna get me. And you did, sis." The anger once again subsided and a soft smile appeared on her pretty face. She took my hand in hers.

I didn't respond for about an hour. Shea, Jericho, and even Glen gave me a sympathetic pat on the leg as they left the room. Taylor stayed with me, my hand still in hers. Taker stayed with me, too. He was trying very hard to keep his anger under control. I know he's only doing that for my sake, cause I can't control my empathy.

Taking all of that in hurts. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. I had to cry. Words really can't describe my feelings right now. I feel as if I've been mentally broken. And the mental has now become physical. My hands are shaking, my head's aching, and I want to set something on fire.

I want to scream. I want to shout. I want to run away. I want…I want…ugh. I don't know what I want.

"_Is all this true?_" I managed to ask Taker through telepi-chat. He didn't answer me with words. He answered me by closing his eyes, balling his hand into a fist, and blowing the shit out of his new TV. It made me and Taylor jump. "Sorry." He mumbled softly.

"Totally understandable." Taylor responded. "Hey, can you talk?" She said to me, waving her free hand in front of my face. "Sorry for slapping you." I whispered to her. She chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "I know how close you and Papi are. I was actually expecting to get pummeled. So, a simple slap was no biggie." She grinned at me.

"Taylor, if anyone needs to be pummeled, it's me. He and Sunny… they… they. I killed mom. Sunny possessed her and I beat the life out of her." I started bawling again. The pain of that finally hitting me like a boulder. This time, I did scream. I couldn't help it. My whole body started to shake.

I calmed a little when Taylor gently wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh. It wasn't your fault, Sades. It wasn't your fault." She softly said to me. I jerked away from her. "It doesn't change the fact that I killed her. Her blood's literally on my hands." My bawling calmed into soft sobs.

"Actually babe, I don't think you killed her." Taker interjected. Both me and Taylor turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your mother was alive when we left. And with this new information about your dad working with Sunny, something just doesn't add up." He explained.

"Nice try, Take. I still feel like shit. My mom's still dead. And my dad apparently wants to kill his children for their powers." I sighed. "Actually, sweetheart. Your dad wants to kill me for my powers. He wants to be King. I knew his 'fascinated fan' questions were a little suspect." And Taker's revelation just hit me like another boulder.

"And Sunny wants to kill me for my powers and become Queen." Finally, something is starting to make sense to me. I'm glad for it, even though it's killing me. "That's what I'm thinking." Taker agreed with me.

All of a sudden, Taker looked over at Taylor, his eyes wide. "What? What'd you hear?" I asked him, knowing that he snuck into her head again. "That Sunny chick said that not only does she want to kill you, she wants to take your soul. What does that mean?" Taylor asked. I just braced myself for yet another boulder coming straight toward me.

"She wants to keep Sayde's soul from moving on. Torture it, keep it as a trophy." Taker explained. When the figurative boulder finally hit me, I had no more tears to cry. All I had left was anger. And now I'm hot.

"Fuck!" I yelled, randomly and loudly. Taylor was a little startled by my new vocabulary word. "Do you think that Papi and Sunny are like, into each other?" Taylor asked, almost gagging at the thought. "My brain is about to explode. And when that happens, I tend to blow shit up. So sis, please don't ask me that right now." I said to Taylor.

"I feel you." She smiled at me. "Hey, are you gonna be okay without me for a few hours? I need to go somewhere and think." I asked her as I managed to stand up. "I'm good, Sweets. I'm safe here. Go ahead." She reassured me with a soft smile.

Taker got up and gently wrapped one of his arms around me. He took his free hand and lifted my face up to his. "I hope you know that I'll never let anything happen to you, or your soul." He said, staring me in my eyes.

And with that simple statement, he managed to erase the pain of one of those boulders that hit me today. I leaned up on my tiptoes and put my lips to his. Those soft lips of his makes my head whirl. Whoa.

"I really needed to hear that. Thanks." I said to him after we broke away. "And I really needed _that_." He smirked. That made me smile. "Alright. Later ya'll." I said to them as I slowly made my way out of the den and into the hallway.

I wasn't surprised to see Shea, Chris, and Glen standing there, snooping. "I won't let anything happen to you either, sis." Shea smiled, grabbing me and pulling me into his warm chest. "Me neither, Queenie. You've grown on me." Chris added, wrapping his arms around my back.

"Okay, weirdos. I'm fine, really." I chuckled, pushing them both off of me. When they finally let me go, I looked over at Glen. he was scowling at Sheamus and Chris. I cleared my throat, catching his attention. Now he's glaring at me, yay.

"I hope you weren't expecting a hug or anything." He scoffed. That made me smile, too. "Nah. You just gave me what I wanted to hear from you." I shook my head at him. I was almost to the door of the basement when Glen called me. I turned around and glared at him. "What?"

"I don't really hate you." He gave me that crooked little smirk of his. "I don't really hate you, either." I replied.

I got halfway down the basement stairs before I realized that I really didn't want or need to be alone right now. As soon as I made my way back up the stairs and opened the door, Taylor, Taker, and the rest of the crew were already there.

"I know you wanted to be alone, but I don't think its good for you. Sister knows best." Taylor grinned at me, pushing me aside so she and the others could pile in down here. "You don't feel weird being in a basement again?" I asked, beginning to feel pain again from all of those emotional boulders that hit me earlier.

"Nope. And I see you've brought the kids." She said, quickly making her way over to the guitars. She grabbed her bass and literally kissed it. "Wanna play?" I asked, eager to jam with her again.

"Lets do it, Sweets." She grinned at me. At that moment, I felt that familiar chill I normally feel when I'm around my supernatural family. Regardless of all of our issues, I'm overjoyed to have my sister back. No tricks, no schemes, no nothing. She's Taylor, my older sister, not Sunny's pawn.

I grabbed Psyche, plugged her in, and Tay and I played like it was the year 1999. Before all of the sickness, and supernatural bullshit interfered with our lives.

I know I better enjoy this as much as I can, cause I know that my momentary calm's only gonna last for a little while.


	30. The Memory Remains

**Notes: Hello earthlings. I'm back from my voyage to space. Lol. Hope you're all okay! **

**Remember when I said that things were gonna get dark? Yeah, don't think I forgot about that. Things are gonna get dark. Starting now.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 30: The Memory Remains**

"So come on. Give me the deets, sis. I've been gone too long and I need to hear gossip." Taylor sighed as she fell back into her newly claimed bed. I sat beside her and stared into the ceiling. "Deets about what, Tay?" I asked, trying to find a way to get out of my own head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, missy. You're engaged. You tried to kill said fiancé. And you thought you were pregnant by said fiancé. I need details, little sis." She turned to look at me with a inquiring grin. Although my mind's completely fucked, I managed to give her a smile.

I don't really want to talk about anything other than Papi and Sunny right now, but this is a distraction. And I've been craving to talk to someone about my supernatural life. Who better than my supernatural sister?

"Oh. That." I didn't really know how to start explaining how Take became my fiancé. "Yeah. So how'd Underdog come into the picture?" She asked, staring at me expectantly.

"Well he kinda just barged his way into my life. Much like his brother. I met him six years ago when I first came into the WWE. We didn't have an actual conversation until a few months ago. He was on this 'I want to be normal' kick. And he showed up everywhere I was." I said the word normal with air quotations.

"Him, normal. If he's the definition of normal, I've missed a lot since I've been dead." She laughed. I poked her shoulder. "Stop with the dead talk." It's gonna take a while for me to get used to her 'I was dead' jokes.

"So, he asked you out?" She ignored me, getting the conversation back on track. "Have you seen him, Taylor? Does he really strike you as the asking you out type?" I raised a brow at her. She giggled. "I guess not. So, who made the first move?"

"He did, duh. But I didn't reciprocate it because I kinda had eyes for that fiery haired Irishman downstairs." I caught Taylor's little eye flutter at the mention of Shea. Ugh. Then what I said registered and her eyes got huge. "Wait a minute. _You_… and Sheamus?" She gasped.

"No. Well, kinda. It was a shared crush. And we mutually decided that we were better off as friends." I reassured her. She calmed a little. "So you two didn't…" She trailed off. I rolled my eyes. "No. We didn't. We kissed, but that's about it. Now can we get back into my twisted love story?" Boy talk is very distracting. Good distracting, though.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She started to blush, I guess she's realizing how obvious her attraction to Shea is. "I guess I should've known I was gonna fall for his ass when I had to move into his house. He's a tease. That teasing provoked me to try and choke him. That turned out wonderful…" I scoffed, she laughed.

"Okay, I got over it and he ended up teasing me all the way to his bed. But Glen interrupted." That was an interesting day. "Ooh, scandalous." She giggled. "Whatever. When Pa…when I found out that mom had died, I went numb." Man, did I hate that feeling.

"You were numb? What does that mean?" She asked. I sighed. "Um.. I couldn't feel anything. I was completely devoid of emotion. He made me feel again." I smiled softly, getting lost in my own thoughts.

"And how'd he do that?" Taylor grinned at me, raising her eyebrow. "Lightning." I gave her a wink. "During…?" She pressed on. "Yeah." I sighed. "Sounds hot."

"It most definitely was. Okay, so there's this thing that we can do as supernaturals. We're empathetic. We can transfer emotions. We had gotten into a huge argument and somehow I took some of his pain." I didn't want to think back on that memory. My breath still hitches at the thought of his pain.

"We made up when Sunny pulled some shit with a flashing camera. I got over my denial and told him that I loved him. And to my surprise, he did the same." That made me smile. I never thought I'd hear those three words come out of his mouth. Especially saying those three words to me.

"Awww. That's so sweet." She cooed. "Yeah. He proposed a few minutes later." I beamed, looking down at my ring. Ugh. I need to get a grip before I turn into one of _those _women.

* * *

We chatted for about an hour. That's when the guys started to move around downstairs. After taking care of our morning needs, we headed down to meet them.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Shea at the stove. "You're cooking?" I asked as I took a seat on the stool by the island counter. "Yeah. You can't do all the work around here." He took his eyes away from the stove to give me a smile.

"That's sweet." My sister, who had taken the seat next to me, said to Shea. "Yeah, I'm the sweet one in the brood." He gave her a wink before he turned his attention to the skillets on the stove. I couldn't help but notice Taylor's blush as she looked away from me.

"So, speaking of the brood, where are they? There's normally one of them lurking around here." I haven't seen Taker since he got up this morning. And rarely do I see Kane before noon, if we're not on the road. Knowing Chris, he's probably in the basement messing with one of our guitars. He's met my favorite band and he can sing. That's the only reason why I allow him to tamper with my babies.

"Bald guy's in the den, reading. Jericho's in the basement, messing with your guitars. And Taker's setting up for your power training session in the backyard." Shea answered. "Dammit. I forgot about that." Last night, Taker made me promise him that I'd start up my training again.

"Wait, you get to do power training?" Taylor asked, eyes beaming. "Ugh. Yeah. Don't look all astonished. You're gonna have to do it, too. And if your teacher is as annoying as mine, it'll be hell for you too." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Quit whining and get out here, girl." Taker's voice boomed from around the corner. "See, annoying. You coming to watch?" I asked, stepping off of the stool ad stretching my limbs.

"Maybe later. I wanna see if I still have my mad cooking skills. And since you didn't let me do anything yesterday morning, I'm hoping that Sheamus here will let me do more than observe." She gave me a big grin.

I groaned. She's already got it bad for him and she's only been here for one day. "Whatever." I sighed, dragging my feet as I slowly made my way to the backyard.

* * *

Training went as well as could be expected. My powers are connected to my emotions, so since my emotions are going haywire, my powers are too. Taker had set up some targets for me to hit with my flaming lightning and I ended up successfully hitting only two of the five targets.

Lucky for me, Taker didn't seem to mind much. When we got back inside, Kane and Shea were observing one of those ancient books. I found out that it was a book of charms and solutions.

The solution they were looking for could change the face of the recipient. A type of allusion, or something, to keep Taylor's identity unknown. That was what Sheamus was cooking in the kitchen. Apparently, herbs and spices and a little supernatural flame makes magic.

As fascinating as that was, I really wasn't enthused about it. I got even less enthused when they told me that in order for us to see her as she really is, instead of her façade, we would have to all bleed into a locket that she'd have to wear around her neck.

I offered the silver locket that Taylor had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday for the job. She remembered it, which basically made my day. You know, until they started talking about pricking fingers and dripping blood. Morbid much?

"It's just a prick of the finger, Queenie. No biggie." Chris grinned as he took a sewing needle and preceded to poke himself on the index finger. "Actually, Chris. For you, it's gonna have to be more than a prick. See, you don't have supernatural blood. Therefore for you to recognize her, she's gonna need a little more of your blood." Taker explained, a little hint of a grin on his face.

Chris groaned, but went ahead and pricked his middle finger, ring finger, and pinky. Dripping a little drop of his life essence into the opened locket. "Is that enough?" He asked, a little less giddy now. "Should be. You next, Stephen." Taker replied, handing the needle to Shea. He took it and with a melting smile at Taylor, he promptly jabbed his finger.

After Shea, it was Kane's turn. He did it so fast, I barely saw little red drop fall into the locket. Then it was Taker's turn. He did it nonchalantly. Almost as if this was an everyday occurrence. I had to stifle a nervous giggle.

After he was done, they all were staring at me expectantly. I eyed them back. "Can you get on with this, Emmy? We do have somewhere to be." Kane, always impatient. "Give me a minute, okay. It's one thing to be all flames and lightning, but now I have to wrap my brain around using my blood as some kind of spell or some shit."

"It's not a spell. It's a binder. The blood is the binding ingredient to the solution." Taker explained, shoving the annoying needle in my face. "Whatever. It's still a magic potion to me. But I'll do it." After snatching the annoying thing from him, I quickly poked my index finger.

"There. It's done." Popping my finger into my mouth, I glared at all five of them. "Good. Lets get this show on the road. Take Taylor into the kitchen and make sure she drinks all of it." Taker said to me. I rolled my eyes, but complied.

"So, this stuff isn't weird to you?" I asked her, completely befuddled as to why she's so calm about the blood and magic potions/solutions. "Sis, I spent three years in captivity in my dead best friend's basement by my dad. Nothing's weird to me anymore. Now gimme the damn cup." She gave me a big grin.

As I watched her drink the ghastly black concoction, my vision started to blur. I blinked a few times, but the blurriness got worse. The blur then turned into total darkness. I was completely blacked out. I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open.

I tried to move, but my body wouldn't let me. I blinked a few more times and this time I could see in the darkness. I was in a dingy, damp room. I was sitting on a lumpy mattress. My body started to involuntarily move on its own. My arm ended up in front of my face. If I could scream, I would.

On the inside of my wrist was a big bluish pink bite mark. The same mark that I cleaned, wrapped, and bandaged for months. The same mark that never would heal. The same mark that apparently turned my sister into a half vampire. Oh yeah, I'd really scream if I could.

"_She's awake now._" And that was the voice of Papi. He was coming down from what I could tell was wooden stairs. Although I know I should be feeling upset, scared or something along the lines of rage, the only thing I can feel is relief. Relief that my dad is here and he can explain what's going on. Explain why I'm here.

"_Papi? Papi is that you?_" That voice came from my mouth, but of course it wasn't my voice. It was Taylor's. I'm Taylor. Somehow I'm freaking Taylor. "_It's me, Taylor. I'm here._" His voice was velvety smooth. If I were in my own body right now, I'm sure I would've been yelling and panicking. But all I feel is overwhelming relief and happiness. So much so that I've started sobbing.

When he came into my peripheral, I leapt off of the lumpy mattress and lunged for him. I lunged for him so I could hug him. He pulled away from me quickly. "_Papi, I don't understand. I was in the hospital. Where am I? Where's mom and Sayde_?" I asked, looking around the big empty space.

My eyes landed on a skinny blonde with blood red nails. She was staring at me as if I was a piece of steak, or something. I knew it was Sunny from the start, but as Taylor, I was just curious. "_Who's she, Papi? Is she a doctor_?" I asked. He gave me a sweet smile.

"_My sweet, Taylor. Sit down. I'll explain everything to you_." He led me back to the lumpy mattress and we both sat down. "_Come_." The blonde whispered. I realized that she was talking to someone that was standing atop the stairs. As the person made their way down the stairs, I heard them sobbing. It was Taylor's friend, Isis. The same purple mowhawked Isis that helped me in the sex shop a few months ago. Why didn't I recognize her then?

"_Isis? Papi, what's going on_?" Me as Taylor asked. "_Taylor, Taylor you're alive. Help me, please. Help me._" Isis whimpered as her body robotically walked toward the blonde. "_Papi, what's going on? Isis what's wrong_?" I asked, panic prickling at the edges of my relief.

"_Well, sweetie. I needed somewhere to keep you. And your friend here just so happened to show up at my house._" Papi grinned. "_Keep me? For what_?" I asked. "_I'm saving the world, Taylor. I'm saving the world_." He nodded to himself. The blonde cackled in response.

"_Saving the world? What are you talking about?" _I started to sob. "_Taylor, I'm saving you from yourself. You're a danger to the world. You're a danger. And for that, you have to stay here._" He looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "_What…how_?" I went from being panicky and relieved to confused and sad.

"_Taylor, this is Sunny. She's gonna help me with you_." He waved the blonde over to us. As she walked, Isis unnaturally made her way over to us, too. I noticed that she had been beaten. "_Isis, what happened to you_?" I asked, ignoring the predatory gleam in that Sunny's eyes.

"_He beat me. I saw him taking you out of that casket and I threatened to call the police. He kidnapped me and beat me_." She sobbed. "_No, he wouldn't hit a girl. No. Papi, what's she talking about_?" I asked him, shaken up beyond belief at her revelation. _"No one can know about you being here. She was gonna ruin it._" He explained as he got up and made his way to the sobbing Isis.

"_She knows too much, Taylor_." He was in front of her now, creepy grin on his face as he eyed her.

"_Taylor, help me, please_." She whimpered. I gasped. Then I realized that the whole time this was going on, I wasn't breathing. That's when me as Taylor came to the conclusion that I was dead. I wasn't really alive. This is some type of weird limbo before hell or something.

Isis continued her crying and pleading as I stared on, silently. "_Oh, will you just do it already?_" The blonde yelled. After her outburst, Papi placed one hand on top of her head and cupped her chin with the other and quickly twisted. She was silent now and she fell when he let her go. And then I started screaming.

They ignored me. Sunny handed my dad a match and he promptly struck it and set Isis's clothes afire. My screams were deafening. "_Shut up, you little bitch_!" Sunny growled as she stalked over to where I was frozen in agonizing shock.

"_I said shut up_!" She yelled at me, harshly slapping my cheek with her small hand. Her blood red fingernail scraped my skin when she did. And that sent a wave of excruciating pain through me. I screamed louder.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. This time I was in Taker's kitchen. My cheek hurt horribly and someone was yelling. I guess it was me.

"Sayde, Sayde what's wrong? What happened, sweetie?" I grabbed my cheek as I looked at the woman asking me questions. She was a green eyed redhead. And her voice was annoyingly high pitched.

She pulled me into her arms in a flash. That familiar shock of electricity ran through me at the contact, but I still pulled away from her. "What happened?" I ran toward that voice, knocking him off balance as I wrapped my free arm around his waist. "I don't know, we were talking while I drank that gunk and she spaced out. Then she started bleeding and screaming." That redhead explained.

"Shit." Taker grumbled right before he picked me up in his arms. He carried me into the den laid me on the couch. The others mumbled their own concerns as they eyed my yelling form. "Shut her up, man." Kane grouched.

When he said that, my mind went back to being Taylor and Sunny saying the same thing. "You shut up, Sunny. Shut up!" I screamed, releasing a current of white hot electricity through my index finger and middle finger and into the ceiling. And now I'm back in Taker's den.

"Sayde, it's me, Taylor. You're safe. Sunny's not here." The redhead said to me, cautiously standing over me. I realized that I wasn't yelling anymore.

"You're not Taylor." My yelling was replaced with sobbing. "Here, put it on." Jericho handed her the silver locket filled with our blood. "Oh, yeah. Forgot." She grabbed it and quickly put it around her neck.

Her red hair bled into blonde and her face morphed into the beautiful face of my sister. "Taylor." I sighed, relief washing over me. "Yes. It's me." She leaned down and gave me a gentle hug. I grabbed her with both arms, not even worried about the excruciating pain in my cheek. "How'd she get that?" That was Sheamus. I guess he was referring to that scar.

"Sunny did it." I mumbled into Taylor's neck. "What? How?" Taylor asked, letting me go and grabbing my chin so she could examine my face. "I was you. Papi killed Isis and she slapped me. But I was you." Exasperated, I tried to explain. I have a lot to process, so my words weren't coming out the way I want them to.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you were me?" Taylor asked, taking a seat beside me after I sat up. "I think I can explain what happened to her." Taker sat down on the other side. "Please do. I think I'm freaking losing it." I sighed.

"You're not losing it. Your powers are advancing." Jericho piped up. I frowned at him. "You know how Stephen and I can get into anyone's head?" Taker asked me. I nodded.

"Well, maybe you can't get into immediate thoughts. Maybe you get into their memories. And since you're empathetic, that could transcend into the physical."

I groaned. "Great. You two get to eavesdrop on unsuspecting citizens and I'm stuck getting hit with all of their emotions and injuries. What if I get sucked into someone's memory of getting shot or something? I'll end up shot, too?" That thought alone is making my head throb.

"I don't think you'd get the full extent of it. But you'd probably have a bruise or something where the bullet hit the person in the memory." Jericho chimed in. "This is just great. If my dad and Sunny doesn't kill me, I'm gonna kill myself involuntarily. Just what I need."

"No, this is a good thing. Your powers are advancing. You just have to learn how to get control of them." The corner of his mouth twitched up, giving me a half smile. "So, the magic potion worked?" I said to Taylor, who was eying me curiously. "Yeah. Am I cute? Cause I would hate for my façade to be an ugly weirdo." She grinned at me.

"You're a green eyed redhead. That's all I know. I was trying my best to escape your hellish mind." I rolled my eyes at her. "Sorry about that." Her big grin turned into a sympathetic smile. "Not your fault. Apparently my curiosity wanted to scar me."

"Okay. To the bathroom with you. Gotta clean that scar up before we head out." Taker was standing now, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "No fucking way. It's gone. Don't tell me that she can heal without touching, too." Kane grouched.

I hadn't noticed that my cheek wasn't hurting anymore. I reached up to rip the wound, but nothing was there. My face was smooth. "She didn't heal it. The wound was part of the memory. I guess it goes away after a few minutes." Taker was examining my scarless cheek as he spoke.

"That's good to know. Now lets go. We were supposed to be at the airport ten minutes ago." I sighed, stepping away from them and making my way to the room I share with Taker.

After I went into the room, I burst into tears. I cried until my eyes hurt. I cried until I realized that I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to feel anything. And then just like the magic that transformed my sister into a redhead, I didn't feel anything. Anything at all.

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" Taker asked as he loaded mine and my sister's bags into his truck. "I'm still breathing. And my sister's alive." I answered dryly, dragging my feet as I made my way to the passenger's door. We came up with the bogus story that Taylor's my personal trainer. Oh, and her name's Rain.

"That's not what I asked, Sayde." He eyed me curiously, no doubt trying to get into my head. "I know what you asked. I just don't feel like answering you." I rolled my eyes as I took my seat.

"Oh, this is gonna be a wonderful road trip." Kane chuckled sarcastically. "This is about Taylor, isn't it?" Taker asked when he was sitting next to me, starting the truck.

"Yeah. It is. What if Sunny's there? I just got her back. I'm not letting her take her from me again." I meant that statement, but it came out dull. That feeling, or non-feeling, I had when my mom died is back.

"She's not gonna be there, Sweets. And if she does, she won't recognize me." Taylor assured me from her spot behind me. "Yeah. We just took her biggest weapon against us. She's gonna need to regroup. No doubt with your dear ol' dad." Taker murmured.

I know I should be feeling some sort of rage or at least a hint of betrayal or sadness at the mention of my Papi, but I feel nothing. I'm numb.

* * *

**R.I.P. Paul Bearer. Thanks for creeping me out when I was a kid and cracking me up when I was older. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have been as big of a Creature of the Night or Kanenite, or Foley fan, for that matter. Bearer was greatness and he will be missed. Oh, yesssssss.**


	31. Numb Us Up

**Notes: Good morning, good evening, good afternoon, good… well, night is a farewell so just good day, everyone. **

**Okey dokey. Sayde's numb in this chapter. Meaning she has no emotions whatsoever and no conscience. As a conscienceless sarcastic supernatural, some very interesting things happen to Queen Sadie's powers…**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 31: Numb Us Up**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taker asked me for the millionth time as we made our way into the arena. "Stop asking dumb questions." I answered blandly.

"Someone's a grumpy monkey." Jericho chuckled. If I had enough emotion to actually care, I'd probably turn around and sneer at him. But whatever.

I guess me joining the B.o.D. is old news to everyone now cause as we passed them they barely looked at us. Maybe that has something to do with our frowns and death glares. That or we just have a dark aura around us.

"So this is the life of a wrestler." Taylor observed as she discreetly looked around at the many Superstar and diva faces. "Yeah. Glamour city, chick." I replied as we passed Sunny's little clone, Maryse.

She waved enthusiastically at us. We gave her an awkward head nod in response. That girl reeks of Sunny. There's no way I'm letting my guard down around her. Creepy ass.

After checking in and getting the schedule for the night, we headed to the B.o.D's assigned locker room. But before we could get there, Sunny's bff and my ex boyfriend decided to approach us. Cause my being numb isn't enough bullshit for me to handle.

"Good afternoon, guys." Adam spoke cheerfully. "I don't have the energy for this. Skip the awkward banter and do whatever it is you're gonna do." I yawned.

"Jeez, Sayde. What's gotten into you? We were just wondering who your little redhead friend was." Torrie spoke up, eying Taylor's façade as if she could sense her true identity.

"She's none of your business. That's who she is. Now please, patience is not one of my strong suits. Get on with this shit." I grouched, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"Maybe she's their little sex slave." Adam chuckled. "Ooh, Sayde. Didn't peg you as the guy sharing type. Guess I was wrong." Torrie chimed in.

"So, how's Sunny?" I asked, ignoring their feeble attempts to upset me. Torrie's facial expression quickly went from amused smug to confused irritation.

"She's fine and she sends you her regards, Flame. So does your father." The confusion on her face was gone now. The irritation grew stronger when she didn't get the desired reaction from me. "How sweet of them. Can you give them a message for me?" I gave them a sweet smile.

"Anything for you, Queen Sadie." Adam smirked. Those two words made something in my head click. I'm the queen. I'm bored out of my mind. And these two are boring me even more.

"You're right. I am the queen, Adam. And you know what people do when they're in the presence of their queen? They get on their fucking knees and bow." I growled, glaring daggers into their skulls.

"Excuse me?" Torrie scoffed. "You heard me, peasant. Fall to your knees, and bow to your Lady." I stuck my chin out authoritatively.

"This bitch has lost her mind. Can someone from her male harem please tame her?" Torrie continued. Adam, I noticed, was being oddly quiet.

"I'm gonna pretend that you didn't call her a bitch. Only because I'm very curious as to what my Lady's gonna do next." Taker softly chuckled.

"I'd rather not. I'll be going now." Adam tried to snake his way out, but I wasn't letting him go anywhere. Using my newfound freezing abilities, I kept both Adam and Torrie in place.

"Ah, ah, ah. Where do you think you're going?" I grinned at them. "Sayde. Come on. Stop this." Adam pleaded with me. "I'll let you go if you agree to bow." Taunting is so gonna have to be my new thing.

"You've really gone off of the deep end if you think that I'll voluntarily bow to the likes of you. I'm not obligated to, anyway. I mean, I'm not magic. I'm not one of your subjects." Torrie scoffed.

"You might not be supernatural, but you apprentice with a supernatural. Therefore by association, you _are_ one of my subjects." I explained dryly. "See why reading those texts are existential in your training, Emmy?" Kane chuckled, remembering the old book I complained about reading on our way here.

"Ooh. Speaking of the texts… I read some intriguing things about my queenly abilities. It involves controlling blood vessels. I'm a little new to my powers, but you two seem like good enough practice dummies. My first trick should most definitely be stopping blood flow to the brain." I gave them both sweet smiles.

"Uh, Sades. I'm all for torturing those two idiots, but maybe you should start with something a little less fatal?" Shea piped up. "Huh. Maybe you're right. How about I just puppet you two into fighting each other for my amusement? Less fatal, right?" My empathy still works. I can feel the fear pouring out of them. If I had my own emotions, I'd probably laugh at that.

"Much better." Shea chuckled. "So you're all just gonna let her do this?" Torrie whimpered. "Well, you _are_ kinda offending royalty here. The normal punishment for that crime would be a bolt of lightning to the heart. But we're a generous monarchy. I think you two beating each other to a pulp is a very generous punishment." Taker gave them a dark smile.

"But-" Torrie began again, but I cut her off. "Enough! The next thing out of your mouth better be your apology for offending your queen. Or your heart will stop beating." I glared at her. "You're kidding, right?" Adam nervously chuckled.

"Try me." As I spoke, I reached my hand out toward Torrie's beating heart, focused on it, and began to squeeze. Then I released her from her frozen state. As soon as I did, she started to gag. And then her bloodshot eyes started to bulge out. "Stop, stop. I'm…sorry." She choked out, falling to her knees and clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, squeezing a little tighter. "I'm sorry Lady Emalf." She whispered, lowering her head. "Apology accepted." I let go of the grip I had on her heart and watched her color slowly go back to normal. "See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?" I smiled as she stood up.

"Sayde, I don't know what he's done to you. You're… you've changed. and not for the better. He's turned you into a monster." Adam's body was trembling, Well it would have been if I didn't have him frozen.

"He didn't turn me into anything. I was born this way. And regardless of whether you like it or not, I've embraced it. You two have bored me into oblivion, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." I let Adam go and turned to go to the locker room.

"See ya, Flame. We'll be sure to let Sunny and your dad know that Taylor's safe." Torrie sneered to our retreating backs. Of course, I couldn't care less what she said, but because I heard exactly what she said, a bolt of lightning materialized out of thin air and shot out about an inch away from her head., landing right next to her.

"Next time, it'll be your head." I yelled back, not even batting an eye as I continued my trek to the locker room.

Everyone else was looking at me as if I had grown another head or something, though. Whatever.

As soon as we were in the safe haven of the locker room, I was bombarded with questions.

"What the hell was that?" Kane.

"Queenie, have you gone mad?" Jericho.

"When can you teach me how to do that?" Taylor.

"How did you learn to do that?" Sheamus.

And lastly, "Can I talk to you in private?" Taker.

"Chill out. You're acting as if you didn't know I was capable of producing lightning." Everyone but Taker was still looking at me crazy. "Well, I for one, didn't know." Taylor spoke up. "Well, we did. But we didn't expect you to have complete control over it this soon. I mean, you two aren't even married yet." Jericho chimed in.

"Yeah. Your overemotional ass should've turned her brain into mush with that type of lightning. You're not supposed to be able to control it that easily. What's gotten into you, Em?" Kane eyed me suspiciously. "Nothing. I'm fine." I turned away from his probing stare.

I know I should tell them that I've lost my emotions. But I like living without the constant feeling of anger, hurt, guilt, and anxiousness everyday. It's a relief. "Sayde, you were squeezing her heart. You were killing her." Shea explained.

"No, I was giving her a message for Sunny." I replied, rolling my eyes. "You. To the back. Lets go." Taker spoke, obviously done with my evasiveness. I sighed and followed him to the locker room bathroom.

Once inside, I closed the door behind me and leaned into the door. "So, you're here to privately interrogate me, right?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He gave me a sly grin, sauntering over to me. "No. I didn't."

When he was only an inch or two away from me, he spoke again. "You're a badass." That grin of his turned into a little smirk. "Nah. I'm just Sayde. You're the badass." I gave him a smile even though I was concentrating on breaking his mind barrier and getting into his head. Of course, he wouldn't let me in.

"You shot lightning at Torrie without even thinking about it. Therefore you're a badass." He replied, closing the two inches that was between us. "So, we've established that we're both badasses. What does that have to do with you being all up on me?"

"What? You mean you're not enjoying my closeness?" He teased, leaning down so that his warm breath tickled my neck. "Why Lord Taker, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked him in the same teasing tone he used.

"I don't have to seduce what's already mine for the taking." His breath was starting to make me a little tingly, but not enough for me to disregard his possessive words.

"I'm not a thing to be owned. I'm your friend. I'm your fiancée. I'm your Lady. But I am not your proper-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine, forcefully pushing his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but to kiss him back.

That distracted me long enough for him to grab both my arms and pin them above me with one of his hands. The other hand conveniently went straight for my lady parts. He stopped his assault on my lips and moved on to my neck. "_This _is mine." He growled into my neck, beginning to rub me in languorous circles.

"Your body is _mine_." Moving away from my neck, he planted a soft kiss on my lips. "This_ is mine._" He telepathically said to me. "_Your mind is mine._" He kissed me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth once again.

"_And your soul, my beautiful Lady, has always been mine._" And that was all it took to get my body to react. I started to frantically move my hips with his hand administrations. Obviously, that was all it took for him to go all predator on me.

As soon as he felt my hip movements, he removed his hand. I think I actually whimpered at that. Yeah, I must have, cause he chuckled at me. I gave him a frustrated growl when he broke our kiss. He let my hands go and took a step or two away from me. Giving my heated body a once-over with an amused smirk.

Now, I might be numb, but lust isn't so much an emotion as it is a physical urge. And he's triggered my lustful urge. And since I don't have any emotions to muddle up my lust, it's raging. My blood is boiling and I want to jump him.

With my newfound ability of sensing blood, I could literally feel his blood rushing to his appendage. Filling and preparing it for the ravaging I want him to do to me. Damn, I sound like a nympho freak.

I stared back at him and tried to rein in my urge, but it wasn't working. Then he licked his lips. I was completely gone then.

Catching him conveniently off guard, I went straight for his belt buckle, unhooking it in a matter of seconds. I wasn't even paying attention to his face cause I was unbuttoning and unzipping away.

"Eager, are you?" He chuckled, letting me yank his jeans down. I ignored him and started pulling up his shirt. He's a freaking giant, so I could only get it halfway up. "Little help, here?" I gave him what I hoped was a sweet smile.

He didn't respond. Just rested my hands on his stomach and pulled the shirt up the rest of the way. By the time that he got the shirt over his head, I was already out of mine and was working on my bra. I guess he finally caught on to my lustfulness, cause he had my jeans undone before I got my bra unhooked.

Stepping out of my sneakers, jeans, and panties, I wrapped my arms around his neck and connected our lips again. I don't even know when he took his boots off, finished getting his jeans off, and slipped his boxers off. All I knew was that when he lifted one of my legs and plunged into me, I couldn't even think to hold back my yell.

He ended up backing me back into the door with a big thud. "Oh, thank you." I whispered as the tingling in my body deliciously increased with each of his forceful thrusts. "Someone's missed me." He mumbled against my neck.

"What can I say? You're good at what you do." That was about the only coherent thing I could say. Cause after I spoke, I ended up with both legs being held up and my back being slammed harshly against the door repeatedly.

No conscience makes me a very loud lover. I'm positive that everyone else in the locker room can hear me. I've been told that I'm quite the little potty mouth when in the moment.

The more my body hit the door, the more that tingling sensation intensified. One particular thrust of his had me arching into him and clawing the hell out of his neck.

I guess my back arching gave him better access, cause he was hitting my sweet spot now. I wanted him to slow down a little so I could enjoy him more, but he ignored my barely coherent request. Instead, he rammed into me harder and faster. Being sure to hit my spot repeatedly.

Within minutes all that built up tingling sensation exploded in the form of my release. I found myself yelling his real name over and over like a mantra. I heard one of the light bulbs crack at the sound of my high pitched screams. I guess my banshee like screaming is one of my abilities, too.

My body's release brought him to his own electrifying release, thus making the lights in the bathroom, and probably the rest of the backstage arena flicker off and on about ten times. Even if I had the emotions, I probably wouldn't care about that. He makes my body react in the most delicious of ways. Inhibitions seem to be as far away as my emotions right about now.

He let my legs go and gently rested his chin on top of my head to catch his breath. My legs felt like complete jell-o crap but he had me by my waist, holding me up as I tried to get my breathing regular.

"So, when were you gonna tell me that you were numb again?" He asked, nonchalantly. "I wasn't numb a few minutes ago." It's easy to lie without a damn conscious to make you feel bad about it.

"No, you weren't. But I'm empathic, Sayde. You were numb before and you're numb now." He leaned back to look me in my face. "Just be glad I allowed you to touch me. Move." Wriggling out of his grips, I grabbed my clothes and headed toward the shower.

He grabbed my arm before I could fully get away from him. "You're mine, woman. I'll touch you when I want." He chuckled. I scoffed and jerked my arm from his grip. He followed me as I continued walking to the shower.

"If I had an ounce of emotion, I'd probably be worried about your creepy ass domestic possessiveness. But I don't. Thanks for scratching the itch, though." I replied before I cut the shower on.

As soon as I stepped into the shower, he was right behind me. "Your services are no longer needed." With my back to his, I didn't get to see his reaction to my ego shattering statement. "Oh, really?" Great. When he spoke, his breath tickled my earlobe. "Yeah, really. Go away." Normally, I'd be struggling to talk, but of course, I'm perfectly calm.

Well, with the exception of my traitorous body shivering at his closeness. "Your mind wants me to go away, but your body says otherwise, darlin'." He drawled into my ear, cupping both of my breasts in his huge hands. I was about to protest, but then he started kneading them, forcing my body to start tingling again with that lustful physical reaction.

"I know why you're doing this. It didn't bring them back a few minutes ago." I know he's trying to screw my emotions back to the forefront like he did when it happened the first time. But if it didn't work with our little screwfest on the bathroom door, what makes him think it'll work now?

Instead of responding to me, he pulled my back into his wet, warm chest. Now giving attention to my hardened nipples. My goddamn lustful body decided to respond positively to that by moaning. I decided to get out one last bit of defiance before my mind was completely taken over by my lust.

"So, you think that you can just fuck the emotion back into me? Really?" I gave him a humorless laugh, that ended up coming out a little breathless and moany. "You're damn right. I'm gonna fuck you until you feel." He growled huskily into my neck right before he bit down.

I'd normally have a snarky response for that, even without feelings. But because my mind has been consumed with releasing that tingling and tightening coil deep in my stomach…

"Fuck away, then." I grinned, knowing that egging him on was gonna be very beneficial in my pleasure.

* * *

Luckily for us, we had made it to the arena early. So it really wasn't a big deal when we ended up in the shower room for two hours.

"Hey look, they didn't rut themselves into oblivion after all." Kane grinned at us as we both took seats on the two couches. He made sure he didn't sit beside me, choosing to sit across from me. I guess he's pissed because his 'screw your brains out until you cry' idea didn't work. Yep, I'm still numb.

"She has no emotions. That's why her powers have advanced. And that's how she can control them so well." Taker frowned at his brother.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Shea asked. "Uh, bad. She has no emotions. No conscience. She apparently shares some of Taker's abilities, so it's worse than bad. She's a freaking sociopath with full ammo." Kane explained, staring at me with what I could only assume was astonishment in his eyes.

"I'm not a sociopath. I can sense everyone else's emotions. Like ya'll for instance. You're all scared shitless thinking that I'm gonna go on a killing spree or something. But I'm okay. I can feel what I do to others." I gave them an assuring smile.

"Yeah, you might be able to sense everyone's emotions, but you don't care about them. You can't. You're numb. If supernaturals didn't have emotions to rein in their abilities, everyone in the world would be dead." Jericho spoke up.

"Fine then. You all figure out a way to get me to care and let me know." I grumbled, glaring at the ceiling.

"We'll be sure to do that, my Lady." Taker narrowed his eyes at me. Claw and bite marks bloody red on his neck, chest, shoulders, and arms in plain sight because of his wrestling gear. I can only imagine the weird looks he got when he quickly left the shower room in nothing but a white towel to get our wrestling gear. "Oh, I'm sure you will, my Lord." I gave him a wink.

"Now that that's out of the way. What the hell kind of kinky dirty sex were you and my sister having in there?" Taylor, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. It figures she'd be more interested in that than my homicidal lack of conscience.

"Yeah. You two were banging up against that door for about an hour." Shea chimed in with a grin.

"Emmy the banshee doesn't need to get laid ever again. She broke light bulbs. And after almost two hours of her constant screams, I think I'm almost deaf and my head is killing me." Kane scoffed, glaring at me and rubbing his temples.

"Well, I'd say that your lightning rod of a brother doesn't need to get laid ever again. Cause he makes the lights flicker and that kinda fucks with my vampiric eyesight." Taylor rolled her eyes at him. "Blame your goddamn sister. She's the only one who makes me do that." He grouched back at her, still staring at me.

"And that's because I'm a freaking badass. You said so yourself." I grinned at his frown. "Well thank you, little miss badass for scarring your big sister for life with your profanity laden pillow talk." She gave me a grin. That just let me know that there was gonna be a discussion about my shower room escapades later on.

"Yeah. Queenie's quite the potty mouth behind closed doors." Jericho chuckled before he got up. "

What I do behind closed doors is _my_ business. I can yell. I can scream. I can cuss. I can have lightbulb blowing, light flickering, mind shattering orgasms. And it's my business. Not yours." I tried to muster a little bit of actual interest in my voice, but failed miserably.

"Actually, Em, it is kinda our business. Not the act of, but the result of the act." Kane tried to explain. I rolled my eyes at him, confused. "He means that should you become knocked up, it's all our business." Jericho piped in with one of his big goofy grins.

"For your information, Perv-icho. I got back on the pill the day after that little scare. Took one this morning, as a matter of fact." I frowned at him.

"Okay, now that we've gotten that shit out of the way, how are we gonna go about getting Queen Sociopathica back to normal?" Kane said, interrupting my brooding glares at all of them.

"She's the one blocking them out. She's gonna have to be the one to bring them back." Taker explained, not in the least bit embarrassed by our extended family discussing our sex life in front of us. I'd normally be seeing red and blasting things and cussing and seething. This numb thing's kinda cool.

"So you're saying that we have to deal with Socio Sadie until she decides that she wants her emotions back?" Jericho gasped.

"It's not that big of a deal, fella. Just think of it as having another Taker and Kane brooding around. Except she's an unstable conscienceless temperamental ball of extremely powerful abilities that could kill us all if she wakes up and decides it fit to do so. Wait. This is gonna be hell, isn't it?" Sheamus was turning red.

My sister comforted him with a gentle pat on the knee. "Chill out, dudes. I've known her all her life. I call her Sweets for gods sake. She may have no conscience, but Sayde's not an unstable sociopath. She's got some shit to sort out, and if she wants to sort it out without feelings getting in her way, then so be it. We're her family, right? We should just support her." Taylor gave me a soft smile. Big sis, always there to back me up.

And she's right. I should be able to sort my inner turmoil without those pesky emotions getting in the way. I guess somewhere, deep, deep, deep in the recesses of my mind, I can faintly feel my emotions. Kinda beating like a person taking their last few breaths. But Taylor's right. I don't want them back. It's peaceful for my mind to not constantly be at war.

"Your sister's right, Sayde. I'm sorry. You know I'm here for you." Shea gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled back at him emptily. "I'm here for you, too. Just don't try to kill me in my sleep. Jess would not be a happy camper if I ended up dead." Jericho grinned at me.

"Emo-less Em is cool. I think I like you like this." Kane gave me his usual half smile. And lastly, I turned to my fiancé. His eyes had been on me since we left the shower room. "I hope you don't expect me to express how I'll support you during your time of sociopathic bliss." He hissed with a frown. I smiled.

"No, I don't. I can feel it." I gave him a sincere smile. Must be residual effects of my empathic probing into Taker's feelings. The only thing I felt from him was love. Not mushy, hearts, and candy hallmark love. The real 'I love you so much that even when I hate you and want to bash your head in, I still can't be away from you' type of love.

That's when I realized what he's doing. He's using his feelings to try to coax out my feelings. "Nice try, dude. But I caught that shit." I grinned at him as I got up to head out to catering.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" He asked, getting up and following behind me. "Mingle with the coworkers, why?" I turned my head and gave him an innocent smile. He frowned at me. "I'll be on Socio Sadie watch while you guys change. Meet us in catering. We might need backup." He gave me a smug smirk as he gently pushed me out of the locker room door.


	32. Born Into Attitude

**Wasn't expecting to hear from me so soon, huh?**

**WrestleMania 29 was uh… *cough predictableboringwhydidIbuythiscrap *cough… cool, I guess. Jericho & Fandango were solid. Punk & Taker was the only thing I was interested in anyway. And it was awesomeness :) After them, the crowd was dead. Cause that's what happens when Taker & Punk steal the whole entire show. **

**Anyway, I can't wait to see the Hall of Fame ceremony. Mr. Bob Backlund's speech, from what I read, was cooky-awesome-tastic. & Mick Foley's was gonna be epic even without Punk & Jericho's involvement, but I'm so glad they did.**

**Raw, on the other hand was pure AWESOMENESS! Wade Barrett is champ again, (I have no freaking clue why Miz got the W at Mania anyway), Ziggles is WHC (now if only he'd lose AJ & Bobby Lashley 2.0...), Sexual Chocolate…um…Mark Henry was being an awesome badass, Y2J's pummeling of Fandango (& Fandango's entrance in general) was just plain greatness, B.o.D. & D. Bry. Was great to see, but was such a tease (Please let there be a match between them and The Shield), not a fan of Cena or Ryback (Ryberg), so I really couldn't care less about the end of the show. **

**And last but not least, the crowd was EPIC! WWE needs to stay there a few more weeks. I just wanna know who were the ones starting those random ass chants. & who started the wave & the singing of Fandango's theme? They all need to be inducted into the HoF.**

**_Onto the story notes_: Sayde's a lusty/sociopathic hot mess… & Some questions are gonna be answered about their little supernaturally royal family. There's also a new character joining the crew. Blame F.Y.E for having WWF's Forceable Entry CD. & Blame Stereomud. And blame the new character's damn curly blonde hair…**

**Thank you all for the reviews :) I adore your feedback. & Tanya, I'm gonna have to take your little idea and put it into the next chapter. I know just the person for her to zap… *rubs hands together deviously* lol.**

**My long author's note/rant is finally over, ha ha. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 32: Born Into Attitude**

There was about thirty minutes left until the show started. That meant that all of backstage was crowded. My girls seemed genuinely happy to see me, along with Robbie V. Even Matt and Jeff sent me a few empathic waves of happiness when I waved at them. Glad to know they're back to normal. Damn Sunny.

"So you're supposed to be giving me the dirt on your fellow coworkers, Sweets. Lets get to it." Taylor said to me as I took a seat at the only empty table in catering. "Ask Jericho. He's a people person. He knows them." I replied dejectedly.

I was a little distracted. Distracted because my goddamn fiancé decided to sit directly across from me. That's not a bad thing per se. My problem was his breathtakingly beautiful green eyes forcing me to stare at him.

"That redhead over there's Amy. And the tall blonde's Stacy. The short blonde's Trish, stay on her good side. And the stoner guy's Rob. That's your sister's old gang." Jericho explained to Taylor.

She gave me a huge grin before she started asking Chris random questions about them. Of course, he answered very enthusiastically. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, though. My eyes had wandered away from Taker's green orbs and were now focused on his slightly swollen pink lips.

The more I stared, the more my mind decided to wander back to being in that shower with him and sucking the hell out of his bottom lip. Then my mind switched to thoughts about those pink lips of his kissing _more_ than just my lips. Curse my lusty body for regaining that tingling sensation just because of my thoughts.

I guess that's a downside to being a voluntary sociopath. I mean, I know they have urges, mainly to kill. But my urges seem to be on the sexual end of things. And the more I stare at Taker, the more that urge gets stronger.

My staring continued as I trailed my eyes down the side of his neck. The dark pinkish bite marks that I inflicted were turning a deep purple. My mind decided to imagine tracing my tongue over the two bites, repeatedly. Add the fact that he's wearing my love bites and scratches proudly, and now I want to jump him in front of everyone backstage.

"Earth to Sadie?" Taker spoke, literally snapping me out of my lustful stare. I would've said something about him snapping at me, but his voice was so velvety smooth, it scrambled my thoughts. I'd normally scowl at anyone calling me Sadie, but as of right now, he can call me Sasquatch and I'd get turned on.

"Sayde? Babe, are you there?" He snapped his finger again. "Huh, what?" I guess I was pulled back into my lusted state. "They were asking you what possessed you to befriend Mr. Stoner over there." Taker explained, completely oblivious to my random arousal.

"He's mellow and he doesn't judge. He's a good guy." I shrugged, still staring at Taker. "If he's what a good guy's supposed to be, then we must really be monsters, bro." Kane humorlessly chuckled. Taker gave him a half smirk.

And with that smirk, I was sucked back into my urge. All of a sudden I'm burning up and my corset top is constricting the hell out of my boobs. Scratchy fabric, hard nipples, not a good combo. I've never had the desire to indulge in the act of self-love until now.

Trying to distract myself from my x-rated thoughts about him bending me over this catering table, I got an idea. "Hey, lets play cards." I said to Taker, giving him a sweet smile. I could feel his amusement at my false sweetness.

"You want _me _to play cards with _you_?" He raised an eyebrow at me, that smirk of his still intact. "Yeah I do. Now could you stop looking at me like that?" I mumbled the last part, trying to force my eyes away from that handsome face of his.

"Whatever you say, Lady Sociopathica." Ugh, even that insult being said in his deep drawl makes me hot. I took a few calming breaths and snatched the deck of cards Kane was idly shuffling out of his hands. He scowled at me and I gave him a soft smile. "Would you have liked me to burn your hands off before I took them?" I asked, chipperly. His scowl turned into his little smirk. "My dear little sister, how thoughtful you are."

"What are we playing?" Taker asked, luring me back into my perverted mind. "Uh… War. You deal." I murmured, holding the cards out for him to take. He took them from me slowly, making sure his warm hand brushed mine. I quickly pulled my hand away. Touching is only making the urge worse.

As he dealt the cards, I wandered further into the lusty harlot side of my mind. I'm pretty sure my whole body's red as a tomato. "You first, sweetheart." His buttery voice eased me back to reality. I shakily flipped my first card over. It was a 3. His was a 10. His little smirk grew as he pulled the two cards over to his side.

Of course I didn't care that he had won when we finished the game. "I was expecting a rant or something, Sayde." He chuckled. Oh, was that sound enticing.

"Why? War's a game of chance, dude." I replied, keeping my voice normal. "Not when you're playing against a guy with great eyesight and telekinesis." He gave me a wink before he leaned back and stretched his tattooed arms over his head.

If my mouth hadn't have started watering at that sight, I wouldn't have noticed that I was slowly rising out of my seat. I reined it in in time enough for him to grin at me and slide the cards over to me after he finished stretching. "Your deal." He said nonchalantly.

As I shuffled, my mind got worse. Some of the thoughts I was thinking, I didn't even know I knew any of that. One particular thought involving my body, a strawberry, and his mouth sent me over the edge. My hand started glowing and the cards in my hands started to singe. I quickly dropped the cards from my grip.

Luckily, Taker noticed what was going on and did that blowing thing to stop the scent and the smoke from hitting the air. "The hell are you doing, woman?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, I was thinking about something. Didn't really notice what I was doing." I gave him a sheepish grin, hoping that it'd convince him that I'm not secretly planning something horrible.

"And you call me the weirdo. We can pause the game. I'll let you think." He chuckled again. And as usual, my pervy brain wandered back to my porn fantasies.

I was about two minutes into my latest fantasy when I got this notion that someone was staring at me. I looked at the rest of my crew. The object of my desire along with Shea and Kane had joined in Jericho's critique of the entire roster. My sister listening intently. The little notion felt as if it was someone from my supernatural family. I guess I was wrong.

I continued to look around for the starer and my eyes landed on a curly blonde little weirdo that goes by the name of Raven. He's new to the WWE.

He was smirking like he knew something I didn't. It got wider when I looked at him. "Chris, what's his story?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Raven. Chris looked over at him and grinned.

"That's Raven. He's an outcast, much like the B.o.D. He's always brooding somewhere. Been knowing him for years. He's a little out there, but he's cool." He explained. "Don't get any homicidal ideas, Sayde." Taker warned, although he was joking.

Too bad the only ideas running through my head involved me riding Taker until the sun came up. After that thought, Raven actually laughed. And that explains why I could sense him staring. He's in my freaking head! I can feel it.

To test my theory, I thought of more ridiculously explicit thoughts about my fiancé and I. His grin grew even wider. Those thoughts of mine had me trembling with want, though. As I was fighting the urge to get up and jump Taker, Raven gave me the proof to confirm my theory.

"_Can you please just fuck dude already? Damn._" He thought. He freaking thought that. "_Is that any of your business, though?_" I thought back. His eyes bugged out and his smirk disappeared. I'm the one smirking now.

He stared at me a little longer. "_What? It's alright for you to get into my head but I can't return the favor?_" I thought into his head. Instead of him responding, he got up and bolted toward the back door.

I jumped up and was preparing to follow him, but Taker froze me. "What are you up to?" He asked. "I just wanna talk to him. That's all. I promise." I gave him a smile. He frowned and let me go. As soon as he did, I wasted no time in sprinting through the maze of crap that makes up backstage.

I caught up to him as he made his way out of the door. "Hey. Hey, can we talk?" I yelled after him. He ignored me and kept running. "Raven, I just wanna talk to you, man." I yelled again, still running after him. He looked as if he was headed toward a car.

I know I can just freeze him, but I'm pretty sure it'd creep him out even more, so I just stuck to running. I used to run track in high school, so I caught up to him pretty quick.

"Hey, Raven. My name's Sayde. Can we just talk for a sec?" I calmly spoke from behind him. He had stopped running and was jogging to what I'm guessing is his rental car. He was also still ignoring me. Strangely, I started to feel that chill that I normally feel when I'm around my crew.

Patience really isn't my thing, with or without feelings, so I reached out and grabbed his hand. The first thing I noticed was that familiar shock that I get when in contact with my supernatural family. He felt it too, cause he flinched. He didn't jerk his hand away, though. He feels the same thing I do. That connection. A secondary thought let me notice that his hand was gloved.

"You were in my head." I started. "So. You were in mine." He responded nonchalantly. I could feel the confusion and nervousness engulfing him. "You're new to the supernatural, huh?" That got him to turn his head to look at me. "You know about the supernatural?" He asked, eyes bugging out again. I laughed.

"Dude, I was in your head. I knew that you were in my head." That made him laugh. "It started off as just having chills and getting headaches and shit. Then my hand starts glowing blue. Next thing you know, I'm encasing shit in ice." He rolled his eyes.

"And then one day I'm talking to my bud Dreamer and I notice how pissed he is with Sandman, and next thing I know I'm hearing all his fucking thoughts about how big of a dick Sandy was being that day." He explained.

"So you're empathic?" I asked. "If that's what you call it when you can feel people's emotions then yeah. I guess I am." He gave me a little grin. "And you use your empathy to get into people's heads?"

"Yeah. I can only get into the thoughts that accompany the particular emotion I focus on, though." He explained.

"Cool." I grinned at him. "Since it's obvious that I'm new to this shit, and you're obviously not, what's your story?" He asked, finally getting out of my grip so he could turn and fully face me.

"Well, I'm the Queen of the supernatural world." I chuckled at his skeptical look. "Oh really?" He grinned. "No lie. And Taker, he's the King." His smirk got bigger. "Now that shit's believable."

"Believe it, dude. And since I _am_ the queen, and I felt that goddamn shock, I guess I have to help you with your supernatural crap. Come with me." I inclined my head toward the door and started walking. He was following, luckily.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "You're gonna meet your new family." I looked back at him with a grin. He grinned back.

* * *

"You're picking up strays now, Emmy?" Kane asked me after I introduced them to Raven. Even though I know he's one of us, I still think it's too soon for him to know Taylor's true identity, so I just told him she was Rain, my trainer.

I also tapped into Raven's emotions to see how he was taking al of this. All I could sense was confusion and nervousness. There's not an ounce of fear in him. I think I like that.

"Raven's supernatural." I stated simply. They all eyed me like I had really lost my marbles. "Oh, come on idiots. I know you feel that chill. He's supernatural. He's one of us." I was speaking to all of them, but my eyes were focused on Taker.

"You're telepathic, huh?" Chris spoke up, grinning at Raven. "Apparently." He responded, grinning back at him.

"That so explains how you managed to avoid Sandman's drunken rages." I guess Chris is sold, cause he looks amazed. The three supernaturals, however, were anything but. Taylor couldn't care less, though. She was too busy staring at Shea while he glares at Raven.

"Lemme guess. You three don't believe me, right?" Raven turned his attention to the three brooding guys. Taker and Kane didn't respond. "Can you blame us, fella?" Shea spoke. "Nah. Can't say I can. But I can prove it to you." He had a devious little smirk as he turned his attention to Taker.

"Proceed, Scott." He smirked at him. It doesn't surprise me that he knows Raven's real name. Apparently it didn't bother Raven, either cause he just grinned and focused on Shea. "Alright. Irish here's nervous as hell thinking that I'm secretly working with some guy named Papi." Raven said, making Shea and Taylor jump.

Taker and Kane were still unconvinced, though. "Baldy here's irritated and wants to burn me into a crisp… Oh, now he just wants to strangle me." He narrowed his eyes at him. Kane glared daggers at Raven.

"And lastly, King Deadman over here is a little pissed. And he also wants to kill me. But he wants to torture me, slowly. All because he read my thoughts about noticing Queen girl's tits. That enough info for you?" Raven looked at Taker defiantly. Taker responded with an animal-like growl. Such a freaking turn on.

"He uses his empathy to get into your head. He can only hear the thoughts that relate to that emotion, though." I explained, feeling Taker's anger and heat rising from where Raven and I sat across from him.

"_If you weren't trying to coax my emotions to the surface by unblocking yours, he wouldn't have been able to hitch a ride into your head._" I thought to Taker with a grin. That little tidbit was easy to figure out. Along with mind blocking, we can also shield our emotions from other empathetic supernaturals.

Taker responded inside my head with another animal growl. I'm gonna freaking climb over this table and ravage this guy if he doesn't stop.

"Yeah. She caught me when I was in her head." Raven gave me a grin. Taker rolled his eyes from Raven to me. "How in the hell could he jumper cable your emotions into your head when you're fucking numb?" He glared at me. I didn't answer. I was not about to tell him about my lusty little numbness side effect.

"Oh, Queen Nymphomaniacal's lust for you was so potent, I couldn't help but to follow it." Apparently, I didn't have to respond, Raven did it for me. I'd normally be turning red with embarrassment, but whatever. "Queen Nymphomaniacal? That's freaking classic." Jericho burst into laughter.

"I still don't trust you, but that was pretty funny, fella." Shea joined in the laughter, along with my big sister. Even Kane and Taker had a smirk on their faces.

"Remember my other nickname? Queen Sociopathica? Yeah. Sleep with your eyes open, boys." I gave them a sweet smile. "Especially you, honey pie." I winked at Taker.

"Why my little fire child, is that a hint of anger I'm sensing?" He teased. "You wish it was." I frowned at him.

"So this shit is normal for you all, right?" Raven asked the others who were watching us with amused looks. "Oh, yeah. I think it's their way of saying I love you." Jericho chuckled.

"I hate him." I grinned, feeling Taker's love for me engulf his brief anger. Being numb must really enhance my powers, cause I can sense his emotions without even thinking about it. That empathy ability is freaking awesome. "I hate you, too." He gave me a small smirk.

"And they hate _all_ of us, look." Shea said, snapping us out of our banter. He was looking over at Adam and Torrie who were making their way toward our table. They seemed to be walking in slo mo.

When they finally got close to our table, they eyed Taylor and the boys. Torrie raised an eyebrow at our new family member, Raven. Then she frowned at him, too. When their eyes got to me, I gave her a sweet smile. "Boo." I suddenly said, making her literally shudder. She took her eyes off of me and she and Adam quickened their pace to get away from us.

"So what the hell was all that?" Raven asked, noticing the weird little exchange between us. I sighed. "We might as well tell him." I said to Taker. He shook his head. "Why? He's not in this shit. They don't even know he's supernatural." He explained.

"Yeah, but what if they do? Sunny can sense other supernaturals. Especially the supernaturals that are connected to us." I replied. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you've found another one." Kane grouched.

"I know you all felt that chill. If that's not proof enough, what about the shock I got when I grabbed his hand?" I should've said that as soon as I introduced him. "And also I can talk to him through telepathy and he can talk to me, too. We can only talk to people we're supernaturally connected to." I got them with that one, I guess they didn't think I paid attention when they explained that to me.

"_Why were you holding his hand, anyway_?" Taker asked me through mind-phone. "_Shut up._" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Raven, touch his hand." He eyed me like I had lost my mind. "_Trust me, dude. I'm the Queen, remember?_" I thought to him. "_If he snaps at me, I'm so telling everyone about your nympho fantasies, in detail._" He thought back.

When he tentatively reached his gloved hand out and placed it on top of Taker's pale fist on the table, the others gasped. Taker however frowned deeply. "I'll be damned, boy." He said to Raven, no doubt barging into Raven's head without warning.

It seemed as if they were having a little telepi-chat. And once again, I wasn't invited. Kane and Shea had joined in, of course. "What the hell type of supernatural bullshit is this?" Taylor asked me. "Get used to this bullshit, Toots. The only satisfaction I get out of this is knowing that Jericho's excluded from the convo, too." I grinned at him.

"Uh huh. I'll be filled in, later. No worries." He gave me a smile. After I frowned at him for a few seconds, the guys came back. I gave all four of them glares. "Had fun?" I grouched. "Apparently, the stray you picked up is here to stay." Taker scowled at Raven's grin.

"As much as I'm enjoying feeling the love here, I'd much rather learn about the threat you mentioned, King Deadman." His grin was still there, but it was clear that he was ready to get down to business.

"You know Sunny, right?" He began, staring at Raven intently. "Yeah. Blonde chick, creepy as hell, likes to sleep around.. I know her." He grinned. "Well, she and Sayde's dad are out to kill us and our weird ass supernatural family." He continued. Raven wrinkled his brow, looking as if he's trying to figure something out.

"Wait, are Adam and Torrie supernatural?" He asked, sneaking a peek at them sitting together across the room in a whispering conversation. "No. But they're willingly under Sunny's trance." Taker turned and glared at them.

"Dumbass zombie pawns." Kane scoffed. Raven randomly started laughing, causing all of us to look at him like he had lost it. "Yeah, he's definitely one of you." Chris smirked. "What the hell is so damn funny, Rae?" Yeah, I've given him a nickname already. I feel the kinship between us. He can feel it too. That empathy really comes in handy sometimes.

"So you're the queen bitch Torrie was seething over. This explains it all. Adam was about to piss his pants when you did whatever you did to him, by the way." He answered, still laughing.

"What explains _what_, now?" Shea chimed in, no doubt eavesdropping into Raven's head. Taker's probably right along with him, tag teaming all up in his psyche.

"They approached you, boy?" Taker growled after a few long seconds of silent brain snooping. "I'm out of the loop. I don't like being out of the loop." I snapped my fingers, getting all of their attention. "That's better. I like it when all eyes are on me." I scowled at them all.

"Anyway, when I first got here, Torrie and the French girl came up to me and asked if I wanted to travel with her and Adam and the French chick. Said some shit about Sunny being her girl and Sunny having a tiny little crush on me and she wanted to meet me, or some shit like that. I told her no thanks. I didn't think anything of it until now. No wonder I got this weird vibe from talking to Torrie. Would they have killed me if I agreed to go with them?" He asked, not scared in the least. I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"That confirms that they know you're one of us. And knowing their m.o., they probably would've used you and your powers against us." Kane frowned. "That, or they would've beaten you to death and set your body afire to weaken us as a whole." I gave Raven a smile. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, this is awesome. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my third week in the big leagues." He scoffed. "Look at it on the bright side, you're with us now. You're as safe as safe can get." I gave him a smile.

"Sweets, what did you mean when you said that if they'd killed him it'd weaken us as a whole?" Taylor asked, finally taking her eyes off of Sheamus. "In one of the texts that Glenny had me read, it explained about our 'family' and our connection. We're connected for a reason. And we're awesome without being around our crew, but when we're together, we're damn near unstoppable." Taylor raised an eyebrow at my explanation.

"Here's an example. When Sunny slashed my face, Taker and Kane felt it, too. Then a few days later, she did it again, and Shea felt it. You feel that chill, that surge of energy coursing through us whenever we're in proximity to one another? That's that connection. And if one of us should die or something, that surge of energy weakens. And that shit is bad for the royal family." She nodded and gave me a smile.

"Wait, your trainer's supernatural, too?" Rae eyed her with a weird little grin. "Yeah. We grew up together. The connection was always there." I lied, easily. Taylor nervously nodded. "Uh huh. You've all put me on emotion block, I see. Guess there's more to the story. Don't worry, I don't need to know everything. Just enough to ensure that I stay living. Need to know basis." His weird grin turned into a sincere smile.

"Now _I _have a question. How in the hell many of us are connected? Cause according to Irvine, there weren't supposed to be any more supernatural wrestlers." Kane smirked at Chris's scowl. "Actually, Jacobs, I said there were no more in the WWE. Raven here, was in ECW until three weeks ago." He pouted, angrily folding his arms over his chest like a defiant child.

"Alright, mister knowledge. How many more of our 'family' members are in the U.S.? On the earth?" Kane challenged. Chris cleared his throat. "Ahem. There were originally supposed to be 7 members of a supernatural entourage. But something screwy happened hundreds of years ago and they dropped it down to six." He frowned at Kane.

"And originally, the 'family' consists of the Lord and Lady and two of their siblings. And since they only have one sibling, two non blood supernaturals had to be chosen." I was tempted to punch him when he finished, but Sheamus beat me to it. "Ow, what was that for?" Chris yelped.

"You just ruined my cover, idiot." Taylor deadpanned. "Oh, my bad." Chris gave her a sheepish grin. "Don't worry, I'll just pretend that I was being oblivious a few seconds ago. Need to know basis, remember?" Raven grinned.

"When you get a little more acquainted with the ways of the supernatural, you won't have to be oblivious, man." One side of Taker's lip twitched up. I guess that's his version of a friendly smile. I'm glad the only time he really smiles is when he's looking at me.

"Cool. Oh, one more thing, before I start playing Mr. Oblivious fully. Jericho's one of us, but I don't feel that connection with him. What the fucks up?" He asked. Chris grinned at him. "He's an honorary supernatural. Without my dad traveling with us, Jericho's the closest thing to a supernatural aficionado we've got." Kane explained this one.

"Bearer's into this shit, too. Good to know. Now, as Mr. Oblivious, can someone please explain the plan to stop Sunny and Daddy dearest?" Raven asked, turning his grin on Taker once again. Taker eyed me quickly and then focused his eyes on Raven again. Then he zoned out, along with the rest of the supernatural boys.

Chris just grinned at me when I looked at him. Taylor gave me a sympathetic smile. "Come on, I know this annoys you, too." I frowned. "It kinda does, but I have my ways of getting info." She winked at me and pointed her gaze on Sheamus for a brief second. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Someone's got a crush." Chris laughed, making both me and Taylor glare at him.

When they zoned back into reality, Raven was looking at me with an expression akin to sympathy. "What'd he tell you?" I glared at him, my voice harsh, cold. Ah, there's a little glimpse of fear in him now.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's not that important." Taker cooed. "Don't sweetheart me." And then it dawned on me. The whole reason why they've been being so secretive is because they've been planning shit. For months. Planning shit without me.

If I had emotions, I'd no doubt be hurt and upset and pissed and raging. But I'm cool as a cucumber now. "You've been planning shit. What's the plan?" I asked, locking eyes with Taker. Much like he does to me, I'm pretty sure my hazel eyes are keeping his gaze on me.

"Regardless of the plan, Sayde. You're not gonna like the end game." He spoke lowly. "It doesn't matter if I'm gonna like it or not. Is it gonna save us all?" I couldn't stop the weird edge in my voice as I spoke. "Yeah. It'll definitely save us." Taker darkly chuckled, making his brother burst into his own fit of evil laughter.

"Okay. Explain. And don't think that you're gonna get out of this like you did the last time. We're in public." I said to him, although just the thought of me sitting in front of him, legs around his neck as he devours me in front of everyone, makes my body shiver.

"Actually, I'd love to take you in public." He gave me a smirk. My traitorously lusty body really enjoyed those words, but it's not enough of a distraction to get me off the subject. "You know how sociopaths just have the random urge to kill, kill, kill?" I asked him with a smile. His smirk got wider as he nodded at me.

"Well. I kinda want to set someone on fire. Or shock them. Or do both at the same time as my hand is curled around their neck. Can you guess who that someone is?" I deadpanned that, which was easy as breathing.

"If you do that, I will most definitely take you in front of all those people." His smirk was now a full blown grin. Only for me.

"Okay. Well how about I do my little heart trick?" I quickly searched the room for an unsuspecting victim and low and behold, there was the very unlucky John Cena making his way over to one of the tables. Before Taker could react, I had found Cena's heart and started to squeeze.

I wasn't looking at him, I was still staring at Taker. But I heard him. He was screaming at first, then no sound was coming out. He was panting now, almost wheezing. Whatever he was holding had fallen to the floor, I'm guessing he's on his knees now. Gripping his chest in agony.

I raised an eyebrow at Taker. He lightly chuckled. "You really think that that's gonna make me talk?" He shook his head at me. "Do you want me to kill him? Is that it? You want me to have someone else's blood on my hands?" I wasn't yelling loudly, but the tone of my voice made a glass cup break nearby.

"Sayde, as much as your dark side turns me on, I know you're not gonna kill him. Regardless of your lack of emotions." He wasn't grinning anymore. He looked over at Cena. I did, too. And that's when I noticed his weird almost purplish color. He was barely breathing and his body was still. The trainers and plenty of wrestlers were surrounding him, trying to help him. I sighed and let go of my hold.

"See, told ya." Taker gave me a smug smirk. I ignored him and watched as Cena breathed in the supplied oxygen they were giving him through a little mask. He was pinking back up rather quickly. He's fine.

If I had emotions, I'd be mortified that I hurt and used him to get a freaking answer out of my stubborn ass fiancé. I'll have to remind myself to bring him some candy or some flowers or something.

"Told ya'll she's not unstable." Taylor grinned at the boys. Kane burst into another fit of dark laughter. Shea shook his head at Taylor's random optimism. Raven was looking at me with some sort of hero-worshipping, mouth hanging open, adoration. Jericho was trying, and failing, not to laugh. And Taker just stared at me. That smirk still intact. "How's that for a welcome to the family introduction?" Taker said to Rae.

"Sweet." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.


	33. S'cuse Me While I Tend To How I Feel

**Missed me? I missed y'all!**

**Notes: Sayde's still a conscienceless lusty mess and Raven's settling into the family. This chapter is the prologue of the upcoming drama that will be coming soon, so look out peeps. :)**

**Thank you allllllllll for the reviews :) I truly appreciate your feedback. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 33: S'cuse Me While I Tend To How I Feel**

_One month later…_

Lets play catch up!

The last month has been pretty mellow. Weird for our brood, I know. But I guess Sunny and Papi's really going through some shit since we've taken their biggest asset in Taylor. I really would like to know what they were planning to do with her, by the way.

And speaking of my big sis, she's been getting more and more used to our 'family' each day. Both she and Raven have taken to the everyday life of our crazy group. They're even training with me and Sheamus.

If I had emotions, I'd probably be a little pissed that my sister and Raven can control their abilities better than me. Well, better than me before I miraculously learned how to control my abilities due to my numbness. Moot point, whatever.

The guys had already taken to Taylor, so when they started warming up to Raven, I had to laugh. I guess seeing as though all of our powers have advanced like crazy since Raven joined our crew, they had no other choice. He's the last piece to our supernatural puzzle.

Oh, yeah. My sister's little crush on Shea has been put on hold. Her wandering eye has been lingering on the curly haired Raven. Yeah. Being subjected to feel other's emotions because I don't have any can become a hassle. Especially when you're feeling your sister lusting after two guys. Gross.

"Whatcha doing?" That's Raven, now. Taylor and I had just got done with our training session for the day. I can freaking make a whip of fire and whack motherfuckers with it. Cool.

Taylor's in the kitchen now, making lemonade, she says. The boys were coming in from building the foundation for Shea's house across the street. Yup, they sucked Raven into helping them with their 'man project'.

"Nothing much. What'd you do? You're not sweaty." I noticed that he was dry and fully dressed in his layers. He freaking oozes grunge.

"Yeah, like I'd come in here all half naked and dripping wet with your lusty ass lurking around." He grinned at me. "Whatever, Rae. I don't want you." I rolled my eyes at him as he took a seat beside me on the couch. "Come on, I know you think I'm cute." That grin still intact, he started to poke me in the arm.

"Yeah, you're cute. In a grungy, angsty, I-need-a-hug-and-a-bath type of way." I started to poke him back. He didn't get to respond on account of my blonde sister sashaying her way into the den balancing the tray of lemonade.

We took a trip back to my old house to pack Taylor's clothes a few weeks ago. Right now she's wearing a jean miniskirt with a midriff tank top. I guess you could say I get my scanty fashion sense from my big sis, ha.

"Where are the other freaks?" She asked, provocatively bending over to put the tray of juice down on the coffee table. "Still across the street." Raven answered distractedly, ogling my sister's ass blatantly. No shame, whatsoever. On both accounts, ugh. "Hey, vamp girl. Get your ass out of my face." I smacked her on the ass for good measure.

"That was so hot." Rae chimed in before my sister could fully turn around and scowl at me. Instead, she turned her attention to him, giving him a little wink. "I just thought that you all would like something cool after being in the heat for so long." She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks. But I'm kinda ice cold." He winked back at her, blowing in the air and sending a cold chill through the room. I couldn't take the flirtiness anymore, so I punched him in the arm. "Stop with the goddamn ear rape. I can't take this shit anymore." I groaned.

"Oh, ear rape. Kinda like what you subjected me and the guys to hearing in the locker room a month ago. I believe I heard the words 'fuck' and 'me' being yelled continuously for almost two hours. Damn." She grinned at my frown. "Fuck and you, Tay. How about that one?" I responded, making Rae laugh.

"Whatever. The only reason why I'm not responding is because of your annoying fiancé. I'm supposed to be reading about Vampires. Later Scotty." She gave him a smile and me a frown before she sauntered her way out of the den and up the stairs.

"Your sister so wants to bone me." Raven grinned at me. "Don't get any ideas." I warned. "Whatever. She's hot." He continued. "She's off limits." I was glaring at him now. His grin got wider.

"Don't get all Queenie on me, jeez. I have a girl. And by the way, Vampiress was a lot hotter when she was a redhead." After about two weeks of traveling with Raven, we all mutually decided that he was informed enough for his blood to be added to Taylor's locket. No more 'need to know' for him. Welcome to the family, for real.

"You have a girl? Why am I just now hearing about this?" I asked, intrigued. "You never asked." He shrugged.

"So, what's her name? What does she look like? Does she know you're a supernatural? Is she pissed that we stole you from her?" I said that all in one breath, making him chuckle.

"Slow down, Queen girl. Her name's Lily. She's a redhead and she's hot as hell. She knows about me being supernatural, but she doesn't know about you all. King Deadman would have a conniption if I went around telling non-supernaturals about our supernaturally royal family." Well, he's right about that.

"And now I know you better not sleep with my sister. She doesn't take to kindly to cheaters." I'm warning him for his own penile sake.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I've seen her room. Definitely not going there. I'd like my dick to remain attached. Irish's gonna have a time with her, though." He chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing that he's got info that I want to know. "I know you know that Irish has a thing for Vampiress. When I first came into the picture, those two and their crushy emotions made me want to puke." He scoffed.

"I knew about Tay's crush. But I've been a little too distracted to notice Shea's mushy feelings." I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, Queen Nymphette. You've been too busy lusting after King Deadman." He gave me another grin.

"I haven't been lusting." Lie.

"You're a little delusional, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. It's my non-existent emotions. It brings out my body's carnal instincts. Every time I see him, I want to jump him." I sighed, mouth watering a little at just the thought.

"Why don't you just jump him?" He asked as if it was so simple. "Uh, because he's holding out on me. It's his way of trying to get me to feel again." I scoffed.

"Every time he looks at you, I'm subjected to his horny ass emotions, Queenie. I've gotten into his head using that particular emotion of his, and trust me, he'd really enjoy it if you jumped him." He chuckled.

Raven's been subjected to everyone's, with the exception of mine of course, emotions for the past few weeks. They've unblocked them, but for the most part, they still block him from their minds. Taker, on the other hand, has been an open book. What with him trying to coax my emotions out and all.

"I'm not doing anything sexual with him until he tells me what you've been planning. Regardless of how much I want him." And that want is very, very strong. Rae sighed. "Well then, you're just gonna have to continue to pine. Cause he ain't telling you any time soon." He gave me a grin as he stood up to head back outside.

Ugh. Whatever they're planning, it must be huge. The only upside about it is that I'm not the only one in the dark about it. Tay's been clueless, too. The only thing we could get out of Shea was that we'd know when the time came. And we used our best puppy dog stares.

Maybe I could torture some answers out of Jericho. Tie him up and lash him with a fire whip or two. Yeah. Maybe then I'd get some answers.

Whoa. Yeah, that was the lack-of-conscience talking there. So instead of brooding over being left out of the loop, I decided to reread one of Taker's Poe books. Only great things can come from me reading short stories and poems about death to distract me from my homicidal thoughts, right?

After about ten minutes of enjoying the thought of burying someone alive, the rest of the gang made their noisy way back into the house. I shouldn't have looked up, but I did. Dammit, I did.

Those random violent thoughts were quickly forgotten when my hazel eyes landed on my fiancé. He's in full 'worker guy' attire. Complete with black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black worker boots. His hair's pulled back into a ponytail. I guess his hair really does grow fast.

"Hi sweaty people." I was talking to all of them, but my eyes were focused only on Taker. Chris and Shea gave me smiles, making their way toward me. Kane rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. And Taker just gave me a smirk.

Ugh. I could just whack him. Standing there all sweaty and muscled, looking at me like that. But since my brain's going somewhere completely different with the whacking, I think I'll stop now.

"Tay made you guys some lemonade. Help yourselves." I said to Shea, finally tearing my eyes away from Taker's alluring grin. "You didn't help her, did you?" Jericho asked, eying both me and the tray of lemonade suspiciously.

He and Glenny are a little skeptical about me now that I'm all conscienceless. I was the designated mother of the house. Meaning I handled the cooking and whatnot. Well, since my numb-up, those two have been wary of my culinary skills.

Not necessarily my actual skills. They know my food is bomb. They're just worried that I might get the sudden impulse to put an actual bomb in their steak or something. Cowards. "No. It was all Taylor." I rolled my eyes at him. He shot me a grin and poured he and Sheamus a glass.

I eyed them with a smirk as they gulped down the fruity beverage. This time, Shea filled their glasses. "Hey baby, I found your stash of cyanide earlier today." I said nonchalantly to Take. He gave me a smirk before he replied. "Oh, you found that? I really should've hidden it better. What'd you do with it?" He asked, sounding just as nonchalant as me.

"Well, I was experimenting with it and it miraculously ended up in a pitcher of some lemon flavored water." When I said that, both Jericho and Shea's faces dropped. They also spit the lemonade they were drinking back into the glass.

"Miraculously, sweetheart?" Taker raised a brow at my innocent facial expression. "Yeah. I miraculously poured the whole bottle in the pitcher and mixed it in." I grinned. All the color had drained from Jericho's face. Sheamus, however, seemed to catch on to my little rib cause he gave me a smirk before he started to once again drink from his glass.

Chris, who was hilariously scared silent, turned his attention to Shea's lemo-nide drinking behind. His eyes were saucers as he watched him chug the supposed poisoned drink. Once he was done, he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I figure since I'm already dying, I might as well enjoy the lemony goodness, fella." Shea gave Jericho a big grin.

My empathy was kicking in some kind of strong. Chris was beyond panic. Not like I care or anything. Matter-of-fact, his fear is giving me a soothing sensation. "So you're okay with her committing double homicide?" Chris managed to say, turning his attention from the grinning Irishman to the highly amused Deadman.

Taker shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty much like foreplay for us, bro." He replied, looking over at me and giving me a little wink. Damn him for starting the waterworks downstairs with just a wink. That caused me to physically shiver a bit.

"Ya'll are fucking with me. That shit's not funny, you know." Jericho blurted. I could slap him with my fire whip. "Took you long enough to catch on, idiot." Shea laughed at his relieved face. "It took both of you long enough to catch on." I scoffed.

"That wasn't funny, Lady Sociopathica." Chris scolded, wagging a finger at me and finally putting his glass down on the table. "Oh, really? I thought it was pretty hilarious. And anyway, that's what you get for not trusting my cooking, geek." I rolled my eyes at him.

"After this little show, don't you think I have a reason for not trusting you around anything I have to eat?" Chris asked, face turning an amusing shade of frustrated red. "Touché. But still, I so wouldn't kill any of you. At least not until all this Sunny shit is over." I gave him a smile.

"That's reassuring. Well, I'm gonna go and puke now. And then check on my wife. You two chill with the sociopath." Chris grouched, setting the glass down and making his way to the stairs.

"That was a good one. Even though I believed you for about two seconds." Shea grinned as he also put his glass down and head for the stairs. Grrr. He _would_ leave me in here with him.

"You are such a loon." Taker finally responded after a silent stare off between us. "Yes. I'm a loon. And I enjoy being a loon." I smiled, trying my hardest to keep my eyes off of him.

"Keep it up. It's cute." He gave me a smirk before he began to walk toward the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly. He stopped and slowly turned to face me. "I'm going to take a shower, why?" Damn that drawl.

My mind got frazzled for a few seconds because I flashed back to being with him in the shower a while back. "No reason." I frowned at him. "You're a little weird." He chuckled. And then he winked at me.

My first instinct was to chuck the Poe book I was holding at his smirking face. He knows what he's doing. Freaking tease.

And now's the part where my mind continues to torture me with lustful images. My whole body started to get heated, so I decided to get up and pace the room.

"Okay. You're killing me with the images, Queenie." That was Rae bursting in from the backyard. I guess my not-really-an-emotion lustful feeling floated out to him.

"Wet, soapy, muscle-y, thoughts Rae. He put 'em in my head. It's all his fault." I said to him, still keeping with my pacing. "Think about something else." He suggested, stepping in line to pace with me.

"Can't. You think of something for me to think." Ridiculous statement, but I don't care. I'll take anything I can get at this point.

"Uh, food. Lets talk about food." Okay food. That's easy. "Good one. Umm, I like fruit. Fruit is good, right?" Hey, it's working a bit. "Yeah. I like fruit, too. What kind of fruit do you like? Start naming shit." I snuck a peek at him, he's turning red.

"I like apples. Preferably granny smith's. I like tangerines. Tangerines are nice. Grapes are good. Ooh, strawberries. Strawberries are my favorite." I smiled, still pacing.

"And what the hell does _that_ have to do with strawberries?" Rae shrieked, snapping me out of my mind. The thought of strawberries brought on thoughts of Take's lips. And you know my thought process nowadays when it comes to those lips.

"Strawberries get me hot. When I get hot, I think of him." I shrugged. "Well get cold or something cause your hormonal ass is making me hot for the guy." When he said that, it did the trick. I burst into laughter.

"That shit's not funny, Nymphette." Rae grouched, making me laugh more. "It really is." I managed to calm my raucous laughing and continued to pace with him.

"What are we pacing for?" Shea quipped, falling into step with us. "Queenie's lusting after King Deadman." Rae explained with a grunt. "And my lusty thoughts are making Rae want to jump Take." I grinned at his scowl.

"Funny shit." Shea chuckled. "I know, right?" I joined in. "The hell it is. Irish, help me distract her thoughts." Rae pleaded, making me laugh again. "Uh, we're getting some good progress on the house." Shea began.

"Oh no. Don't do the guy talk. I'll completely tune you out." I sighed. "Okay. I got it. How about we go burn shit?" Rae suggested giddily. I think he's fascinated by the fact that we all can set shit afire. He's the weirdo in our crew that has the opposite of our abilities. He freezes. It's cute.

"He's gonna start with the yelling if we burn shit. New idea." I said, giving my attention to Sheamus. "Oh, duh. Guitar! You can play your guitar. That normally takes your mind off of things." Hmm, good suggestion. Why didn't I think of that?

"You coming?" I had stopped in mid pace and was halfway out of the den before they realized I wasn't there anymore. They both grumbled something about me being a skittish sociopath, but they did follow me into the basement.

Once in the basement, I immediately grabbed Psyche and plugged her in. After getting comfy on the concrete floor, I began to strum a random tune. Shea and Rae took a seat on either side of me.

"Do you still want to jump my man?" I asked Rae with a grin after a few minutes of my strumming. "I never wanted to jump him. I just feel your feelings, strongly. And no. Your lusty rage has simmered a bit." He shot me a cocky grin back.

"Doesn't feel like it to me, but at least you're cool." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sing something." Shea poked my arm. "The last time I went numb, Taker coerced me into singing and that ended with us on a wet blanket in the backyard…" I was cut off by Rae yelling, "Mental images in my head, gross." He scowled at me.

"I would say sorry for that, but then I'd be lying." I shrugged. "You don't have to worry about us screwing you in the backyard, Queenie." And his grin is back. "You're funny." I ended up laughing at him because of his goofy ass facial expressions.

My funny moment went away when I sensed that the rest of the crew were about to come down here. Weird that I can feel Jericho's presence and he's not officially part of the 'family'.

"So we're having a basement party, cool." Taylor loudly spoke as he opened the door and headed toward the stairs. "Basement, yes. Party, no." Rae scoffed. "I see guitars, so something's going on." Chris grinned, following behind my sister, eager to get down here. He's always chipper, that Jericho.

"I for one don't give a damn what you're doing. But I have no choice in this matter, so I'm here." And that sweetie pie was Kane, who dragged behind Chris as if he was walking to his death. "Why do I feel like I'm about to get another intervention?" I asked them all, but my eyes landed on the leather-clad giant standing at the top of the basement stairs.

"It's not an intervention." He drawled as he stomped his way down the stairs. "Well why are ya'll crowding around me?" I glanced at Chris, Taylor, and Kane, who were all forming a circle around me. I keep thinking that they're gonna grab me, tie me up, and force me to walk the plank.

"Remember when we went to that sex shop a few months back?" Taker asked from across the room as he leaned against the brick wall. "Yeah, what about it?" Him saying the word sex and the mention of that damn shop is not a good thing for my mind. Apparently not for Rae, either cause he scoffed as soon as the words left Taker's mouth. My pseudo emotion torture on him is highly amusing.

"You told me about that that memory you got from Taylor. The girl Isis that your dad killed. She showed me a picture of her. That's the chick that helped us at the sex shop." When he said that, my mouth dropped. I had completely forgotten that what with the losing of my emotions and whatnot.

I thought silently for a few seconds until I understood what the problem was. It should've been obvious, but I'm a little off today. What with the muscle-y shower images and all. "She's dead." I murmured mostly to myself.

"No shit." Kane grouched. "So how'd she end up at that sex shop three years later?" I ignored his snaky remark. "Necromancy." Taker said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, then again, I guess it is obvious to him since he actually knows about this shit.

"Necro-what-the-hell?" Rae spoke up with a frown. I gave him a grin because I was on the same page with him. "Necromancy is the ability to communicate, summon, and sometimes control spirits." Chris explained. I nodded, then remembered that Bearer's powers make him a necromancer. And then I freaked.

"Don't tell me that your dad's in on this, too?" I frowned at Kane. He scoffed. "Just because your psychotic father wants us all dead, it doesn't mean that mine does, too." He snapped.

Before anybody could react, I pointed my index finger and zapped him in the butt with a little lightning bolt. "Bitch!" He yelped, grabbing his ass and jumping back a few steps. Everyone else burst into laughter.

"That's Queen bitch to you, Glenny." I couldn't help but tease, he was standing over there seething. "No, you're a bitch that just so happens to be queen." He glared at me. I gave him a sweet smile.

"So, really. Is Bearer a part of this?" I asked, getting back to the seriousness of this newfound situation. "Bearer's not the only necromancer on earth, Emmy." Kane answered. "So there's a random necromancer that has control of Isis's spirit?" Taylor spoke up.

"That's what I'm thinking." Taker nodded. "Wait, is a spirit is the same thing as a soul?" I asked, utterly confused about soul chambers spirit control.

"Your spirit is your life force. And your soul is your essence. You can have the soul without the spirit, but you can't have the spirit without the soul. Your soul makes you, you. Your personality, your quips, your thoughts." Jericho explained.

"So, your spirit is basically the physical you in ghost form, but with a soul?" I asked, still confused. "Well, yeah. But if a necromancer uses the spirit, they regain their human form. No ghostly, see thru shit. They're corporeal." Chris gave my frowning face a grin.

"And since I don't believe in coincidences, I'm guessing that my awesome father and Sunny have procured a necromancer to fuck with us." I'm so bored with them now. "I'm thinking more on the lines of they just wanted to spy on us." Taker shrugged.

"So our mission is to find spirit Isis now, or something?" Rae asked, eager for some action. After all of our crazy stories about confrontations and whatnot, he's really been amped for some kind of action.

"God I hope not. I had to watch that girl burn to death. I'd really rather not go searching for her human spirit body, or whatever." Taylor shivered a little as she spoke.

"Imagine my surprise when I see my now suddenly breathing again sister at the airport after three years of thinking she was in the dirt." I smirked at her frown. "You have a point. But still. She's dead. And I'm not a ghostbuster." She shook her head dramatically.

"I thought you could take all this supernatural nonsense?" I chuckled. That was all I had to say to get her into game mode. "I so can. What do we have to do to find ghostly human Isis?" She asked Taker, newfound determination in her tone.

Rae looked over at me and grinningly nodded his head. "You're good." He said. "I know." I winked. "We need to go back to the sex shop. That's where babe and I met her." Taker said, snapping me back into the conversation. Side note, he calls me 'babe'. That's his little nickname for me. I freaking love it.

And now back to the seriousness of Isis the soulful ghost. "Let me get this straight. We're gonna be looking for a dead lass being controlled by a necromancing henchman of Sunny and Papi who works at a sex shop?" She piped in, on the verge of laughing.

"Pretty much, yeah." Taker nodded. "Oh, well. Just another regular day with you freaks." Shea shrugged.


	34. There's Things Inside Without A Care

**And here's another one for ya! I'm finally getting to the real drama, now.**

**Oh, random side note. SyFy decided that they wanted to take over my brain the other week, so they showed a Buffy marathon. & of course they skipped the hell out of most of the episodes. So me, being the nerdy girl that I am, went and dug up my Buffy dvds (I own the box set) and went to town, lol. **

**& since you can't have Buffy without Angel, I had to go and find those dvds, too (also the box set). Damn, I love those shows. Like I said, random, right?**

**Anyway, back to the story. Sayde's powers are really, really, advancing. Due to the adding of Raven to the crew and the lack of emotions. About those, yeah. The emotion shield's starting to show signs of cracking… And as you know, they're on the search for the corporeal ghost, Isis. All I can say is that shit gets real at the sex shop, ya'll. Lol.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Emalf**

**Ch. 34: Beware, There's Things Inside Without A Care**

"And I still don't get why we're going on a ghost hunt." Kane grouched as we all got out of the SUV. "How many times do I have to explain this? We find the spirit, we get the necromancer. We get the necromancer, we get info about what Sunny and Papi are up to." Jericho explained.

"Or in other words, we're trying to one up the bad guys again." I rolled my eyes at him.

Once we made our way into the mall, I got the sudden urge to laugh. The little shoppers all had their emotions on full blast as we passed them. "Dude, they're totally freaking out right now." Rae chuckled giddily, pointing randomly at a few gawking people.

"Yeah. I guess our little crew is a bit motley." I shrugged.

"Hey, business guy thinks we're terrorists." Rae grinned, pointing to a very constipated looking guy in a suit. "That one thinks we're planning on robbing the mall." Shea pointed at an elderly woman frowning our way.

"And that gentleman that's sprinting towards the exit thinks that we're gonna go on a rampage and kill everyone in here." Taker joined in, stopping his trek to turn and glare menacingly at the staring and running guy.

Him stopping completely threw the guy off guard and he ended up tripping over his own feet. Ah hilarity. I love it when you ensue.

We all must have a little sadist in us cause we all simultaneously ended up walking to the fallen scared guy and surrounded him. His fear was so palpable, I could almost smell it. I looked around at my highly amused family and smiled. It was a genuine smile. Damn them for forcing a bit of happiness out of me.

After staring at the guy's 'I'm scared shitless' face, I decided to end his torment. "Boo." I smiled at him. And now he's breaking out in sweat. "Wh-what?" He mumbled, twitchily taking quick looks at each of us.

"I said boo, seeing as though you're staring at us like we're ghosts or something." I sighed. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered. "We saw you fall and we wanted to see if you were okay." And now the guilt feeling's coming through.

"Oh, uh. Thanks, thank you. I'm fine." He stuttered, darting his apologetic gaze over to my fiancé. He gave him a dark smirk, holding his hand out to him. "Need a hand?" His voice was so sweet, we all had to look at him to make sure that voice was coming from him.

"No-n-no thank you. I'm fine." The man stuttered. His guilt was really starting to bring me down, so I decided to go back to the mission. "Cool. Lets head out, ya'll." Taker looked over at me and winked. In sync, that guy and I.

We continued our trek to Eros, ignoring the stares this time. "We're off to find the ghost. The creepy ass ghost of Isis." I sang to myself, making Taylor and Chris giggle.

Once in front of the shop, Taker and I glanced at each other. A little smirk playing on his lips. "_Last time we were here was pretty fun._" He thought to me. "_Fun for you maybe, weird as hell for me_." I thought back, taking a deep breath before we walked through the purple doors.

As soon as we walked in, I got a feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. It was only for a second or two, but it was enough for me to not feel right in here. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who got a weird vibe in here.

"I've got a strange feeling about this place." Taker frowned, looking around the effervescent lavenders of the room. The place is still the same. Incredibly romantically tacky. To top it all off, the only other person in here besides the salesgirl was on her way out when we were on our way in.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Rae agreed. "Whatever it is, I can feel it, too. It's making my skin crawl." Jericho chimed in, the others nodding with him.

"Ya'll go pretend to look at stuff. Keep an eye out for anything weird." Taker suggested. We all nodded and eased our way into different parts of the store.

Of course, my guy would go to the whips and chains. Tease. Always the tease.

The only emotion I was picking up in this place was my own freaking horniness, so when I caught on to the little feeling of shock, I gravitated toward it.

Hiding behind a tall rack of lacey underwear, I peeked over and saw a tall and very pretty redhead. She was frozen where she stood, staring across the room at someone. The shock was coming from her, of course.

I stealthily looked to see who she was so shocked to see. It was Rae, who was giving off the same shock for about a second or two before he put his emotions on block. The look of shock faded from Rae's face and a quick look of recognition appeared on both of their faces as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Rae must have gotten tired of the silent stare off, cause eventually he rolled his eyes at the girl and continued to look at the random bottles of lube that were on the counter in front of him. A big scowl prominent on his normally smug face. Huh, I'm gonna have to ask him what that was about.

I was about to barge into Rae's head when I got a whiff of a strong attraction coming from the redhead chick. I looked over at her and I swear my emotions came back for a second. The guy she was attracted to, the guy she was staring at, was of course Taker's ass.

The others noticed that attraction through their empathy, too, cause as soon as I felt it, they all looked over at me with little amused smirks. Well, all with the exception of the grumpy Raven.

I ignored them and looked at Take. He was facing me, only a few feet away. Those gorgeous green eyes of his were focused on the redhead who had sauntered her way over to him and was now making small talk. She was all animated and giddy. Ugh, nauseating.

A little surge of emotion hit me again. It wasn't anger or jealousy. It was more like the urge to protect my territory. You know, my territory being the leather-clad tattooed guy smirking away as the redhead chatted him up. Animalistic, I know. And I don't care.

The only thing going through my head at the moment is 'grrrr'. I'm guessing my little territorial emotion got his attention cause he cut his eyes over to me, that smirk of his getting wider. Then he gave me a subtle wink before he leaned in to the girl's face and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh.

And that brought out the sudden emotion of rage. He's playing his little 'emotion coaxing' game and I'm not gonna fall for it. I balled my hands into fists as I watched her laugh flirtatiously at him. Trying and failing to reign in the urge to squeeze the redhead's heart until it explodes and then torch the damned store.

"_As much as I enjoy Socio Sadie's antics, I'd rather not have to escape another burning building anytime soon. So if you would, dear brother, get to the Isis questions, please?_" And that voice invading mine and the rest of the supernatural fam's mind was Kane. I guess I should've known that he always could get into my brain.

And that was enough to snap me back to normal, a smirk now forming on my face as Taker took another look at me. "_I'd so listen to him if I were you._" This time it was me doing the winking. His smug smirk grew wider as he turned his attention back to the redhead, completely ignoring both mine and Glenny's warnings.

I continued to act nonchalant about it until she did the unthinkable. Taker must've said something hilarious because she suddenly burst into another fit of laughter and put her scrawny little hand on his shoulder. Nothing that big oaf said could've been _that _funny.

I didn't even notice that I was walking until I had made my way over to them.

I could sense my family's sudden panic and Taker's amusement and I was a little confused by it. That lasted only a second because the anger emanating from my otherwise emotionless body hit me in the chest, hard.

When my feet finally stopped beside him, I shot him a glare and turned to face the redhead. If she wasn't giving off this 'I saw him first' type of territorial emotion, I'd probably compliment her, cause she really is beautiful.

Her territorial emotions made me smile. It wasn't a sweet smile, though. It was one of those 'beware' smiles Jericho was going on about. Of course they all noticed it, what with the grinning and all. Oh, and to bring it on home, Chris confirmed it by randomly singing, "And if my face becomes sincere, beware…" From Metallica's _The_ _Outlaw Torn_.

"I'm sorry, is this big idiot interrupting your work?" I asked the redhead sweetly, subtley leaning against Taker's other arm. She had finally taken her hand away from his left shoulder. "Oh, no he wasn't. This place is pretty dead today." She responded, mock cheeriness in her tone.

I couldn't help it when my eyes started to glow at her mention of the word dead. I found myself having to look down at my boots. "Yeah, the place looks totally empty." And that was my witty sarcasm, cause this place is far from empty, what with my crew scattered around the place pretending to look at dildos and whatnot. Although I think Taylor might actually be enjoying those items…

"Seeing as though he tends to get distracted easily, I'd take it you didn't ask her what I needed you to ask." I said partially to the redhead and partially to Taker when my eyes were back to normal. He smiled down at me, making the redhead's newfound jealousy flare.

"I kinda got lost in the memories of the last time I was here." He leered at me, sending the redhead's jealousy into overdrive. "Yeah, the story he was telling me was so hilarious." She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder again, this time adding a gentle squeeze.

"Shit. Somebody find a fire extinguisher." Kane mumbled to Shea and Taylor. I wasn't really paying them any mind. My little eyes were focused on the hand of the annoying salesgirl.

"Oh yeah. He's a riot." I gave her another menacingly sweet smile. I could feel her triumph at my reaction to her display. "Yep. Quite the storyteller." She grinned at me. I just continued smiling at her.

"_Take, you should definitely tell her the one where I give her until the count of three to get her hand off of you unless she wants a burning stub. Now that one is pretty funny._" I thought to him.

"Three." I said aloud, not even a second later. Within that same nanosecond, my flaming hand was reaching for the redhead's wrist. Taker must know my thought process well, cause within another nanosecond, Taker had grabbed my hand before it came into the girl's eyesight.

"Huh?" She asked, confused by my random number outburst. Taker smiled at her, bringing my not-so-flaming hand up to his lips to softly kiss. "Oh, that's just a joke my silly little wife likes to tell. She seems to think that I only tell the same three stories over and over."

And when he said that, my sinisterly sweet smile faded into a smirk as the emotions of shock, sadness, and envy emanated from the tall redhead. "_Wife? _You two are married?" She asked, snatching her hand away from his shoulder as if he was burning. Irony, how are ya?

"Oh yeah. We were supposed to wait for the big ceremony and all that, but we couldn't. We eloped about a month ago." Taker lied with ease. Grinning hugely at her as he let my hand go only to wrap his big tattooed arms around my waist and pull me close.

When the girl's next wave of emotions hit me, I started to get that weird vibe again. Redhead chick was majorly hurt and jealous. And apparently she hates me with a passion. We'd met not five minutes ago, so the hatred and betrayal and sadness from her is odd as hell.

"How sweet." She tried hard to fake a smile at us. "Yeah. Look, we came here to ask about a friend of mine who I think works here. Her name's Isis Andrews. Have you seen her lately?" I asked, getting down to the actual task at hand.

"Oh, she quit a few months ago." She answered, seeming unconcerned with the both of us now. "Okay, so she definitely worked here." I mumbled. The redhead nodded.

"Yeah. She told me she was moving back to her house in Fort Worth to report back to Queen Sunny cause her mission was done. Or something like that. The chick was loony, no offense."

After that statement, I was looking up at Take with a raised brow. He pretty much had the same look. I noticed that upon hearing Sunny's name, the rest of the gang made their way over to us. Just hearing her name sets us off. "_Queen_ Sunny, huh?" Just saying that aloud caused me to burst into a fit of giggles.

It was at that moment, that the redhead let out an inhuman groan. My initial thought is that she's either under Sunny's trance like Adam and Torrie or she's possessed by her.

Then her green eyes started to lose its color, much like my mom's did when she was being possessed by her. And that let me and the rest of the gang know that this poor redhead's got Sunny all up in her body.

Shit. Just what I need, a hellbitch confrontation at a sex shop.

The others sensed the hellbitch vibe when Taker and I did, instantly surrounding us, forming a supernaturally royal circle, ready for whatever pseudo Sunny had coming.

"What's your angle, Sunny?" Take spoke, letting me go and stepping in front of me protectively, my dark knight in black leather.

The girl grinned, letting go of the innocent salesgirl façade. "Just wanted to see how Taylor and Raven are adjusting to their new life." She eyed the two in question before she fixed her gaze back on Taker and I.

"Oh, please let me shove a dildo down her throat. Pretty please?" Taylor begged us, glaring harshly at the redhead.

"No, we can't hurt her. She's innocent. Sunny just has control of her body." I explained to her pouty frown. And then all eyes turned on Taker's randomly laughing ass. Weirdo. After staring at him for a while, he finally spoke.

"_That's_ what you're worried about? _That? _Not the fact that our family is complete? Not the fact that when we see you again we could kill you on the spot?" He started laughing again. I get it now. He's reading her mind. Cool to know that with possession, the possessor's mind comes with.

"Is it true?" Pseudo Sunny asked, sadness raw in her voice. "She's wondering if we really tied the knot." He gave me a smirk.

"If I'd have clamed my throne already, you'd feel it dumbass. And _this _is the evil genius that's gonna kill me and take my crown. Yawn." I scoffed. I did a bit of reading a few weeks ago, and apparently when Take and I do tie the knot, a surge of electricity runs through every supernatural in the world. Pretty cool, huh?

"I think we all know that Papi's the real mind in their evil corporation." Shea chuckled. "If you ask me, they're both pretty idiotic with the way Vampiress played them and escaped." Rae joined in, remembering the tales of our recent rescue mission.

"Nobody asked you. Nobody asked any of you! _I'm_ possessing this innocent girl and you're insulting me. _That's_ not smart. The longer I stay in her, the faster she dies. So go ahead, queen Sayde. Joke away." Pseudo Sunny grinned triumphantly. And that shit made me grin.

The redhead frowned at my reaction. "She has no feelings, Sunny. She can't care." Taker grinned. "She can't feel? She has no emotions?" She gasped, shock clear in her tone.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give this girl a prize!" Jericho chimed in.

"How in the hell did you do that?" She murmured. "It's a queen thing." I gave her a smirk as I looked into the redhead's almost fully white pupils. What I saw in them made me want to burst into a hysterical laugh.

"Another Queen thing, I can totally see your prone body on a shockingly tacky green couch somewhere through those white eyes you're looking through." I eased around Taker a little so I could get a better view.

"Hey, why don't you see if you can sense her heart through her eyes." Kane suggested nonchalantly, not as impressed as the others with my rapidly advancing powers. He has a good idea, though. Wish I'd have thought of that.

"Yeah. Killing her will definitely put a damper on your Papi's plans." Taker looked down at me with a grin. The surge of power that I felt with that statement made it clear what I needed to do to achieve that. Advancing powers are so my new best friends right now.

"I'll need your help. Gimme your hand." I reached my hand out to his. He grabbed it and intertwined them. I took a deep breath, focusing on the abundance of power flowing through us by just that simple touch.

"I'll kill her before you get the chance." Pseudo Sunny yelled, malicious intent clear in her voice. Well duh, Sayde. Pretty obvious with the death threats and all.

I would've called her bluff if it wasn't for Rae's sudden panicky freak out. I mean, he was full on raging with the panic. I guess I was the only one who noticed it, cause everyone else's eyes were on pseudo Sunny.

Then I realized something. The look of recognition between the redhead and Rae. His uber panic at the thought of this girl being killed by Sunny. Common sense, Sayde! She's his girlfriend Lily. And Sunny's found a way to drag her into our supernatural mess involuntarily. Shit.

"Fine." I sighed, startling all the others. Rae's relief washed over me, his heartbeat slowing down to its regular pace. "I thought so." A slow smile appeared on Lily's face.

"She's probably bluffing." Taylor suggested. "Wanna find out?" Sunny-as-Lily responded before she began to cackle loudly.

"No. I want you out of this girl's body." I growled, a little bit of my own anger rising to the surface. I had to force it back down before my wacky emotions end up hurting the situation.

"Oh. You gonna get me out like you did your mom? Huh Queen? You gonna beat me out of her?" Pseudo Sunny gave me a grin. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No emotions, remember? Not gonna get me mad, idiot. Look. I just want you to know that I'm gonna kill you. Emotions or not, Sunny. I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of hearing your screams." I gave her another of my sweet smiles.

"Uh, you done yet?" Pseudo Sunny faked a yawn. I stared at her for a few silent seconds. And I just knew. I knew how to de-possess Lily.

"Tell Papi I said hi." I said right before I raised my free hand and sent five bolts of lightning into Lily's chest. My lightning lifted her to into the air a few inches. My whole crew, with the exception of Taker, was staring at me and Lily in complete awe.

By now, Lily was out cold, but still breathing. Seconds later, I brought the now sleeping girl back down to the ground. I released her from my lightning hold and took a few deep breaths. That kinda took a lot out of me. But hey, it worked. The weird vibe we've been feeling is completely gone.

"Sunny's gone. And she's okay." I announced to everyone's bugging eyes. "How in the hell did you do that?" Taylor asked, a big grin forming on her face.

"I don't know. I just knew all of a sudden." I sighed. "Majorly cool, Queenie." Chris's giddiness almost blocked out Rae's anxiousness, but I managed to catch it.

"Uh, you guys go ahead out to the truck. Rae and I will put her on the couch over there." I said to them. Taker looked at me with a raised brow. I gave him a look, letting him know that I needed some alone time with Rae. He slightly nodded before he gave me a look letting me know that he's gonna want answers later.

I watched Rae as he picked up his redhead lady and carried her over to the purple plush couch.

"She'll be fine, Rae. Gonna have a hell of a headache when she wakes up." I gave him a sympathetic smile as he sat down beside her and began to stroke her hair.

He smiled back at me and then resumed his caressing of Lily's red locks. I just watched him for a few seconds. I could feel his love for her. It's so strong and pure. Reminds me of how Taker feels about me whenever he chooses to engulf my empathy with his emotions. Lily is Raven's queen.

"Thank you for saving her." Rae murmured, not taking his eyes off of his girl. "She's beautiful, Rae." I responded. He looked over at me and gave me a little smile.

"I just thought she was pissed at me, you know. Thought she had followed me to Texas or something. Then I felt that vibe like everyone else. But she's my girl, you know? Shouldn't I have known that something was off sooner?" The hurt coming from him was starting to make me hurt.

"Dude, my mom was possessed by Sunny. I didn't notice until she made it known. And in the end, I couldn't save her life. The only thing that matters is that Lily's okay." I gave him a smile. He smiled back, the anxiety and guilt melting off of him.

By now, Lily had started to stir. "Scotty? Scotty? Are you there?" She mumbled, trying to open her eyes. Rae shot me a look before he turned his attention to her fully.

"_Go ahead and talk to your girl. She won't remember the possession, so you're in the clear there._" I gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before I made my way to the shop door.

"_Thanks. Oh, Queenie_…" He began. "_Don't worry. I won't spill the beans about your girl to them. But she's gonna have to meet the fam one day, Rae_." I gave him a wink once I was at the door.

"_I know. But not today_." He smiled, pulling Lily into an embrace once she opened her eyes fully.


End file.
